KAISER, PAW PATROL THE NEW ADVENTURE!
by marcogalmich
Summary: A young puppy belgian shepherd malinois lost the most loved by, and enters into an adventure in which you could learn the value of the bonds and their own value, achieving a new goal, and perhaps, a new life! My first Fic, first published in Spanish, and now in English at the suggestion of a colleague author. I welcome your comments and suggestions for the better!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **EXEMPTION OF LIABILITY: I AM NOT OWN OR ITS PAW PATROL CHARACTERS, THIS IS A PARODY, FICTITIOUS STORY.**

 **PROLOGUE:**

One morning, one evening; spring to winter; one hour to the other; ... start to finish.

Every moment in anyone's life, think strive, to seek our way, to fulfill a goal. But what if you suddenly lose that goal? What happens when we assume always have something and suddenly that something be? It is that we can perhaps feel alone and not be? What happens if we lose interest in continuing our struggle? And yet it is perhaps then we can learn something else, who knows, maybe, just maybe ...

 **CHAPTER 1: THE END, AND THE BEGINNING.**

 _Adventure Bay._ _Night of March 3:_

It's late, a young man of 10 years which we know, is to give them RYDER dinner to her cubs, whom considers his family.

RYDER: Cubs! Gather round, is dinner time!

ZUMA: Thank Ryder! (Says the little chocolate lab pup outside his house).

RUBBLE: (a groan was heard from the swing on the tree) Yes, thank you, thank also my tummy, and much!

SKYE: (coming back Rubble) or Rubble, always hungry! Jijiji.

RUBBLE: Yes, I'm a growing puppy!

ROCKY: I'm coming! Just let it keep these old canes, after all, not pollute, you have to reuse!

RYDER: And for that you use?

ROCKY: I not yet know, but I'll find you use, and accurate! Arf! (Ladra happy).

RYDER: (Laughing satisfied) Ok, Rocky, I know you will!

Momentarily turns Ryder and see approach Chase, his German shepherd puppy, but note that a member is missing.

RYDER: Someone knows where Marshall? Although not coming to dinner.

CHASE: I'll go find him, Chief Ryder. (You could tell some extra seriousness in his voice, but Ryder suspicion because, not external).

RYDER: fine Chase, go get it. (And give some company thought the boy), but not be too long, have not eaten, and it will be your bedtime, and would prefer that we all sleep in the Watchtower, as they predicted a strong storm tonight.

CHASE: no problem, be back soon!

Approximately 10 minutes later, we see the Dalmatian young man sitting on the nearby cliff, watching the sea and the stars, talking to himself without realizing that it was observed:

MARSHALL: time has passed, and sometimes ...

CHASE: Sometimes you want that had happened ...

Marshall gives a little jump in surprise.

MARSHALL: C- How long have you been here?

CHASE: Not much, really ...

Both begin to look at the horizon for a while.

CHASE: You know we are not alone right? I say, except that we are brothers, you know we have a big family now ... right?

Both Marshall and Chase notice a little sad.

CHASE: Marsh ...? (Chase is not distinguished by showing their feelings very openly, only Ryder, Marshall and Katie knew that side of him, and only his brother called him with a short name of love, although usually only did when they were alone or accompanied only Ryder and Katie.)

MARSHAL: If I know very well, is that sometimes I can not help remembering, and I wondered what would have happened if it ... (A tear runs down her white cheek).

CHASE: Marsh, is how you feel, after all, I feel the same, in fact, there are times when I wake up and wanted to give me the good morning in his way, as he always did ... (another teardrop now runs face german shepherd, this is not common, but sometimes necessary).

CHASE: but we have much to be happy, and that motivation is there!

And both observe the Watchtowers, showing a big smile.

MARSHALL: You're right! (Jumps happy dalmatian, waving its tail, thinking of all those inside and others more are in the city).

CHASE: So far as we should go back, Ryder says a storm is expected and preferred that all will lie today inside the tower also do not know about you, but I have hunger, and I would not want to find that Rubble and cleaned our plates!

MARSHAL: (squinting) The not be able to leave us without dinner.

CHASE: He did not, but I relied heavily on his tummy ... (he said with a ricita).

MARSHALL: Good point! Better return.

A few minutes later the door of the Tower, Ryder waits, and smiles at them they are already returning. Chase Marshall forward and back, when suddenly one of the legs of Marshall gets tangled in the tug of war toy they always use (with which lost its first milk tooth recently Chase) and starts shooting.

MARSHALL: CUIDAAADOOOO! (Screaming while rolling).

CHASE: What? Uugh! (Chase suddenly surprised, but it's late, is turning along with Marshall to a Ryder also surprised!).

Ryder manages to grab on the turn, still could not help sitting down with the two above, while the other puppies just come and start laughing.

CHASE AND MARSHAL Unison: TRAPPED RYDER GOOD! (And both begin to lick).

RYDER: (Laughing) are good puppies! Now they must dinner, and then all come to sleep.

CHASE AND MARSHAL: If Ryder!

 _A distant city on the Atlantic coast,_ the _night of March 3:_

On the edge of a pier in the harbor to a small puppy Belgian Shepherd Malinois seen, her hair is short and hard on the body, without presenting fringes on the limbs or tail, color is brown carbonated and presents melanistic mask on the face (almost black), his eyes are a deep brown color, however note that has been crying for a long time, the name of this small is Kaiser.

KAISER: because you have to go? (He talks to himself, crying every moment). Me haces mucha falta, you extr- miss you so much! ...

 ** _Remembrance, just two days before:_**

We _observe_ the _same puppy, happy, laughing, playing with a small ball with his owner, called Albert, and loves her puppy._

 _ALBERT: That is small, brings the Kaiser ball!_

 _Both are playing at night, at home, although they were only the two, it is that they were very happy._

 _KAISER: I have_ it _!_ _(jumping but accidentally caught her throwing a potted plant)_

 _ALBERT: Kaiser?_ _(he said with benevolent tone)._

 _KAISER: Sorry, I did not throw_ it _..._ it _was not my intention._ _(He embarrassed and contrite, almost_ on _the verge of tears, folding his ears down)._

 _ALBERT: Do not worry,_ it _was just an accident,_ you _just have to be more careful._

 _Kaiser wanted_ to _compensate its owner somehow, and indeed it occurred, would do something he knew he loved to laugh and always._

 _Put a surprised face first, he began to look toward its tail and suddenly wonder:_

 _KAISER: Ei, that is?_

 _ALBERT: HUM?_ _What thing?_

 _KAISER: I'll catch!_

 _And suddenly he started chasing its own tail in circles, sparking laughter from his owner!_

 _ALBERT: You're amazing!_ _LOL…_

 _KAISER: I'll get him!_ _IT'S MINE!_

 _ALBERT: OK, OK, I'm not mad_ at _you, just be more careful._

 _Kaiser jumps into the arms of his owner and starts licking._

 _ALBERT: Quiet little!_ _You're a good puppy!_ _But we go to sleep, I have my checkup tomorrow and_ I _need_ to _leave early._

 _KAISER: you need to fences?_ _You could not get to play with me?_

 _ALBERT: kaiser, you know I have to go, but when_ I _return, we will go_ for _a walk and play_ in _the park._

 _KAISER: OK,_ I'll _wait!_ _(he said wagging his tail, by Albert still loaded, to lick_ it _again)._

 _20 minutes later, as they were in his room, in his bed and Albert Kaiser, but had his dog bed near the door, this time he chose_ to _lie on one side of the bed of his owner._

 _ALBERT: Kaiser, you will not sleep in your bed?_

 _KAISER: Just this once, if ?, wanted_ to _sleep here, near you._

 _ALBERT: OK, just for today, good night Kaiser._

 _KAISER: good night Albert._

 _ALBERT: You know, you're a good puppy, always good and strong, if you can, help those who need_ it _,_ be _strong and happy, your happiness can be contagious, I know someday be a great dog!_

 _KAISER: Thanks, but came to that comment?_

 _ALBERT: For no particular reason, just felt I should tell you._

 _KAISER: OK, thank_ you _, always will!_

 _Although not understand why that comment, Kaiser could not help feeling uneasy, already if he felt the need to be at his side_ for _no apparent reason, and that comment did not help calm_ him _, even so, he thought he should not worry._

 _The next morning, he awoke and saw that Albert was gone, but he left the breakfast ready._

 _KAISER: (thinking) always worrying about me, did not_ leave _without me breakfast ready._

 _Kaiser was playing, then took a nap, paced around the house, when suddenly began to notice the hours passed and did not return Albert, it would not_ be _frightened and soothed himself thinking that maybe many people were in the clinic , continued passing the time until_ there was _evening, and then began to_ get _dark, then he was scared when_ he _sees that the door opens and_ in _walks sister ALBERT, ELIZ, which normally accompanies the clinic._

 _KAISER: Eliz?_ _And Albert?_ _Where is Albert?_ _(fear showed in his young voice)._

 _ELIZ: Kaiser (Kaiser noticed sadness and fear in the voice of Eliz), Albert suddenly became very bad in the clinic, prior to review._

 _KAISER: WHAT?_ _Where is it?_ _How is it going?_ _(and tears out of his eyes.)._

 _ELIZ: Quiet Kaiser is in the hospital at this time, it told me to come to rest and see you and I told you not_ to _worry, she is with Mary (Another sister of Albert)._ _For now we go to sleep, and tomorrow will be fine, and truthful._

 _Kaiser only nodded and went to sleep._ _That night while he slept, no rest, I was very worried, suddenly, at 7:30 am, Kaiser awoke with a start, she felt despair in his heart as never before had felt and realized she was crying:_

 _KAISER: (talking to himself between sobs and despair) Albert!_ _What happened!?_ _Why do I feel that something horrible happened !?_ _Why do I feel I lost something very precious !?_ _Why I am simply no longer ...?!_

 _This last question could not finish do_ it _himself, as was crying, then, go into where he was ELIZ her weeping begins to feel terrified, knows within it the answer to your questions, but simply not He wants_ to _accept_ it _._

 _KAISER: Eliz?_ _What happens?_

 _ELIZ: Kaiser, Albert ... was very bad and we did not realize ... he never complained of any ailment, and yet ..._

 _KAISER: NO, NOT ME THAT CAN BE SAYING ...!_

 _ELIZ: Kaiser, is no one_ 's _fault ..._

 _KAISER: NO, NO, NO, I'm just having a bad dream ...!_

 _ELIZ: Kaiser, calm_ down _, do not do more harm ...!_

 _Kaiser was in complete denial, desperation was worthy to break the hardest heart ..._

 _KAISER: I WILL WAKE UP!_ _And it will be here!_ _LET'S GO TO_ THE _PARK AS PROMISED ME AND LET'S PLAY TOGETHER AS ALWAYS!_ _Y- YO- ONLY SHOULD WAKE OF GOOD ... ..!_

 _Eliz know the pain you are feeling Káiser, so embrace_ it _..._

 _ELIZ: KAISER!_ _Albert died!_ _It was my younger brother and it hurts me too!_ _I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

 _KAISER: Fa- died?_ _(his eyes are clouded_ with _tears, hugging follows Eliz, hard, he knows what is coming)._

 _KAISER: He died?_ _Albert died?_ _Albert is not here?_ _Albert no longer coming back?_ _Albert ... Albert ... ALBERT ... AAAAALLLBEEERT!_ _NOOOOOO!_ _NOT ME DEJEEES!_ _IF I WAS A BAD PUPPY, please forgive me, PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME!_ _NOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _That crying puppy who lost his owner was really heartbreaking, Eliz just let_ it _mourn everything he could, everything I need._

A _few hours later, they were at the wake, Kaiser felt the scent of her beloved owner, but_ it _was different, cold, and was not complete, Kaiser was on one side of the coffin._ _When I hear talk Eliz and Mary, he went unseen._

 _MARY: It_ 's _been awful this._

 _ELIZ: Yes, nobody expected_ it _, and Kaiser is broken ..._

 _MARY: And speaking of Kaiser, which we will do with it?_

 _Kaiser flinched slightly at the question._

 _ELIZ: that mean you're going to do with it?_

 _MARY: That precisely, I do not could care for my work, and neither because_ you _do not have space for!_

 _KAISER: (thinking to himself) I do not have to be a burden or a nuisance to them also are not required to adopt_ me _, it's not your fault ..._

 _And once I thought_ about _this, Kaiser ran out the front door, heading_ for _the port, not reaching to hear the rest of the conversation._

 _ELIZ: NO ESTARAS insinuating that WE LEAVE, THAT DEFINITELY NOT ALBERT forgive us!_

 _MARY: I did not mean that, but_ we _could get a good home, where they want._

 _ELIZ: wait, where the Kaiser._

 _NEIGHBOR: I saw him out the door into the street, I think I was next to where they were talking about._

 _ELIZ: I hope this good,_ I _'ll talk to him later._

 ** _End of remembrance._**

KAISER: I do not know what to do. (Sobbed), I'm alone and I feel incomplete ...

The wind was blowing harder because of the approaching storm, then a creak and Kaiser turned heard, what he saw left him in shock, a large pulley had fallen and addressed him, without thinking twice leap He is dodging the front pulley, but this held a lot of things that were to be placed on a ship.

KAISER: It is not possible! I have to…

He began to jump on the things that were falling into the ocean, trying to avoid them and go back up, however, when he was jumping on an ice chest that had been uncovered, a small box managed to hit him back in his head.

KAISER: AAAAAHG!

Kaiser fell into the ice chest in the ocean, this is floating, but the winds of the storm is drifting.

KAISER: my head hurts! I feel very dizzy mu-!

Kaiser was about to lose consciousness, I try to scream, to howl but had run out of forces.

KAISER: A- a- help! P- p- please! Aux help! Auuuuu!

Everything started getting black, the last thing he could say before he passed out was:

KAISER: A- help! A- Albert!

With tears in her eyes, she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: DRIFT!**

 _Adventure Bay, Watchtower, into the early hours:_

Someone can not sleep in the barracks puppy, the noise of the storm, and lightning, rain and wind were not helping her break, in fact they're nervous, so decide to climb to the observatory, accompanied by his friend bear.

MARSHALL: I do not really like storms, I get a little nervous, Mr. Teddy.

He approaches the observatory windows and notice how the trees are moved by the wind, shuddering slightly at the image.

MARSHALL: Probably tomorrow we will have a lot of work because of the storm, I should try to sleep ... ..

\- Marshall ?:?

MARSHALL: ARF. Aaaaaaah! (Jump, bark and cry the puppy to the surprise and hear his name suddenly in the dark).

RYDER: Sorry Marshall. (He said to meet him in his arms after the jump) did not mean to scare you, but doing here so late?

MARSHAL: Excuse me, is that I could not sleep by the storm, really I do not like thunder.

Therein, another puppy on the lookout. It is also notice a little uneasy.

ZUMA: Ryder? Friend, could perhaps ...?

MARSHALL: Zuma?

Now that is surprised and scared in the dark is Zuma hoped Ryder's voice, but hearing a different voice, could not help but panic.

ZUMA: GUAAAU! Marshall? I did not expect you to be here. I think better return ...

RYDER: do not worry Zuma, after all, almost no puppy can stand the noise of thunder, which seems to them if I sleep with you all down, would feel calmer?

ZUMA: Yes! Thanks Ryder!

RYDER: No problem puppies!

Thus the three fall, with a sleeping bag for Ryder, and settle to rest, feeling safer with his owner and friend.

No embardo, there is a puppy that is far from being safe ... ..

 _Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, at the same time:_

In a cooler floating in the water, in the midst of this storm, a puppy is reacting:

KAISER: UUHHMM. Mi- my head ... What happened?

Peeks a little out of the cooler, and so you see, put his head back, scared and in pain.

KAISER: I'm in the water? The sea? OUUUU! My head…

Start trying to think a little, and begins to remember, the images start coming to mind, while focusing trying not to digress for pain. He was at the dock crying, a broken pulley, the elusive, but all the merchandise he held began to fall, try to dodge things as best he could jump up avoiding everything that came toward him, jumping on an ice chest of listed suddenly feels a pain in the back of his head, and he could not move and everything started to get black ...

KAISER: So that's what happened, AUUU_ !, I I'm lost in the ocean?

Although still can not endure much pain your head, try to be aware of the seriousness of their situation.

KAISER: So (sobbing) So you are going to end? Drowned out by the storm or lost in the ocean?

But a gentle thought comes to his mind, the memory of something they had said earlier:

\- _"ALBERT: You know, you're a good puppy, always good and strong, if you can, help those who need_ it _,_ be _strong and happy, your happiness can be contagious, I know someday be a great dog!" -_

KAISER: I can not give up, not so!

Doing a great gathering what little strength he has left, achievement pull with his forelegs one of the covers of the cooler and close it, making it work like a small roof for, after that, he brought his right paw to his neck heating, at that time, felt her necklace, which brought a memory to mind.

 ** _Remembrance, a month before:_**

 _ALBERT:_ Evaluate _this Eliz?_

 _Kaiser saw curious, were in a pet_ supply _store that day his ride had lasted a little longer, and were accompanied by Eliz, but did not know to go to this place._

 _ELIZ: do not believe that the barbs are more for a bulldog that for a Belgian Shepherd?_ _Not_ to _mention that I seem aggressive, and he is not pushy!_

 _KAISER: (thinking to himself, with curious face) that they are talking about?_ _I would see aggressive?_

 _ALBERT: And what about this?_ _It does not have spikes._

 _ELIZ: Ok, you have no spines, but is rather small, as a coker._

 _KAISER: (Small Coker?)._

 _ALBERT: And this ...?_

 _ELIZ: Do not make Albert!_ _That is type anti fleas!_

 _KAISER: (As to anti fleas!)._

 _ALBERT: Quiet!_ _Hahaha!_ _Just kidding, wait!_ _Look at this, I had not realized that_ I _was here._

 _ELIZ: HUMMM?_ _It may seem simple, but sometimes the simplest may be the best!_

 _ALBERT: And Its color would look good in it!_

 _ELIZ: I think it's perfect!_

 _KAISER: (But they are talking about?)_

 _ALBERT: No say more!_ _Miss, please, we got this!_

 _VENDOR: Excellent choice Lord!_ _You wrap it wants?_

 _ALBERT:_ It _is not necessary, thank_ you _!_ _It will be released immediately!_

 _VENDOR: OK, (says looking askance at Kaiser with a smile), thank you very much for your purchase!_ _It was a pleasure serving_ you _!_

 _ELIZ: At_ the _contrary, the pleasure was ours!_ _Thank you!_

 _Leaving the shop stop, Kaiser still curious to know what it is,_

 _KAISER:_ I _could ask what was that all about?_

 _Albert and Eliz widely smile at that question._

 _ALBERT: That, Kaiser, was only the purchase of your first necklace!_

 _Kaiser begins to wag its tail happily._

 _KAISER: What_ do _you say?_ _My first collar?_ _(his face is very happy)._

 _Albert crouch and placed very carefully, is a fur collar black color, highlighting the contrast of her hair._

 _ALBERT: Later get your plate, but while you have your collar._

 _KAISER: Thanks!_ _Thank you!_ _Thanks !, I'll take good care!_

 _To kaiser, his collar means you have a family!_

 ** _End of remembrance._**

Kaiser is still playing his collar.

KAISER: This necklace is all I have left of Albert, and I'll take care!

Kaiser lean back, and only sees the storm-tossed sea.

KAISER: I really hurt my head! And I'm still dizzy, and not if by waves or by the blow I received.

At that time, a pitiful howl Kaiser launches, as for help.

KAISER: AUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

KAISER: I do not know how I will get out of this huge predicament simply do not want to give up, but without help ... ..

With tears, I snuggled under the "roof" to prepare, even achy began to fall asleep.

KAISER: That's what I'm gonna do ...?!

The poor puppy finally fell asleep, not knowing what to do, begging for some help. What he did not know that help was on the way, from a source other unexpected.

In the ocean, not far from where he Kaiser, his howl for help was heard by someone, a being the mother figure mer-pup that once I also need help and was granted without restriction, it appears that once was helped rescue from a shipwreck her little puppy by a group of puppies land which is very grateful, and although there is no magic moon, she and her cub are determined to help this puppy land that needs them.

First peeks inside the ice chest and sees the sleeping puppy, she howls softly, and with her daughter begin to push carefully the flimsy vessel of the puppy Kaiser, the first thing they need is out of the area of the storm, and knows where to go, what you plan to take with the same group of puppies that helped before, come out to the Paw Patrol.

It is not an easy task, an ice chest against high waves and keeping the puppy safe? But that does not seem to matter much, strive to its maximum, dodging the waves, wind and rain. It seems unlikely that Kaiser has not been awakened to the movement, however, it is so tired and achy, who has not realized the magical rescue operation in which it is put, and is about to get a little weirder.

The mer-pup mother knows that time can be essential, barking something to your little puppy and this is dipped, as if looking for something, while his mother continues pushing, have passed one, two, three hours and continues to push, when suddenly his daughter appears first with a smile, and suddenly someone comes known. Minke Whale baby who likes juagar in Aventura Bay! And do not come alone, her mother also came!

Somehow also they have been helped by land cubs before, and are so grateful they want to also help this puppy castaway, following the example of those who have supported before.

Now mama whale dives, then carefully holding out the ice chest on his back, and start to sail fast and carefully to Adventure Bay.

The two mer-pup appreciate the help with a small bark, and return to the seabed, as are confident that this rescue will be completed successfully.

They spend a few more hours, and the two whales are near their goal and yet have a new obstacle, from experience, they know they can not approach the beach, or they could be stranded, but the surf is still very strong to try to leave the puppy in your ice chest to reach the shore, then the third part of this rescue rarely appears.

It's Wally! The Walrus, the baby whale manages to make you get closer and see the puppy, then the whale breast dipped and allowed to float the ice chest, which Wally comes up and starts to push haca the beach, the two whales are satisfied, and dipped back home.

Wally rushes and reaches the beach, and pushes the cooler into the shore away from the water that is not returned to the ocean, once done, Wally observes the puppy, smiles (AU! AU!) And returns to the Island Seal.

The strange somehow rescue is completed.

In the morning, the sun's rays awaken Kaiser.

KAISER: (A little scared) No more movement? Is that perhaps because I'm in heaven puppy?

At that time, a little incredulously, biting his left front leg.

KAISER: Ouch! No, I'm still alive, then why there is no movement?

With some fear peeks, and discovers that not only is no longer adrift, but it is located on the beach, removed from the water.

KAISER: As- as I get here? And away from the water?

Kaiser was confused, but wanted to get out of his predicament, could not find a logical explanation as he left it, and less as it was on the shore, dry and away from water.

At that time, begins to emerge from the ice chest, pressing, he begins to surround the icebox watching, and ...

KAISER: WOW!

Jumps and barks surprised by a pain in his tail, and to observe, note a grumpy red crab holding her with his grip, and when released, the sounds in front of him and removed.

KAISER: This is great! I have sore my tail, hit my body, pain in my head, and ... in my right leg?

Kaiser begins to observe, and note a wound with blood.

KAISER: Like, me ...! Maybe when I pull the top of the cooler ...

Start looking at the cover in more detail and see some very edge, and covered with blood.

KAISER: So that was, I must be more cautious and observe things better.

That hears voices and sees that some people approach begins to walk back a little scared, ducking his ears and his tail intruding.

KAISER: Oh No! I have no idea where I am! I do not know if I can trust the people who come!

Confused and frightened, he looks around and decides to go to a higher area.

KAISER: the first is to get away from the shore, go to that side, where the bridge ends, to the hill where the tower is.

And Káiser goes quickly to the Watchtowers, while I hear people start to arrive.

ALEX: Look Grandpa, is here!

LORD PORTER: quiet Alex, There's nobody here.

ALEX: But I saw was a puppy asleep in that ice chest, I had never seen!

Lord PORTER: Alex ...

KATIE: Okay Alex, maybe went, I find.

Katie thinks Alex should be telling the truth, however, as appears or not this unknown puppy, they should focus on other priorities.

MAYORESS GOODWAY: OH NO! The storm left a lot of garbage on the beach! That's what we'll Chickaletta my dear!

ALEX: I know! I know! Call the Paw Patrol!

GOODWAY MAYOR: Well thought Alex, that will!

The mayor pulls out his phone, place the icon Ryder, and brand ...!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: A MISSION !, A PRESENTATION!** **A NEW FRIEND?**

Dawns in the barracks puppy, Ryder and woke up and he is walking, dragging his feet shoeing his puppy slippers, she goes to the kitchen as she prepares to give breakfast to her cubs. Meanwhile, Chase is the first to wake as always, and as always, will awaken all the other puppies, for which, put on his police pup pack ...

CHASE: Arf! Megaphone!

Having slept in all, Chase is placed in the middle ...

CHASE: good morning PUPPIES! THE SUN'S UP! WAKE UP!

And in fact, all awakened! Amid a shock so strong that sounded the call of Chase with his megaphone to be used in a closed place!

SKYE: I woke up! (Brincando to noise).

ROCKY: Oh Chase! You could be more subtle in here to wake us up.

ZUMA: Dude! As an alarm clock, I prefer you as a cop!

MARSHALL: WOW! WOW! WHERE IS THE FIRE !?

Everyone laughs reaction Marshall surprise. In that notice that is walking Rubble hitting the wall and then the elevator.

RUBBLE: Chase, woke us and it is not yet day?

CHASE: Rubble, I'm not sure, but it may help you to remove your sleep mask!

RUBBLE: UHM? OOO! You're right, as dawn broke, Lol!

All puppies laugh at this, when you hear a growl.

?: Grrrr!

All puppies put face of surprise at this.

RUBBLE: Lol! I think my tummy also aroused.

All they laugh again, including Ryder, who was coming out of the kitchen and watched her cubs.

RYDER: Lol! Well puppies, for breakfast!

In that Ryder's phone rings, take it and see the icon of the Mayor Goodway!

RYDER: Good morning mayor, that I can help you?

MAYORESS GOODWAY: Good morning, Ryder, I know it's early, but after the storm, we have the beach full of waste, like Seal Island and the ocean water, that is very concerned my dear Chickaletta, you and Paw Patrol could help us clean this waste?

RYDER: We can not leave the beach neglected. Mayoress not worry, no job is too big, and no puppy is too small! See you at the beach!

GOODWAY MAYOR: Thank Ryder!

Ryder closes the call and calls her cubs with her communicator.

RYDER: Cubs! The command center!

All puppies, upon receiving the call and see shine their labels say in unison: "WE NEED RYDER". Acorrer start toward the elevator all, and are settling in, when suddenly, Marshall somehow entangled in the Ryder sleeping bag.

MARSHALL: CUIDADOOOO CACHOOORROS!

Then collides with them, falling Rubble Chase and down, up and Zuma Rocky them, over them Skye, and crowning the mountain of puppies, Marshall with the sleeping bag on top of him.

MARSHALL: So now you conquer Mount puppy?

Everyone laughs at what was said by Marshall, and rise to the command center. Once up, they all are in their normal position with their respective uniforms (This time, Marshall is wearing his uniform EMT, while Chase wears his uniform superspy).

CHASE: Paw patrol ready for action, Head Ryder!

RYDER: Sorry to interrupt your breakfast pups, but we need at Adventure Bay. The storm left many rubbish on the beach, floating in the bay and even on Seal Island. SKYE, you dirigirás with your helicopter to Seal Island and help us Captain Turbot and his cousin Francois cleaning the place.

SKYE: YES! this puppy will fly!

RYDER: ZUMA, with your hovercraft could help me with the collection of garbage that is floating in the sea.

ZUMA: Ready! Ready! Wet!

RYDER: RUBBLE, with your shovel and your tractor, help us to clean the beach collecting the heavier waste.

RUBBLE: Rubble, full speed!

RYDER: ROCKY with your forklift and your truck, trasladaras all waste to the recycling center of the city.

ROCKY: Green is my color!

CHASE: excuse me, Marshall and I will not help, Mr. Ryder?

RYDER: This time Chase, but I want you both to remain in their uniforms and are attentive to their communicators for any need that we have, in fact, I wish you as you practice your speed and responsiveness out of the tower.

CHASE: As Chief ordered Ryder!

MARSHALL: I agree.

RYDER: PAW PATROL! Take action!

And with that the four puppies and their leader are directed to fulfill their assigned tasks, leaving Chase and Marshall, which will practice as their leader ordered them.

CHASE: Let the cliff to practice reaction and response Marshall.

MARSHALL: OK, though, Chase, I feel a little bad about not helping others.

CHASE: Let brother, Ryder knows what he does, is only cleaning at the moment, and if they need us, they call us.

MARSHALL: You're right (and being more cheerful), then I say we start with a career? WOW! WOW! WOW! AUUUUUU!

And Marshall started running, knowing that as a young puppy fire and EMT, is faster ...

CHASE: HEY! CHEAT! WAIT FOR ME! Auuuu!

And Chase runs behind him.

Meanwhile, on the edge of the bridge is walking off his leg right in front Káiser, when you see a vehicle approaching, he hides behind some bushes, and notes in passing, has five vehicles, a strange bike 4 wheels, a small tractor, a small truck, something like a boat and a helicopter, but what catches their attention are not the vehicles themselves, but rather those who lead.

KAISER: These vehicles were driven by four puppies and a child? I will not be hallucinating?

Kaiser continues to rise, while wondering who these mysterious characters, meanwhile, all begin to perform their tasks, Skye Seal Island is helping to clean:

SKYE: Captain! Francois! I'm going to throw my hook to tie up things and I start to take them to the recycling center!

TURBOT CAPTAIN: Okay, Skye, thanks for your help!

FRANCOIS: Oh cousin, this can be done faster if we put more bags!

TURBOT CAPTAIN: Wait, we should not overload the helicopter Skye.

Ryder and Zuma are collecting floating debris to bring it to the beach and bring it to recycle.

ZUMA: ARF! ARF! Lifeguard!

Zuma launches its life and catches several bottles and branches in.

RYDER: Well done Zuma, we must now take to the bank!

ZUMA: As orders Ryder! Friend!

Meanwhile, at the beach, everyone is helping to collect.

ROCKY: Valla! If you throw a lot of junk storm, there is much to collect!

RUBBLE: You're right, I think that cooler estorbosa comenzare taking me with my tractor shovel.

ALEX: In this cooler was asleep the puppy!

Lord PORTER: Alex ...

KATIE: Let Mr. Porter, Alex might be right.

Rubble stops and start watching with concern the icebox.

RUBBLE: I think if you could be right. Rocky! You can go and see this?

ROCKY: That Rubble is all about.

Rocky approaches and sees the row and its lid, note the red spot, which was great, then closer and begins to sniff inside, although it is a mixed race, not so bad smell, and detects the scent of a puppy. At the same time, Rocky petrifies, leaving some tears from her eyes and begins to have some images in his mind.

 _ROCKY: NO!_ _PLEASE!_ _I DID NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG!_ _WHY ME DO THIS!_ _I BEG YOU!_ _DO NOT!_

 _UNKNOWN: No matter what you say, you're just a stray dog!_

 _Rocky sees himself falling into the water in a bag, virtually doomed to drown:_

 _ROCKY: NO!_ _HELP!_ _DO NOT!_ _I FLOODED NOT WANT_ TO _DIE!_ _HELP!_

RYDER: ROCKY! ROCKY! PLEASE REACT ROCKY!

Rocky comes out of his trance, I seeing embraced by Ryder, while being closely watched by afraid Rubble and worried Zuma, Ryder and Zuma had just arrived with the collected garbage, and just in time, because neither Rubble and Katie knew how to react, of suddenly had been transfixed and desperate reaction disconcerted, everyone knows that Rocky is afraid of water, but only a few know why.

RYDER: Rocky, what happened? Because you react like that?

ROCKY: Sorry Ryder did not mean to scare (he said even some tears) in the ice chest was a puppy, by smell, must have been drifting during the storm, and there is also blood on it.

Ryder now understood why the reaction Rocky. He revived a memory that he had tried to block his mind.

RYDER: Calm Rocky, is not your fault, but that means we have a wounded puppy somewhere.

Ryder takes his communicator and presses on the flagship Marshall, needs the skills of your doctor puppy and his spy puppy appears on your Marshall screen, but seems to hold a cable with his mouth, and seems on the verge of exhaustion, trial He thinks that perhaps by training who asked them to do.

RYDER: Marshall, need you and Chase come to the beach. We need to locate a wounded puppy and possible ...

But Marshall interrupted him, without releasing the cable, with a tone of fatigue and worry.

MARSHALL: Ra- Ryder! Cha- Chase and I have a problem ... TE.

 _SOME TIME BEFORE, ON THE CLIFF CLOSE TO THE CONTROL TOWER:_

 _After watching the strange vehicles, continuous Káiser climbing up the hill, wondering who the characters you just saw, when he was near the cliff, stopped to smell two nearby puppies, hid behind other bushes, and he began to observe._

 _CHASE: Let Marsh! After all, you're the fastest team puppy, and remember that you Goodway Mayor named the best puppy firefighter in the world, you can overcome these obstacles!_

 _Chase had arranged obstacles to medical puppy pass between wheels, climb a tree, pass under some logs and reach an improvised goal in the last tree near the edge of the cliff, looking it achieved in the shortest possible time ._

 _MARSHALL: Do not think you overdid to settle this tour Chase ?!_

 _CHASE: If you do not know if you can do it, then I would not have designed well, well, you know that as puppy and firefighter doctor must move fast. I already did the tour, I know you can, I've always trusted you and your ability._

 _Chase's words encouraged his brother, he was urged to not only try, but also to achieve it._

 _MARSHALL: Okay, brother! Then prepare to take my time!_

 _Chase will sit near the cliff, next to the tree-goal, and has set his chronometer._

 _CHASE: Okay Marshall! On your mark! Ready! ARF!_

 _Marshall begins to run, and reaches the wheels, going well the first three, but falling and rolling on the following, pear out of that area, it stands automatically and continues the journey._

 _CHASE: (Not bad Marsh.)_

 _Marshall reaches the tree where it begins to rise, once in the branches, trampoline jumps to Skye, and continues into the trunks._

 _CHASE: That's Marshall! You're doing great!_

 _Kaiser has followed the scene from the beginning hidden._

 _KAISER: (Looks like they're having fun, but this is not just fun, it's like they were training, the German Shepherd told the Dalmatian who was a firefighter, but he also said he was a doctor, and seems to be dressed as a policeman but with boots and helmet)_

 _Kaiser still observed, and can not help out a little smile from him._

 _KAISER: No behave as if they were just friends, the German Shepherd uses a short name with Dalmatian and Dalmatian call "brother"? if that is! They behave like brothers, that's so nice! UHM !?_

 _Kaiser stops of his thoughts, and begin to look closely at where Chase is sitting, he begins to set over his view the party behind him, and his eyes began to change serious to horror at what he has just discovered, a kind of crack is opening on the edge behind Chase, and he has not noticed, what comes next is something the Kaiser failed to explain, no matter the pain in his head, the pain of his body, pain from the wound in his right leg, left the bush and started running as fast as he could toward the German shepherd, breaking a Dalmatian surprised that he was passing under the obstacle of logs, he simply could not afford German Shepherd that fall into the void._

 _KAISER: CAUTION! ASIDE!_

 _CHASE: WOW?_

 _When Chase saw him and barked confused, Kaiser was already behind him. Kaiser, without thinking twice, I push him as hard as he could toward the tree, away from the shore. However, he did not have enough time to get away too, that regardless of the pain I had before the effort in their conditions, but was pleased to have been able to remove the danger that puppy ..._

 _KAISER: ARF! Auuuu! AAAAAAAHHH!_

 _Kaiser started falling into the ocean along with the landslide._

 _KAISER: (! NO, NO, NO, NO I CAN NOT BE Fallin TALL AGAIN FROM THE OCEAN!)_

 _KAISER: HELP!_

 _¿!? NOOOOOOOOO!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE RESCUE! UNION AND EFFORT! ROAD TO HEALING!**

 _Chase is stunned, is trying to process what happened, the saw running Marshall and start passing below the barrier of logs, when suddenly I hear someone yell to be careful, when you turn, you see a puppy that is pushing to the tree. Still a little dizzy from the blow, but finally a cry it out to reality._

 _KAISER: HELP!_

 _MARSHALL: NOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Chase gets up, turns around and sees his brother aside what was formerly part of the cliff, has a pale expression and tears while watching the place where it was before the shore._

 _CHASE: Marshall? What happened?_

 _MARSHALL: He saved you ..._

 _CHASE: As you say?_

 _MARSHALL: He will be saved. That puppy ran to you and safe. He ran and prevented Calleras landslide with ocean ... and fell ... the ocean instead of you ... he sacrificed for you ... even without knowing ... he sacrificed for you ..._

 _Chase was in schok, were perhaps so distracted that they did not realize they were being watched? He is the police dog, he is the spy dog, which detects everything that happens around him, and did not notice the presence of this puppy that saved him._

 _Chase stood and began walking toward the shore._

 _CHASE: (? As this happen We are the rescue team, are not we supposed to save you need ?, but now I saved me, and for my carelessness that poor puppy this ...)_

 _Chase stops at the shore and look down, and what he sees leaves him amazed._

 _CHASE: This ... this ... IS ALIVE!_

 _MARSHALL: ALIVE?!_

 _Marshall also approaching the shore looks the same as Chase. The puppy lay on a ledge small that formed during sliding, is breathing, he is unconscious but alive._

 _MARSHALL: You're right! Its alive! But Chase, look!_

 _Chase observed again along with Marshall and both fall into account that this projection is unstable, and at any moment could fall apart and the puppy would fall hopelessly ocean, the top is not very stable, so something might fall on him also ._

 _CHASE: Marshall, do not have much time. We need to get him out of there now!_

 _MARSHALL: But how? We do not have proper equipment!_

 _CHASE: So we improvise with what we have! ARF! TIROLESA!_

 _Chase shoots one of his zip line cables, which conforms to the tree that had previously defined as the goal of their training._

 _CHASE: ARF! SUCTION CUPS!_

 _Now the suction cups Chase boots, he is sure of himself appear!_

 _CHASE: Marshall, I'll go down with my zip line and windy, and I will use my network to hold the puppy and upload it, I need you to be here ready for you to use your pup pack EMT and examine it, after that you will bring your ambulance we will take with Katie._

 _MARSHALL: It's a good plan Chase, READY TO RESCUE !, RAW RAW only ten care, everything looks very unstable._

 _Chase approached the shore and prepared to go down._

 _CHASE: Okay. CHASE THE SPY CASE TOOK!_

 _That said, Chase starts down very carefully, the soil is loose and one false move could spark a new landslide. Even before he had to go up and down unstable places, the ruins in the jungle when they visited Carlos, the friend of Ryder, they were collapsing on them, but this time is different, use your zip line as guide wire loss, and so fragile windy land could not adjust well. They usually work under the instructions of Ryder in such situations, only when rescued Cliff Ryder and Garby on the path defined Vista Hermosa them to do. But they made the decision to save this puppy, it should, and time is not your best ally at this time._

 _Marshall is on one side of the cable, attentive and waiting, he knows as rise, you should check the puppy immediately to verify his health, and after that left him under the care of Chase to go get as soon as possible his ambulance. After all, it is for this that he had trained, so he asked Ryder to allow him to be not only the puppy fire team, would also be the puppy EMT, the doctor who seek your family and friends, and all the who needed they were good, he can not stand to see anyone hurt._

 _CHASE: (I'm almost there ... just a few steps more ...)_

 _CHASE: YES! MARSHALL! I DID IT! I'M WITH THE PUPPY!_

 _MARSHALL: GREAT CHASE! Haora HURRY UP WITH A!_

 _CHASE: ARF! NETWORK!_

 _Pack your pup out the net and falls on Kaiser then Chase places around the carefully, securing it so it can not be opened. Then on your face close to Kaiser._

 _CHASE: Thank you for saving me! Do not worry, now we're going to save you!_

 _Once secured network to your pup pack, Chase is ready to climb._

 _CHASE: ATENTO MARSHALL! NOW LET'S UP!_

 _MARSHALL: WELL, I HOPE!_

 _CHASE: ARF! ARF! RETRACT TIROLESA!_

 _Now the zipline begins to retract slowly, helping to raise the puppy Chase with its insured on your network back up as carefully as you can._

 _MARSHALL: (That's Chase Turn it carefully !? Little by ... Hum!.)_

 _Marshall turns to the tree because he heard a noise, and he sees what terrifies. The suction cup Tyrolean Chase is pulling away, probably because the extra weight on it._

 _MARSHALL: That no!_

 _Marshall runs fast and comes as the cable had fallen, Chase suddenly feel your zip line loosens, stop firm for a moment, and again feel the cable from your zip line retensions, they can keep up with security!_

 _CHASE: MARSHALL! WHAT HAPPENED!?_

 _MARSHALL: NOTHING! DO NOT WORRY! MUST GO UP FAST!_

 _CHASE: OK! CONTINUE TO RISE!_

 _What Chase does not know is that his zip line has fallen off the tree under the weight, but Marshall has subjected the cable with his mouth, and though this hurts, and bear the weight of two not easy pastors, it is unwilling to waver._

 _MARSHALL: (No- not going to fall ninguna- a- way I'll drop this cable until a- safe!)_

 _At that time his communicator sounds puppy on its label._

 _RYDER: Marshall, need you and Chase come to the beach. We need to locate a wounded puppy and possible ..._

 _But Marshall interrupted him, without releasing the cable, with a tone of fatigue and worry._

 _MARSHALL: Ra- Ryder! Cha- Chase and I have a problem ... TE._

Ryder is surprised at what mentioned by Marshall.

RYDER: What happens Marshall !? What kind of problem are !?

Marshall begins to feel exhausted, but can not be distracted at this point, however, you must give their leader an answer.

MARSHALL: I think-I think we have al the puppy that- you mention. Pe- un- had an accident but we need Katie lo- attend, as EN- are ready we will take, because please do not worry, then we explain them all total. Marshall out!

Ryder thought about what would happen, he would not insist on the response of Marshall, because I notice that never let the cable from your mouth is more, if I had to guess, I'd swear were determined to keep it in one place, making best not to make false moves, but always trusted her cubs, especially in Marshall and Chase, as would their answers later.

Chase is finishing up, and just in time, when he put his last leg on solid ground, you hear a creak, which indicates that the ledge where he was a few minutes ago has collapsed. Feel your body very sore, the effort made has been superior to other missions, Kaiser deposited on the floor in a safe place, he gives a little sigh, and turns to see Marshall.

CHASE: MARSHAL!

Chase is terrified to see his brother, his eyes closed and his mouth closed tightly, holding the cord of your zip line, with some streaks of blood coming from his mouth, now understands what has happened, the zip line is released, and Marshall was holding all the time to prevent them from falling.

MARSHALL: AUUUUU!

Marshall howls and release the cable from the zip line, which immediately returns to pack pup Chase.

Now, Marshall is close to Kaiser, and being at his side, begins to work.

MARSHALL: ARF! RAY SCREEN X.

Once you see your screen begins to examine it.

MARSHALL: It has a sprained left front leg, his right hind leg has a fracture, its foreleg has a very large cut, has a bruised from behind his head, it really is very beaten, looks dehydrated and dare say, hungry. You need urgent attention.

Chase diagnosis been listening, you feel dizzy, but strives to be attentive, that, note that the x-ray screen in front of him.

CHASE: EH? Marshall, what are you ...?

MARSHALL: SHHH! You have three Sprains! One on the left front leg, one on your left hind leg, and one on your neck! Surely result of the effort you made to avoid falling when you let go ziplining. In addition, the bone of your right foreleg seems as if it had maladjusted!

Chase was surprised. He did not want to complain to not give more concerns to Marshall obviously that did not work.

CHASE: As you noticed !? I did not want you to know I had some pain.

MARSHALL: That's my job Chase, well, I'm no better than you, I have injured my mouth, and I hurt my legs.

MARSHALL: ARF! ARF! Retract x-ray screen!

When you save your screen, turns to see Chase.

MARSHALL: Wait here Chase, I go for my ambulance.

MARSHALL feel very tired and sore, and if I had to guess, he's sure it must also have at least a sprain, but could not waste time on auto reviewed. Chase tries to stop it, but it can no more, and dropped on the floor too.

MARSHAL: Just a little more, I need my ambulance to arrive soon with Katie.

Marshall arrives at the tower and take his ambulance, right away, out toward the cliff, arriving in the Chase floor, unconscious.

MARSHALL: He fainted due to overexertion, I must hurry.

Marshall up to two cubs into the ambulance and starts to clinical and aesthetic Katie, he knows that the three, including the need for medical attention, aware that this is also in its limits.

MARSHALL: Just a little longer, we're almost done.

Suddenly he smiles to himself same.

MARSHALL: And to think we thought we would not have to do anything for not being chosen for the mission today.

While on the beach, the team is ending with cleaning, Rubble is collecting a lot of seaweed and leaves with his shovel.

RUBBLE: These are the last, will take them to the containers, at full speed!

ROCKY: Okay, these plastic plates are ready to be recycled, have so many possibilities.

Rocky begins to imagine a lot of uses for what has recycled !, he seems happy in her own world.

ZUMA: Wow friend! I also have the last thing I was floating!

RYDER: Excellent puppies! Meet me on the beach as recycle what you've gathered!

Ryder is satisfied with the results of this cleaning operation, however is concerned about Chase and Marshall, the last communication with Marshall will leave more questions than answers, all we know for sure is that he should ask Katie to return to his clinic, and she was careful, because it would come with Chase and Marshall along with the puppy rescued. It would be better if someone could look in on.

You will then have an idea.

RYDER: SKYE! As you go on Seal Island!

SKYE: I'm done Ryder! He was about to call to warn you!

RYDER: SKYE! I need you to verify the barracks puppy, and reports as are Chase me and Marshall.

Skye care about the order of their leader.

SKYE: something happen? They are well?

RYDER: Not sure Skye, the last communication I had with Marshall was very quick and imprecise, so I want you to check.

SKYE: Okay Ryder'm on my way to verify.

RYDER: One more thing, Skye we have a lost puppy who came to the beach with the storm, you may encounter them.

SKYE: Ryder Aware !, you will report what you see!

Approaching the Cuartel puppy, Skye begins to see the picture, you do not know what to expect, but begins to report it.

SKYE: Ryder! I am near the barracks, I see that there was a landslide on the cliff, it seems they were training in that area.

Ryder is concerned about this report, because at that time began to draw in his mind the image of Marshall holding a cable, chances are he was helping someone up.

SKYE: ARF! Lenses!

Skye begins to sift around in a helicopter, and quickly locate what you are looking for.

SKYE: Ryder!I found them! I see the ambulance Marshall, is starting to cross the bridge, it seems headed with Katie!

Ryder turns to look towards the bridge, and indeed see going across the ambulance Marshall.

RYDER: Skye good work! Return with me soon, I will explain when you arrive.

SKYE: I'll be back at this time, Ryder, over and out!

Ryder starts walking in circles, you do not know what to expect from this situation.

Meanwhile, Marshall finally arrives with Katie, who was waiting for him at the entrance.

MARSHALL: KATIE! I bear in my ambulance to a wounded puppy.

KATIE: Okay Marshall, I'll immediately start reviewing.

Katie Kaiser takes in, put it on your desk diagnosis. Then back out, and finds Marshall trying to load a Chase.

KATIE: Marshall, let me help.

Katie Chase takes and takes also into the clinic, placed on a bed of puppy, and he will be the next patient to be treated. And a third time out again, and this time load Marshall.

MARSHALL: HUM !? Katie, I need ...

Katie Marshall mutes affectionately, as will not allow to finish what he would say.

KATIE: Marshall, but think about the safety of others before yours, I will not allow not receive the medical care that you yourself know you need.

Marshall blushes, while being placed in a second dog bed, next to Chase.

KATIE: Marshall do not worry, I will attend all three.

And Katie begins to attend Kaiser, who remains unconscious.

While on the beach, all equipment except Chase and Marshall are meeting with Ryder on the beach.

RYDER: Cubs Very good work! Beach, Seal Island and the Bay are clean! I am very proud of you.

All puppies held at the cards, but this celebration was cut by the question of one of them.

ROCKY: Ryder, and what happened to the lost puppy? And where are Chase and Marshall? They will not come to celebrate with us?

All silent waiting for an answer, of course Ryder had talked to Katie and knew the situation, she spoke with Marshall and told him what happened, and she in turn told him to Ryder.

RYDER: Cubs, Chase and Marshall found the lost puppy, however, there was a landslide ...

ZUMA: OH NO FRIEND! They are well.

RYDER: Do not worry Zuma, you are fine except the puppy Chase falling to slip, but fell into place.

Puppies choke a cry in unison surprise.

RYDER: after that, Marshall and Chase were dedicated to the rescue, he had been unconscious on a ledge, but the rescue was complicated ...

RUBBLE: It is complicated? What happened? Why they did not ask us for help?

RYDER: The projection was for break off, and the area was weak, had no time to lose, so they decided to act quickly before the existing irrigation. But in the haste and lack of proper equipment, the two were injured.

SKYE: Oh God! The two acted quickly and without help? That brave!

RYDER: I agree with you, completed the rescue, and now are being served by the three Katie.

ROCKY: Ryder, we can go see them? That is, we are family, and the truth, we are concerned.

ZUMA: And we'd also like to know the little hero who saved Chase.

All puppies nodded these two statements.

RYDER: of course if puppies, then, I say we go once?

Ryder was smiling, and the cubs howled yes, with which all target the local Katie to see Chase, Marshall, and the puppy already considered a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: RECOVERY! QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS! A BROKEN HEART!**

There haze, darkness.

KAISER: Ho- hello?

Feels cold, walking, he does not see anything or anyone around ...

KAISER: There ... there anyone here?

Turn to your right, then your left, you can not see anything ... only darkness, fog ... solitude ...

KAISER: Where am I? Perhaps not ... no one? What is this place?

No response ... just ... it was just ... no one is with ...

KAISER: No ... I do not like this place ... no ... I do not like this feeling ...

Keep flipping, looking for anything, anyone or puppy around, timid tears out of his eyes.

KAISER: No ... I do not like this ... loneliness.

That coldness, the darkness, the mist around him, does not want to be there, you do not want to be alone ...

KAISER: Where am I going? That I am looking for?

Suddenly, he feels the ground, his feet are no longer on the ground! And begins to fall faster and faster each time.

KAISER: Arf?No no no no! IT IS VERY HIGH! VERY HIGH! VERY HIGH! DO NOT! I FALL! HELP!

Kaiser then wakes from a nightmare. This hyperventilating, her eyes wet, all that feeling had only been a nightmare ... and yet felt so ... so real ...

MARSHALL: Quiet! Calm! You only had a nightmare!

Kaiser turned to see where I hear the voice, turned slowly, saw him on a bed beside him, was the Dalmatian had seen on the hill running an obstacle course, just before ...

KAISER: Where am I?

Marshall observes, your question is understandable, but after all not know whether to answer ... this puppy through a lot, and do not know how much more has happened ... but now ... someone else gives the answer to the question ...

CHASE: You are in the veterinary clinic of our friend Katie.

On hearing the second voice, Kaiser turns to the other side, and go in another bed to the German Shepherd safe from falling into the ocean.

KAISER: Veterinary Clinic?

Kaiser begins to fall into account, has a bandage on his left foreleg, a small cast on his right hind leg in his right front leg which had a very large cut no bandages, in the part of behind your head there is also a band, and the pain he had in his head and his body has begun to disappear.

MARSHALL: You were very hurt, but luckily for Katie could assist reestablecerte quickly.

CHASE: Actually, attended the three of us ... (Chase smiled as he said this).

KAISER: You brought me here? You helped me?

MARSHALL: Of course!

CHASE: It was the least we could do after that ...

MARSHALL: After you saved my brother! We are very grateful!

Kaiser blushed a little at that, he did not think when released to prevent Chase fell, he just felt he had to do.

KAISER: No problem, just felt I had to.

MARSHALL: That goes! That was great!But let us introduce ourselves! My name is Marshall! And I'm very happy to meet you!

CHASE: My name is Chase. Nice to meet you.

Kaiser looked with some amazement to these two cubs, on the one hand, one was happy and very spontaneous, maybe shy but already treating him was fun, while the other was noticeable more serious, perhaps more leery of the rules, very correct, and yet both were an interesting pair, Kaiser began to feel some admiration for them.

KAISER: I call Kaiser me, gladly.

They have not realized that the door are listening and watching Ryder, Katie and the other puppies.

SKYE: (we should not go?)

RYDER: (not yet Skye, we will only observe at the moment)

KATIE: (I agree, this spontaneous talk might be what the puppy needs ...)

Puppies wanted to come in, say hello and thank him, but shrugged and agreed to wait for the moment.

CHASE: And dinos Kaiser, as you've finished hurting so much?

Kaiser froze with that question, had been through a lot, and did not know whether or not respond.

MARSHALL: Kaiser ...?

KAISER: I ... I ...

Kaiser was decomposing internally, that to? He could trust? He needed to know ...

CHASE: kaiser, you can trust us, tell us ...

MARSHALL: Yeah, we see you feel good, we are your friends!

Kaiser was struck by these words ...

KAISER: Son ... my ... friends?

CHASE: Of course!

MARSHALL: I mean, if you want to afford. (Moving timidly his right leg in circles).

Kaiser nodded his head, swallowed hard, and with tears in his eyes, try to speak ...

KAISER: I ... I lost ... lost my own ...

CHASE: As you lost? We could help you find him.

Kaiser felt a lump in his throat, did not know how much longer I could resist ...

KAISER: He ... he died!

He could no longer resist, began to burst into tears at the door, the puppies were shocked and Ryder and Katie looked somber and sad.

ROCKY: (No Poor puppy!)

RUBBLE: (That's very sad).

ZUMA: (No, friend, that is, No!)

SKYE: (That's sad).

KATIE: (That explains part of his nightmares).

RYDER: (Poor puppy, that eliminates the ability to search your own).

Chase regretted having mentioned that. At that time, both Chase and Marshall got out of their beds and went to Kaiser, they lay one on each side of him, to comfort him.

CHASE: I'm sorry. I should not have said that.

MARSHALL: We're very sorry for your loss, if you do not want to keep talking ...

But Kaiser stopped, he needed to get him out, he could not keep it longer, and his new friends gave him the confidence to speak, including the six who were hiding in the door, Kaiser had already noticed, but felt for some reason that he could trust in them. He started talking again, even sobbed.

KAISER: The died suddenly, apparently had been sick and never complained, was overnight, when he went to a routine clinic.

Chase and Marshall listened attentively, they knew the pain I was going through.

CHASE: And where your family is? Maybe they could help, we could locate.

Kaiser looked sad, but still responded.

KAISER: I was an only child, my father I knew not, apparently, had died when I was born, and my mother, died after being hit by a disrespectful kaffir traffic signals.

Chase swallowed, could not believe it! He had already made the same mistake twice!

CHASE: I'm sorry, I did not ...

KAISER: Do not worry, you could not tell.

MARSHALL: And where did you come from? As you end up here?

KAISER: To be honest, I know that living in a port city, but I am ashamed to say that what was not, is not it important at this time because it would be alone, I would not have come back.

Kaiser sob, but continued his story.

KAISER: After my master died, I went to the dock, no matter the weather was aggressive, to think, to mourn, could not believe what was happening to me, however, after a while, a pulley with merchandise it would be placed on a boat broke.

CHASE: and you did? What happened?

KAISER: Well ... jump and dodge the pulley, then started trying to dodge the goods go up, but something hit my head, I fell into an ice chest, I fainted and Florando stay in the ocean in the middle of the storm.

All held their breath before history.

MARSHALL: So ...

KAISER: Yes, then I woke up and I was in the ocean, alone, with the storm threatening at some point I decided I could not be doing anything, so pull one of the covers of the cooler so it worked me like a small roof, however, did not know what else to do, until due to pain, I fell asleep and drifting.

MARSHALL: And how did you manage to get to the beach !?

KAISER: Well, to be honest ... I have not the foggiest idea ...

Chase and Marshall looked surprised.

KAISER: When I awoke, I found myself on the beach. Inside the cooler, away from water, and only ...

Kaiser was still sobbing as she told her story.

KAISER: I left the cooler and started trying to locate as it had come ... until a crab grabbed my tail with your clip!

Chase and Marshall chuckled at the thought that surely was the same crab that scared during garbage collection on the beach on a previous occasion.

KAISER: After that, I heard some voices, I panic and hui place. I went to a nearby hill, when he was walking along the road, listen engine and hid in the bushes, I pass a group that seemed rescue or something, I was curious, reached the top and saw you two and, well, I think you know the rest of the story.

Marshall and Chase were amazed by the history, the two embraced it without thinking, to feel the embrace of his new friends, Kaiser opened wide his eyes were wet with tears, but this time it was not pain, that abraso hiso feel comfortable, it was a fraternal and sincere hug, something he needed, somehow, it was healing within.

Now the three looked at each other, waiting for any comment. Ryder, Katie and the other cubs were waiting. Kaiser finally dared to ask.

KAISER: Can I ask you two ... belong to the same team I saw?

CHASE: Yeah, so ...

MARSHAL: More than a team, we are a family!

KAISER: And believe could tell me about your team, and you could know them all?

CHASE: I do not see why not.

KAISER: Well, what if I submit them now, and come out from behind the door ...?

Chase and Marshall are surprised by what Pastor Belga just said, turn toward the door, and see everyone there, too surprised to have been discovered in hiding, kaiser also turns to them, with a smile on his face.

Everyone started to enter, except Ryder and Katie, as the latter stopped him to say something.

KATIE: (Ryder, you think you could have puppies and Kaiser).

RYDER: (I do not see why not, because you ask me?)

KATIE: (Well, he is recovering from his physical injuries, but I worry a little more emotional wounds, good company and fun you can do much good, and perhaps might consider take it with you in some of its missions, to make you feel useful.).

RYDER: (It seems a good idea, I will, I'll take you with us Katie).

Ryder understood the point of Katie, and was more than willing to help, but also was curious about this puppy based on its history and recent events, you would like to see their skills.

RUBBLE: Berry you're awesome! I am Rubble, the puppy team builder!

ZUMA: Dude! I think you're very brave! My name is Zuma, and I am the puppy water rescue patrol!

SKYE: Welcome to Adventure Bay Kaiser! I'm Skye, the puppy air!

KAISER: Adventure Bay ?!

ROCCKY: This is where you come friend, here is Adventure Bay! By the way, I'm Rocky! Recycling the puppy!

Kaiser smiled at the puppies at present.

KATIE: I can see you're feeling better, I'm glad! I'm Katie.

RYDER: Nice to meet you Káiser, my name is Ryder, and we are all Paw Patrol team!

KAISER: Paw Patrol Team?

Kaiser looked curious about it, perhaps this child and her cubs had an important job?

RYDER: So, we are dedicated to helping everyone who needs it, after all, no task is too big, no puppy is too small, the patrol will hand ... or paw ... who howls for help!

KAISER: that sounds like a lot of responsibility!

RYDER: And it is, but can also be fun, and we all like to do our work.

MARSHALL: As you've discovered, we all have a different role and different skills we use to help others.

KAISER: That's great! I wish I had skills like you.

RYDER: We all have some skill, we just have to discover it.

Kaiser smiled at that remark, seeing this group as something special, and not feel like you might have a skill.

RYDER: Well puppies, it is time to return to barracks, it's late and everyone should rest.

KAISER: Ok, I hope to see you soon ... (looked a little sad).

RYDER: Sooner than you think.

KAISER: HE?

RYDER: You're coming with us, and you stay in the barracks puppy during your recovery.

KAISER: ARF! Really?

Kaiser smiled, the first smile in a long time.

RYDER: Of course!

KAISER: I just want to ask one more question ...

RYDER: If Kaiser, tell me?

KAISER: Who are the child and the cute little cat who have been hearing all behind the window? They do not want to present me?

Everyone turned to see, and found they were ... ..

RYDER: Alex ...?

KATIE: Cally ...!

ALEX: Hi, I'm Alex, you were asleep I saw the puppy in the icebox?

KAISER: Yes, I was.

ALEX: I knew it! And you're a very nice puppy!

KAISER: Thanks Alex.

Ryder was watching the scene, and thought to himself " _And you said you did not believe to have any special skills, but have a great power of observation you to keep other skills?"_

RYDER: Well puppies, it's time to go!

KATIE: These are drugs that should give Kaiser, at breakfast and dinner. (He gives a bag to Ryder).

Ryder load Kaiser and addresses his ATV, along with all the puppies go to their vehicles.

KATIE: tomorrow guys! Alex, come on, I'll take you to your grandfather.

ALEX: Ok, see you tomorrow!

CALLY: Miaaau! (Cally says goodbye).

RYDER: See you tomorrow. (And they are heading back to her Tower).

Already in the Cuartel puppy, Ryder put a puppy bed inside, near the food machines, and puts Kaiser in it.

RYDER: Here you go to sleep tonight, I hope you're comfortable, if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.

At the time I entered Zuma, and went to Ryder.

RYDER: What happens Zuma, it's time to sleep ...

ZUMA: Ryder, friend, the boys and I thought we could take turns sleeping with Kaiser, one each night, to keep him company, and not feel alone, and then, friend, thought it might be the first, ie, if you're in agreement.

Ryder smiles and approaches Zuma, caresses him scratching his ears.

RYDER: All are good puppies! Of course they can do Zuma, no problem!

Ryder off the light and go to sleep, and Zuma Nears Kaiser is accommodated to sleep with him at her side.

KAISER: Thanks for keeping me company, Zuma, I appreciate it.

ZUMA: On the contrary, Amigo. And welcome to the Cuartel puppy.

Slowly fall asleep, you can finally get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: know each other better, at full speed!**

Again, there is fog and darkness.

KAISER: Ho- hello? There ... there anyone here?

Turn to your right, then your left, you can not see anything ... only darkness, fog ... solitude ...

KAISER: Where am I? Perhaps not ... no one? What is this place? No ... I do not like this place ... I do not ... I do not like this feeling ... not me ... I hate this ... loneliness.

That coldness, the darkness, the mist around him, does not want to be there, you do not want to be alone ...

KAISER: Where am I going? That I am looking for?

Suddenly, he feels the ground, his feet are no longer on the ground! And begins to fall faster and faster each time.

KAISER: Arf?No no no no! IT IS VERY HIGH! VERY HIGH! VERY HIGH! DO NOT! I FALL! HELP!

Kaiser then reawakens nightmare. The same nightmare that had previously.

ZUMA: Dude, are you okay?

Kaiser turns to the chocolate labrador, see how worried.

KAISER: Yes thanks. I'm sorry I woke you that ...

ZUMA Friend, neglected! Anyway, they were about to wake up ...

KAISER: Arf?

At that time, Kaiser looks outward, and note to Chase, with a police uniform, wearing different when she met him.

CHASE: Arf! Megaphone!

KAISER: (Oh no no anger ...)

CHASE: good morning PUPPIES! THE SUN'S UP! WAKE UP!

KAISER: (if it did).

SKYE: Good morning Chase.

ROCKY: Seriously, Chase, you can not wake up without the megaphone?

Zuma kaiser and leave the yard at the time. Kaiser, still watching, asked a question to Zuma.

KAISER: Journal awakens with his megaphone.

ZUMA: OR FRIEND! In fact, today we were lucky, to sleep in the center of observation, we could have saved it; however, Friend, it is not always awakens all ...

Zuma shows to Kaiser houses two cubs, and they smile when they see asleep even Rubble and Marshall, deeply snoring, not achievement megaphone with them their duties.

CHASE: PUPPIES! WAKE UP!

Nothing, I just settled down to continue sleeping.

KAISER: I can not believe it! As you can continue to sleep with that noise!

CHASE: This is not new, but we have other methods to awaken.

SKYE: let me, please ...

Skye approached a metal plate, holding a spoon in his mouth ...

SKYE: This never fails ... (Skye takes a small hit with the spoon on the plate, a faint clink was heard, very low really).

MARSHALL: You are ready breakfast !?

RUBBLE: Hey, I'm hungry!

All puppies laughed, while Ryder was already serving breakfasts in their bowls, including a seventh bowl next to the door of the tower.

RYDER: Since you mention guys, it's time for breakfast.

All came to breakfast, Zuma accompany Kaiser to the entrance, next to Ryder, and after seeing that Kaiser began to eat, it was to have breakfast. Ryder had already put the drug Kaiser in his bowl, so I take medicine along with your meal, while eating, began checking the bandages from his wounds, and decided to withdraw the head because he thought he did not need more , then I check his plaster, he found that it can better move your leg, but you still have it for protection while you finish healing.

RYDER: I see that you are getting a lot better, that's good Káiser!

KAISER: Arf! Ryder Thank you!

The puppy was very grateful, can not express how happy I've been.

KAISER: (They have been so good to me, helped me a lot, I would like to do something for them, something to show my appreciation, not only be a burden ...)

Ryder was finishing his breakfast when her communicator beeped ...

RYDER: Here Ryder!

LORD PORTER: RYDER! I need your help!

RYDER: What happens Mr. Porter?

LORD PORTER: a new sign ad in my local was placed, but it seems that was not very well fixed, the fact is that this hanging and could fall, can you help?

RYDER: Of course yes, there is hard work for a PAW PATROL? (Ryder ends his call, and prepares to call your machine).

RYDER: PUPPIES! CALL ALERT!

The puppies were watching Rubble and Zuma in a game of tug of war, when they received the call, and responded in unison "RYDER WE NEED" Kaiser, even outside the door he saw them, and smiled, admiring the devotion to his work .

All puppies ran and entered the elevator, Kaiser was next to the door, was about to sit down when he heard a thud.

MARSHALL: CAREFUL! THERE I GO!

What he saw then it seemed just amazing, somehow, Marshall, to go running hit two legs into his plate of food, and began to spin in circles toward him, not having time to take the step, she was dragged along with Marshall to the elevator, crashing with the other puppies. Kaiser had been under Marshall, who only smiled as he said:

MARSHALL: Heh, heh, heh, heme, welcome to the barracks puppy !?

Kaiser could not help smiling, while the cubs laughed at the event, then began to rise, and when you reach the height of the shield of the tower, you can see how the puppies get their uniforms and pup packs, it looks wonderful process, although it has only been by accident. Upon reaching the top floor, all puppies are in their places, Káiser out timidly elevator, amazed to see the whole team, then watch the puppies, and stops where it is, thinking the same "I should not be here, this is serious work. "

CHASE: Paw patrol ready for action, Ryder Lord!

RYDER: Thank you for coming so soon puppies, and Kaiser, do not hold back, come, no problem.

Given this, Kaiser timidly approaches and sits on one side of SKYE.

RYDER: Mr. Porter call the local sign is hanging, I have a theory that would have been weak after the last storm. RUBBLE with what you will hold your hydraulic crane to fall and can not repair it.

RUBBLE: Rubble, full speed!

RYDER: MARSHALL, we need your ladder to check and repair the base of the advert has

MARSHALL: I'll go!

RYDER: ROCKY, we will post the announcement safely with your tools.

ROCKY: Green means go ahead!

RYDER: The rest wait here in case we need them, PAW PATROL Takes Action!

Kaiser turns and at that time. Rubble sees that runs and jumps down the slide, approaches curious to observe ...

KAISER: (So here are thrown into action ...)

MARSHALL: CAUTION!

KAISER: Arf? (Kaiser is accidentally pushed the slide by Marshall, already going to slide and pushed Kaiser, who was watching him, and Kaiser slides face down on the front) UUUOOOOHH !.

Kaiser falls within Rubble crane just before it got moving after falling, only ironically thinks "Yes, because no".

RUBBLE: Kaiser !?

KAISER: That such Rubble, how are you?

RABBLE: Ha ha ha! I see you needed air! Ryder?

RYDER: Rubble Adelante! What happens?

RUBBLE: Well, I think I bring an extra passenger on my crane, you want to guess who?

RYDER: Ha ha ha! I think I imagine! No problem, we'll see that could help us!

RUBBLE: OK Ryder! Over and out! Okay Kaiser sure that we at full speed!

Kaiser, seat belt sets, and while they are on their way, still watching Rubble.

KAISER: It must be great to belong to the patrol, right?

RUBBLE: Of course! It's the best that could happen to me! AUUUUU!

KAISER: If you have someone, feel that you can help, know that always got here with a family.

Rubble note some sadness in the words of Kaiser, and decided to tell you something, to show that does not have to feel that way.

RUBBLE: You know, it was not always so, I was a puppy who lived on the street.

KAISER: Seriously !?

RUBBLE: Yes, until one day I received Ryder, he was playing football with Chase and Marshall, I saw dropped his ball in a tree on the cliff, and I rush to pick it up, as a result, is hanging from the tree.

KAISER: Arf!That must be horrible. (That's what happens to me, I only mention hanging and I feel terrified).

RUBBLE: But at that time, Marshall saw me, and screamed for help, and they came and Chase Ryder, Ryder tried to go down, but the ledge was very narrow, then Chase launched its network and could leave the tree walking on it. After that fed me, I must admit that I was very hungry, had not eaten for days, then had an emergency call JAKE Jake mountain ...

KAISER: Jake? Mountain Jake?

RUBBLE: Yes, Mountain Jake is the snowy resort of Adventure Bay, and Jake is our rescuer friend, he lives in the center with our friend Everest, another member of Paw specialist Patrol rescues in snow, and you know !

Kaiser was fascinated with its history, plus the fact that there are more members of the patrol.

RUBBLE: Continuing, after calling Jake, I managed to get on the truck Chase, and accompany the rescue, something similar to what just happen to someone ... (Kaiser blushes at this) upon arrival, it turned out that Jake was buried by large snowballs, Ryder pulled him off with his shovel, but the snow was so frozen, but I was down and I offered to help, being a good excavator, dig a small tunnel, and the kick Jake after that, Ryder adopted me and became the team builder puppy!

KAISER: That story is great! ... (Kaiser stays for a moment thinking) he could ask Rubble, as you end up being a puppy alone?

Rubble is silent for a moment, at which Káiser start thinking that maybe should not have to ask that question.

KAISER: Sorry, I should not have ...

RUBBLE: No, okay, it is not a story I like to tell.

KAISER: If you do not want to tell me, I understand. (I should not ask that, I'm stupid!).

Kaiser bend down their distressed ears, but at that time Rubble speak.

RUBBLE: I'll tell you, I was born in what humans call "breeding center" in these places are dedicated to breed puppies for sale to the public in pet stores, shortly after I was born, we were moving my mother (by the way, his name was Quartz) and me to one of those shops ...

 _REMEMBRANCE OF RUBBLE:_

 _Rubble and his mother Quartz are transferred with other dogs and cats in a van inside its cage at a pet store somewhere in Foggy Bottom, are passing through a forest, it is night, and fog in the road shows._

 _RUBBLE: Mami, be long before we get there!_

 _His mother, white English Bulldog and orange legs, gives him a smile._

 _QUARTZ: Even we should be away, my little Rubble, should get some sleep._

 _The two guard momentarily silence, hear the engine while the vehicle is moving forward, after a few minutes they both look, and Rubble which breaks the silence ..._

 _RUBBLE: Mami ... will separate us from there?_

 _QUARTZ: If small, it is very difficult for a family wants to buy two pets._

 _Rubble looks down, the idea of separation does not like._

 _RUBBLE: But ... I do not want to separate us! It's not fair!_

 _Her mother understands, but he knows that what he said is true, but they can get a good home both._

 _QUARTZ: Small mine! Do not panic! After all, you're my best excavator puppy! You know how strong you are? Anyone you want for what you are. Veras we'll be fine._

 _RUBBLE: Mommy!_

 _Both they embrace at the time, but fate was about to make his move. The driver of the truck doze at that moment, and in a curve took a sharp behind the wheel spin, skidded truck, achieving regain control and went on his way, which does not notice is that one of the cages had fallen from the truck and this had rolled down the road, into a ditch, after a few minutes, looks out to the Bulldog Adult._

 _QUARTZ: Rubble! Son, are you okay?_

 _RUBBLE: If ... if Mommy, what happened?_

 _QUARTZ: I think we fell out of the truck._

 _Quartz is set to analyze the situation, this was really bad, alone, at night and in the woods, had to move quickly. To be watching, he manages to see a river ..._

 _QUARTZ: Well! Son, pay close attention! We must follow the bed of the river to the sea, hopefully take us to a town or city, remember, always going, keep the channel at full speed._

 _RUBBLE: If mami, always follow the channel, always forward, full speed._

 _Had spent about an hour, maybe an hour and a half since they started walking, without stopping, when suddenly, Quartz stops, starts to sniff and smell, and as sniffing, her skin tightened, not to say that hedgehog, he began to show his fangs, and was on the defensive._

 _RUBBLE: Mami?_

 _QUARTZ: Quiet Rubble behind me, you'll do exactly what I say when I say, without question, that'll be fine, you know?_

 _RUBBLE: Mom, I ..._

 _QUARTZ: UNDERSTAND !?_

 _The tone of his mother was imperative, he had never heard that._

 _RUBBLE: Yes, if I understand._

 _QUARTZ: (Because they had to be them, they will not touch my puppy, even if it costs me ...)_

 _¿: Look, look, look, what we have here?_

 _The voice is heard out of the shadows behind them, it is cold, and with a mocking tone, in that two other voices are heard ..._

 _¿!? Are they explorers? They will be looking for some stones and leaves ...?_

 _¿: Or maybe two emissaries will fund the forest, looking for answers to questions and forgotten._

 _Rubble feel fear, the tone of the voices is threatening, and suddenly understood because he has never seen one, but has heard some stories his short life, he sees out of the shadows and fear is confirmed, were LOBOS!_

 _SHADOW: Oh, fence, fence, fence! what we have here HALF MOON!_

 _HALF MOON: Heh, heh, heh! I'm not sure what they are, what do you think HOWL GRAY?_

 _HOWL GRAY: JA! are only two traitors licks feet of humans, scum! That is what they are!_

 _Shadow is a wolf black hair, dark eyes, and a scar on his left eye crossing the eyelid, apparently, is the leader of this group, Half Moon is a female white hair and dark brown eyes, while Howl Gray it is a male gray hair and green eyes._

 _SHADOW: Their ignorance makes them his followers, the shame of the species!_

 _HOWL GRAY: But we can fix that right now, giving them the act of piety they deserve!_

 _The three wolves begin to approach slowly ..._

 _HALF MOON: What greater pity that ... to end his pathetic existence!_

 _QUARTZ: RUBBLE! RUN! Run as fast as you can! BEFORE YOU RUN LIKE instrui, hide, SAL when safe on your way without looking back, NO MATTER WHAT!_

 _Rubble starts running desperately while the latter sees his mother is facing two wolves. Run as fast as you can, if not even more, knowing that the gray wolf is following._

 _HOWL GRAY: Make it easier for you, little meatball! You can not escape, only lengthen the inevitable!_

 _But Rubble ignores only knows that he must do what his mother had told him, dodging here, leaping there, always following the bed of the river, it does not stop, can not stop, until it can see a possibility, finds a tree with some raised roots, quickly he begins to dig under them, have very little time, and has managed to make a hole, come and cover more ground, covering in the process their trail and smell._

 _HOWL GRAY: where are you hiding, little hindrance! Grrrrr._

 _Howl Gray seeks the trail, but can not find it, try to sniff out and locate ..._

 _RUBBLE: (please do not find me, please do not want to end up in the sky puppy Please ...!_

 _That Rubble has a feeling that there is something about it, start looking more closely and see what terrifies him, on him is walking many spiders! He was about to scream, but somehow I manage to restrain, that cry may have meant an end._

 _HOWL GRAY: I can not believe it! I lost that puppy?_

 _The wolf gives a last look, then turns around and prepares to return ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: Congratulations traitor puppy! You have managed to escape from me! But someday you will succeed in discovering, and then ...! AAAAUUUUUUUUUU !_

 _With that last howl, the wolf is removed, leaving Rubble in hiding, the poor, printing, do not resist and faints._

 _This dawn, sit on your face a little sun coming from the roots, and begins to awaken ..._

 _RUBBLE: Arf? What happened? What is this…. SPIDERS!_

 _Rubble, comes out of hiding and into the water, spiders that were above the it shakes, then left, then begins to sob, knowing that this alone ... but a last memory comes to mind ..._

 _"QUARTZ: Well! Son, pay close attention! We must follow the bed of the river to the sea, hopefully take us to a town or city, remember, always going, keep the channel at full speed. "_

 _Some tears come to his eyes, then it is said ..._

 _RUBBLE: If mami, I will follow your instructions, and always keep going at full speed!_

 _Rubble continues its path, occasionally stopping to drink water or some rest, after three days gets out to the beach, then continue walking on the beach, and then begins to climb a cliff, walking near the shore, moving toward a tree growing on the shore, then see something that catches your eye, and laughing, he came ..._

 _RUBBLE: Hey! A ball….!_

 _END OF REMEMBRANCE OF RUBBLE:_

Kaiser is amazed at the story you just heard, this young puppy went through a bitter experience, and yet ...

KAISER: Rubble, I ...

RUBBLE: Do not feel bad (he was smiling), does not end up so bad after all, I have a family now! I have four older brothers and an older sister! An owner who is super! I could not ask for more! We can all become happy, if we matter what happened!

KAISER: (? Will hope so because he is such a happy puppy).

KAISER: I like what you say, and also want to be a very happy puppy!

RUBBLE: What good! We have already reached the tent of the Lord Porter!

They park, and all descended from their vehicles, except Rubble, preparing for work.

Lord PORTER: Thank you for coming Ryder, my ad is about to fall!

RYDER: Neglect Lord Porter, RUBBLE! Raises sign with your crane!

Rubble put your crane into position, lifts the mechanical arm, and with its triple clamp secures the announcement by the way, what goes up and keeps it up, ready for repair.

Kaiser, not hinder, sits next to Ryder, he cherishes in his head, then continued giving his instructions.

RYDER: MARSHALL! Unleash your ladder so that Rocky can go up and start repairing the announcement.

Marshall is parked just below the ad, and gives his barking instruction.

MARSHALL: Arf! Stairs!

Kaiser was observed the operation, team coordination seems simply amazing, can even work even with Alex playing aside, without seeming to hinder them.

KAISER: Your work is amazing! I wish I could do something like that!

Kaiser kept looking, but suddenly, middle ears, hear a noise, but fails to identify.

KAISER: (What was that noise?)

Ryder noted Kaiser's attitude, but continued his work ...

RYDER: ROCKY! Now climb the ladder, and when Rubble lower the announcement, secure with your electric wrench.

ROCKY: Immediately Ryder!

Rocky climbs the ladder, and placed in position, Rubble places the ad in place, and Rocky starts working.

ROCKY: Arf! Key!

Finally, Rocky says the announcement in place, which seems to work is ready.

ROCKY: Ready Ryder! Is secured!

RYDER: Good work ... ..

Ryder is cut what was going to say, as a piece of cement roof, at the place where it was before the announcement callus, and heading for ...

LORD PORTER: ALEX!

A popping sound was heard, and the piece of concrete shattered into pieces, but Alex was not there. Kaiser, who had detected the strange noise before, had been watching the area, and just in time realized that this would fall, also he saw that Alex was down, so she ran quickly, despite its plaster and bandages , achievement make him ride Alex and quickly retreat place.

RYDER: ALEX! YOU'RE GOOD?

The poor kid was breaking to mourn very frightened by what was about to happen, it hurt to see him mourn Kaiser.

KAISER: Come on Alex, are you okay, do not pass anything, you're safe! (He tried to console).

ALEX: It ... is ... I would fall over ... aaah!

Alex seemed inconsolable, no one knew what to do to reassure him.

That's eyes twinkled at Kaiser an idea that could seem ridiculous ...

KAISER: (Maybe ... why not?!).

KAISER: Hey, that's it Alex?

ALEX: HUM? What thing? What are you talking? (Alex question still crying).

First put a surprised face, he began to look toward its tail and simply said:

KAISER: I'll catch!

And suddenly he started chasing its own tail in circles, to the surprise of all!

ROCKY: What are you doing?

But at that moment, everyone turned to see Alex.

ALEX: loquito Puppy! Ha ha ha ha wants to achieve his tail ...!

KAISER: I'll get him! IT'S MINE!

ALEX: JA JA JA JA JA!

Kaiser had achieved their goal, I reassure Alex, her tears now was a great laugh.

RYDER: (Fence, fence !, he saw that piece of concrete would fall, except Alex, and soothed!)

LORD PORTER: Alex! Good thing you're good! Ryder! Thank you! If it were not for your puppies ...

RYDER: Do not worry Mr. Porter, no task is too big, and no puppy is too small! Cubs go home!

Later, the watchtower, after dinner (and have received many compliments from the other puppies) all prepared to sleep, Kaiser had already been placed in his bed puppy, when at that time Marshall enters.

MARSHALL: Kaiser Hello! Today I'm going to make company to sleep!

KAISER: Thank Marshall.

Marshall lie down, and watch kaiser ...

MARSHALL: Kaiser, what you did today, it was wonderful!

KAISER: It was not much, you do this every day ... (he said a little flushed).

MARSHALL: That was not a big deal? Perhaps bailouts do daily, but you rescued Alex without any training, it was so natural ...!

KAISER: Thanks, buddy ...

MARSHALL: No that good night Káiser!

KAISER: Good night ...!

MARSHAL: By the way, if I ever walking at night, do not worry, I'm a bit is sleepwalking ...

KAISER: If Marshall, no problem ... (At that time opens a surprise to Marshall eye) Sleepwalker ...?

 **This is my first story, and I am pleased what I have so far, the first published in Spanish, and at the suggestion of now publish in English, if you have any suggestions and like my story, feel free to leave your comments.**

 **Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: know each other better, to dive!**

This still dark in the sky only stars and the glow of a full moon seen, no sound is heard, maybe a cricket that sings its melody in the silence of the night, should be about two in the morning, all puppies sleep peacefully ... "!? I can not sleep ..." ... everyone is asleep?

Young Belgian Shepherd can not sleep, has awakened in the middle of the morning, he notes beside his friend Marshall today is making company, fast asleep, just smiles ...

KAISER: It looks so peaceful sleep, how nice! I wonder, Who is dreaming?

Marshall then turns around, sears his inseparable friend Teddy, Mr. Teddy, and smiles, while Kaiser observes, feels a lump in her throat, and decides to leave for a moment ...

KAISER: I think I need some air ...

When leaving, walk a bit and sits in front of the swing of the puppies, raising his right paw and touches his necklace ... sad and nostalgic noticed ... one of the puppies realized this and watches, slowly you decide to approach ...

KAISER: Although it hurts, and this is all I have left ...

!?: You're good…

Kaiser can not help but jump with fright ...

KAISER: Arf! WHO? WHAT!?

He turns around and sees the little chocolate labrador looking at him with a distressed air ...

ZUMA: I ... I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you, it's just that I saw you leave, and you looked ... sad ...

Now is Káiser who feels sorry ...

KAISER: No, excuse me your my Zuma, could not sleep, and went out to get some air ...

ZUMA: I saw you holding your necklace, okay?

Kaiser understand the question, and decides he can tell ...

KAISER: Well, what happens is I could not sleep, really, was afraid to return to have the nightmare I've been having, has recurring back ...

ZUMA: I understand Amigo. (Zuma, Chase and Marshall have already seen awaken from this nightmare, and although they do not know what they are dreaming, they would like to help you not to have more).

KAISER: And then watch as Marshall hugging her teddy bear ...

ZUMA: Mr. Teddy ...?

KAISER: Mr. Teddy? (Kaiser smiles at this), yeah, I guess so. The point is that I felt somewhat nostalgic to see it, and went out to see the moon ... then I sat and remembered that my necklace is the only thing left of my ... my late owner ...

Kaiser some tears of sorrow remembering lets out, Zuma sees and understands that his loss still hurts, decides to approach and gives him a hug ...

ZUMA: Dude, I know still strange, it is difficult, but I guarantee that all of us will help you to overcome ...

Kaiser feel better, know you can now rely on someone else, in several others ...

KAISER: You know Zuma, the subject will see her teddy Marshall reminded me own toy ...

ZUMA: Seriously, what !?

KAISER: Well ...

 _KAISER REMEMBRAZA:_

 _Kaiser looks a little younger, sitting next to a door, not long ago I came to live in this new home, although he said it would be here very happy, still do not trust, and on top of that, she misses her mother ..._

 _KAISER: I would like to do something, I feel a little boring._

 _Just then the door opens ..._

 _ALBERT: Kaiser Hello! I'm back!_

 _KAISER: Arf! Arf! Hello, Albert! How was your day?_

 _ALBERT: Well, I would say quite productive, I brought you something ..._

 _KAISER: I brought something ...?_

 _Kaiser is the expectation, raising a little his ears, taking into account that is very young, they still have not stopped as they will to grow. So Albert shows ..._

 _KAISER: It seems ... a bone, but it does not smell like one ..._

 _ALBERT: Why not take it? (He asks with a smile)._

 _KAISER: Well ..._

 _Kaiser subject with his mouth mysterious, then, when pressed bone, get a squeaky sound of the ..._

 _KAISER: Arf? This is…_

 _ALBERT: It is a squeaky toy! In addition to fun with it, will help you keep your teeth healthy ... So, enjoy my little!_

 _Kaiser then smiles gratefully licks his hands, and start playing with your new toy._

 _END OF REMEMBRANCE OF KAISER._

KAISER: So seeing Marshall, I remembered my squeaky funny bone, I miss my toy, and ... I think it is clear that I will not recover ...

ZUMA: Kaiser, I ...

KAISER: Do not worry Zuma, really, I'm fine ...

After this, Zuma Kaiser and observe the sky, it is a clear night, the stars and the moon are seen ...

KAISER: It's beautiful, right?

ZUMA: Arf?

KAISER: The moon had not noticed that there is today a full moon.

ZUMA: It's true, is large and very bright!

KAISER: I see it as a sign of hope.

ZUMA: Sign of hope?

KAISER: Yes, if you think about it, the sky is dark, the stars are so distant, so far apart, you might think that you're surrounded by darkness and yet she is at some point there, giving her light, like a promise of the light will return ...

ZUMA: That's beautiful, I know that the moon can be magical ...

KAISER: Magic ...? Well, it can be ... her many tales and stories are based ...

ZUMA: Well, I mean, really magical ...

KAISER:'re talking about real magic? I would not be skeptical, but the real magic ...

ZUMA: If I told you the experiences we have had, can really be magical. (Zuma are they thinking about the time that her friends knew mer-pups and as transformed, Rocky and Skye in mer-pups too, or when they met Santa Claus and helped save Christmas).

ZUMA: Friend, I say we met ...

KAISER: Wait a moment ... Zuma (Kaiser interrupts, as he heard the sound of the door opening of the tower)

ZUMA: Is something ...?

KAISER: I'm not sure, I heard the door opened tower ...

Both cubs approach and enter, looking within for something rare ...

ZUMA: I do not see anything suspicious, and you?

KAISER: Nor apparently it does not seem to miss anything ... wait a minute, where is it?

ZUMA: Where is what?

KAISER: Marshall ... Marshall I do not see, only Mr. Teddy ...

ZUMA: Oh no! Not again!

KAISER: Not again? A you mean ... Oh no!

Kaiser realizes what he's thinking Zuma, Marshall himself had told ...

 _"MARSHAL: By the way, if I ever walking at night, do not worry, I'm a bit is sleepwalking ..._

 _KAISER: If Marshall, no problem ... (At that time opens a surprise to Marshall eye) Sleepwalker ... "?_

KAISER: Marshall is sleepwalker! It is sleepwalking! He left the tower and walked to ...

ZUMA: Adventure Bay! Wait here a moment!

Zuma comes in and takes your pup pack, once with his uniform and equipment, back out to the entrance ...

ZUMA: Let's follow him, Friend! And we'll bring him back before he gets into trouble ...

KAISER: Only two of us?

ZUMA: Yeah, it better hurry if we need help with my label will call Ryder.

At that point out the two, leaving the other puppies sleep and Ryder, walk down the road and they start to look for the trail of Marshall with their noses.

KAISER: It seems that low down the road, the trail is recent.

ZUMA: That's good, the sooner we find it, I'll be quieter ...

KAISER: These very worried ...?

ZUMA: Well, it's not the first time that sleepwalking, the last time, incredible as it may seem, finished surfing in a whale ...

KAISER: As you say ... !?

ZUMA: Yes, on that occasion, tried to stop Chase and Ryder, but proved far more elusive asleep than awake.

KAISER: I guarantee you will be fine, and truthful.

ZUMA: I hope, is my family, and is a big brother to me ...

KAISER: Valla, that's ... wonderful, they are family ...

ZUMA: Yes, since I came to Adventure Bay, so .. Dude, let me tell you!

Zuma prepares to tell Kaiser while still searching for Marshall ...

 _REMEMBRANCE OF ZUMA:_

 _Zuma was a puppy who lived in a passenger boat, say, as a small member of the crew, he is an orphan, knows that was born in a resort island in Bermuda, his only family now is the boat crew "ezperanza MARINA "but more closely Captain Smith and First Officer Scott, both adopted it and sail with them on their journeys, in fact, Zuma loves the sea, although he feels that something is missing, but do not know it. It is morning, wake up, his mouth taking a sailor hat and puts it on his head, and goes to the bridge._

 _ZUMA: Arf! Good morning Captain! Good morning Mr. Scott!_

 _CAPTAIN SMITH: Good morning Zuma!_

 _FIRST OFFICER SCOTT: Sleep well, my friend?_

 _ZUMA: Of course! I'm ready to start my homework! Mr!_

 _CAPTAIN SMITH: You're very kind, Zuma, but not you rather have some fun today?_

 _SCOTT: If Zuma, why do not you take the day (for a change)._

 _ZUMA: No problem Lord! In addition, I amuse me my duty!_

 _Both officers of the vessel are, know that it is a losing battle ..._

 _CAPTAIN SMITH: Okay, Zuma, because you will not see if breakfast is ready, after that, you can wander around the deck to see if our passengers need something._

 _ZUMA: Arf! To order Captain!_

 _CAPTAIN SMITH: Pos true, Zuma will have to make an unexpected few days, because a storm coming, and it is preferable to be anchored near the coast for safety, in a moment I will give notice by the speaker._

 _ZUMA: Okay Captain, I retire!_

 _Leaving the bridge, the officers talk to each other ..._

 _SCOTT: I would like Zuma enjoy themselves more, is too young to live alone focused at work._

 _CAPTAIN SMITH: I agree with you, you should be able to play with other puppies of their age, but ..._

 _SCOTT: If Captain, I know, he is the only board puppy, and just wants us comfortable with a good job for your appreciation, but that's not what I want ..._

 _CAPTAIN SMITH: Yes, we just want to see him happy, really happy, well, I think it's time to take the ad ..._

 _Captain Smith goes to his loudspeaker, activate it, and then give your notice._

 _CAPTAIN SMITH: Good morning ladies and gentlemen, is a pleasant morning with 25 degrees centigrade, I regret to inform you that we must make an unexpected, for safety, a storm is approaching and it is preferable to remain anchored near the coast, we moor in a small port in the city of Adventure Bay, this picturesque place may seem small, but it has some attractions that can be visited, for example, at this time can enjoy their roasted corn festival! So, please enjoy your stay! As weather conditions permit, we will resume our journey! In short, we moor!_

 _ZUMA: So, Adventure Bay ..._

 _About thirty minutes later, the ESERANZA MARINA has docked at Bay Aventura. Passengers have disembarked to know the place. Meanwhile, board ..._

 _ZUMA: But Captain! I have so much to do onboard, just before dinner ..._

 _CAPTAIN SMITH: No buts Zuma, the vast majority of our passengers disembarked, for once, rest and have fun, if you need, I'll call you._

 _ZUMA: This captain well, I will amuse as it is asking me ..._

 _Upon leaving, the captain thinks "for health" I hope that if you have fun._

 _On the beach, the little chocolate labrador walks alone:_

 _ZUMA: It looks like a peaceful place, it's nice._

 _In that, hears someone ..._

 _CHASE: Guys! Ready for volleyball?_

 _SKYE: Wait Chase! We need a player! We are five Ryder counting, and I think someone does not play fair._

 _In this Rocky he turns to where it was Zuma, and runs to him._

 _ROCKY: Hello puppy! Would not you like to play with us?_

 _ZUMA: Hi, well, not ..._

 _Rocky looks at him with a pleading look ..._

 _ROCKY: Did not want to play? It would be funny…_

 _Zuma even doubt it, but something inside him tells him that if ..._

 _ZUMA: Well ... ok._

 _ROCKY: Arf! Arf! How good! Come with us!_

 _They run both into the net volleyball, and Rocky tells them excited ..._

 _ROCKY: Look guys! We have the complete equipment!_

 _RYDER: Okay! I'm glad Ryder puppy!_

 _ZUMA: The pleasure is mine, my name is Zuma._

 _RYDER: And they're Chase, Marshall, Skye, and I met Rocky!_

 _CHASE: Nice!_

 _SKYE: Nice to meet you!_

 _MARSHALL: Welcome to Bay Adventure!_

 _ROCKY: We are ready to play! Zuma, will you do me and Marshall team!_

 _ZUMA: Okay!_

 _Start the match with a service of the same Zuma, which is answered by Ryder, Marshall returned strongly, scoring the first goal but could not avoid tripping over the network, and somehow also managed to entangle Zuma and Rocky ..._

 _MARSHALL: Sorry._

 _ROCKY: Do not worry ... Zuma Marshall? You're good?_

 _Zuma has her eyes closed, and is tightening his mouth ..._

 _MARSHALL: Really sorry, I did not mean ..._

 _ZUMA: HUM! Ha ... ha ... JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!_ _That was awesome, dude! We can repeat !?_

 _Ryder and puppies relieved sigh and start laughing too, they do not know is that it is the first time Zuma laughs so pleasant and openly before fun, is very happy._

 _But someone was watching him from afar ..._

 _The next day, Zuma is again walking along the coast the day before, had fun, had to admit ..._

 _ZUMA: Ojala can return to play with them, I had fun like never before! Surely today we go from here, as the weather improved ..._

 _And it was true, to improve the climate, sail boat that night, to recover lost time. While you are walking, turn to look towards the middle of the bridge, and go to the same puppies and their owner with a rare uniforms ..._

 _ZUMA: They seem to be reinforcing one of the cables._

 _Above, that is what is happening, a cable broke and repaired so that there is an accident on the road over the bridge._

 _ROCKY: Ready Ryder, and tighten the last bolt, the cable is secure ..._

 _Rocky was on top of the ladder Marshall had gone up to repair ..._

 _RYDER: Rocky Good job, you can download, Chase! Go to the end of the bridge and prepare to release the movement._

 _CHASE: Understood Chief Ryder! These legs defend the law! (Chase climbed into his truck and started)._

 _RYDER: Skye! Please bring the broken to a recycling center in your helicopter cable!_

 _SKYE: Yes! This puppy will fly! (Take the broken his harness wire, and takes off with him on the way to the recycling center)._

 _But, at that time, to go down Rocky slips and falls from the ladder, and falls into the ocean._

 _ROCKY: ARF! RYDER! MARSHALL! HELP!_

 _Ryder and flipped Marshall, only to see Rocky falling ..._

 _MARSHALL: ROCKY!_

 _RYDER: NO! ROCKY, hold on, I'll help!_

 _At that time, they see a dark blur jump between them ..._

 _RYDER: What happened?_

 _MARSHALL: Ryder! Is Zuma! Just jump the bridge!_

 _RYDER: HOW YOU SAY?_

 _Zuma saw what happened as he walked toward them, and it was not all I saw, saw the terrified eyes of Rocky, that look as he fell could only mean one thing, he had seen before, that puppy was afraid of the water, and probably because of it, I could not swim._

 _ZUMA: ROCKY! CLOSE YOUR MOUTH AND EYES! DO NOT BREATHE! I'LL TAKE OUT "_

 _Rocky hear these words seconds before falling into the water, and hiso best to obey, when entering the water, he was terrified, he forced himself to do what they asked, but that did not diminish her fear as she sank, she felt he was going to faint underwater, at that time, was held by Zuma, he helped him up, and with great effort, I swim up to the beach. Ryder and Marshall went to where they had left the water, but not before telling what happened to Chase and Skye, who also went to meet him, while at the beach._

 _ZUMA: Let Rocky! Talk, you'll be fine ..._

 _Rocky does not seem to be breathing, Zuma begins to give mouth-to-mouth and massaging his chest ..._

 _ZUMA: Please Rocky! Breathe! You have to breathe!_

 _Then he started coughing Rocky water and began breathing normally, and awoke just then arrived Ryder and the other puppies ..._

 _ROCKY: Gra- thanks Zuma, save me!_

 _Zuma smiled reassuring at that moment ..._

 _ZUMA: No problem! I'm glad you're okay, you gave us all scared to death!_

 _ROCKY: Ryder, puppies, have frightened and feel ..._

 _RYDER: Do not apologize Rocky was an accident ..._

 _ZUMA: Thank goodness you're okay, I would not leave knowing that my friend was not right ..._

 _Rocky and the others turned over to him at that moment ..._

 _ROCKY: Wait a minute, you said you going?_

 _ZUMA: I regret to say that if, by improving weather, my ship will sail tonight ... (Then he turns and starts to walk back to the boat, it stops) I ... I was wondering if they could go to say goodbye to me by the night…_

 _Rocky is silent, Ryder took the floor._

 _RYDER: Of course, we'll see at night._

 _ZUMA: Thank you, Ryder ..._

 _Zuma did not turn to them as to this request, way to the boat, and as he did, was breaking to mourn ..._

 _ZUMA: I- I really did not want to leave non-! They are the first friends I have! I've only known for two days, but se- know they are my friends. And Rocky, he was the first I speak me, I- I do not quisiera- not want to lose my new best friend! I do not want! I DO NOT WANT! I DO NOT WANT! ... But I have responsibilities, I have my owners, Smith and Scott, Captain I- I have no choice ..._

 _At night, Ryder and the pups reach the port, and begin to fire Zuma._

 _ZUMA: Thank you for coming to say goodbye, truly was a pleasure meeting ..._

 _RYDER: On the contrary, we thank you known sorry, feel free to visit us anytime ..._

 _!?: It's not fair…_

 _Zuma Ryder and turns around to see to the puppies, Chase, Marshall and Skye step back, look sad, but sadder still ... Rocky puppy looks bleak, it is on the verge of tears ..._

 _ROCKY: It is simply not fair ..._

 _Ryder kneels and tries to comfort her puppy ..._

 _RYDER: Rocky, you are how you feel, but things are not always what we want ..._

 _At that time, Rocky begins to break to mourn, the other puppies already have some tears in his eyes ..._

 _ZUMA: Rocky, I ..._

 _ROCKY: NOT FAIR! I HAVE TO LOSE MY NEW BEST FRIEND SO SUDDENLY! SAVED MY LIFE! And I'm just going to lose! IT'S NOT FAIR! I NOT WANT TO LOSE MY BEST FRIEND NEW! I NOT WANT TO BE SELFISH! BUT I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE MY BEST FRIEND NEW! IT'S NOT FAIR!_

 _Zuma approaches and embraces Rocky, also begins to mourn ..._

 _ZUMA: Rocky, truth, I would not go, my friend, I really enjoyed the company of all of you, are the first friends I have and your Rocky, I also consider you my best friend, but I have my own, and I my responsibilities, and I can not just leave ..._

 _SCOTT: Zuma, we on the contrary, we think that if you can ..._

 _Zuma turns surprised to see him ..._

 _ZUMA: Arf !? What do you mean!?_

 _CAPTAIN SMITH: Zuma, you've been watching these two days, and you've been much happier here than since you adopt, we do not want to leave you, but you need cubs your age to have fun, and not only responsibilities, that's not healthy , work and no play is not recommended, and we have seen that you've been very happy here, we love you and only want the best for you._

 _SCOTT: That's why, we would like to ask Ryder, if you could consider adopting Zuma, he could be a great addition to your team of puppies, as you may have already noticed, is trained in underwater rescue._

 _RYDER: Of course I would be willing! That so long as he wants!_

 _ZUMA: I- I ..._

 _ROCKY: Yes! Please stay with us! I promise you will not regret!_

 _Zuma is left wondering for a moment, and after a minute, finally speaks ..._

 _ZUMA: I'll stay! But with one condition…_

 _Everyone turns around to see expectantly ..._

 _ROCKY: That condition ..._

 _ZUMA: My condition is, that despite your fear of water, a bit hard you try to learn to swim, just in case of emergency, asking only that condition ..._

 _Puppies and Ryder are left speechless by the application of Zuma, Rocky swim willingly?_

 _ROCKY: I will._

 _ALL THAT!?_

 _ROCKY: I said I will, but only for emergencies, if not necessary, does not enter the water!_

 _ZUMA: Well, then, I'll stay!_

 _Puppies and Ryder embrace Zuma, after that hug, Zuma turns to see her now former owners ..._

 _ZUMA: captain, Scott, I ..._

 _SCOTT: Do not worry Zuma, we are very happy for you, we know you'll be very happy!_

 _CAPTAIN SMITH: And besides, you will visit, and when we do, we want to see as much or as happier than we've seen in recent days._

 _ZUMA: Thank you, then, see you soon!_

 _Captain Scott and retire the ship, knowing that Zuma is in very good hands, while Zuma turns to see Ryder and the pups._

 _RYDER: Welcome to the Zuma family! Puppies, please welcome the newest member of the patrol!_

 _ALL PUPPIES: AUUUUU!_

 _END OF REMEMBRANCE OF ZUMA:_

KAISER: It's a great story! Arf! If you are a family!

ZUMA: Yes, and I think all my brothers.

KAISER: Zuma Wait, I think I found something ...

The two are opposite the port, on the street that lies between the mayor and the tent of the Lord Porter.

KAISER: Marshall is close, but I can not locate where ...

ZUMA: Let's split up and look, if somebody finds it, howled for help.

KAISER: Sounds good.

The two cubs are separated, Kaiser is looking at the garden of the mayor, it is near some benches.

KAISER: Let Marshall, where you are ...

¿!? Looking for someone small?

Kaiser leaps and turns to where the voice I hear.

KAISER: ARF !? Who is there?

Kaiser then go to an older adult, sitting on a bench, dressed in blue pants and a red shirt with a large white beard and black boots.

KAISER Lord, do not believe it is too late to take a walk?

¿!?: Actually, no, in fact I'm on vacation, although flunked briefly, then had to give a small client something very important to him, by the way. My name is Nicholas, and you're ...

KAISER: My name is Kaiser, excuse me if I was aggressive, is that lately I've been lucky enough to be easily frightened.

NICOLAS: No problem, then you're looking for a friend?

KAISER: Well ... yeah, if I'm looking for a friend.

NICOLAS: Well, I guarantee you will find a Marshall very soon ...

KAISER: Wait a minute! How did you know….!

NICOLAS: In fact, imagine that would be, Marshall and his family helped me recently. I saw him go toward the dock, seemed ..,

KAISER: Asleep! Well thanks !, I'll get it!

NICOLAS: Luck Kaiser, I also recall, for I must go home.

Kaiser came to the pier and realized that Marshall was aboard a boat.

KAISER: Well! I found it! I call Zuma, AUUUUUUUUUUU!

Soon, it appeared Zuma.

ZUMA: Good friend! Where is it?

KAISER: At ... can not be!

Kaiser was pointing to Zuma where Marshall was when they saw the two was moving the boat, and Marshall was walking on the edge of the stern,

KAISER: And now we do !?

ZUMA: We will go for it, climb on that table! And let me do the rest!

Kaiser is climbing on a surfboard that was on the shore, and Zuma enters the water, is placed behind the table and grabs her.

ZUMA: Hold on well Káiser, ARF! propellers!

The pup-pack sum pulls out his engine, and both go after Marshall, are close, can even see that brings her uniform.

KAISER: Even as sleepwalking, put on his uniform and his pup-pack?

ZUMA: Dude! You'd be surprised what you can do Marshall sleepwalking ...

KAISER: Zuma! Look!

Marshall slipped and was falling off the boat ...

ZUMA: ARF! Lifeguard!

PUP-pack of Zuma, get a life, in time to receive Marshall in.

MARSHALL: (Yawn) curious that I was dreaming I was ... in the water? How did I get here!

ZUMA: You walked asleep Marshall ... again.

Kaiser approached the lifeguard and subject to Zuma to return to the beach.

KAISER: We have been following all morning, fence you're fast!

MARSHALL: Sorry puppies! I could not avoid it. (Marshall looked very distressed)

ZUMA: Do not worry, the important thing is that these well.

KAISER: It's true, and now you're okay, we can go back and sleep, really sleep! It has been an exhausting night!

A few minutes later, they are back in the barracks puppy, they are by going to sleep, until Marshall focuses your attention on something.

MARSHALL: kaiser, which is what's on your plate? You have your smell ...

KAISER: To my knowledge, there should be nothing.

All three come to see it, and at that time the eyes of Káiser open completely, and gets some tears of happiness.

ZUMA: Dude, you got?

MARSHALL: Kaiser?

KAISER: It is my squeaky funny bone! I thought I would never see him again!

MARSHALL: It's rare ...

ZUMA: No friend, is magic!

Kaiser start thinking about the Lord he found in the park, Nicholas, perhaps could be ... you are sure that if it was, there's no other explanation.

KAISER: You were right Zuma, magic does exist! And my toy is proof of that!

The three enter the lookout, and settle in for sleep, (leaving Marshall in the middle of the two, not to sleepwalking again, or at least to stop it).

About three hours later, Chase begins her routine of waking puppies.

CHASE: ARF! MEGAPHONE!

CHASE: good morning PUPPIES! ALREADY ….

MARSHALL: ARF! Water cannon!

Marshall then hit a large double water jet on Chase, which is soaked and surprised!

CHASE: MARSHALL! BATH AND THAT WHY ...?

MARSHALL: Sorry Chase! But believe me when I tell you that three of us need to sleep at this time! Arf! Arf! Save cannon!

And reenters sleep with Zuma and Kaiser, leaving confused Chase.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: conociendonos BETTER TIME TO FLY!**

He is having slept enough, and have recovered from the experience they had in the early morning, and the cubs have awoken and are taking their breakfast, as I have told Ryder what happened ...

RYDER: Well puppies, it was an experience, but remember that whenever they need help should ask.

ZUMA: If Ryder! We understand friend!

RYDER: Well, going on to another topic, Kaiser, go with Katie for you to keep track of your wounds.

KAISER: If Ryder, thanks.

RYDER: Chase and Skye, need to come too, after reviewing Kaiser, we will go to the Mountain Jake to help with the new skating rink in ice prepared in the lake, so both prepare their vehicles and their pup- packs, Chase, your pup police-pack is right for the occasion.

RUBBLE: Oh, fence! I would like to go i slip a little ...

RYDER: Do not worry Rubble, today only going to help Jake and Everest, and we'll go another time to have fun all! (He said smiling).

KAISER: (Valla, that mountain of Jake, seems to be a fun place, because apparently everyone wants to go, I wonder, what will?).

A few minutes later, in the premises of Katie ...

KATIE: Well, you look better Kaiser, and will remove the bandage from your left foreleg.

Upon removal, Kaiser observes his leg, and feel more free and healthy ...

KAISER: Arf! Arf! Thanks Katie!

KATIE: No why, follow the prompts and you will be restored very soon!

RYDER: It's good to hear that, and the band right foreleg and plaster ...?

KATIE: Even should keep them, as to remove his paw points, the band anger while, must have it protected. I recommend you keep exercising to have greater strength and health.

SKYE: Arf! How good! Are good news!

CHASE: Katie, you may accompany us to Kaiser mountain Jake?

When asked Chase, Kaiser shows curiosity, he thought alone would accompany him to review, and perhaps return to the observation center with the other puppies, but go to the mountain of Jake was a new option I had not considered ...

KATIE: Of course you can go, the fresh air of the place would do him good.

KAISER: Katie, I ... am very grateful for all your attention ...

KATIE: Okay, thank you do not have is a pleasure for me, just keep taking care of yourself and take into account my directions Kaiser, why not go out with Skye a while to prepare you for the ride.

SKYE: Yes, we go out, I guarantee you will like the mountain.

Upon leaving, Katie gets Ryder and Chase ...

KATIE: And such has evolved Káiser in the command center?

RYDER: Well, has been linked very well with the puppies, even helped in some cases, he thinks not but has more hidden abilities than you think.

CHASE: It's true, but I still care about her nightmares ...

KATIE: Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?

RYDER: We do not know exactly, but has aroused very agitated, very scared, even the same confessed to Zuma I could not sleep for fear of having the same recurring nightmare that has been chasing.

KATIE: Hum, have to support and observe it, the nightmare may be a translation of their fears, or perhaps the traumatic event that has happened, I hope we can achieve the above ... but do not worry, this ride to the Mountain of Jake, and continue to consider will be of great help. Either way, let me know about anything they need.

On leaving, they find Skye and Kaiser waiting, ready for the ride ...

RYDER: Well Cubs now go to help Jake and Everest. Ready?

CHASE: Ready Chief Ryder! Chase is on the case!

SKYE: Yes! This puppy will fly! ... Kaiser, because not come with me in my helicopter? It will be fun!

Kaiser upon hearing the offer, is static, the thought of boarding the helicopter and fly seems not to have sat well ... so responds to Skye, trying to hide her fear ...

KAISER: Thanks Skye, but rather travel with Chase on his patrol and see the landscape and the way around, if there is no objection ...

CHASE: Of course you can not, come with me!

Katie noticed something odd about that answer, but thought it better to watch after carefully.

KATIE: Have fun! Watch out!

So they begin the journey to the Mountain Jake while they are talking on the way ...

CHASE: I liked the mountain is very nice, fun and cool!

KAISER: It looks like a great place ...

CHASE: Yeah, and when you meet Jake and Everest, you would please, and true!

Kaiser is thinking, Adventure Bay there are many nice places, and all its inhabitants are so nice, it seems to have everything ...

CHASE: Kaiser ... really, because you did not want to travel in the helicopter with Skye? You could have enjoyed a better landscape.

Kaiser swallowed by the question, I was not really prepared to answer, at least not at this time ...

KAISER: I do not think so, I really enjoy seeing the scenery moving around me, maybe another time ...

What Káiser not know is that Chase, as a young police know when someone is treating you hide something, he is concerned about his refusal, has only seen this reaction when Marshall refused to fly, when Rocky is close to the water when Rubble is close to a spider, and even when the had to go to the dentist, wants to support, but do not want to force him to talk, so think wait while planning how to help.

After a while, finally they reach the cabin Jake.

KAISER: Chase, said that the place was cool !?

Kaiser was surprised, I had heard comments about Jake Mountain, pear real image far exceeded their expectations, scenery, activities, and climate ...

CHASE: Well, it was a way of describing the mountain ...

KAISER: Ok, I'm officially surprised, especially because the truth, I had never seen snow ...

!?: Seriously? AUUUUUU! You will like! It is sensational and fun!

Kaiser hearing this unexpected conversation behind him, leaped from his place, falling into the arms of Ryder.

KAISER: Arf! Arf! Thanks for the Ryder trapped! (Lame twice her cheek in gratitude).

RYDER: Ha! Ha! Ja !, anytime Kaiser! I see you've met Everest!

EVEREST is a pleasure! Arf! You're funny!

RYDER: And the young man beside our friend Jake!

JAKE: That such a friend! You must be Káiser! They have already told us about you!

EVEREST: Very good stuff indeed! You're the hero who saved Chase Falling off the cliff, is not it? Arf! You're great!

Kaiser was blushing at those words ...

KAISER: Err, well ... I ... was not a big deal, I just did what I thought was right ...

SKYE: Do not be modest, that was a great action.

CHASE: Yes friend, you had a very quick reaction.

KAISER: Thanks, but anyone would have done ...

RYDER: Ok, puppies, let's start working. Kaiser, you help us?

KAISER: Arf! Of course!

RYDER: Okay, Chase, delimits the work area to the rink with your cones.

CHASE: Chase is on the case!

RYDER: Everest! Use your snowblower to clean the ice, so be ready for skaters.

EVEREST: In the cold or snow, this puppy, nothing stops!

RYDER: Skye! You and Kaiser cleaned of twigs and leaves the track area, you can observe from the air to not let anything forgotten!

SKYE: Yes! This puppy will fly!

Kaiser had heard their sentences working, but now that he was helping, he just shrugged, he did not have a sentence, and in fact, there was one that should have it, but liked to help, he was not part of the team ...

RYDER: Jake and I delimitaremos area hurdles and fences. Chase after delimit their Skye cones and Kaiser help with cleaning. Okay, Paw Patrol, comes into Action!

All went to fulfill their tasks, Chase began to delineate the work area with cones, Everest began cleaning the ice with his plow, and Ryder and Jake began working on the fence and the fence, meanwhile, Kaiser was collecting branches and leaves and putting them together in a corner with the intention not to stir more, while Skye to the same using your Jet-pack, moving trash out of the area ...

SKYE: ARF! ALAS!

KAISER: (It is noted that enjoys flying ...).

SKYE: Kaiser, are you okay? You seem distracted.

KAISER: Yes, sorry, it's just that I saw you fly, and was thinking about how well you do, you have a great skill.

SKYE: Thank you, it has practiced a lot since between the patrol! But still do not answer my question ...

KAISER: Well, is that as I have known, I have seen that all have great skills, and I could not help but wonder ... if I could have some ability to make me special.

Skye observes, smiles and answers ...

SKYE: Oh, Kaiser, we all have skills, but not always know them, I did not know mine.

KAISER: Really? You do not know your skills? (Kaiser asked sceptically).

SKYE: Seriously! I met them in a way, say, special ...

 _REMEMBRANCE OF SKYE:_

 _Skye lived with his parents, his mother called Light blue, his father is called Lightning, and his older brother Blizzard, the four belonged to the family of a young girl of 10 years old named Casidi, she loves them and gives them all the affection that can but not power, lived in the city of Foggy Bottom, and are to leave as soon as they get home Casidi and two dogs ..._

 _LIGHT BLUE: Buenos dormilona days, it is time to wake up ..._

 _In a puppy bed he is despabilándose a small dog ..._

 _SKYE: (Yawning), good mom days ..._

 _LIGTH BLUE: Daughter, and you sleep enough, we must prepare, remember that will accompany Casidi to visit her friend in Adventure Bay, and have not even eaten breakfast ..._

 _Skye stands still sleepy and goes to his plate to eat something, after that, her mother begins to talk to her ..._

 _LIGTH BLUE: You're not excited about the new moving daughter?_

 _Skye is thinking a few days ago Casidi inform you that your papa got a good chance to work in Paris, the City of Light, and move to it, but does not seem very excited about it ..._

 _SKYE: If Mom, a little, it's just ... I was thinking ... that maybe there could be something else, something I could do ... and not just being a cub company ..._

 _LIGTH BLUE: Daughter, is that perhaps you do not like being cachorra of Casidi?_

 _SKYE: Of course! I adore her! But I like to think I can be part of something ..._

 _LIGTH BLUE: Well daughter, may be yes, remember that our future is not written, and life gives many surprises, whatever your desire, you should always strive to give the best of yourself._

 _Skye grateful smiles, though not thrilling change of address, is happy because he knows he can be somebody in the future, you should just wait and effort. At that moment, the door opened and three figures are entered, the first is Casidi, 10 years old, wavy hair red and white skin, after her father comes Skye, Lightning, and his older brother Blizzard ..._

 _CASIDI: Ready to leave friends?_

 _LIGTH BLUE: Yes, we are ready, only waiting._

 _BLIZZARD: I am very excited about this tour, you do not "little cloud"._

 _Skye turns to see her brother, but loves him, does not like to call her that ..._

 _SKYE: Yes, I am ... because you keep calling me that?_

 _BLIZZARD: Someday I'll tell you "little cloud"._

 _LIGHTNING: Cubs! They do not argue, and we must go._

 _LIGTH BLUE: Heed your kids father._

 _The two cubs are turned to see, and sit in front of them._

 _SKYE AND BLIZZARD: If Dad! Yes mom!_

 _Casidi just smiles in front of them ..._

 _CASIDI: Okay, time to go to the train station, going to please a lot my friend Katie, and when we get to Adventure Bay, I have another surprise waiting for them._

 _After an hour train ride to reach the end Adventure Bay, while they are walking toward the locker Katie, Skye seen from one side to the other, watching the beach, the mayor, the lemonade stand, ..._

 _CASIDI: Skye something wrong?_

 _SKYE: No Casidi, but the more I observe this city, I can not help that I like more ..._

 _CASIDI: A, different from our home, and unlike our new future home very nice place ..._

 _Skye can not help but see his expression serious, Casidi notice it will be possible for your smaller puppy not happy with this move?_

 _KATIE: CASIDI! What a joy to see you!_

 _Katie was outside of your local cleaning his glasses with Cally, to be seen, both girls a hug of joy are given._

 _CASIDI Amiga! I see you're busy, we do not interrupt?_

 _KATIE: Of course not! In fact he was about to close, you're just in time for us to go to ..._

 _Casidi ago motioned for Katie to not keep talking, his four dogs remain expectantly ..._

 _CASIDI: It's a surprise for them ..._

 _KATIE: (Smiling) Ok, I get it! And as it has been, Light blue, which have great bearing!_

 _LIGTH BLUE: (Blushing) Thank you Katie, you are very kind._

 _KATIE: Lightning, you look awesome!_

 _Ligthning: Thank you Katie, I try to stay in shape!_

 _KATIE: And Blizzard, you have grown a lot! You have achieved better hiding places?_

 _BLIZZARD: Arf! Not only better hiding places, my time career record improved!_

 _KATIE: And you, little one, you must be Skye! You are very cute!_

 _SKYE: Thank you, nice to meet you ..._

 _At that time, sirens are heard, everyone turns around and see two cubs pass in two transports and a child on a four-wheeler, heading towards the train station apparently Skye is the most curious at the sight ..._

 _CASIDI: Apparently, Ryder and the patrol will not be able to go ..._

 _KATIE: Do not worry, he called me and I notice that we would be there, they will help in the installation is now._

 _CASIDI: Ok, what if we set off? I think we should already give her surprise ..._

 _KATIE: I think good idea, no longer have them because the expectation!_

 _At that time, set off a "surprise" while you are walking, Skye are wondering who the puppies and the child who saw moments before, he thought he saw a Dalmatian as a firefighter, and a German shepherd uniform police, wondered if it was a sign that if there may be something else for a puppy ..._

 _KATIE: And ... When you go to Paris?_

 _CASIDI: In one week ..._

 _KATIE: Valla. Coming Soon…_

 _CASIDI: Yeah, I know ... But do not worry! We keep in touch! And I can tell you that we will come to visit._

 _KATIE: Look! We have already arrived._

 _Skye whole family is astonished, surprise was neither more nor less than ..._

 _CASIDI: The circus Raymundo!_

 _All are very excited! The show Raymundo Circus is one of the best, especially the performance of Juni and Eli elephants. At that time about a young man known to them ..._

 _RYDER: Casidi Hello! You expected!_

 _Beside him are her two cubs, Marshall and Chase._

 _CASIDI: Ryder!_ _Hello!_ _I thought it would take you more, and I see that have grown Marshall and Chase, as are puppies?_

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Very good! Thanks Casidi!_

 _CHASE: Ditto! And we brought the whole family!_

 _Ligthning: Guys! It is seen to have trained a lot!_

 _CHASE: We strive to give the best of us!_

 _MARSHALL: Yeah! Although Ryder says that there are still more members to patrol!_

 _KATIE: What about if we take our places and to see the show?_

 _RYDER: I agree, come on._

 _They all begin to walk, without noticing that one of the cubs Casidi is running to one side of the tent, only her sister and still note._

 _SKYE: BLIZZARD! Came back! We must be together for the function!_

 _BLIZZARD: Let little cloud! I just want to see a bit before the show!_

 _SKYE: Blizzard! Came back!_

 _Blizzard then sneaks on one side of the tent, watching everything, clowns, trapeze, practice ELI the little elephant, and keep walking to the center ring of the circus, is followed by his sister, who still trying to get him back._

 _SKYE: Blizzard! Please! Now we return to Casidi and take our seats for the show!_

 _BLIZZARD: My little cloud, just a little more fun, look at that table ..._

 _Blizzard is approaching the table, this is accommodated on a base by way of a seesaw, it stands over her, but now ..._

 _SKYE: BLIZZARD! BROTHER!_

 _BLIZZARD: SKYE! Aaaaaah!_

 _At the time he stood on the table, while Eli was practicing, put a right foot on the other end, released the cub through the air, when flying, the puppy hung in the tensioning balancing wire, holding his two legs front, terrified by the height ..._

 _BLIZZARD: S- SKYE! A- HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME!_

 _SKYE: (O my God !? Now I do!)._

 _While in the stands ..._

 _Kattie: These are very good places, they do not believe?_

 _CASIDI: I think so! We have a very good view of the center court!_

 _RYDER: Right! And we will not miss any of the action ..._

 _CHASE: Ryder, Lord, and started the function?_

 _Ryder turns to see Chase surprised by the question ..._

 _RYDER: You do not Chase, it is supposed missing a few minutes ..._

 _MARSHALL: But Ryder, it seems that the show started balancing act ..._

 _RYDER: balancing act? At first the dark?_

 _At that time Ryder hears someone calling him from the track ..._

 _RAYMUNDO: Ryder! We have a problem!_ _Oh!_

 _Raymundo points them to the wire, and when they see the puppy hanging ..._

 _CASIDI: BLIZZARD!_

 _Ligthning: As I get to that place!_

 _LIGTH BLUE: MY SON! BLIZARD! ..._

 _Katie hugs Ligth Blue reassuringly ..._

 _CASIDI: Ryder?_

 _RYDER: Quiet Casidi. MARSHALL! We will need your truck and ladder, CHASE! Need your network if it fall ..._

 _Ligthning: SKYE!_

 _RYDER: What ...!?_

 _What he saw was Ligthning his daughter, Skye, who had jumped off the diving board of clowns and then bounced off the safety net, in order to fall with great skill in balancing the tension wire ..._

 _SKYE: Well! I did it! If my parents and Casidi have seen me do this, surely kill me! But I need help Blizzard!_

 _Carefully Skye started walking on the wire to his brother, to the atonic eyes of his family and friends and the public and Raymundo surprise, skill and balance of Skye has no equal ..._

 _RYDER: Amazing! Skye did not know he could do this with such skill!_

 _CASIDI: We either ..._

 _Skye gets to the point where his brother is ..._

 _SKYE: Blizzard, I'll help you up the cable ..._

 _BLIZZARD: No- can't- do, I'll a- fall!_

 _SKYE: NO! NOT GOING TO FALL! Just calm down, breathe very deeply, calm down ..._

 _Blizzard does what his sister asks, take a deep breath and calm down._

 _SKYE: Well, while I hold your forelegs, up one by one, slowly your legs back to the cable, do not try to stand on it, just hold it with all four legs ..._

 _Blizzard focuses on the words of his younger sister, striving, first up the left hind leg, then the right hind leg, and secured to the cable achieved its four legs ..._

 _SKYE: Well, now the easiest, you will move the cable holding onto the platform, do not be afraid, I'm with you ..._

 _The two cubs begin to move toward the platform, you have not noticed, but there is no noise around, the entire audience is completely silent, waiting, after about five minutes, which seemed to them eternal both, They manage to reach the platform safe._

 _BLIZZARD: Skye, I'm sorry ..._

 _Skye then gives a big hug to his brother, Blizzard then begins to sob ..._

 _SKYE: Blizzard, never, never again give us a scare like this!_

 _At that time, the audience bursts into applause and cheers to two cubs, joy is felt throughout the tent ..._

 _SKYE: I think we should return to Casidi and others ..._

 _BLIZZARD: I think you're right, I just hope that they will scold me for this not too hard ..._

 _Arriving with your family and friends these were already waiting ..._

 _BLIZZARD: Casidi, Mom, Dad, I ... I'm sorry I have made them go through this ..._

 _All embrace it, begins to speak ..._

 _CASIDI: I'm glad you're okay, there we cared ..._

 _LIGTH BLUE: son! You should not be so reckless! But I appreciate you're safe!_

 _Ligthning: Blizzard! This time there is no penalty, with the experience you had think it was enough ... but ... as ever do something like that ..._

 _Blizzard clench your ears to what was said by his father, fully he understands the idea ..._

 _Ligthning: And Skye ..._

 _SKYE: If Dad ..._

 _Ligthning: We are all very proud of you!_

 _Skye become confused ..._

 _SKYE: No- they are not angry with me !?_

 _Ligthning: On the contrary! You were brave, clever, and never let your brother alone._

 _RYDER: Yes, you looked so safe and natural ... well, let's enjoy the show!_

 _After a few hours of fun, at the end of the show, the entire group of friends is at the train station ..._

 _Kattie: How good that might come before the move, hope you fence very well in Paris!_

 _CASIDI: Neglect, which keep in touch, and come to visit soon._

 _Skye is looking towards the beach at sunset ..._

 _MARSHALL: You are Skye well?_

 _SKYE: Yes, only saw the sunset, really is very cute this place ..._

 _RYDER: Well, if you like Adventure Bay, you could not consider living here?_

 _Skye, turns to see Ryder surprised, but with a new light in his eyes ..._

 _RYDER: As you know, we're putting together our team of rescue, paw patrol, at this time we are only Chase, Marshall and I, but I think you have great potential for air rescue, and I can promise you happy here serious, that if your family and you agree ..._

 _A Skye really like the idea ..._

 _SKYE: I if I would! But I do not know…_

 _CASIDI: Skye, if that is your desire, then you should do it! I trust with my life in Ryder, and he would look after you very well._

 _SKYE: Dad? Mom?..._

 _Ligthning: Your mother and I also agree, if you want, you should do it!_

 _LIGTH BLUE: Skye, we just want to see you happy, and if your happiness is here, go ahead!_

 _CASIDI: Then it's decided! Skye stay from today! Ryder, Katie, charged them much watch over it and happiness!_

 _RYDER AND Kattie: Of course!_

 _Casidi immediately, Ligthning and warmly embrace Ligth Blue Skye._

 _CASIDI: As I said before, the visit soon, and keep in touch!_

 _SKYE: Thank you all!_

 _But at that time, only a puppy has not said anything, is why Skye is close to the ..._

 _SKYE: Blizzard not want me to stay?_

 _BLIZZARD: Honestly, I do not like the idea, you're my sister, and it takes me by surprise ..._

 _Skye was somewhat sad, you are thinking that maybe I should not stay ..._

 _BLIZZARD: Do not misunderstand me, you can not like the idea, but I think you should stay and be happy ..._

 _SKYE: Blizzard ..._

 _BLIZZARD: You want me to tell because I call "little cloud"?_

 _SKYE: Why?_

 _BLIZZARD: Because although you can be small, you're free like a cloud, light as she and peaceful like a cloud, you always show up at the right place, like a cloud, the sky is the limit of the potential of a cloud, and as a cloud , you will always be at the top for me, like a cloud, my "little cloud"._

 _The word of his brother have moved to Skye, she thought called as a joke between brothers, never imagined that the meaning was so important to his brother, just began to mourn and hug and kiss his brother!_

 _SKYE: Blizzard! I love you! I will miss you!_

 _BLIZZARD: Arf! And I love you, and I'll miss him, but as Casidi said, keep in touch and visit you!_

 _And so Casidi, Ligthning, Ligth blue and Blizzard, board the train and dismiss along the path of Skye and his new family, Paw Patrol!_

 _END OF REMEMBRANCE OF SKYE:_

KAISER: In the circus !? And saving your older brother !?

SKYE: Arf! If, as I said, sometimes our skills are in front of us, and we do not realize.

EVEREST: Cubs! I think we're done!

The new ice rink is clean, free of trash and branches and smooth. Really everyone's efforts paid off. At that time he approached the Mayor Goodway, who had just arrived to check the work.

MAYORESS GOODWAY: Wonderful! The ice rink is great, it will be a major attraction in the mountain, my dear Chickaletta truth?

Chickaletta cackles in the handbag of the Mayoress, while eating an ear of corn.

JAKE: Right, all the people liked him!

Kaiser is smiling at the pleasure that has aroused the track, but suddenly, sniffing something ...

KAISER: Cubs, something is not right here ...

SKYE: What do you mean?

KAISER: I smelled something, but I can not identify it ... this towards the corner of the track ...

CHASE: Let me sniff.

Chase begins to follow the scent, followed by Kaiser, Skye and Everest, and find ...

CHASE: It's a hole! Good thing you notice in time Káiser! Now we can defend track to not disturb his tenants ...

EVEREST: Who lives there?

CHASE: Let's see, this dark something, seems to live a family of ...

At that moment, it looks out an odorous cloud burrow directly to Chase ...

CHASE: (Coughing) EUHG! Skunks!

The other three cubs give a few steps back, with some smile on their faces! While Skye turn on your communicator ...

SKYE: Ryder, Kaiser and Chase found a burrow in a corner of the track ...

RYDER: Well done Skye! Jake take care of their tenants move to a quieter place, have to find out who lives there ...

SKYE: Ryder, Chase and I find out first hand ... let's just say, that will need a good bath in tomato juice ...

RYDER: Skunks?

SKYE: (chuckling) If Ryder, skunks ...

RYDER: Well puppies, back, back home, and bathe Chase.

After a few hours, and on the lookout, the puppies have already eaten and prepare to sleep ... Ryder is finished talking with Skye ...

RYDER: So it was Kaiser who realized the den ...

SKYE: Yes, but could not identify who was on time.

RYDER: Do not worry, it was inevitable, goodnight Skye, get some rest ...

SKYE: Arf! Good night Ryder ...

Ryder is heading at the moment with ...

RYDER: Rocky?

Rocky this sleepy, but rises to meet its owner ...

ROCKY: If Ryder?

RYDER: I want tomorrow to help me start work on a new little project I have ...

Within the lookout, Kaiser is preparing to sleep, with his squeaky funny bone, when it enters the puppy that will make you company tonight ...

CHASE: Three tomato juice baths! And I feel that the smell does not go away!

KAISER: Quiet Chase, you should see it on the bright side ...

Chase turns to see Kaiser ...

CHASE: What can be the bright side in this?

Kaiser flips him to see smiling ...

KAISER: I do not spend my ...

Chase smiles with the answer, not expecting ...

CHASE: Very funny comedian! Anyway, it's time to sleep, good night Kaiser.

KAISER: goodnight Chase.

Both pups are now with their eyes closed ...

KAISER: That dream with skunks!

CHASE: Yeah, thanks ... .. Hey ...!

 **How are you! Hello! I hope that this liking them the story! this is my first fic, and I hope to be doing well, if they have comments and suggestions, go ahead. And the best thing missing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: KNOWING BETTER MEAN GREEN, GO!**

A new day begins in Adventure Bay, the sun rises, the weather is clean, and a puppy already been awakened, and will start his routine somewhat differently ...

CHASE: Arf! Megaphone!

It sneaks up, and suddenly ...

CHASE: (Using his bullhorn) KAISER good morning! It's a nice morning! AWAKE!

Kaiser wakes with a start, giving a jump where he was ...

KAISER: Arf! What? Who? As?...

After his jump, falls on Chase ...

CHASE: Oh-oh! Phew!

KAISER: What happened? A if ... Chase!

Chase turns to see, from under him, smiling ...

CHASE: Heh, heh, heh, I just wanted to wake up with a joke, though, I think I came out counterproductive.

KAISER: Ha ha! Well, I think that after all, you managed your goal, I woke up!

Both puppies begin to laugh, after a moment ...

CHASE: Kaiser ...

KAISER: If Chase?

CHASE: You could get off on me?

KAISER: Oops! I am sorry!

Both leave the yard, now is the turn of the other cubs wake up ...

CHASE: good morning PUPPIES! It's a nice TOMORROW! WAKE UP!

One by one, the pups begin to awaken, with its characteristic reactions by Chase wake up ...

SKYE: Good morning! That beautiful morning!

ZUMA: (Yawning) Friend! Only five minutes!

MARSHALL: aaaaah!

Marshall had left his house puppy, but when you leave, slipped with the jump rope and fell against the other ...

MARSHALL: good morning puppies! I'm fine!

ROCKY: Chase! For once! You can not help but wake up with the megaphone?

CHASE: Sorry Rocky, but you know it is my duty to wake them all!

KAISER: Well, I think you have failed to fulfill that duty ...

Chase turns to see where he was pointing Kaiser, and all realize that a puppy is still in the country of the dream ...

KAISER: Rubble, wake up ...

RUBBLE: (Yawning) But not even dawns ...

CHASE: Rubble ... your mask ...

RUBBLE: Oh! The sun's up! Then we can have breakfast?

They all start laughing, at that time, Rocky is walking towards the shop Ryder, upon arrival, he meets him, he is on his desk ...

ROCKY: Good morning Ryder, I'm ready to help you with your project.

RYDER: Good morning Rocky, wake up early!

ROCKY: With Chase, impossible not to!

RYDER: Ha ha ha. Well, I think first give them breakfast, then your I begin, I have some stuff here ...

ROCKY: What we're going to work?

RYDER: Well Rocky, is a surprise, but do not want to tell anyone, this will be our secret for now, it is a ...

At that time he is interrupted by his phone, someone is calling ...

RYDER: Let me Rocky. Here Ryder!

FARMER YUMI: Good morning Ryder, sorry to bother you so early, but I need your help.

RYDER: What happens?

FARMER YUMI: Actually, there are two problems, first, the pulley used to reach the hay bales in the top of the barn is not working, it seems stuck, the second, I need help to collect apples are for special order Mayoress of Goodway, I alone would, but for the amount you want, and need them today ...

RYDER: Do not worry, we will help, after all, no big task and very little puppy! We will go away.

FARMER Yumi: Thank Ryder.

RYDER: Rocky, our project will have to wait a little ...

ROCKY: No problem Ryder.

Meanwhile, the puppies were preparing breakfast, taking some snacks dispenser.

RUBBLE: Try these, Kaiser, pepperoni sandwiches are very rich!

Kaiser test it, and loves the taste ...

KAISER: Arf! Delicious! He had not tasted anything like it!

SKYE: So eat more! Ryder must be busy, so I think we can have breakfast this!

RYDER: PUPPIES! COMMAND CENTER!

ALL PUPPIES: RYDER WE NEED!

Everyone is heading to the elevator, except a puppy ...

CHASE: Kaiser, come with us!

KAISER: I do not know ...

SKYE: Come! Could you help us!

RUBBLE: And there's no point you to stay here alone!

At that time they come close to Rocky, and Marshall is behind the ...

MARSHALL: Cubs Ryder needs us!

At that time, Marshall slips with pepperoni sandwich, and while going sliding, dragging along two other puppies ...

MARSHALL: CAUTION! PUPPY OUT OF CONTROL!

ROCKY: Oh-oh!

KAISER: Oh no!

The three slip and end up crashing with others inside the elevator ...

MARSHALL: So! I made a chuza friends?

Puppies laugh in unison, all while Kaiser ...

KAISER: Well, I guess I'll go too!

All puppies come with Ryder and take their places ...

CHASE: Paw Patrol ready for action, Head Ryder!

RYDER: Thanks for coming, sorry to interrupt your breakfast cubs, but Yumi farmer needs our help! Has two problems, the pulley his barn appears to be broken, for that reason can not raise their hay to the top, the second problem is that many need help to collect apples for a special order of the Mayor Goodway.

RUBBLE: It's a lot of work to herself ...

RYDER: Rubble So, for that reason, I need to ... MARSHALL! Use your ladder to descend faster apples.

MARSHALL: I'll go!

RYDER: CHASE! With your network, and your apples quickly be transporting crane with Yumi Granjera to prepare delivery!

CHASE: Chase will take over!

RYDER: ROCKY! You'll use your tools and you need to repair the pulley!

ROCKY: To avoid contamination, it should be reused!

RYDER: Finally, for this mission I would like additional help, KAISER!

Kaiser was surprised by this request, after all, he is not a member of the patrol ...

KAISER: I? But I'm not a member ...

RYDER: No matter, I think you can help with repair Rocky, while we take care of apples.

KAISER: Well, ok! Help in any way I can!

RYDER: Okay, then travel with Rocky in his truck. Okay, Paw Patrol goes into action!

The patrol sets out to farm Yumi, it does not take long to reach their destination. Upon arrival, and he was waiting for the farmer Yumi.

FARMER Yumi: Thanks for coming guys!

RYDER: No problems, we will start working! Rocky and Kaiser, begin to repair the pulley, while Marshall, Chase and I began to collect apples.

ROCKY: To order Ryder! Green means go ahead!

KAISER: begin immediately!

Moving away both toward the barn, the farmer observes Yumi Kaiser ...

FARMER Yumi: Who is that puppy Ryder?

RYDER: Your name is Kaiser, he is the puppy ...

FARMER Yumi: The puppy who saved Chase?

RYDER: If, as you know?

FARMER YUMI: Alex had told me what happened recently.

RYDER: I think I should submit ...

FARMER Yumi: Do not worry Ryder, I think I should do something special, but while we begin?

Meanwhile, Rocky and Káiser reach the barn ...

ROCKY: Now, that may be what's wrong ...

Both are set to observe, looking for anything unusual when suddenly, Kaiser seems to have seen something ...

KAISER: Rocky, I think I found the problem ... look up there ...

Rocky start to see where he indicated Káiser, and discover the same thing I saw ...

ROCKY: Ok, I do not expect ...

The problem itself is not so serious, the cable pulley is stuck on one side of the barn window, so that a knot and can not move neither up nor down.

ROCKY: Well, I will go and my clip will untangle the knot, please Kaiser, your bra rope here, and do not let go until I tell you to avoid tangling while we release more.

KAISER: Arf! Agree!

Rocky untangle the cable up to the second floor of the barn ...

ROCKY: Arf! Tweezers!

Begins to unravel the cable while holding it firm Kaiser for almost twenty minutes later, the cable is finally unraveled ...

ROCKY: Ready! finished here! You can now release Káiser!

KAISER: Excellent! Now we could help others, and finish the job sooner!

The two agreed, but when Rocky was down, Káiser road a bit to leave, but their hind legs tangled with the cable pulley, and was pulled by her to the top of the barn, being hung and looking down .

KAISER: Arf? Aaaaaah!

ROCKY: Ready, we can go ... ehm ... Kaiser? Where are you?

KAISER: R- Rocky?

Rocky turns to look up and see it hanging, could not help laughing at the image.

ROCKY: Ha Ha Ha! I see you did not want to stay out of the fun, but you did not need me "hanging"!

KAISER: P- R- Rocky ... Please ... B- Put me down!

Rocky noticed the tone of voice Kaiser, that tone he knew it very well, in the dark of the barn began trying to observe it better.

ROCKY: Kaiser? Dude, you're okay?

KAISER: R- Rocky! B- me down please! N- I do not want to be here! N- q- not want to fall by T Third Time! A- Help!

Rocky now no longer in doubt, Kaiser is sobbing, is losing what little control he has of himself ... Rocky need to ask for help ...

ROCKY: RYDER! You copy me?

RYDER: Forward Rocky, finished the repair?

ROCKY: If Ryder, but we have a problem.

RYDER: Rocky What happens?

ROCKY: At the end and start dating, Kaiser he tangled with the cable pulley and tangled term, is now hanging from the top of the barn, face down, with its two hind legs tied. Ryder ... Kaiser is terrified, I'm sure he is afraid of heights, I mention you do not want to fall for the third time ...

Ryder understands the situation, the previous two falls in the spring when he was lost in the storm, and on the cliff when except Chase, they generated the fear of heights.

RYDER: Calm Rocky, and we go over there, try to reassure Kaiser while.

ROCKY: Ryder Roger, over and out.

Rocky turns to see Kaiser, understand what you are feeling right now, and it feels somewhat guilty for his last joke.

ROCKY: Calma Kaiser, is already support.

KAISER: V-'ll fall!

ROCKY: Quiet! You're not going to fall! Concentrate on my voice, and try to calm down. Now comes the help!

KAISER: R- Rocky!

ROCKY: Quiet! Just focus on me, I know how you're feeling, is what is fear, I know first hand ...

 _REMEMBRANCE OF ROCKY:_

 _Rocky is a puppy of mixed race, born on the street, and his parents disappeared when he was still very young, since he remembers, he has lived in the recycling center, just ..._

 _ROCKY: (Yawning) I see you already dawned, well, let's see if I get some breakfast ..._

 _Rocky begins to walk the recycling center Adventure Bay, searching, and manages to find a bone ..._

 _ROCKY: Well! Breakfast is served!_

 _But then ... someone interrupts breakfast puppy ..._

 _¿!? Well, I see you got us breakfast ..._

 _ROCKY: (Oh no, not them again)._

 _Behind the piles of recycling, three adult dogs appear, brabucones place are a female boxer named ISIS a brown mixed breed named SULTAN, and its leader, a doberman named DAGGER._

 _DAGGER: Well, I see you have my breakfast ready ..._

 _ROCKY: That blood is mine! I found it…_

 _Rocky is interrupted, it is thrown aside by SULTAN._

 _SULTAN: Is it that you do not understand what your dwarf place?_

 _ROCKY: My place? They are merely extortionate ... AAAAH!_

 _Rocky again is thrown aside, this time by ISIS._

 _ISIS: You must understand your place, you are nothing, you should be grateful that allow you to be here._

 _DAGGER: A delicious bone puppy! I think with the covers your quota for the day!_

 _ROCKY: My share of the day? They should seek their own food!_

 _The doberman smiles coldly, Rocky approaches and gives a blow to his right leg, throwing him against a pile of boxes ..._

 _ROCKY: AAAAH!_

 _DAGGER: Let that experience, small flea! The charge here is me! And if you want to live in this place, you do what you're told!_

 _They turn around and start walking away from the place, laughing the three of Rocky ..._

 _DAGGER: And remember, your quota for tomorrow should be equal or better than today ...!_

 _A few minutes passed and Rocky finally gets up and starts walking ..._

 _ROCKY: Great! I lost my breakfast, and now I'm sore ...!_

 _Leaves the recycling center, and sits on one side of the entrance ..._

 _ROCKY: Why they have to be so bad ?! I can not really trust anyone?_

 _They poke a few tears in his eyes as he talks to himself ..._

 _ROCKY: Mom! Dad! That would be you? Why I have to be alone?_

 _At that time go the distance, over the bridge passing patrol, three puppies and their leader ..._

 _ROCKY: I'd rather be like them, they have each other, they trust each other, and help others ..._

 _Rocky has been thinking for a long time, he has not noticed a shadow approaching the ..._

 _¿!? YOU HAVE LITTLE FEVER!_

 _ROCKY: What? AAAAH!_

 _Rocky feels a pain in his head and lost consciousness ..._

 _After a few hours, Rocky wakes up, he is tied, in a bag, he feels he is moving ..._

 _ROCKY: Arf? Where I am?_

 _STRANGER: You go to your destination, you and your friends again not to bother recycling center._

 _Rocky begins to panic, the tone of his captor is cold and unfeeling ..._

 _ROCKY: My ... my friends?_

 _Rocky knows that he is referring to his three brabucones, they have made life difficult for many people, and it seems that this guy thinks he is part of the group ..._

 _ROCKY: I have nothing to do with them! Let me go!_

 _STRANGER: Your lies do meya me, I've seen them, but neglected, plan to finish your problem and ..._

 _ROCKY: Finish my problem?_

 _At that time, the car stops, the low man holding the bag where this Rocky ..._

 _UNKNOWN: It will be a short fall, but neglected, will not be alone in the bottom of the water, the other two members of his gang will keep you company along with the fish ..._

 _ROCKY: O-Other two members ...?_

 _Rocky's eyes are full of tears, this madman has said that there are two other dogs in the bottom of the water, he is afraid to know who can be them ..._

 _STRANGER: Have a good night swim ..._

 _ROCKY: NO! PLEASE! I DID NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG! WHY ME DO THIS! I BEG YOU!_ _DO NOT!_

 _UNKNOWN: No matter what you say, you're just a stray dog!_

 _Rocky is falling into the water in the bag, virtually doomed to drown:_

 _ROCKY: NO! HELP!_ _DO NOT!_ _I FLOODED NOT WANT TO DIE! HELP!_

 _Slowly she begins to sink, at that moment, begin to cross the bridge Ryder and her cubs._

 _RYDER: It was a very hectic day puppies, but I will rest, and dinner must be hungry._

 _MARSHALL: Arf! I think so! I could eat a mountain of cookies!_

 _RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! How did you feel on your first mission Skye? Your helicopter and jet-pack you were great!_

 _SKYE: It was wonderful, just have to say, "I love to fly" ..._

 _Therein, Skye sees with telescopic lenses to the car is stopped on the other side of the bridge ..._

 _SKYE: Ryder, there is a bridge stopped at the end of the car, the driver is out of it, and seems to have thrown something ..._

 _RYDER: That's very rare, CHASE! Approach with care and your flashlight shines ..._

 _CHASE: In the event Chief Ryder! Chase will take over!_

 _Chase increases speed and illuminates the individual ..._

 _CHASE: Arf! Lantern!_

 _UNKNOWN: Rays ...!_

 _The stranger approaches his car and escapes quickly ..._

 _CHASE: Stop in the name of the law ...!_

 _RYDER: Chase Let it go! I have a picture of your license plate, I worry more that has thrown the Bay ..._

 _Ryder, Chase and Marshall come to the edge of the bridge and look out to see ..._

 _RYDER: Chase! Give us light down! Skye, you can see it with your telescopic lenses?_

 _SKYE: I see a bag, it begins to sink ... A moment ... Ryder NO! CAN NOT BE!_

 _RYDER: What happens Skye?_

 _SKYE: Ryder! The bag ... move! There is someone inside the bag!_

 _RYDER: What do you say ?!_

 _MARSHALL: I'll get it! Wait for me at the shore!_

 _RYDER: Be careful Marshall! CHASE! Still shining here! Skye! Prepare your harness to pick up Marshall! I will approach the shore!_

 _Marshall jump off the bridge to save whoever is in the bag, while the light illuminates the place Chase, meanwhile Rocky is starting to lose consciousness from lack of air ..._

 _ROCKY: It's all going to end ... so ... at the hands of a madman ... who is that? A light? I think it's time to go to puppy heaven ... Mom, Dad, wait for me ..._

 _With tears, Rocky faints and begins to choke, but just in time, Marshall manages to hold the bag, and swims back to the surface ..._

 _MARSHALL: I Got it! Skye! We need your harness!_

 _SKYE: On the way Marshall! Arf! Harness!_

 _Skye harness falls, Marshall takes it and is attached to it, just as subject with full force the bag ..._

 _MARSHALL: We're ready Skye!_ you upload!

 _SKYE: Well, it's time to fly!_

 _They begin to take flight to the beach ..._

 _MARSHALL: UUUOOOOH! Actually, I do not like flying!_

 _On the beach, and is waiting Ryder ..._

 _RYDER: Well puppies, let's open this bag ..._

 _What you see, simply leaves ice cream ..._

 _RYDER: It's ... a puppy!_

 _SKYE: That cruelty, how anyone can do this!_

 _MARSHALL: Is there anything we can do?_

 _RYDER: CHASE! I need fences for Katie!_ _Fast!_

 _CHASE: In the event Chief Ryder!_

 _RYDER: Give me space puppies! We have to give first aid!_

 _Skye and Marshall are made on one side, while Ryder unleashes Rocky, you begin to massage the breast, and gives breath ..._

 _RYDER: Let friend can do it ..._

 _Marshall and Skye are watching, wish everything goes well, the look of Marshall is sadder ..._

 _MARSHALL: I wish I could do something else ..._

 _SKYE:'ll be fine Marshall, Ryder knows what he does ..._

 _Just then, the puppy starts coughing, and begins to breathe, though still unconscious ..._

 _RAIDER: All right! Cubs, let's get him to the barracks puppy! Chase will warn him to overtake us with Katie there!_

 _It's been about an hour, but finally is waking Rocky ..._

 _ROCKY: My head! Where am I?_

 _The environment around you is unknown, it is in a puppy bed when he hears a voice ..._

 _KATIE: I woke up! That good! You are in the barracks puppy Paw Patrol!_

 _He turns to see where I hear the voice, seeing Katie, feel frightened and tries to crawl back ..._

 _ROCKY: P- please! N Do not hurt me!_

 _Katie smiles sweetly, put his hand to his head and caresses ..._

 _KATIE: Do not be afraid small, will not hurt, these friends, I'm Katie, what's your name?_

 _ROCKY: M- call me Rocky, really, you're not going to hurt me?_

 _KATIE: Of course not! On the contrary, I've been looking since Ryder and patrol rescued you!_

 _Rocky calms down a bit, but then asks a question ..._

 _ROCKY: And ... The guy who I threw the water, where ..._

 _RYDER: You no longer have to worry about him, the authorities have already arrested._

 _Rocky turns to look toward the voice, and see when entering Ryder and the other puppies ..._

 _CHASE: Arf! Arf! How good! It woke up! How you feel?_

 _ROCKY: B- Well, I guess ..._

 _SKYE: Dinos Rocky, where you live? They must be worried about you ..._

 _Rocky lowers his head and tears begin to fall from their eyes ..._

 _ROCKY: I, I live alone in the recycling center, I have no owner, and my parents ..._

 _He could not complete what he was saying, he began to mourn, Ryder knew that he and Chase to report individual tuition, were present when the police checked under water under the bridge, and they knew what they found ..._

 _RYDER: Why do not you stay with us Rocky? So we can take care of yourself while you recover ..._

 _ROCKY: Really? I do not want to be a burden ..._

 _CHASE: Of course not!_

 _SKYE: We'll take care!_

 _KATIE: That seems very good idea, I regularly come to check you out!_

 _ROCKY: Thank you, thank you all, really!_

 _All puppies howl happy, except one ..._

 _MARSHALL: Ryder, we can talk ..._

 _RYDER: Of course, if Marshall, you know you can always tell me all your concerns ..._

 _Both leave the yard, and Marshall makes its request to Ryder ..._

 _MARSHALL: Ryder ... you could ... maybe train as an EMT?_

 _The application takes by surprise Ryder ..._

 _RYDER: These Marshall insurance? You're a good firefighter puppy ..._

 _MARSHALL: And I do wish to be, but I also like to be a puppy EM T._

 _RYDER: Wow! Marshall Why that decision?_

 _MARSHALL: Well after the rescue, I did not like just seeing and not being able to do more, can not stand to see anyone hurt, and could not bear not to do anything again ..._

 _Ryder smiles at Marshall motivation ..._

 _RYDER: Marshall, I do not see why not, but I warn you that it will be a lot of work, and you yourself are deciding to have two functions rescue ..._

 _MARSHALL: I understand, Arf! And I promise I'll put less stress ..._

 _Ryder is smiling and sears Marshall congratulating him on his decision, Rocky, who had gone out to get some air I saw the whole scene was very moved, it was largely the reason for the decision of the puppy firefighter ..._

 _ROCKY: They're amazing! I have to repay them somehow ...!_

 _It has been almost a week, Rocky and that more parts, and as has been in the command center, has wasted no time, has sought to assist in the cleanup, and helped Ryder suddenly some minor repairs ..._

 _KATIE: Rocky As it has done during the week?_

 _RYDER: He's done very well, in fact, I have noticed that is very smart and tidy._

 _KATIE: And now that this spare, you're going to do with it?_

 _RYDER: I have a very good idea for him, in fact, today I am going to implement, so we invite you to come!_

 _Ryder takes a swig from a bottle of water, and is about to throw it away when he hears a familiar voice ..._

 _ROCKY: Please Ryder, not throw, can recycle ...!_

 _RYDER: Oops! Sorry Rocky, you're right, we recycle it._

 _Ryder put the empty bottle recycling bin, with the satisfied smile of Rocky ..._

 _RYDER: Good thing I see Rocky, could join the command center? We need you to help us with something up!_

 _ROCKY: Ryder course, I'm at your command!_

 _Ryder, Katie and Rocky go to the center of observation, on the road, Rocky note that other puppies are not ..._

 _ROCKY: Ryder, and puppies, where are they?_

 _RYDER: They're serving a very special mission Rocky!_

 _Rocky doubt for a moment, to a mission without Ryder? But no more questions, after all, they know what they do. Enter the three to the base, and up in the elevator, leaving, everything is dark inside ..._

 _ROCKY: Ryder? Why is it so dark here?_

 _ALL: ROCKY SURPRISE!_

 _The lights come on and see the puppies trained in their uniforms, some green ornaments, and the screen looks great recycling symbol shining ... his eyes big as saucers open ..._

 _ROCKY: P- But that ..._

 _RYDER: ROCKY! I am pleased to announce to all that from this moment you are an official member of the patrol!_

 _ROCKY: C-_ as?

 _RYDER: So Rocky! What you are saying is that from this moment I'm adopting! And not only that! From this moment, you are an official member, you are now our mechanic and recycling puppy! You are our green puppy!_

 _At that time Katie takes to Rocky, and Ryder put his new uniform patrol, at the end they put on the floor, he is very surprised._

 _ROCKY: I do not know what to say!_

 _CHASE: No need to say anything!_

 _SKYE: All we want in our lives!_

 _MARSHALL: Welcome to the patrol, and family!_

 _The three cubs scorch Rocky, he is very happy to hug Ryder and Katie join._

 _ROCKY: Thanks! Thank you all!_

 _RYDER: Very good puppies! What if to celebrate we go to the beach!_

 _ROCKY: A- To the beach?_

 _RYDER: Rocky not worry, we know that you're afraid of water, but I was thinking more in a game of volleyball._

 _ROCKY: Well, while I have not enter the water, green means go for it!_

 _END OF REMEMBRANCE OF ROCKY:_

ROCKY: Kaiser, stay calm.

KAISER: R- Rocky, I ...

ROCKY: I know you have a lot of fear, but trust me when I say you'll be fine, just take a deep breath, and trust me.

Kaiser feels terrified, but trust Rocky, so does what he said, breathe deeply, once, twice, three times, closed his eyes and calms ...

ROCKY: Well, keep it up, almost down you ...

RYDER: Rocky! Where are they!

ROCKY: Ryder in here!

Ryder and the pups come, and begin to analyze the situation.

RYDER: Okay, CHASE! I want you to put your network under Kaiser!

CHASE: Arf! Network!

Chase network is positioned where it was indicated.

RYDER: MARSHALL! About your truck and extend your stairwell, climbs gently and begins to loosen the legs of Kaiser!

MARSHALL: Ready for RAW RAW rescue! Arf! Stairs!

While Marshall goes to untangle Kaiser, Rocky climbs the staircase to the second level Yumi farmer ...

MARSHALL: Okay Kaiser, you'll start to unravel ...

ROCKY: Kaiser, I'm on your side, you will not be left alone ...

KAISER: Thanks guys ...

Marshall has almost finished untangle Kaiser, but stops to make a warning ...

MARSHALL: Kaiser, almost finished, but when you release the latter knot'll fall into the Chase network ...

Kaiser prefers not to speak by fear, just nods his head ...

MARSHALL: Well now, I'm letting go ...

As starts to release the legs of Kaiser, it begins to fall, he is about to scream, until she feels that someone is embracing and falling with the ...

ROCKY: You are not alone! No longer! Trust me, you'll be fine!

Both cubs fall into the Chase network. All they approach them and see that they are well.

KAISER: Cubs, Ryder, I regret having made them go through this ...

Kaiser looked very distressed and saddened, however ...

ROCKY: Do not say that, it was just an accident, anyone could have happened.

RYDER: I agree, do not worry, after all, no one was hurt.

After a brief silence, finally someone says something ...

FARMER YUMI: Oops! That experience! But I know how to release stress, what if I give you a piece of my rich apple pie homemade!

All gladly accept the offer.

While eating your cake, the farmer Yumi is about talking to Kaiser ...

FARMER YUMI: Kaiser, you liked the cake.

KAISER: Yes, Yumi farmer, thank you very much, this delicious!

FARMER Yumi: I'm glad you liked it! Kaiser, I would like to make a proposal ...

Kaiser turns to see her curious.

FARMER YUMI: Based on how you look at work today, and some things you have told me, you would train PUP-FU with other puppies patrol?

KAISER: Train Pup-fu?

FARMER Yumi: Yes, I think you would be beneficial, and I think you have the skill, you say?

MARSHALL: Yeah! Do it, it would be fun!

CHASE: Yeah, you train future with us!

ROCKY: Each of us has, say, a different skill within the discipline.

Kaiser thinks for a moment, until finally responds ...

KAISER: Ok, I will.

FARMER Yumi: What good, then, I hope to see you here in the next training session Patrol!

Later in the night, and in the barracks puppy, Kaiser prepares to sleep, but still thinking about what happened in the House, at that time, enters the barracks Rocky.

ROCKY: Arf! What day! Between the mission and the special project Ryder, I'm exhausted!

Kaiser smiles at the comment of Rocky ...

ROCKY: Kaiser, I'm sorry joke that I made in the barn, I did not make fun of you ...

KAISER: Do not apologize Rocky, I know it was not your intention, it's just ...

ROCKY: Are you afraid of heights.

Kaiser is silent for a moment ...

KAISER: Yes, I'm afraid of heights, do not remember having had before, it is recent, but did not want to tell anyone, it seemed embarrassing ...

ROCKY: You do not have to be ashamed, after all, all we're afraid of something ... Ryder fears Brussels sprouts, Rubble afraid of spiders, Skye fears eagles, Chase is afraid of the dentist and crabs (although he always denied), Marshall is afraid of flying, Zuma is afraid of ghosts, and I have afraid of water ...

KAISER: Everyone knows your fears?

ROCKY: Yes, but I think we all share a fear in common ...

KAISER: Really? I know what it is?

ROCKY: Yes, we're all afraid to fail our family and friends, is why we always strive to give the best of us, even if we have to face our fears, for example, there was a time when Skye except an Eagle ...

KAISER: Awesome!

ROCKY: Yes, it is, I myself have had to dive to repair a diving bell and save the Captain and his cousin Francois Rodballo.

At that time, both lie down in their beds puppy, ready to sleep.

KAISER: Rocky, when I gave Marshall, and began to fall, was about to scream, but you jumped me and abrasaste, thanks ...

ROCKY: No need to thank any of us would have done the same ... just remember Kaiser, you're not alone.

The two puppies fall asleep at last ... as you begin to close your eyes Kaiser has a thought, and a tear of happiness is discovered on his cheek ...

KAISER: (I'm not alone!).

 **Again, I invite you to comment, and I thank the people I already gave their opinion, encourage me to continue giving more of this story! I hope to see more comments to help me improve my story!**

 **Greetings to all, and see you in the next chapter! OVER AND OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: know each other better, IF! To get going! PART 1:**

The next morning, Ryder and Rocky are working on "their secret project," while the other puppies are the yard after breakfast ...

SKYE: Guys, what if we played a while!

RUBBLE: What do you have in mind ...

SKYE: That seems a game of hide and seek!

Everyone accepts the idea with pleasure, some entertainment does not sound bad ...

MARSHALL: And who will look first?

CHASE: I say it Káiser ...

KAISER: I? Well, I do not see why not!

ZUMA: Good friend! But to be fair ...

Zuma Kaiser approaches and places the sock always used to play on his nose ...

KAISER: And this sock is for ...

CHASE: So that you're not nosing to find us ...

KAISER: Well puppies, then, hide! I'll start counting! 1, 2, 3, ...

Puppies begin to hide when you close your eyes and count Kaiser, ready to not find them ... they are sure that their hideouts are infallible ...

KAISER: 8, 9, 10! Puppies Ready or not, I'm coming!

First instance begins to walk and instinctively tries to sniff the sock on his nose ...

KAISER: EUHG! Odorous sock! Well, that I will not do!

Kaiser start walking, this time paying attention to their surroundings, watching and listening around, he approaches a bush, and ...

KAISER: I found Chase!

Chase looks somewhat surprised to show his face ...

CHASE: As you found me!

Kaiser smiles to respond ...

KAISER: That was a great hideout, but for ...

Kaiser begins to point to some extent ...

CHASE: Because I always forget to hide my tail! Phew!

Both puppies laugh and now resumes his search Káiser ... walks to the tree with the swing, flip up and ...

KAISER: I hear you Skye! These up there!

Skye floor of the laughing tree.

SKYE: You're good! But even left three puppies!

KAISER: In that case ...!

Now Kaiser begins to walk, focuses on a small box in the yard ...

KAISER: (Only a puppy can be inside).

Runs lookout, take a cookie dispenser, back and placed in front of the box, and sits waiting ...

KAISER: Let's see if I'm right! 3, 2, 1 ...

RUBBLE: A cookie what I smell?

Rubble said this out of the box, and saw the Kaiser smiling face ...

KAISER: If Rubble is all yours!

Skye and Chase Event laugh ...

CHASE: I got a set of Rubble?

Kaiser responds with innocence ...

KAISER: I? But if I went alone for a cookie!

SKYE: They're ready, but still left two cubs!

KAISER: Not for long!

Kaiser search resumes, walk to the slide of the puppies, and observing in the bottom ...

KAISER: Zuma! I already found you!

ZUMA: Well done, friend! Arf! But you have not won! You have to find someone else!

Meanwhile, under the wooden bridge puppies, she slips and speaks in one voice floor a ...

MARSHALL: (I do not find, after all, I'm quiet as a mouse!)

¿:? (And you're also agile, you not in vain are the puppy fire)

MARSHALL: (Exactly, I'm the puppy ... that ?!)

Marshall turns to see and realize that behind him is crouching smiling Kaiser ...

KAISER: (Hi Marshall!)

MARSHALL: WOW! Where did you come from!

KAISER: Marshall Surprise! I found you!

Marshall and Kaiser out of hiding and head with others ...

RUBBLE: You've found them all!

ZUMA: Yes, friend! You were fast!

CHASE: I just found me luck ...

SKYE: Yes, you're right, lucky you came to forget your tail! (Chuckling).

MARSHALL: Well, who's next?

KAISER: As I found first Chase, is the one who follows!

Kaiser hour turns and placed sock in the nose of Chase ...

KAISER: No way friend, it's your turn!

CHASE: Okay, that remedy! Hide yourself! 1, 2, 3 ...

Meanwhile, in front of the shop Ryder, Katie approaches ...

KATIE: Well, after all, today you have to do ...

He stops in front of the shop door at the sound ...

RYDER: Care Rocky! It shot itself!

ROCKY: I have it! Wow!

Katie somewhat surprised about the workshop, and opened the door ...

ROCKY: I think we need better gauge the insurance ...

RYDER: You're right, not to mention the length of the rope ...

KATIE: Guys, what happened to them?

RYDER: Hey Katie! We are working on a special project ...

ROCKY: Yes, but suddenly we became a little more tangled!

Katie turns to see Rocky, and is completely tied by a rope ...

RYDER: Yes, we have to adjust some details ...

Ryder covers your desk with a tablecloth, not revealing they work ...

KATIE: Well ... Ryder, came to remove the plaster leg kaiser, and should be better!

RYDER: How thoughtful! So, let's go! You must be playing with the other puppies!

Both they start walking to go with the other puppies, when they hear ...

ROCKY: Ryder ... you can untie me ... please you?

RYDER: Oops! Sure Rocky!

Minutes later, with the other puppies ... kaiser is hiding on one side of Chase pup-house ...

KAISER: (Well Chase sure here will not happen look!).

ROCKY: kaiser? What do they do?

KAISER: Arf! Who!?

Again, kaiser is surprised and jumps, falling into the arms of Ryder ...

KAISER: Thank Ryder! I think this is already becoming recurring ...

RYDER: Ha ha ha !, neglected kaiser ...

CHASE: Yes! Arf, arf! I found kaiser!

KAISER: Well, it was a good hiding ...

KATIE: kaiser, came to remove your cast ...

After a while, kaiser can freely move his leg ... he takes a few steps to feel it and see it's okay ...

KAISER: Arf! Thanks Katie! It feels great to have my free leg!

KATIE: How good you feel good! But I'm still not giving up, you need to exercise and your muscles move to take power ...

RYDER: I have a good idea of how to help with that!

KAISER: hum?

RYDER: You'll see! Chase, Marshall, come with us!

At that time, Ryder, Katie, Marshall, Chase and kaiser head to court again and go to the training area, Ryder accommodates some things, some wheels, and has a track ...

RYDER: This is a journey that we use for training Chase and Marshall, both have done, is to work on your endurance and speed as well as response time ...

KAISER: WOW! It's great!

RYDER: Yes, and I want you to do this tour!

Kaiser is very surprised by what he says Ryder ...

KAISER: you Want me to make this journey? But I have no training ...

RYDER: Ha Ha Ha! It does not matter! The tour did Chase and Marshall, but separately and with their own skills training each, none obtained a similar result, but because not see, Chase! You can start!

CHASE: In the boss Ryder act!

Chase starts running, first a clean race from the swing to the obstacles, which jumps accurately, then enters and runs through the hollow trunk, climbs the wooden bridge and goes to springboard Skye, where jumps and it holds onto a tree branch, walks by it to be above the slide, slides for her, and when the end, runs to wheels, in which he is jumping one by one, after that runs to one area where you have to slide into position chest-ground under a net, and finally addresses the area of targets, a bar that has all the logos of the puppies, runs her own logo, it hits your head, and it is directed towards a red line on the floor, which represents the end of the tour.

CHASE: YES! Surely improve my performance!

RYDER: Ha ha ha! It is probable!

Kaiser is amazed at the precision with which hiso the Chase tour.

RYDER: Surprised? I do not be surprised, as I said, this tour is designed to show different results to different skills. Marshall! It's your turn!

MARSHALL: Arf!Ryder in the act! I'll get going!

Now Marshall is who starts running, first runs swiftly from the swing obstacles, starts jumping on them, jumping well the first two, with difficulty the third, and stumbling over the last three, but never leaving running and always to in front, then runs to the hollow trunk, but instead of going inside and Chase, he runs above it with speed, then up the wooden bridge and goes to springboard Skye, where jumps and it holds onto a tree branch too, but he does not end up like Chase, but with its two front legs sliding down the branch toward the slide, slides for her, and when the end, runs to the tires, starts jumping on them one by one, even slips and rolls down last, but not stopped, the end is automatically set up and continue the journey after that runs into the area that has to slide into position breast-land under the net, and finally addresses the area of targets, but before we get stops and activates your water cannon, directly firing the target of fire, and once you hit sprints toward the end travel, although slides and rolls to the finish.

MARSHALL: Arf! I'm fine!

Now kaiser is surprised by the speed of Marshall ...

RYDER: You see? The two completed the course, but with different results and abilities!

KAISER: That I see is admirable speed and precision they have, has always trained well? His skills are cream ...

Ryder, Chase and Marshall laugh, while Katie smiles at the question ...

KATIE: Kaiser, they have trained their own abilities.

RYDER: So, after all the hard work pays off.

CHASE: Yes, but before we thought we could do everything without training.

KAISER: Really?

MARSHALL: So, we could say that everything was a game for us.

 _REMEMBRANCE OF RYDER, CHASE AND MARSHALL:_

 _Lookout is seen is not very different from today, some trees more you see, the pup-house puppies are not, except two, one firefighter and one police, and within the lookout, we to…_

 _RYDER: (Yawning) already he dawned? Good Morning!_

 _Turns to see an adult is his father, very like his son, but with short hair and glasses, is preparing breakfast, is his father, an independent scientist named Steve, a widower, his wife died unfortunately when giving birth to her only son, but his small your worship, and always tries to keep a balance, that is, to be strict, but fair, fun but responsible, always taking care of the ..._

 _STEVE: Good morning son! I see that in order to wake up! Breakfast is almost ready, you could go for the guys?_

 _RYDER: Sure Dad! I'll be right with them!_

 _Ryder goes and goes first to the police pup-house, where he sees a German shepherd with a police uniform doing some yoga exercises morning ..._

 _RYDER: Good morning Targed!_

 _Targed is a German Shepherd with black hair on most of her body, but her chest is golden in color, his eyes are hazel, and has two small black spots on her cheeks, one on each, is a teenager puppy, and is the older brother Chase, the guards over his brother, his parents were police dogs in another city, but died in line of duty both, is why targed sees his little brother, with the help of Ryder and his father, and his uncle, who discuss shortly ..._

 _Targed: Arf! Ryder good morning! Did you sleep well?_

 _RYDER: Of course!_ _Thank you!_ _And breakfast is almost ready, so I came to look for them to eat!_

 _Targed: Thank Ryder! Then it's time to wake Chase!_

 _Ryder smiles shyly, he knows how to wake up usually Targed Chase ... are directed to Pup-house, and inside is the young German shepherd sleeping on his back, moving his legs as if chasing something ..._

 _Targed: not tender my little brother when he sleeps?_

 _RYDER: Yes, you will be dreaming?_

 _Targed: Well, I ask you wake up as ..._

 _Targed: Arf! Megaphone!_

 _PUP-pack Targed out the megaphone, slowly approaches Chase and at that time ..._

 _Targed: ARF! CHASE good morning! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! OR PERHAPS NOT WANT TO TAKE YOUR BREAKFAST?_

 _Given this, skip Chase is surprise, is not the first time I wake up so ..._

 _CHASE: Arf! Targed! Brother! Why always…_

 _Targed: Let Chace! After all, I had to wake up, or did not you thought breakfast?_

 _RYDER: Ha Ha Ha! Well, since we woke up, we can go get another!_

 _CHASE: Okay, come on._

 _Targed: Perhaps the need to wake up like you, Chase!_

 _CHASE: Targed!_

 _the group is now directed towards the pup-house fire, when approaching, empty notice it ..._

 _CHASE: Hello?_

 _Targed: No one inside?_

 _RYDER: they may have already raised ..._

 _MARSHALL: EH! BOYS!_

 _Just then they turn around to see the three back, and realize that a small Dalmatian comes running to them until it encounters a branch and starts to roll uncontrollably in his direction ..._

 _RYDER: MARSHALL!_

 _The blow is inevitable, Marshall three hits and falls on top of them._

 _MARSHALL: Good morning Ryder! Good morning brothers!_

 _RYDER: Ha ha ha! Good morning Marshall!_

 _CHASE: It's good to see Marsh!_

 _Targed: Good brother days! I see you this morning with lots of energy! And Uncle Wind?_

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Dad is doing the training run!_

 _Everyone turns around to see the training area and see an adult Dalmatian running, carrying a lot like Marshall uniform, even his Pup-pack, is the father of Marshall, Wind, is a dog experienced firefighter, his hair is white as the moon, and spots similar to those of his son, but with some more on his back, he has raised only his son with the help of Steve and Ryder's mother, Marshall is not with them, mysteriously disappeared after a wildfire, came to help and not seen again, and was a great friend of the parents of targed and Chase, he promised to ensure the two of them, and sees them as if they were their own children, they see Marshall as his brother and Wind as his uncle, the relationship between them is very close._

 _MARSHALL: Look how fast it is my Daddy! It has almost completed the tour._

 _CHASE: He's always looking to break his own record!_

 _Targed: And it's also very accurate, fast and accurate!_

 _RYDER: It has to be boys, for his work as a firefighter!_

 _Wind run ends and turns when he realizes he has his biggest fan club cheering while watching ..._

 _WIND: Good morning guys! With such an impressive entourage of fans, I can only strive to do better!_

 _RYDER: Wind're great! Dad sent me to look for them, breakfast should already be ready!_

 _WIND: Ok, thank you! Well, wait no longer! Come on!_

 _After a while, everyone is eating breakfast on the lookout when a conversation begins ..._

 _CHASE: Uncle Wind is very precise in his movements! It makes it seem the easy route, though Targed never wrong to do it!_

 _Targed: Chase, I would not say that ..._

 _MARSHALL: Yeah, but Dad does great, I'm sure it's the best ..._

 _WIND: Son, it's just practice ..._

 _CHASE: Yes, but Targed must be very precise and focused to be a cop!_

 _Targed: Chase ..._

 _MARSHALL: But Dad must be quick! For any firefighter, time is essential!_

 _WIND: Marshall ..._

 _CHASE: So speed is essential!_ _Ha!_ _I could do that faster than you travel!_

 _RYDER: OH!_

 _MARSHAL: No way! I'm faster than you! I could beat you at any time!_

 _STEVE: And what about now!_

 _Everyone turns around to see what unbelievers just heard._

 _RYDER: Dad, you're saying?_

 _STEVE: You can make the trip anyway, at some point we would have to do._

 _CHASE: Yes! How good! Marshall'll win!_

 _MARSHALL: You think so? Well you're wrong! Which will win me! Arf!_

 _STEVE: We'll see, and who knows, you may be surprised with the result ..._

 _Minutes later, all they found in the training area._

 _STEVE: Chase and Marshall, will make the same route as Targed and Wind, Ryder took them time, and see the result ..._

 _RYDER: ready guys?_

 _MARSHALL AND CHASE: Arf! If!_

 _RYDER: Ready ... begin!_

 _Both puppies start running, heading from the swing obstacles ..._

 _MARSHALL: I'm faster than your Chase! I'm winning!_

 _CHASE: We'll see!_

 _Upon reaching the obstacles, begins to jump on these, Chase jumps cleanly on them, but Marshall, the first jump, but encounters the third, Chase realizes he stops and returns with Marshall._

 _CHASE: MARSHALL!_

 _MARSHALL; Quiet Chase, I'm fine, go on, even I do not win!_

 _WIND: (Interesting)._

 _Chase and Marshall continue the journey, they end up jumping obstacles, and head towards the hollow trunk, Chase passes inside the stealth, while Marshall jumps and runs on swiftly, and when the end of the trunk, Marshall jumps and Chase falls over._

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Arf! See you at the finish line brother!_

 _CHASE: That's cheating!_

 _Targed: Chase, at no time were told yes and no where to go, so do not waste time and continuous!_

 _CHASE: OK! Arf!_

 _Now they head to the wooden bridge and cross it both gaining a brief advantage Marshall._

 _MARSHALL: I leave you behind Chase!_

 _CHASE: Do not trust! And you reach coy!_

 _both move the trampoline, which jump both at the same time, Chase is subject to and on the branch, and start walking ..._

 _CHASE: My jump was necessary Marshall, now if I'm going to win! Marshall?_

 _MARSHALL: Calm before you go!_

 _Chase looks very surprised what happened, Marshall jump trampoline and holds onto a tree branch too, but he does not end up to her as Chase, but with its two front legs sliding down the branch toward the slide._

 _MARSHALL: See below Chase!_

 _Marshall slips through it, and when the end, runs to the tires._

 _CHASE: Wait, do not earn me!_

 _Chase also jumps to the slide and continues to Marshall, as he starts to jump on them one by one, although, as expected, wheel slip and last._

 _MARSHALL: Wow! I'm fine!_

 _CHASE: That good Marshall, but now you're well, and these back!_

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Arf! We'll see!_

 _Marshall does not stop and continues. Both are directed toward the area where you have to slide into chest-ground position below the network._

 _MARSHALL: I'll reach Chase!_

 _CHASE: Marshall Not a chance!_

 _Finally they head to the target area._

 _CHASE: I only hit my target and run to the finish and I will have won!_

 _MARSHALL: CAUTION! I ROLLING!_

 _Chase turns to see and realizes with surprise that Marshall somehow stumbled, and now is rolling towards the high speed!_

 _CHASE: MARSHALL! UGH!_

 _Now they are rolling the two together, pass through the area of objectives and somehow hit the logo police and firefighter logo, keep rolling and stop when you reach the goal._

 _MARSHALL: Sorry Chase._

 _CHASE: Do not apologize! Arf! It was great! We hit the targets at the same time, and ended the journey together!_

 _STEVE: Okay, puppies, we learned from this?_

 _Both cubs are watching each other and smiling, they begin to respond ..._

 _CHASE: Arf! We learned that speed and accuracy can be very important at the time and place ..._

 _RYDER: Yes, more!_

 _MARSHALL: Arf! But more important is teamwork! Together, trying to be close to each other!_

 _WIND: It's good to see that they learned something so important!_

 _Targed: And I had so much fun!_

 _STEVE: What good! After all, it was a great start of your workout!_

 _Surprised everyone turns to see Steve, the, smiling, continued explaining._

 _STEVE: Yeah, they all heard well, I think they are ready to train Marshall and Chase, after all, our project canine rescue team is on!_

 _CHASE: Genial! This is great!_

 _MARSHALL: Yeah! We do not disappoint!_

 _Targed: Marshall, I could never be disappointed in my two brothers! Moreover, at this time I could not be prouder!_

 _WIND: That's puppies! I know they will work hard!_

 _Ryder begins to approach his father, he wants to ask you something ..._

 _STEVE: Ryder, something happens?_

 _RYDER: Well, Dad, I would like, well ... I ..._

 _Steve smiles at her son, and expect this ..._

 _STEVE: Want to train with Chase and Marshall, right?_

 _RYDER: Yes! How did you know!_

 _STEVE: Son, is how you want them, and how much you like to help others, so ... yes! Will train with them!_

 _CHASE: That good!_

 _MARSHALL: It's great! Arf!_

 _RYDER: Thanks Dad!_

 _STEVE: You pour a lot son, after all, you're the leader of your team!_

 _The three stare at Steve with eyes wide in surprise._

 _RYDER: I'll be your leader?_

 _STEVE: Yes child, although Wind is already an expert, and has Targed full training, need a human leader to guide them, and that will be you! I know you'll do fine!_

 _Ryder hugging his father at that time, as well as Chase and Marshall are thrown on, they throw it away and start licking on her face!_

 _RYDER: We're not going to disappoint! We will strive to the fullest! guys right?_

 _CHASE: Arf! Of course, if Ryder!_

 _MARSHALL: Arf! always we give our best!_

 _END OF REMEMBRANCE OF RYDER, CHASE AND MARSHALL:_

KAISER: WOW! That is awesome!

RYDER: Yes, and as you can see, different skills must be assessed in different ways, and always work and effort will pay off!

CHASE: So, are you ready to make the trip?

KATIE: It would be a good exercise, and to see that you have improved so much!

KAISER: Ok! I will do it!

Kaiser is located at the starting line travel ...

CHASE: Arf! Megaphone!

Chase is preparing to give exit to Kaiser ...

CHASE: Well Kaiser! On your mark! Ready! Arf! Outside!

This time is Káiser who starts running, first runs from the swing like all the obstacles, begins to jump on them, but on reaching the third stop ...

KAISER: My squeaky funny bone? As I get here, better I take it off and put it aside, lest someone tripped over and hurt yourself ...

Take your funny bone, he leaves aside the obstacles and put it to one side, to pick it up as you finish tracing ...

KAISER: Well, here will not hurt anyone, I will return to the path, arf!

Kaiser returns to the circuit and continuous jumping obstacles for lost pace, then runs to the hollow trunk, he had thought about run up like Marshall, but sniffs something in the trunk, and decides to go slowly, looking for what I olio, and medium is the tug of war toy puppies ...

KAISER: And This does here !? As Chase did not see it? I must get him to fence anyone tinker with it and get stuck in the trunk!

Kaiser takes with his snout the toy out of the trunk and place it aside in a visible place.

KAISER: I will come back for later, now I must go on!

Runs and heads for the wooden bridge, it begins to cross, and being a loose table above, note.

KAISER: This table is loose, let's see! How convenient! A handkerchief!

Kaiser takes the handkerchief and tie the loose board, securing the rest with a knot.

KAISER: Arf! Ready! This arrangement is temporary, but serve while repairs Rocky!

Kaiser now trampoline Skye goes, it stops and ...

KAISER: Well, if this is a test! And my fear of heights does not help me, maybe I should climb the ladder of the slide ... Hum? What is that?

Kaiser fixed his eyes on the tree branch hanging and see ...

KAISER: Mr. Teddy !? As a term in that branch !? I lower it to Marshall!

Kaiser without much thought jumps on the trampoline and holds onto a tree branch also strives and up, carefully take the Lord Teddy and a remaining rope into the tree, tied to his back ...

KAISER: Arf! Ready! Now ... Wow! That high this! Carefully you can do p-, s- only approach the slide ...

slowly walks down the branch toward the slide, finally arrives and with a sigh of relief, slips her, once down, run to the tires, starts jumping on them one by one, but again stops halfway, because he saw something else ...

KAISER: This is the jump rope puppies? As that is within this rim can cause an accident, take away!

Now Kaiser takes the rope, and fits well placed to one side of the tire, where it can not cause problems ...

KAISER: Ok! Let's move! Arf!

Finish jump from last tires, and does not stop, then continue the tour heading towards the area where you have to slide into position chest-land under the net, but falls into account that he bears on his back the Lord Teddy ...

KAISER: Mr. Teddy is very important to Marshall! Already! I'll move just a little and ... voila!

Kaiser put the Lord Teddy tied to the to the right side, passes slowly and carefully that no rose network or the floor, and out of there, rearranges his back very carefully ...

KAISER: Ready! Ahead!

Finally it addresses the target area, but does not know what objective should hit ...

RYDER: Kaiser! There is a seventh objective that we place with the logo of the patrol, that's the one you should hit!

KAISER: Arf! Thanks Ryder!

It will put on the way, when suddenly sees a strange new object on the track ...

KAISER: The skateboard and helmet Rubble? What are you doing here? Hum ... I think I can be useful!

Kaiser helmet is placed, and rises to the skateboard, Rubble he had been teaching how to use it, slips and strikes directly at the target that was assigned, and continued sliding at full speed towards the end of the route, once crossing the finish line , it stops.

KAISER: Arf! How good! I finished! Marshall, here's someone who wants to see you!

Marshall approaches and takes her beloved bear.

MARSHALL: Arf! Mr. Teddy! How do I get here!

KAISER: I would like to know ...

CHASE: How well Káiser! Arf! What do you think about it?

KAISER: Arf! It was great! Although I did not do as good a time as you or Marshall. But in the course I found many things that should not be in the out of the way, but still prefer to remove them from there.

CHASE: Come on! I'll help you remove them!

RYDER: Vallan, Kaiser and Chase, at a time when we reach them!

While the puppies are going to check things out, Katie gets Ryder, and asks with a smile ...

KATIE: Ryder, things he found in the Kaiser route, were no accident, right?

RYDER: Actually no, as he we had our history, Rocky place them on the track carefully and stealthily, I already had previously ordered!

KATIE: And that was?

RYDER: As I already said, I have noticed that you have many skills, and wanted to test, as I told him, this journey evaluates puppies different ways, and if I confirms many of the things that I have observed in him.

KATIE: Ryder, you're done!

At dusk, Kaiser is sitting on his bed puppy while Rubble, who will make her company tonight is already lying on one side, with his mask position.

RUBBLE: (Yawning) Was not a good day Káiser?

KAISER: Of course! And just left me a bandaged leg, played together, and I did the training run, I think I did well!

But when Kaiser turns to see Rubble, waiting for an answer, he realizes that he is asleep, he just smiles at him ...

KAISER: Rubble Good night! Sleep tight!

He approaches the door window and observe the sky ...

KAISER: After all, if it was a good day even better I learned the story of Ryder, Chase and Marshall really are admirable ...

Kaiser start thinking while watching the sky, but suddenly, is somewhat confused ...

KAISER: How come all those things to travel? Did not seem to be in those places before, it is as if someone had placed ... the purpose ...

Kaiser shrugs, and still thinks, and another doubt assails your mind ...

KAISER: The Story of Ryder, Chase and Marshall does not seem complete ... it's like ... something was missing ... and in fact, if they lived here, where his father's father's, Dr. Steve ... and brother Chase, Targed, and Marshall, Wind, part of today's story, nobody else mentioned, if they were experienced members of the squad, where they are now?

Kaiser still looking skyward at night, when suddenly you notice a shadow coming out of one of the Pup-house in the middle of the night, heading for the cliff ...

KAISER: Marshall ...?

 **And again, I hope you like the story! if you have comments or suggestions, do not hesitate to say it! a serious review nice!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: know each other better, IF! To get going! PART 2:**

Kaiser was in the midst of his thoughts and doubts after busy day he was to sleep, when, watching the sky at night, I notice a shadow coming out of one of the Pup-house, heading for the cliff ...

KAISER: Marshall ...?

Watching him walk, he decides to follow ...

KAISER: (I hope you are not sleepwalking again).

Kaiser continues to Marshall, until it stops next to a tree in front of the ocean, sits and watches the sky ...

KAISER: (That you Marshall, you seem ... sad).

Marshall just look skyward, showing a slight smile and a twinkle in his cheek looks ...

KAISER: (not these ... crying?)

At that time, Marshall arrives with another cub, who has not noticed the presence of Kaiser ...

KAISER: (? Chase You came by Marshall).

Chase is about to Marshall, she sits beside her ...

KAISER: (Chase, also this ... crying?)

CHASE: Marshall, it's late, we must go back to sleep ...

MARSHALL: Sorry Chase, it's just that the telling part of our past to Kaiser, brought back memories, just wanted to see the sky and remember ...

CHASE: I understand Marsh, but it's late, we need to rest ...

MARSHALL: You're right, let's go back to sleep ...

both go to the lookout, followed by Kaiser, once both puppies are is your pup-house enclosed sleeping, Kaiser is directed inside the lookout, enters noiselessly, and in his bed, begins to think about what happened…

KAISER: (The tell part of their story brought back memories ... painful memories that will last).

Kaiser falls asleep, thinking about those events ...

The next day, the puppies are beginning their daily activities ... And Chase is ready with his megaphone ...

CHASE: good morning PUPPIES! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! WAKE UP!

ROCKY: (Yawning) Chase! Why…!

SKYE: Oh Rocky, Heh, heh, heh !, you always complaints megaphone!

RUBBLE: (Yawning) Good morning! We can breakfast?

ZUMA: Dude! That seems like a good idea!

MARSHAL: WOW!

Everyone turns to see Marshall to realize that is rolling towards them, leaving your pup-house tripped over his plate again ...

CHASE: Oh no! Marshall!

Marshall collides with the puppies, and end one over the other ...

MARSHALL: Heh, heh! Sorry puppies! We can breakfast?

All puppies laugh to hear Marshall ...

SKYE: Oh Marshall! Heh, heh, heh! ... Hey, we lack someone?

All begin to observe, to realize who ...

CHASE: Hey! Where is Kaiser?

At that time Exits Kaiser Lookout ...

KAISER: Good morning Cubs ...

MARSHALL: Kaiser ... sleep well?

Marshall's question was focused on the image of Kaiser, he looked tired, sleepy, with dark circles, as if he had not slept ...

KAISER: Actually, I had a bad night ...

CHASE: Maybe you had nightmares again?

KAISER: Arf? No, not I! Simply, I think he had some things to think about ...

MARSHALL: Sure? Well ... let's not breakfast!

At that moment a growl is heard, everyone turns around to see to ...

RUBBLE: Sorry, my tummy is reminding breakfast!

Puppies laugh and enter the lookout.

RYDER: Cubs! Good Morning! Breakfast is served!

Puppies begin to eat together in Ryder note that one is eating little ...

RYDER: Kaiser, you feel good? You've hardly touched your breakfast ...

KAISER: What? He has! Sorry Ryder, it is that I have almost no appetite, sorry ...

Kaiser leaves the checkpoint, walk a while, and sits in the shade of the trees on the wooden bridge puppies. While inside ...

RYDER: Kaiser seems distracted and sad ...

ROCKY: So is since he woke Ryder.

RYDER: Maybe we should talk to him, to see who has, Marshall, Chase, come with me, Rocky, could continue while in the workshop with our project? As I can I'll go to help.

ROCKY: Arf! Ryder insurance!

SKYE: We can not go too?

Ryder turns to see Skye, Zuma and Rubble, and says sympathetically ...

RYDER: I know you are also concerned Skye, but yesterday after running the circuit was fine, whatever happened was in the period between yesterday and this morning, let us talk to the three of us with him, maybe we can help, if I need the call.

ZUMA: Arf! According Ryder! Friend!

Ryder, Chase and Marshall go looking for Kaiser, meanwhile, is still sitting on the wooden bridge.

KAISER: (It really hurts me to think that the two were sad, and put them tell me her story, the truth, I feel guilty) ...

MARSHALL: Kaiser ...?

KAISER: Arf! What…?

Kaiser jumps again surprised, did not realize at what point came with Marshall, Chase and Ryder, this time falls back below the bridge ...

MARSHALL: Oops! I am sorry!

KAISER: Arf! Marshall neglected, I think this is becoming a real cliché.

Kaiser sits back and sees his three friends in front of the ...

KAISER: Um, guys, something happens?

Ryder sits and pats on her head Káiser ...

RYDER: That is precisely what we wanted to ask you, kaiser, I noticed sad, did not sleep well, and eat breakfast not good either ...

CHASE: Actually, you're worried about us ...

MARSHALL: What do you have? We can help you!

Kaiser is surprised by the questions ...

KAISER: Sorry, did not mean to cause concern, it's just ...

RYDER: Come friend, you tell ...

Kaiser decides she must tell you, there is no point guard, and less if they are concerned about the ...

KAISER: Well, okay, what happens is that, last night before bed, I saw Marshall leave his house and go Pup-cliff ...

Marshall and Chase turns around to see each other ...

KAISER: And I followed him, hoping he was not sleepwalking again, but on reaching the cliff, I saw him sitting, and I saw him sad, then I saw that I get Chase to look ...

CHASE: Oh, Oh! I think I know where this is going ...

KAISER: And then I hear them telling me mention that part of his story brought back memories ... painful ...

Kaiser could tell sad to say this ...

KAISER: Sorry, I did not want them to feel wrong somehow ...

RYDER: Kaiser, do not feel bad, what happened to you should not feel that way ...

Then, Ryder comes up with an idea ...

RYDER: Chase, Marshall, maybe we should tell the rest of the story ... Káiser

CHASE: Ryder ...?

RYDER: I think it would be beneficial, and we would also do well to tell us someone else ... well, I think if anyone can understand, is Káiser ...

Marshall and Chase look for a minute, and finally ...

MARSHALL: We agree Ryder ...

CHASE: Yes, it would be best ...

KAISER: are they talking about?

Ryder smiles, sits and near Kaiser him, while their sides Marshall and Chase feel ...

RYDER: We discussed that we'll have that looked sad Chase and Marshall last night ...

 _REMEMBRANCE OF RYDER, CHASE AND MARSHALL:_

 _Is running through the training run to Chase, it is finishing it, and hit the logo that corresponds, and heads to the finish ..._

 _WIND: Let Chase !, and almost done the tour!_

 _Chase skids and reach the goal ..._

 _CHASE: Yes! Improve my time!_

 _Wind Chase sees, and finally tells ..._

 _WIND: Son, you improved your time, but your accuracy, remember that as a young police must try to be very precise in your movements!_

 _CHASE: Yes, Uncle Wind!_

 _WIND: Come, let's sit with others ..._

 _Both are directed to where the others are resting ..._

 _MARSHALL: How was you Chase!_

 _CHASE: Well, improve my time, but Uncle Wind says I need to try to improve my accuracy ... and you Marsh?_

 _MARSHALL: Well, try to improve my accuracy on the course, but Targed told me that as a young firefighter, I need to improve my time, as this is crucial in a rescue ..._

 _CHASE: Well, now I'm confused ..._

 _Targed: And why are confused brother?_

 _Chase and Marshall turns around to see Targed while ..._

 _CHASE: Well, because we are asking different results Marshall and I also do not mean that to be your police dog your you should train me as Wind Marshall Uncle is a firefighter?_

 _Targed: It seems illogical to you? But we have a good reason for it ..._

 _STEVE: So guys, for starters, that way we avoid any kind of favoritism during training. Second, a firefighter puppy should work in situations where you need speed, while a puppy precision police need to find clues._

 _MARSHALL: Okay, I agree with that, but not yet answer the question of Chase ..._

 _STEVE: Well, the other reason to be trained that way, we want to learn to work with police and firefighter vice versa, after all, in many such cases they will have to work hand in hand! And for that they need to know how it works either._

 _CHASE: Arf! I get it now!_

 _MARSHAL: Arf! And I also!_

 _STEVE: Well guys, now, because we do not see as does the third member of the team?_

 _Marshall and Chase are shocked by this information, they turn to see the track and realize that Ryder is at the beginning, about to run ..._

 _CHASE: Ryder will make the trip?_

 _STEVE: So, if he's going to be a team leader, must also act with you not only see ..._

 _RYDER: I'm ready Dad!_

 _STEVE: Well Ryder! Starts!_

 _Now Ryder starts to run fast from the swing obstacles, jumping on them, using cones Targed, obstacles are higher, managing to jump them all, then runs to the hollow trunk, to the surprise of the puppies, she decides to crawl within it, once outside, up the wooden bridge and heads the trampoline, which jumps and grab the tree branch, and then strives and goes up to her, then walks down the branch toward the slide, slides for her, and when the end, runs to the tires, starts jumping on them one to one without stopping at the end of continuing the journey to the area that has to slide in chest-ground position below the network, and finally goes to the target area, where hit a patrol logo, once done, he runs to the end of the route, reaching the finish line._

 _MARSHALL: WOW! That was great!_

 _CHASE: Arf! Yes !, I did not think Ryder was so quick!_

 _RYDER: Thank puppies! Hahaha! I do what I can!_

 _STEVE: You see guys? Well, I think they have done enough today, let's take a break._

 _Targed: Guys, what if we make a milkshake with the Lord Porter?_

 _Marshall and Chase cower before the offer._

 _STEVE: Okay guys, vallan, Ryder, Targed, try not to come back too late._

 _They all go to the city and the home of Mr. Porter ..._

 _Lord PORTER: Ryder! Targed! Good to see you here! And I see you bring with you to Marshall and Chase!_

 _RYDER: Hello Mr. Porter! We can bring four fruit milkshakes?_

 _Targed: And if you have a delicious carrot cake, bring four slices!_

 _LORD PORTER: Of course guys'll be right back!_

 _Targed: Well guys! It seemed to them training so far?_

 _CHASE: Industrious, it is not as easy as I thought!_

 _MARSHALL: I agree, is hard work._

 _RYDER: But I know we can do it!_

 _Targed: And changeover yield them in the future, you will see that can be very rewarding!_

 _CHASE: You think so?_

 _Targed: Arf! Of course, if Chase! Veras, you know why I decided to be a police dog?_

 _CHASE: Because our parents were, is not it?_

 _Targed: In part, yes, but there is more. Marshall, you know why Uncle Wind decided to be a firefighter?_

 _MARSHALL: Well, I know it is to help others!_

 _Targed smiles response Marshall ..._

 _Targed: Exactly brother! To help others!_

 _Ryder, Chase and Marshall are watching Targed ..._

 _Targed: You know, being able to help others is a truly rewarding experience! First, know that you can do something for others without expecting anything in return, and yet after finishing your work, a rescue, the end of help, seeing the faces of the other grateful to you for your help, receiving a simple "thank you" from someone with a joy attached to that word, is an experience that anyone fills your spirit! Simply it makes all your effort is worth gold!_

 _The three are really inspired by the words of Targed ..._

 _Targed: Perhaps at this point sounds very big what I say, but in the future will understand, perhaps even on his first mission!_

 _It seems a great time, but Marshall interrupted with a question that darkens the atmosphere a little ..._

 _MARSHALL: That sounds great, but ..._

 _Targed: Marshall happens?_

 _MARSHALL: Well, what happens when ... when a mission does not come out quite right? What happens when for some reason you can not return from a mission? What if you do not return your mission as my ... my ... m- mom?_

 _Marshall is releasing some tears when asking that question ..._

 _Targed: Marshall, I ..._

 _CHASE: Marshall's right! I can not deny that when you go on a mission, sometimes afraid that you could not go back! And if you no matter what our parents! Or if Uncle Wind did not return! So what…_

 _Chase and Marshall are suddenly crying together, both want to be a policeman and a fireman puppy puppy respectively, but are afraid of losing their loved ones, as had already happened before ..._

 _RYDER: Cubs quiet, are here with you._

 _Targed turns to see her two brothers, approaches and embraces them ..._

 _Targed: Quiet Brothers. I understand them both, I know you miss them a lot, I understand, myself weird too, but they would not be happy if we we were sad for them all the time._

 _Chase and Marshall begin to reassure ..._

 _Targed: Also, I know it's hard, but remember that our work unfortunately firefighter and police carry risks, but think for a moment what would happen if we did not do our work? What if Uncle Wind not to go to help a fire? Or if I do not help someone who is being stolen? Maybe we'd be safe, but many others do not, our work is very important and necessary._

 _Chase and Marshall stop mourn, and turn their view Targed._

 _MARSHALL: Sorry Targed ..._

 _CHASE: We did not want ..._

 _Targed: No excuse brothers, is a justified fear, but we must fight our fears._

 _All a moment remain silent ..._

 _Targed: Guys, now I'm going to ask something ..._

 _CHASE: That thing?_

 _Targed: Well, pay close attention, and please do not interrupt me until the end, what I want to ask is that if something I were to happen to me or Uncle Wind not give up at any time, no leave your dreams, and keep striving always remember that there are many people who care about you, and you can help many more people._

 _Chase and Marshall are turned to look at the request of his brother ..._

 _CHASE: Targed, we ..._

 _Targed: Chase happens, I can not promise that?_

 _Ryder, Chase and Marshall again turning to see, and finally ..._

 _CHASE: If we promise brother._

 _Targed: Marshall?_

 _MARSHALL: S- Yes, I promise too._

 _Targed: Ryder, and you ...?_

 _RYDER: If Targed, also I promise._

 _LORD PORTER: Ready guys! Their milkshakes and slices of cake!_

 _RYDER: Thank you, Mr. Porter! Well guys, let's start!_

 _Three days later, we are in a new training session Ryder, Chase and Marshall, this time, the puppies are using their pup-packs for the first time, this training session is directing the Wind ..._

 _WIND: Well Ryder! Now should direct them to extinguish the fire (blue bucket) and evacuate campers (Katie and Cali)!_

 _RYDER: Okay, CHASE !, defines a path for evacuation with your cones! And it helps to evacuate people!_

 _CHASE: In the Ryder act!_

 _Chase takes some cones and make them into a path from area entry barriers observation center._

 _CHASE: Arf! Megaphone! Please citizens! fast walk by the designated evacuation area, soon will be safe!_

 _KATIE: Official Thanks! How nice!_

 _RYDER: MARSHALL! Get ready to put out the fire!_

 _MARSHALL: On the way Ryder, Arf! Water cannon!_

 _Marshall begins to launch its water to the blue bucket, but just as he began to shoot, appeared out of nowhere in the bucket ..._

 _MARSHALL: Chickaletta?_ _WOW!_

 _Marshall deflects the water jet at Chase, drenching completely ..._

 _CHASE: Marshall! Stop the water!_

 _MARSHALL: Oops! Arf, arf! Save cannon!_

 _At that moment Ryder runs towards Chickaletta and making the bowl carefully._

 _RYDER: Chickaletta! What are you doing here!_

 _WIND: Boys ended for the moment, come please!_

 _All three come with Wind, once Ryder has given Katie to Chickaletta._

 _WIND: Guys, what happened to them?_

 _RYDER: Sorry, it is that Chickaletta appeared out of nowhere._

 _WIND: No proper appeared out of nowhere, also was helping us._

 _The three adult Dalmatian surprised look, then starts them explain ..._

 _WIND: During any rescue operation may be unforeseen, well, Chickaletta was that unexpected. Ryder, you direct them, so you must take the initiative of action to take, and not just run to the fire, Marshall, you should keep pitching your water to "fire" as to deflect it, let it stoked, and catch an innocent, and Chase, your network you should use your precision to get that innocent danger area._

 _The three are looked disappointed at his failure ..._

 _WIND: Do not feel bad guys, this is just training, but must work together in the right way, and always be alert to any unforeseen, the slightest mistake can lead to disaster, but a good coordination leads to success. They understand?_

 _The three look at their coach, and nodding firmly._

 _WIND: Well, now, let's continue ..._

 _At that time they are interrupted by a call alert Steve._

 _STEVE: TEAM! COMMAND CENTER! CALL ALERT!_

 _WIND AND Targed: STEVE WE NEED!_

 _They all go to the command center, once there, Dr. Steve puts them aware of the situation._

 _STEVE: Thanks for coming team, we have a pretty serious situation, a fire at one of the wineries recycling center Adventure Bay._

 _WIND: That sounds bad, there are people in place?_

 _STEVE: Unfortunately yes, they were trapped inside, firefighters are already working on the site, and the police are evacuating the area, but that leaves us us a job ..._

 _Targed: Enter the cellar and evacuate people trapped ..._

 _Ryder, Marshall and Chase swallowed spit upon hearing Targed say what the mission to perform._

 _STEVE: WIND! You'll open a free way for people with your water cannon!_

 _WIND: TIME TO RAW! RAW! RESCUE!_

 _STEVE: Targed! You must locate people trapped with your nose! You must be careful not to sniff fathoms!_

 _Targed: Targed take the case!_

 _STEVE: Well team up!_

 _MARSHALL: Dad!_

 _CHASE: Targed!_

 _Both turns around to see the puppies, then tell them ..._

 _WIND: Calm children! They know that we must do our duty!_

 _Targed Brothers, everything will be fine!_

 _CHASE: But ...!_

 _STEVE: RYDER!_

 _Ryder turns to see her father, a bit nervous ..._

 _RYDER: If Dad!_

 _STEVE: Ryder! You and your team will stay here! They are not yet prepared to handle an emergency of this kind!_

 _After those words, she approaches and embraces all three, while telling them ..._

 _STEVE: Guys, please calm down, everything will be fine, and we should go to help ..._

 _Then he turns to see Katie, Cali and Chickaletta ..._

 _STEVE: Katie, Cali, Chickaletta could stay and keep company with the kids?_

 _The three nod their heads ..._

 _KATIE: Neglect Doctor, we'll stay happy._

 _STEVE: Thank you. TEAM, GO!_

 _Minutes later, are the three in the area of the cellar, fire is very intense, and it is getting dark, Steve goes with the Fire Chief Barns, to upgrade ..._

 _STEVE: Chief Barns! What is the situation!_

 _BARNS CHIEF: It's really serious Steve! We have seven people trapped in the cellar, and I fear that the structure collapse at any moment ..._

 _STEVE: In that case, we must move fast! WIND! Targed! Come to find fast, keep me informed!_

 _WIND: We will march! Arf! Water cannon!_

 _The two rescue dogs begin to enter the wine cellar, while Wind opens the way with its water cannon and keeps to leave, Targed is marking it with luminescent labels so they can find their way out, while going sniffing the trail of the trapped people._

 _Targed: Arf! Uncle! I found the trail of the people! They are not far, are back!_

 _WIND: Okay! Come quickly, I do not like the structure of the place looks ..._

 _Both run in the direction detected Targed, upon arrival, found a door, open it, and find the seven missing ..._

 _WIND: Perfect! Arf! STEVE! We found them! The head for the exit!_

 _STEVE: Okay guys! Hurry up please!_

 _Targed: Arf! Megaphone! ATTENTION! COME A rescue! PLEASE WALK QUICKLY, WE HAVE PROVIDED A SAFE ESCAPE ROUTE! Luminescent SIGNS AND KEEP COMING WITH RESCUE PERSONNEL OUT THAT HELP!_

 _The seven people begin to leave, to go past the door, Wind wets to refresh and continue to the exit, finally, comes the seventh person._

 _WIND: Well! It was the last! It's time to go!_

 _They're leaving, when Targed turns sniffing something ..._

 _WIND: Targed? What happens?_

 _Targed starts searching, and finds a woman with his leg trapped under a desk ..._

 _Targed: There is one more person!_

 _WIND: Genial! We must remove it immediately!_

 _STEVE: WIND! Targed! We already have seven missing with us because they have not come out!_

 _WIND: It came an unexpected Steve! We found one more person, a woman, has his leg trapped under a desk, as soon as we release we will!_

 _STEVE: Please! Hurry up!_

 _Targed lifts the desk with his back leg revealing the trapped woman ..._

 _Targed: Miss! You can move your leg?_

 _JULIE: S- Yes, yes I can!_

 _Targed: Okay, take it out of here please, and walk toward the exit, Fast!_

 _The woman does what you suggest, is directed towards the exit, once cooled by Wind, runs to the door ..._

 _WIND: CAUTION!_

 _Targed: Arf! Network!_

 _What happened was that part of the roof was collapsing on the rescued woman, Wind and Targed you noticed, therefore Targed cast his net catching falling debris._

 _JULIE: What happens ... !?_

 _Targed: RUN FAST TO THE EXIT! DO NOT STOP FOR NOTHING! IT WILL BE OK!_

 _The woman does what he told him at that time, the network, which is holding the rubble, burns and breaks, dropping everything and plugging the only way they had both ..._

 _Targed: A more unexpected, right?_

 _WIND: I'm afraid so._

 _Targed approaches his uncle, and sits beside her ..._

 _Targed: Dude, do not we will succeed, right?_

 _Wind embraces Targed, trying to comfort a little, Targed has some tears in his eyes ..._

 _WIND: Son, quiet, I am very proud of you ..._

 _The room begins to fill with smoke ..._

 _Targed: But finally we did it, no? Our duty ..._

 _WIND: Yes son, we did, we took all, that's what we train, and we did it!_

 _Finally, Wind decides to call his friend Steve ..._

 _WIND: Steve, you have all the people trapped?_

 _STEVE: If Wind, just out the eighth and final person ..._

 _WIND: All right!_

 _Steve cares, as heard in the background sound to mourn Targed communicator ..._

 _STEVE: Wind, is happening, because they have not left?_

 _Wind is the strongest weapon that is possible, you need to be quiet by his nephew Targed, and what is about to say ..._

 _WIND: Steve, thanks for being an owner so great with us ..._

 _Steve begins to drop tears while listening, can not believe what's going on ..._

 _STEVE: Wind! We're going to get!_

 _WIND: Please, I ask you to take good care of Chase and Marshall, I know I will be very sad, but I also know they are in very good hands, Ryder loves you very much, and I know it will be a formidable owner even know vera as brothers ..._

 _STEVE: Wind! Targed! Please…!_

 _WIND: Thank you for all ..._

 _At that time it breaks down the structure of the warehouse, and communication is cut off, you hear only static ..._

 _STEVE: Wind? T Targed?_

 _CHIEF BARNS: Steve? You're good?_

 _But Steve is not right, right then dropped to his knees and let out a loud cry ..._

 _STEVE: No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _A few hours later, the doors open observation center, and for them, come Steve Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Katie, Cali and Chickaletta approach him, but seeing his face ..._

 _RYDER: Dad, all right?_

 _CHASE: And Targed? And Uncle Wind?_

 _Steve sits on a chair, which is about to say will devastate all ..._

 _STEVE: The rescue operation proved a success, arrived and located the reported seven missing and helped out, though ..._

 _Chase is trembling at this, Marshall is static with his gaze fixed on Steve, Ryder begins to fear the worst, he approaches Chase and Marshall and puts his hands on their heads ..._

 _STEVE: It came a sudden, they located one more person was trapped, but helped out, but at that time, were trapped and ... and found out no longer._

 _Chase and Marshall are beginning to sob to hear this ..._

 _STEVE: They were trapped in the hold, and it collapsed and caught fire._

 _CHASE: NO! Targed! BROTHER! UNCLE WIND! NOOOOOOOO!_

 _MARSHALL: DAD! BROTHER! CAN NOT HAVE GONE! NOOOOOOOO!_

 _Ryder is also crying, but somehow weapon strength, and hugs her cubs, trying to comfort them._

 _RYDER: Chase! Marshall! I am so sorry! I know it hurts a lot! To me it hurts! But think they are heroes! They saved eight lives! We should be very proud of them!_

 _Both puppies know that Ryder is right, however, this time can not help but mourn ..._

 _It has been a week since the incident, unfortunately, were never able to locate the bodies of the two heroes of Bahia Aventura, so continue as missing, Mayor Goodway wanted to honor both in a special ceremony was very emotional, and everyone was congratulating Steve for his team and Marshall Chase and gave them words of encouragement, however, they seemed unwilling to do anything, they were very sad, until one afternoon, on the lookout ..._

 _RYDER: Chase, Marshall, do not want to eat something?_

 _CHASE: No, thanks Ryder._

 _MARSHALL: I have no appetite Ryder, thanks._

 _RYDER: Cubs worry me, need to eat something._

 _At that time, Steve comes and goes puppies ..._

 _STEVE: Chase, Marshall, have a visit._

 _Both cubs are raised and head to the entrance, she sees a young woman who happens to be the eighth rescued from the fire, Miss who saved Wind and Targed._

 _STEVE: Guys, this is Carol, Carol, they are Chase and Marshall._

 _Chase and Marshall approach, and start talking ..._

 _CHASE: Well, Carol, that we can help ..._

 _At that time, she crouches, and without thinking twice, embraces, tears in his eyes ..._

 _CAROL: Chase, Marshall! I have to thank you at least!_

 _Both shows confused ..._

 _CAROL: I am the last person who rescued Wind and Targed, when they arrived, had already lost hope of leaving that place even try not to make noise when they were turned, because I thought that alone would take away the time, not worth it to risk my ..._

 _Chase and Marshall are amazed at these words ..._

 _CAROL: But at that time, Targed locate me, and I libero, and they put me safe! My family is also very grateful ...!_

 _At that time, Ryder, Chase and Marshall realize that Carol does not come alone, two young children, and their parents are also there._

 _CAROL: My brothers, and my parents are very grateful for my rescue, and although it is not possible to thank my saviors, at least we want to show our gratitude to your family, there is nothing in the world so we can thank them, thank you thank you thank you!_

 _It is at that time that an image comes to mind of both, something they had been told before ..._

 _"Targed: You know, being able to help others is a truly rewarding experience! First, know that you can do something for others without expecting anything in return, and yet after finishing your work, a ransom, the end of help, seeing the faces of the other grateful to you for your help, receiving a simple "thank you" from someone with a joy attached to that word, is an experience that anyone fills your spirit! Simply it makes all your effort is worth gold! "_

 _Now both understand what his brother meant them, seeing the gratitude of this family, radiating happiness is something that really priceless!_

 _MARSHALL: No, they should not thank us, it is gratifying to see that they are well and happy!_

 _CAROL: But for us, you will always be heroes, so insist, thank you!_

 _CHASE: No, on the contrary, thanks to you! We have opened our eyes, and we know now that we must continue, and I think we know what we must do!_

 _The next day, Ryder is on the lookout with his father ..._

 _STEVE: Ryder, I have to make a very urgent and special work in another city. I must leave soon Adventure Bay ..._

 _RYDER: But Dad, and what happens with the rescue team ..._

 _STEVE: Frankly son, do not know if that project can continue, I know you've trained a lot, but you are not with us and Targed Wind, and Chase and Marshall have been greatly affected by the event ..._

 _Ryder thinks the project is an excellent idea, but his father is right, who would be part of the team now? At that time, they see who comes elevator, and opening its doors, leaving the Chase and Marshall, dressed in police uniforms and firefighter, and carrying their pup-packs, walk to Ryder and Steve, and feel ..._

 _CHASE: PAW PATROL ready for action! CHIEF RYDER!_

 _Steve and Ryder are watching for a moment, until Steve takes the floor ..._

 _STEVE: Paw patrol? Chief Ryder?_

 _MARSHALL: Well, we thought that our rescue team should have a name, and that we felt good._

 _CHASE: And, well, Ryder is the leader of our team, no? So is our "Chief Ryder"._

 _RYDER: You guys are sure they want to go ahead with this?_

 _CHASE: Did not you? We know that we need training, but we will strive to the fullest! After all, the three made a promise ..._

 _Ryder is when you remember something too, something they promised in the premises of Mr. Porter ..._

 _"Targed: Well, pay close attention, and please do not interrupt me until the end, what I want to ask is that if something I were to happen to me or Uncle Wind not give up at any time, do not let your dreams, and keep striving always remember that there are many people who care about you, and you can help many more people. "_

 _RYDER: Of course I remember that promise, Dad? I would like to follow your project, but the decision depends on you ..._

 _The three young men stare at Steve, he's thinking, and finally ..._

 _STEVE: Okay guys, I know that Wind and Targed would agree, and I must say that wherever they are, they would be very proud of all three!_

 _At that time, Steve gets up and embraces the three ..._

 _STEVE: You guys are my three great heroes! Strive to maximum, and take great care! Ryder, if you really think continue, then you will need this ..._

 _Steve reaches out and gives Ryder something ..._

 _RYDER: Dad, this is ..._

 _STEVE: The keys to the command center, the keys of the ATV, and plans to continue building a future of new pup-pup-house and packs, to expand the team of puppies son, now all belongs to you._

 _Ryder and the pups are very surprised by this ..._

 _STEVE: I anyway need to leave home to do a special job that you commented, but although I keep an eye on you, I will not leave them completely alone, had already spoken about it with the Mayor Goodway, she will be your guardian while I am travel._

 _RYDER: Had you thought of everything?_

 _STEVE: Yeah, well, one more thing, this really is smartfone your new puppy communicator, with'll be in touch and track the puppies anywhere._

 _Ryder, Chase and Steve Marshall embrace._

 _RYDER: Thanks Dad, then, Chase, Marshall, we can say, PAW PATROL Takes Action!_

 _CHASE: CHASE WILL BE CHARGED!_

 _MARSHAL: RAW RAW READY TO RESCUE!_

 _END OF REMEMBRANCE OF RYDER, CHASE AND MARSHALL:_

KAISER: I did not know, never imagined ...!

CHASE: Do not feel bad, sometimes it is inevitable that we remember and we feel sad.

MARSHAL: But as you may have noticed, we have much to rejoice today.

RYDER: Our family has grown, and believe me when I say that we are happy.

Ryder stroking her head to Kaiser.

RYDER: Kaiser, do not feel guilty, the tell the story was not a trigger for someone to feel sad.

MARSHAL: If, in fact, I think I feel better having told! Arf!

RYDER: Well puppies, and we were long out, we must return, and when, I think we should eat something.

The four set off back to the lookout ...

CHASE: Kaiser, I feel very well have told you everything I know we can trust you.

KAISER: Thank Chase.

CHASE: Just one more thing ...

KAISER: If Chase, which is ...

CHASE: If you tell someone you saw me mourn, it flatly refuses!

Kaiser laughs at this, and responds to Chase ...

KAISER: Your mourn? I do not think I've ever seen that!

At dusk, the puppies are preparing to sleep, while Kaiser, thinking something ...

KAISER: (! Everyone in the squad are great I wonder if I could do something to thank them and show them how important they are?)

At that time comes Skye, this time she will accompany him to sleep.

SKYE: Kaiser, it is time to sleep, true that tomorrow will be a great day!

Kaiser turns to her and smiles, really tired, so she settles into her puppy bed and prepares to sleep.

KAISER: You're right Skye, good night!

Both puppies begin to sleep ...

KAISER: (I like them all so much, I think I've grown attached to them, I wonder if I could see them as my family.).

Kaiser sleep with a smile on his face ...

 **I hope that this liking them the story, invite everyone to comment!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: BONDS, RECYCLE A LESSON !:**

Ryder wakes up early in the morning, somewhat sleepy, walks, shuffling sleep, heading for the kitchen ...

RYDER: (Yawning) That dream got it! A glass of milk help me wake up ...

He walks slowly, almost without opening his eyes when accidentally hits his foot bed sleeping puppy where even Káiser ...

KAISER: Arf! Wow! Arf!

The puppy wakes up frightened, giving an involuntary jump and falling into the arms of Ryder ...

RYDER: Oops! Sorry Káiser not want to wake it up!

Kaiser turns to see Ryder, giving her a smile ...

KAISER: Ryder not worry! It was an accident! Well, I think it was time to wake up!

It is at that time they hear a laugh ...

SKYE: Hee hee hee! Well, wake up with a surprise is nothing wrong, I've always liked flying, but I see that it does Káiser bad!

Ryder and Kaiser laugh at the comment of Skye ...

KAISER: Well, I think takeoffs lately have given me well, my landings ... are another story!

RYDER: Skye, Kaiser, because they go to court? I'll take a glass of milk, and after that, a shower despabilarme, as breakfast is ready, I'll call ...

SKYE: Sure Ryder! Let Kaiser!

Both puppies out into the yard, and they realize they have woken up before all ...

SKYE: It's a beautiful morning!

KAISER: Yes, indeed it is ... I think we woke before the others ...

SKYE: Well! This opportunity is rare! Then Let's turn to say good morning to Chase!

Both cubs arrive at Pup-house police puppy, sleeping pleasantly and see ...

SKYE: AAH! That tender is while you sleep!

KAISER: Maybe yes. You let me?

Skye understand what Kaiser wants to ...

SKYE: Adelante!

Kaiser approaches Chase one hand, and once in position, air outlet, and ...

KAISER: ARF! CHASE good morning!

Chase jumps to be awakened, hits the roof of his house Pup-opens his eyes, and ...

CHASE: I'm on the case! Hum? What?

Seeing her reaction on waking, the other two puppies can not help laughing ...

CHASE: Very funny guys! Why…

SKYE: Do not ever say that because you woke up like that! You always wake up all your megaphone!

KAISER: In addition, we are well hand the last time you woke me me!

Chase shrugs and smiles only ...

CHASE: Ok, I guess they are right! Well, I think it's time to wake the others, Arf! Megaphone!

Chase is placed in position, and as every day ...

CHASE: good morning PUPPIES! IT IS A WARM MORNING! WAKE UP!

ZUMA: Dude! Good Morning! (Yawns)

MARSHALL: (Yawning) Amaneció? Wowowooow!

What happened is that Marshall slipped outside his house Pup-and cubs fell on ...

MARSHALL: Well, I think I was still asleep!

To laugh so said and done by Marshall, a puppy more about ...

RUBBLE: Guys! It's too early for jokes, even the sun rises!

Chase approaches Rubble, and removes his mask to sleep.

RUBBLE: AAAA! The sun's up!

Other puppies laugh until Chase makes an observation ...

CHASE: What happens! Today there are no complaints?

Approaching the Pup-house Rocky, notice all that he is not inside ...

KAISER: It seems that woke early ...

CHASE: Ok, puppies! It's time for morning yoga canine!

Meanwhile, Rocky is working on a "secret project" they have in the workshop Ryder ...

ROCKY: Okay, we have a good progress, now ...

At that time, Rocky observes the worktable, squints his eyes, searching for something ...

ROCKY: Ok, missing some parts, we need to look for them to continue ...

Green puppy starts to think where they can find what they need ...

ROCKY: Well, I think in the recycling center can get what we need to continue ...

Rocky then heads toward the command center, to warn Ryder and go find what they need, upon arrival, a puppy goes to the ...

KAISER: Hey, Rocky! Canine not want to do yoga with us?

ROCKY: No, thanks Kaiser, some things need to continue the project Ryder, and I want to inform that I will find them to the recycling center ...

KAISER: Ryder, is taking a shower Rocky ...

ROCKY: Ok, if ... (Rocky activates the communicator label) Ryder, go ahead!

RYDER Preview Rocky, something happens?

ROCKY: Sorry for the trouble, we need some things to continue the project, and I would go to look for the recycling center Adventure Bay.

RYDER: Rocky Okay, you can go, no problem.

ROCKY: Thank Ryder! I will be back soon, over and out!

Rocky goes to his pup-house, transforms it into his truck and prepares to leave ...

KAISER: Rocky, I wondered if I could go with you ...

ROCKY: Well, I dunno, I think usually no one wants to go with me to the recycling center ...

KAISER: Please Rocky! Let me walk! After all, the last time you were supposed to support, was not much help ...

Kaiser remembers his visit to the farm Yumi, where instead of helping Rocky as it was supposed to do it, I end up hanging in the barn and rescued from his fear of heights ... that still made him feel a little guilty ... and do not go unnoticed by Rocky ...

ROCKY: Ok Kaiser! Come with me, between the two we can get what we need faster and be back in time for breakfast!

KAISER: Arf! Thanks Rocky! You'll see that I'll be much help!

Both Rocky up the vehicle, move a little until the Chase stops ...

CHASE: Cubs! Where are you going?

ROCKY: Come to the recycling center, I need some things for a project working with Ryder, and informed, you want to come?

Chase gives a slight step back ...

CHASE: No, thank you, do not delay.

In saying this, Chase returns with the other puppies to their canine yoga session.

ROCKY: That was not very surprised ...

KAISER: Arf? What do you mean?

ROCKY: Well, usually when I need to go to the recycling center to find something, I do it alone, is not a place you like very much to go to the puppies, you are the first who want to accompany me willingly.

Kaiser was a little surprised at this revelation, but somehow understands.

KAISER: Rocky, for me is a pleasure, besides, I can be useful to learn something new!

Rocky smiles broadly by the enthusiasm of Kaiser ...

After a few minutes, they come both to the recycling center ...

ROCKY: Well arrived!

KAISER: Where to begin?

They walk inside the recycling center and to reach a divided area, Rocky he begins to explain ...

ROCKY: Kaiser, go on that side, on the right you will find an area with old tools, please search some pieces of metal that could make the function of a clamp three claws or a hook, I'll go this other side to look some protective cloth, if you finish before, find me that way, otherwise, I'll go with you.

KAISER: Ok! So we started working!

Kaiser knows how important recycling is for Rocky, which is why we are excited and want to give your best to help him, so he sets off, while Rocky walks to the other side, to find what you need ...

ROCKY: Let's see, maybe this side ...

What Rocky does not know it is that someone else is watching him in silence ...

¿:? (Look around, we have here?)

Meanwhile, in the control tower, the puppies are ending their session canine Yoga, with its last stretch ...

CHASE: And dog face up! We ended puppies!

SKYE: Hee hee hee! I think Marshall term before!

Everyone turns around to see it and notice it with the body fully stretched, with little detail that is asleep, saw it, they can not help but laugh ...

CHASE: Oh, brother ...

RUBBLE: That position I like!

ZUMA: If friend! We can not practice too!

Chase approaches Marshall, and ...

CHASE: Arf! Megaphone! MARSHALL! AWAKE!

MARSHALL: Arf! I'M READY FOR RAW RAW RESCUE! Hum? I think I fell asleep!

Puppies laugh together, after all, it is a good and happy morning ...

Or is not it?

In the recycling center ...

ROCKY: This ... No, very green, and this ... No, too old, maybe this ... No, it's broken ...

Rocky keep looking until you find what you want ...

ROCKY: This is perfect! Ryder just what you need! Now I'll go with ...

At that time, someone crushes Rocky on the floor, while rips off his collar and throws it on one side away from the ...

¿:? At last I have you! Small parasite!

Rocky manages to turn to see, and panics to see who it is ...

ROCKY: T- Your?

On the other side of the recycling center, Kaiser looks very happy, found the pieces Rocky asked.

KAISER: Wonderful! I found everything! I hardly think so, but the description of Rocky was very specific, now the take you and help you find what is missing! It was definitely a good idea to go with him! Arf!

Kaiser accommodates all together in a bag, charging and goes to find his friend ...

KAISER: Maybe we can get there in time for breakfast, and we could have some time playing together, if they have a mission to fulfill.

Kaiser turns to meet Rocky, but now is stunned with wide eyes ...

In the control tower, the puppies are cleaning their pup-house, and have almost finished ...

ZUMA: Yes, friend! A little more water and stay like new!

MARSHALL: You need wáter? I'll help Zuma! Arf! Water cannon!

ZUMA: Marshall! Hold on!

But it was too late, Marshall had already shot a jet of water to pup-house Zuma, but this was still ahead ...

ZUMA: MAR- MARSHALL! YOUR WATER CANYON!

MARSHALL: Oops! Arf! Arf! Save cannon!

Marshall approaches Zuma slowly.

MARSHALL: Sorry Zuma.

ZUMA: Ha Ha Ha! Do not worry friend! That was refreshing!

Both laugh, and continue cleaning ...

But the other side of the city, Kaiser is frightened by what you are seeing, three adult dogs are here, and one of them is attacking Rocky ...

KAISER: (But what the hell is going on here!).

Rocky is almost breathless, those who are attacking are nothing more and nothing less than the three abusers Rocky, ISIS, SULTAN, and its leader DAGGER.

ROCKY: they want from me? I have not done anything ...

DAGGER: Well, I see you're not very smart ... what we want from you is yourself ...

In saying this, he did it with a smile by other ghoulish, seeing, feeling more afraid Kaiser was ...

ROCKY: To myself? What do you mean?

Sultan and Isis are chuckling as they hear the conversation ...

DAGGER: O Little Rocky, is that you never understood what was your place, you belong to me, these my service only ...

KAISER: (But he is saying this crazy doberman!).

ROCKY: I- I've never been to your service! I do not belong!

DAGGER: Small nest flea! You'll be my servant, after all, I need someone to look my meal here, perhaps you thought you could escape your fate that easy?

ISIS: We've watched for a long time, and noticed that almost always you were coming, you did it alone, so ...

SULTAN: We only had to wait for the right time for you to come get you, and put you back in your place ...

ROCKY: Let me go! When Ryder and the patrol ...

DAGGER: Dreamer, they are not going to find as you remove your media ...

Kaiser note that Rocky has not set their Dog Collar.

KAISER: (They took it away!).

DAGGER: And if ever come looking, all we do is hide, you will not find, and if still trying to follow him, well ...

At that time Sultan crushes Rocky communicator, in clear reference to what they would do to others to look ...

DAGGER: puppy, you are my property! But I think we dejártelo clear ...

While Isis are laughing and Sultan Dagger crushes harder to Rocky on the floor ...

ROCKY: AAAAAH!

DAGGER: You can scream all you want! Nobody will hear you! You learn that you can not leave here and escape your destiny!

How wrong I was Dagger, as a puppy has been watching everything, fear that initially felt Kaiser, seeing his friend in pain began to transform into another kind of feeling, one I had not experienced before, he felt his blood seethed, and his eyes only began to show an indescribable rage at these abusive, if he could confirm it, he was really feeling great hate these guys! His protective instincts then started to leave, he could not allow this !, but did not have the strength to fight three adult dogs at the same time, so his mind began to work as quickly as possible, then see a big pile aside from old boxes of them, quickly approach them ...

KAISER: (! Come on Come What is this, this has to be ...?)

Kaiser out of a box in the middle, which proved to be a mainstay for the tower, which is why the tower began to fall on the three abusive dogs.

ISIS: What is that noise? WHAT?!

SULTAN: CAUTION!

DAGGER: BUT WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!

The three dogs trapped under boxes, Rocky achievement move aside ...

ROCKY: Que- happened?

KAISER: I pass! These well-Rocky?

Rocky is surprised, so Káiser dropped those boxes on their abusers?

ROCKY: Yeah, I'm fine, somewhat sore, but well ...

KAISER: I'm glad! We have to move, that is not going to stop for a while ...

Kaiser Rocky and start running, when their pursuers out of the boxes ...

DAGGER: Another puppy? ISIS! SULTAN! I LOVE THEM BOTH! We're going to teach them a lesson they'll never forget!

Begin to run after them all three ...

Meanwhile, in the barracks puppy ... Ryder has already prepared breakfast for her cubs ...

RYDER: Cubs! Breakfast is ready!

Immediately, the puppies are directed to their leader ...

CHASE: Thank Ryder! Starving!

SKYE: Yes! Before flying, you have breakfast!

At that time, a growl is heard, everyone turns around and come Rubble coming ...

RUBBLE: Sorry! My tummy is excited for breakfast, and is saying thanks!

SKYE: Oh !, Rubble Hee hee hee!

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh ... Ahem, puppies, have seen Káiser and Rocky?

ZUMA: Dude! He has not yet returned from the recycling center.

MARSHALL: They'll be fine?

Ryder is about your puppy fire and caresses ...

RYDER: Quiet Marshall should not take, you know how excited Rocky gets to go when looking for recyclables and reuse, should not take back.

MARSHALL: Maybe you're right ... should be fine! I think taketh my breakfast!

RYDER: Well Marshall! I myself eat well.

The two come to breakfast with his friends, knowing that Rocky and Kaiser should not take in returning ...

What we do not know is that both are running at the recycling center, fleeing from his three assailants, while they track them and step on his heels ... a moment to rest under a pile of plastic to be reused stop ...

ROCKY: Well ... (Gasping), think- I think that we leave behind for the moment ...

Kaiser sits beside her, looking to one side if they appear ...

KAISER: Yes, but still we ...

Kaiser now turns to see Rocky, keeping attention on his nose and ears ...

KAISER: Friends of yours ...?

ROCKY: They? If clear, they are like a mule kick in the ass ...

Kaiser comes a little Rocky, while observing, talking to ...

KAISER: Well, those crazy, it seems that you do not want to let go ...

ROCKY: Yes, since I lived here, I was treated like a slave, battering they gave me was something ... everyday ...

Kaiser realizes that Rocky is about to mourn ...

ROCKY: And now again for me, and are able to hurt my family, patrol, even now you helped me not think they want to let you go, I do not want to hurt them, maybe you should ...

Kaiser turn to look seriously Rocky, and smiling, she goes to the ...

KAISER: Rocky, you do not ever say you should stay with those abusive!

ROCKY: But ...

KAISER: No buts! They are not worth even an effort! The patrol yes !, And if you'd stop by this, they would be devastated!

Rocky was grateful for the words of Kaiser.

Kaiser has begun to grow fond Ryder and patrol, and see that something happens to them is not pleasant for him, so he will not allow it, has been watching the place, and has been designing an idea in your mind ...

KAISER: Those three believe that we are going to give a lesson, but wrong, the lesson we will give us!

Rocky flips him to see confused ...

ROCKY: But we will give, they know this place very well ...

KAISER: As well as you know you! We will use that to our advantage! We will defend ourselves until help arrives!

ROCKY: Help? But Sultan destroyed my communicator, as ...

KAISER: Ryder and the pups know where we would go, at any time will realize our tardiness, and come to get us, but until then ...

Kaiser approaches and begins to tell his plan to Rocky ear, the only widely opens his eyes and begins to smile ...

Later in the control tower, Ryder is working on his secret project ...

RYDER: Well, I think the pitcher work anymore, now ...

By placing a pin in it, a noise is heard and something starts to skyrocket ...

RYDER: Oh-oh!

At that time the shop door opens ...

MARSHALL: Ryder ...?

Upon entering, Marshall finds Ryder entangled with a rope ...

MARSHALL: Ryder, who happened to you ?!

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! I guess I'm totally involved in the work!

MARSHALL: Ryder, Rocky and Kaiser are not back yet ...

RYDER: That's weird, and spend a lot of time, and have not even eaten breakfast, the'll call Marshall.

Ryder pulls his pau-pad to call Rocky selecting the sign of green puppy ...

RYDER: Rocky! Are you there? Answers!

But only gets static, there is no answer ...

MARSHALL: Ryder?

RYDER: This is not right, Rocky never fails to respond, something is wrong ...

Meanwhile, in the recycling center, abusers are still looking for the puppies ...

ISIS: They can not be far away, we will find ...

SULTAN; And when we do, we teach them to respect us!

DAGGER: That nosy puppy will not want to have crossed our path!

At that time Káiser are run to the right side, before this, you start to pursue ...

DAGGER: There you are, little parasite! We are going to get, and when we do, you and your friend will be mine!

Rounding the corner, apparently have cornered, the first approach is ISIS ...

ISIS: Well! I found a new chew toy!

Kaiser takes a step back, while ISIS begins to approach the slowly ...

ISIS: Frightened puppy? Do not worry, I will be subtle and quick, this will not hurt ... much!

Dagger and Sultan sit and watch the show, after all, ISIS loves drama and slowly hurt this puppy is an idea that fun ... Isis comes closer and closer to Kaiser, but he does not seem scared, contrary , it looks very serious ...

ISIS: Now truthful! Hey? Aaaaah!

Suddenly, Isis treads a table that appeared to be part of the floor, in doing so, under it many springs, which throw it into the air, landing badly in an old shopping trolley, likewise, raise the carriage slips, falls and he turns, falling on several things, leaving Isis caged in ...

KAISER: Is it perhaps never taught you not to play with your food? LOL!

ISIS: Negligible varmint! WHEN YOU LEAVE HERE I WILL ... ARF!

Kaiser turns around and looks at the other two dogs with a look of self-sufficiency, as saying "and you two are," and starts running to his left side.

SULTAN: mocks us? I WILL CATCH!

DAGGER: HOW TO PUT MY CLAWS IN, ME YOUR SKIN HARE WITH A NEW COAT!

Both dogs start chasing him meanwhile elsewhere recycling center, Rocky is working with its tools, it seems to have done something, so he starts to run to the next point ...

ROCKY: Arf, arf! Save pliers! ... You hear noise, Kaiser should have already begun, I have to hurry and prepare the next ...

 _MINUTES BEFORE:_

 _We see Rocky Káiser approach and whisper your ear plan ..._

 _KAISER: Listen Rocky, you know this place like the back of your leg, and what I have seen, there are many things that could either fall, or otherwise hide other ... so, with your ability to recycle and construction, we will turn this area into a minefield! The will attract and will fall into several traps that will have them!_

 _ROCKY: I like your plan! But as we attract them?_

 _KAISER: With a decoy, of course, and I'll be the decoy!_

 _ROCKY: As you say?_ _DO NOT!_ _NO WAY! In any case when they seek it is to me, so ..._

 _KAISER: Rocky, trust me, I can not build the traps as you would, and I can manage to follow me without suspecting, it is only until help arrives ..._

 _Rocky nods, he's right, so he sets out to install the first trap while Kaiser lunges where are abusive, to get their attention and start your plan ..._

 _CURRENTLY:_

ROCKY: Apparently the first run trap, the second is ready, now we can do for the third ... yes! This will!

Meanwhile in the control tower, Ryder is already worried too, Kaiser and Rocky and took too long, and lack communication with Rocky is not normal, so take a decision ... Take your paw-pad and ...

RYDER: PUPPIES, CALL ALERT!

Other puppies hear the call, and as always, they say in unison "WE NEED RYDER!"

Loa puppies head to the elevator to go to the call ...

SKYE: Hey, where's Marshall?

MARSHALL: Cubs! I'm going!

Marshall runs to them, but slips on one of the cushions of the puppies, and is slid over toward the elevator ...

MARSHAL: Wow! Watch out!

Upon arrival, he collides with everyone, and they all fall above the pad ...

MARSHALL: Cubs, I think all we got comfortable!

Everyone laughs Marshall commentary, and up, upon arrival, each takes place.

CHASE: Paw patrol ready for action, Head Ryder!

RYDER: Thanks for coming puppies, as you know, Rocky and Kaiser came early to get some things to the recycling center Adventure Bay, but so far have not returned, nor has it responded to appeals Rocky've done.

All puppies wheeze together by information received ...

RUBBLE: Perhaps they are lost?

ZUMA: Les happen something, friend ?!

RYDER: I hope not, but for sure ... SKYE! Will fly out around the recycling center and will try to locate them with your telescopic lenses.

SKYE: Well! This puppy will fly!

RYDER: also need to ... THE SPY CHASE! You will use your drone to search hidden from the two places.

CHASE: Chase spy take the case!

RYDER: Finally, we do not know who could have added past, so in case necessary, we will need to ... MARSHALL! With your EMT team you will verify that they are in good health.

MARSHALL: It's time RAW RAW rescue!

RYDER: Zuma Rubble, be vigilant if we need them, or if they come back before. Okay puppies, Paw Patrol into action!

At that time all they set off to find his friends. They do not know who really need ...

Back at the recycling center, we see Kaiser running closely followed by Sultan and Dagger, turns a corner and goes to where there are a lot of old tires ...

SULTAN: If you think you can hide from me among those tires, you're wrong bug! I'll do wish not to have known!

KAISER: And that tells me ... um ... that is supposed to be?

SULTAN: little rascal! I'll tear you apart!

Kaiser jumps on the edge of a set of tires, dodging, after Sultan is completely mad ...

SULTAN: NOW YOU'RE MINE WORM! AAAAAH!

Sultan cry surprised because when he started to jump on the tires, found that one of its legs stuck to something, it was a lot of sticky paper within it, which hiso drop, and roll, sticking with more paper and it is trapped inside four tires, unable to move. Kaiser turns to him with a big smile ...

KAISER: That your mother never taught you always have to look where you're walking one?

SULTAN: You! Little weasel!

KAISER: Anyway, that only leaves us a contestant ...

Dagger unbeliever sees what just happened, first Isis is caged, and now is trapped Sultan ...

DAGGER: You'll pay dearly these quips PUPPY! WHEN Gotcha ...

KAISER: If I can maybe catch, spoiled kitty!

If Dagger was angry taunts at the Kaiser he is now angry! Frantically begins to haunt him ...

DAGGER: BEST START YOUR PRAYERS TO PRAY! WHY I am about to send you to oblivion!

Kaiser just smiles, turns and starts running to his right, chased by Dagger. Meanwhile, outside the recycling center ...

SKYE: Ryder! Here Skye! I've located the truck parked at the entrance to Rocky recycling center, but I can not see any of the two!

At that time, Ryder, Chase and Marshall arrive, they park their vehicles and descend ...

RYDER: Skye Good job! Keep your eyes open and report anything you see!

SKYE: Aware Ryder! Over and out!

RYDER: Chase! Activate your drone and start searching inside the recycling center!

CHASE: A Chief Ryder order! Arf! DRONE! Rocky and locate Kaiser!

The drone shoots out your hidden in the truck Chase place, and enters inside the place, transmitting its signal and direct control screen image.

CHASE: The drone is already looking for! If you find anything, we will see immediately!

RYDER: Well puppies, now ...

MARSHALL: Ryder, we should not go to look for them?

RYDER: I do not think it's a good idea Marshall, is very broad in there, it would take a long time and could not find them, the only one who knows the place is Rocky, but between the drone of Chase and telescopic lenses Skye, we have more possibilities to find them.

CHASE: Ryder, Lord, the drone appears to have found something.

RYDER: Let's see ... but what?

Drone on the screen, see Kaiser jogger quickly while is followed by ...

CHASE: Dagger!

Within the halls of the recycling center, Kaiser runs as fast as you can, Dagger pursued him closely.

KAISER: (Ok, it is faster than his other two friends, I must get to the point of the next trap before it reaches me).

Kaiser is feeling very tired from the effort, and lack of food during the day is not helping the energy that is taking place, but do not plan to give up yet ...

ROCKY: KAISER! HERE!

Kaiser sees his friend and heads in his direction, Dagger sees, and this infuriates him further.

DAGGER: So finally met the two, well, that will make things easier, both receive a great punishment for me! SO BETTER RUN! BECAUSE AS THE HAVE!

KAISER: What about the poor kitty pampered angry?

Dagger's anger is reaching unknown proportions, reaching an area barrels, Rocky jumps sideways, and Kaiser follow along behind some barrels formed in a row, the Dagger still thinking twice.

DAGGER: ARE MINE NOW! WHAT? Aaaagh!

Kaiser and Rocky who had jumped before, were hidden on the sides, but Dagger did not know what awaited him, to jump, fell into a barrel, which has a black and sticky liquid ...

KAISER: Rocky, which fell within Dagger?

ROCKY: Well, fell into a barrel of tar, so thick take quite a while to get yourself out of there!

KAISER: Arf! They're Rocky ready, I think I can ...

DAGGER: FABP! Will not be mocked TWO FILTHY and insignificant INSECTS!

Dagger somehow managed to leave the tar, and completely furious raised his right leg to throw a punch on Rocky, I saw him leave, but to the surprise and shock, static stayed where I was ...

KAISER: ROCKY!

Kaiser realized what was going to happen, so I threw Rocky aside, and took the hit ...

KAISER: AAAAAH!

Kaiser falls aside without knowledge ...

ROCKY: KAISER! DO NOT!

Rocky turns to see Dagger, and for the first time, face it without a hint of fear.

ROCKY: Do not come near you! If you put one leg up ...!

DAGGER: ME YOUR THREATS ARE RIDICULOUS! THE TWO WILL KNOW MY WRATH!

But when he was about to launch a new coup ...

CHASE: Arf! Network!

Ryder and the others arrived just in time, Chase realized what was going to happen, so I throw your network, for such a small space, I can not catch Dagger, but this was placed as a wall between the barrels, Rocky separating and Kaiser.

CHASE: Best surrender Dagger! Your days of harassing innocent people in puppies and recycling center already ended.

Dagger realizes that his plan has failed, and unless you want to go to the kennel, it's time to retire ...

DAGGER: If they think they have caught me, they are wrong!

Dagger runs in the opposite direction to exit the recycling center, is when Chase starts to follow ...

CHASE: STOP! No escape!

RYDER: Chase! Let it go, we have other priorities here!

CHASE: Arf! If Ryder!

RYDER: Marshall! Kaiser revises and Rocky immediately!

MARSHALL: In the Ryder act! Arf! X-ray screen!

Marshall first approaches to Rocky ...

MARSHALL: Let's see ... you have no broken bones, just a few scratches and bruises.

ROCKY: Thank Marshall, you're not going to put the cone of shame, right?

MARSHALL: Heh, heh! I will not be necessary! Now I must revise Kaiser.

Marshall placed on Kaiser your screen and begins to review, even the still unconscious ...

MARSHALL: Okay, it has nothing broken, just a few strokes, it should not take long to wake up, however, I wish we cleaned well and we change the bandage on his right foreleg, remember that you still have the points put Katie. Arf, arf! Retract X-ray screen! Arf! You bandages!

Marshall remove the old dressing, clean the area well points on the leg of Kaiser, and places the new band on it.

MARSHALL: Ready! Now we just have to wait to wake up ...

At that time, the helicopter lands Skye, and about others.

SKYE: Arf! They are fine? What happened?

RYDER: That's a good question, Rocky, you explain that what happened to them?

ROCKY: Well ...

Rocky begins to narrate what happened, how they came to find the pieces and separated to look for them, explains that when he was alone, was attacked by Dagger, and as he was rescued by Kaiser, tells them how escaped and planned traps to get rid of them one by one, and reaches the moment of his arrival.

SKYE: doberman That's crazy! You want as your ... your slave?

ROCKY: Yeah, so, I think your ... property and even threatened to hurt them at all if they came for me, and well, I think it served part of his threat ...

Rocky turns to see Kaiser, and can not help dropping a few tears to feel guilty. Marshall Skye and see him sadly, Chase seems very upset about the situation, Ryder approaches its green puppy, and hugs ...

RYDER: Calm Rocky, are well the two, and I promise we will not let hurt them, or you, or anyone else.

ROCKY: But ... that blow should I receive, simply ...

KAISER: Simply serious you the swoon and I feel guilty that ...

Everyone turns to see Kaiser, I finally regained consciousness, and hear what he was saying Rocky.

KAISER: I think I should take early training pup-fu Granjera Yumi ...

ROCKY: Kaiser! You're good?

KAISER: I think so, just ...

ROCKY: What! What do you have!

KAISER: I'd just like to know if we can get something to eat, we have not eaten all day, and the truth, I think I'm starving ...

Rocky is about to say something to Kaiser, but at that moment, a growl coming from his own stomach listening ...

KAISER: (chuckling) I think I'm not the only one who is hungry!

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! Well puppies, it's late, back to the command center! Also, I think it's fair to Rocky and Kaiser eat something!

At that time Rocky Kaiser and recover the material that had originally gone to look, and after that, all return to the command center ...

At dusk, Kaiser is walking in front of the swing, when Ryder comes with ...

RYDER: Kaiser, can approach a moment?

KAISER: Ryder sure, that I can help you!

Ryder crouches and puts something in her necklace Kaiser, when standing, Kaiser falls a little surprised ...

KAISER: Ryder, this is ...

RYDER: A tag puppy, well, after what happened today, I decided that while you're with us, it is desirable that're connected, works just like other puppies barking to activate and communicate, and two barks for will close the communication, like the others, send a video signal from you, which will I see in my paw-pad or general screen command center, while receive your communication, in this case, will come on light, in this case a blue color.

KAISER: Thank Ryder, is an honor ...

RYDER: One more thing, while you're here, you're part of the team, so, please, when I call everyone for an emergency, I want you to also come ...

Kaiser is surprised by what you hear ...

KAISER: Ryder, I do not know what to say ...

RYDER: One more, as a team member, which can not allow're unprotected, so ...

At that time comes Chase and Marshall, and Chase brings something, a uniform puppy, very similar to that used Marshall as EMT, only this is beige with a few lines orange safety, it placed, and then observed .

RYDER: I think that color will look good!

KAISER: I, I ...

Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Skye now appears at that time, Rocky is also carrying something in his mouth ...

ROCKY: I think this aria good game in that uniform ...

Rocky places it on his head that Kaiser is a cap, similar to Rocky, also beige color, but with a logo patrol the front in white, with a yellow background. Kaiser is very moved, he observes himself, and can not deny that he likes his image, but a little doubt assails ...

KAISER: Ryder, meaning this emblem on the label?

As the label Marshall is a flame that represents the puppy fire, or in the case of Chase is a star, to Zuma an anchor, the recycling symbol for Rocky, the symbol of Skye is a plane, and the Rubble is a key, this new label is an equilateral blue triangle on an orange circle background, and that in turn is within a square of yellow ...

RYDER: That, I think I'll explain later, will be a surprise! Puppies Well, I think today would be a good night for everyone we sleep out under the stars, you think? It will be like a camp!

All puppies agree, and will seek their sleeping bags to their pup-house, at that time, Rocky calls Kaiser ...

ROCKY: Kaiser, come with me to my pup-house! Sure I have a sleeping bag extra in it.

Both arrive at Rocky pup-house, and this starts looking ...

ROCKY: Pillow, no; surfboard, no; inflatable mattress, definitely not!

Kaiser is open-mouthed at the number and size of things out of there ...

ROCKY: Yes, sleeping bag! He knew he would find!

Rocky out of his house a sleeping bag, which oddly enough, is also beige, with various logos on it like the new label Kaiser ...

KAISER: Rocky, and you manage to have all that in there!

ROCKY: (Smiling) Heh, heh !, have a system! Well, you can consider that your own bag!

KAISER: These Rocky insurance?

ROCKY: Arf! Of course! It's my way of thanking your help with Dagger and his cronies, so thanks Brother!

KAISER: Well, there's that! I am that any of you would do the same for me!

ROCKY: Yeah, look! They are already waiting, come on!

Rocky comes forward with his sleeping bag, and Kaiser begins to walk, when suddenly stops and widely opens his eyes, then smiles just as wide for himself.

KAISER: I ... call me "brother" ?!

Meanwhile, in a dark alley on the far side of Bay Adventure ...

ISIS: I can not believe, they have scoffed at us!

SULTAN: And now that the authorities have warned, we can not return to the recycling center.

But one of them is even angrier ...

DAGGER: These puppies have not seen the last of us, Rocky is ours! And we are going to catch, but his friend, the Belgian shepherd ... do not wait more than pain! A pain not imagine you can feel!

 **Well, I hope that this liking them the story, likewise, I ask you let me know your thoughts about it to improve.**

 **I'll leave a small question, let's see if anyone knows that means the new label, later give you the answer, but let's see if they can guess!**

 **Soon we will see in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: BONDS, diving ON DUTY! :**

Early in the morning, residents of the barracks puppy, wake up after sleeping under the starlight, and have started to pick up everything to save it ...

CHASE: Well! Now only we roll up ... and go!

Chase is finishing keep your sleeping bag, or at least, I think ... because this is unwound and extends ...

CHASE: Well, again ...

The wound again, and when it ends again, this becomes unrolling ...

CHASE: Really?

It is when Kaiser approaches the curious to notice something frustrated ...

KAISER: Chase Is something wrong?

CHASE: It's my sleeping bag! Each time the roll up and I think I'm done, it gets to unroll! It's like a while ago also slept outside, only this time the unrolled and rolled again!

At that time also it approaches them Rocky ...

ROCKY: I understand Chase, that too did mine on my first scout camp with Skye, Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta, he had been stored in the cellar too long ...

KAISER: Explorers Camp?

ROCKY: Yes! In a few days we will go, if you want, you could come.

KAISER: That would be great!

While they are talking, Chase tries again and again unwinds ...

CHASE: It can not be!

KAISER: Ha Ha! Let me help Chase!

Kaiser holds one end while Chase rolled back from the other side, finally getting it ready ...

CHASE: Well! We did it!

ROCKY: That same thought at that time ...

CHASE: Kaiser Hold it, now ... I just locking it ...

At that time, Zuma appears ...

ZUMA: Hey guys! I brought some sandwiches pepperoni dispenser! Kaiser takes one! I know you really liked the last time.

KAISER: Arf! Zuma thank you very much!

CHASE: KAISER!

But at that moment, involuntarily let Káiser sleeping bag for Zuma's sandwich Pepperoni, unrolling hard, and have it subject Chase, finished rolling with her, being rolled inside.

CHASE: Not again!

ROCKY: And that happened on that occasion!

KAISER: Oops! Sorry Chase!

ZUMA: Ehm! Would you like a snack?

Meanwhile, Ryder is in his studio working on his project ...

RYDER: How thoughtful! The pieces that brought Rocky and Kaiser are perfect for this! Now just what we set ...

It is when suddenly rings Paw-Pad Ryder by an incoming call.

RYDER: Here Ryder!

On the screen, the face of his marine friend Captain Turbot appears ...

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ryder Hello! You I have great news! We discovered! It's great!

RYDER: Wow! Captain Quiet! Tell me what happens!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ryder! My cousin François and I have located ancient ruins in the Delta Island!

RYDER: Captain! That is a great discovery!

TURBOT CAPTAIN: We think so! Let's explore them today, and I was wondering if you and the patrol could join us.

RYDER: Sounds like a good idea, we'll go away, you think we meet in the Delta lsla Coast?

TURBOT CAPTAIN: I agree Ryder, see you there!

Ryder ends the call and opens the special section of its Paw-pad to call the puppies ...

RYDER: Paw Patrol command center!

All puppies respond to the call as usual "WE NEED RAYDER".

Addressing to the elevator, Marshall had with his sleeping bag ...

RUBBLE: Marshall? Did you bring your sleeping bag with you?

MARSHALL: Oh-oh! Wow!

When you hiso Rubble observation, Marshall turned to her, and the effect of the movement, fell and started rolling ...

RUBBLE: WOW! MARSHALL!

SKYE: What happens! Wooooow!

One by one, Marshall was dragging slowly entered all puppies sleeping bag, until the elevator all completely moored in the sleeping bag ...

MARSHALL: Hey! I think we're well involved in the case!

Everyone laughs, and begin to unravel, to reach the command center, all take their place ...

KAISER: (Well, and where I stand?)

Skye made a sign to Káiser to be placed at his side, to which the forward and sits on that site ...

CHASE: Paw Patrol ready for action, Head Ryder!

RYDER: puppies arrived very fast! All right! Captain Turbot just called, he and his cousin Francois on his expedition to the Delta Island, has made a great discovery ... They have found ancient ruins!

SKYE: Arf! That sounds great!

RYDER: And what is Skye! The historical and cultural value of these can be great!

ROCKY: And they have already come to explore?

RYDER: You do not, therefore we have called, to help them with that, is why for this time we will need the help of ... CHASE! With your flashlight we can review the ruins inside, and with your network we can take some samples for investigation.

CHASE: Chase will take over!

RYDER: The ruins are located on the seashore, on a cliff, it may be necessary to review them from the water, for that reason, also help us ... ZUMA! With your hovercraft and your scuba gear, you give us a possible underwater research.

ZUMA: A dive!

RYDER: These ruins can have hidden messages or details that go unnoticed by seniority they have, always be preferable to observe as much detail as possible, for that reason, I think it would be useful to help ... KAISER!

Kaiser is surprised at the choice of Ryder, just the night before he was presented with a uniform label and his new puppy, it is wondering if it is correct that the fence in such an important mission ...

RYDER: I noticed you have a great capacity for observation, and you can pay attention to details that might seem insignificant, that same ability could be useful to us in this investigation.

KAISER: The HELP YOU GLADLY Ryder ...

RUBBLE: Káiser not going to say a slogan?

KAISER: Slogan? Like what?

RUBBLE: Yes! A motto! A phrase that accept the mission!

Kaiser puts a confused face, might have thought a thousand things at the time, but a slogan?

CHASE: Rubble! Do not push!

MARSHALL: Yeah, his motto came to him alone, you'll see!

KAISER: (My motto came to my own, it will be possible?)

RYDER: As we travel across the ocean to the Delta Island, Kaiser travel with Zuma in his hovercraft, and Chase travel with me on my ATV, the rest of the puppies, stay tuned in the control center in case you need them. Ok, PAW PATROL, get in!

Ryder and the pups are on the move, meanwhile, the remaining puppies start talking ...

ROCKY: Guys, I need to continue working while the special project commissioned Ryder me, but I wonder if I can help work with something special.

MARSHAL: Arf! Of course if Rocky!

SKYE: You know you can count on us!

RUBBLE: Tell us what you need, and we will, Patas to work!

ROCKY: Well, see ...

Meanwhile, Ryder and his team have already begun to carry out their journey by sea, heading to your destination quickly ...

ZUMA: Wow! No matter how you look, the ocean always surprises me!

KAISER: Yeah, well, I just know him at the beach or watching on the pier, and the last time "surf" was not exactly pleasant experience ...

Zuma remains thinking for a minute, and comes up with an idea ...

ZUMA: Arf! Ryder! Can you hear me?

RYDER: Forward Zuma, happens!

ZUMA: You would inconvenience us to travel in the other alternative way? Kaiser to see the scenery!

KAISER: (Alternate form?)

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! I think good idea Zuma. Ahead!

ZUMA: Thank Ryder, and out!

KAISER: Zuma, you're thinking of doing?

ZUMA: Dude! Now you see! Arf! Submarine!

KAISER: SUBMARINE ?!

Instantly, the hovercraft Zuma becomes its alternative form of submarine, and dive, Kaiser can not help but show her face in surprise at the transformation, and then to the spectacle of marine nature.

ZUMA: Well, you seem friend!

KAISER: This is just ... amazing!

ZUMA: Yes, I knew you'd like! Arf!

Meanwhile, in the barracks, the other puppies are looking for something within Ryder shop ...

ROCKY: Let's see, you have to be here ...

SKYE: Here are so many things, sure it is in the shop?

RUBBLE: And if we look back on the shelf?

At that moment a noise is heard, as if something had exploded ...

MARSHALL: WOW! Guys, help me?

Marshall is tied by a rope ...

ROCKY: It will never let that trigger bravely? Marshall expected, and you loose!

RUBBLE: Rocky! I think I found it!

Rocky approaches and see where it says Rubble ...

ROCKY: Rubble Well done! I think we can start!

At that time, those who are already also start researching are Ryder and the pups have already arrived at the Delta Island ...

RYDER: Well puppies, now we only wait to Captain Turbot and Francois.

CHASE: Where you found? They should already be here.

KAISER: Probably not delay, they know they would come here ...

¿!? AU! AU!

KAISER: ARF! WOW!

What has happened is that the Kaiser spoke, came down her back Wally the Walrus unexpectedly jumping this surprise, and landing, falling on their fins, giving this a hug.

RYDER: Heh, heh! I see you've met Wally!

CHASE: That embrace, seem to know it!

KAISER: A pleasure ... Wally ... I'd leave ... Breathe ... Please!

Wally Kaiser loose ...

KAISER: (Sighing) Thank you!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ryder! What good came!

RAYDER: Neglect Captain, after all, no task is too big, and no puppy is too small!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Great, Francois is waiting for us in the ruins, join me!

They walk all along the coast until you reach a green area, is admitted into Captain Turbot is following ...

CHASE: This forest is very thick.

ZUMA: sure you know where we Captain?

TURBOT CAPTAIN: You will soon see! We are coming!

Passing a grove, what they see leaves them amazed, before they discovered the ruins, a large fort stands majestically in front of them is large, and high, it is located on the seafront, on a cliff ...

RYDER: It's amazing Captain!

TURBOT CAPTAIN: If Ryder, is a real find!

When you start climbing a ladder, they find Captain Turbot cousin, Francois ...

FRANCOIS: Ryder! Cubs! Welcome! Is not it an amazing place?

ZUMA: Impressive short stays Friend!

FRANCOIS: Yes! I can not wait to explore and report my great discovery!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Francois ...

FRANCOIS: I mean! Our discovery!

All laugh with that comment, at that time, Captain Turbot is that looking at the group a moment ...

TURBOT CAPTAIN: Well, who is this new puppy that accompanies them?

RYDER: He is Kaiser, is living with us. Kaiser, they are Captain Turbot and his cousin Francois.

KAISER: Nice, nice to meet you.

CAPITAN TURBOT: The pleasure is ours, welcome to Adventure Bay, or in this case, the Delta Island!

FRANCOIS: Yes! Your welcome! We can start exploring?

CAPITAN TURBOT: Francois, do not eat cravings ...

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! No problem Captain, after all, why we came, patrol, go ahead!

Everyone enters the ruins, and the first thing they find is a large courtyard, where samples of pottery and ancient weapons are some ...

CHASE: Wow! It even seems that they had barely left the place ...

KAISER: TO CHASE!

CHASE: Arf?

Chase stops at that moment confused, wondering why Kaiser stopped, at that time head of the falls a cage, with a few more steps, had left it locked ...

CHASE: WOW! Thank you! I almost got caught!

RYDER: Kaiser Good job! We must be careful, after all, this is a strong, and certainly had his time is arranged traps for the invaders.

TURBOT CAPTAIN: I agree also remain "ruins" we do not know how solid construction can be really ...

ZUMA: Ryder, friend, it is safe to walk in this place?

RYDER: I understand your concern Zuma, we must be very careful when walking. Kaiser, you're the best observer of us caution you and tell of anything unusual that you could see.

KAISER: I will strive and do whatever possible Ryder.

They start walking again, trying to observe the surroundings, looking for signs of local culture, and also of possible risks ... They keep walking until you reach what appears to be a homeroom ...

FRANCOIS: It's awesome! Everything seems intact!

Kaiser something uneasy sample to pay attention to the sound, listen as if it had a hollow place somewhere.

CHASE: Kaiser, something happens?

KAISER: Something is not right here, the sound of the area seems hollow, but can not identify why.

CHASE: Hueco? But there seems to be nothing here.

KAISER: That is precisely what worries me in the courtyard area was similar, and we found ...

ZUMA: RYDER! HELP!

RYDER: A TRAP!

In the barracks puppy, some pieces are on the floor on one side of the entrance of the tower ...

ROCKY: Well puppies, now that we have the pieces, we just put them together!

RUBBLE: for a surprise when you see it! Although it is only a temporary, while working on the final!

ROCKY: That's right, but remember, it's part of the secret project Ryder, so vallan not talk about it.

SKYE: But you do not think that is something discolored? I think it was too long kept in the workshop.

RUBBLE: I have it solved, here I have a pot of paint to retouch.

ROCKY: Still, I think we wash them first, before assembling ...

MARSHALL: Got it covered Rocky! Arf! Water cannon!

ROCKY: Marshall! Hold on!

But it is too late, Marshall has already shot a jet of water directly to the material, and Rocky.

ROCKY: MARSHALL!

MARSHALL: Oops! Arf, arf! Save cannon! Sorry Rocky!

ROCKY: Neglect Marshall once told you, and I will say, I would like more water if it were not so wet!

Everyone laughs at the comment of Rocky ...

But others do not laugh at this time, what has happened is that while Kaiser told him Chase concern, several floor plates fell, and with them began to fall Zuma, Kaiser and Ryder ...

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ryder! Cubs!

FRANCOIS: Oh! What a mess!

CHASE: ARF! NETWORK!

Chase achievement react quickly and realized I shot your network, but could only hold Ryder, Zuma and Kaiser fell into the trap, to slide down an inclined her hand and land on the background of old straw ...

RYDER: Thank Chase!

CHASE: But only you could catch you Ryder! Zuma and Kaiser ...

 _KAISER: RYDER! Ahead!_

Ryder immediately takes its Paw-pad, and see that Kaiser is trying to communicate with ...

RYDER: Kaiser! Zuma! They are fine?

 _KAISER: RYDER? CHASE? I HEAR ME?_

Both Ryder and Chase are scared, apparently there is some kind of interference and Kaiser can not hear ...

CHASE: And now that we Ryder?

RYDER: I got it! I will activate the tracker of its communicators, and exploit the integrated sonar system, so we know where they are ...

Ryder proceeds to described, this procedure has already used before, when they had their affair with the Mer-pups, when activated, see on your screen that this deep ...

RYDER: Apparently, both fell very deep, but no way out.

CHASE: I hope you can do it without problem.

Meanwhile, down ...

KAISER: I think we're very down Zuma, I do not know if you can hear us.

ZUMA: This is serious friend! What do we do now?

Kaiser begins to look around, and after looking everywhere, sees an open door in front of them, and through the door, a corridor ...

KAISER: Zuma, I think we fell into a kind of black hole, but is so old that its door is no longer, we can get out of here, and try to follow the corridor, hopefully, we can return with others ...

ZUMA: Hopefully ?!

KAISER: Well, it's our best option ...

At that time they hear a noise, as if something had fallen at his side ...

ZUMA: What was that?

Upstairs, next to the trap, others are talking about the events ...

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ryder, now that we do?

RYDER: Well, judging by the sonar image, one can take a path, we must get as close as possible to the point where they're coming out to help.

FRANCOIS: They think they see to make that journey without problem?

CAPITAN TURBOT: Francois is right, Zuma's team is diving, and so we noticed, Kaiser will have his uniform, but he had no kind of equipment ...

Ryder pales a bit to think what Captain Turbot and Francois are telling you, the team Zuma is not suitable for out of that place, and do not have more equipment, not even a lamp to see where they walk safely, perhaps he should have rushed with his special project ...

CHASE: Ryder! I have an idea!

At that time, everyone sees that Chase your police Pup-pack is removed ...

RYDER: Chase, you're doing?

CHASE: Ryder, Lord! They have no equipment, so I throw mine, while using my nose to detect possible pitfalls, we can leave more easily, we just turn to your departure point ...

RYDER: Chase, are you sure?

CHASE: Completely! They need it more than I do right now, hopefully it will take, and I think Káiser can use it in any case, Zuma would like to handle it.

Ryder thinks that after all is not a bad idea, Kaiser has already shown that it can adapt to circumstances, and well Chase is right, they need more equipment than ...

RYDER: Okay Chase! I agree with your idea, it should!

At that point, Chase dropped his backpack into the trap ...

CAPITAN TURBOT: Ok, then we must go to your nearest exit point.

RYDER: Okay, come on!

Down in the dungeon, and Kaiser Zuma come to see what fell ...

KAISER: What is that?

ZUMA: It ... it is the Pup-pack Chase!

KAISER: But it would drop here?

ZUMA: Dude! I understand! They want you using it!

KAISER: ME?

ZUMA: If Friend! It is obvious that my team is not going to be very useful to get out of here, and you do not have a team, so let it fall to help! Let Kaiser! Get the Pup-pack!

Kaiser placed the Pup-pack Chase feels weird to have him put ...

KAISER: Well, as I put it, and now what do I do?

ZUMA: Enables the lamp, remember to activate an application, a bark and the name of the application! To finish using it, two barks and closure order application.

KAISER: Ok Zuma. Arf! Lantern!

By giving the order, Salt flashlight and lights ...

KAISER: Well! That's better!

ZUMA: Now we must leave this site forward on the aisle, everything looks really old and worn, also has an air of history ...

KAISER: This place, note that is old ...

ZUMA: Who would build it?

KAISER: A more interesting question would be, they were protecting?

ZUMA: Protecting?

KAISER: Yes, protecting, think about it for a minute, this is a strong, is built in a strategic area, so we have seen, is very hidden, has many pitfalls ...

Zuma think about what that really should have had something of great interest ...

ZUMA: Maybe you're right, Dude! great pains were taken to ...

KAISER: ZUMA!

Meanwhile, up on the strong ...

RYDER: According to the sonar signal, the only way they could use is one side of the beach, on the cliff.

CHASE: So that's where we go ...

FRANCOIS: Come quick! We must come soon!

CAPITAN TURBOT: Francois, go slower, remember that all this place is not safe ...

FRANCOIS: Horacio Nonsense! Francois Turbot does not stop! Always goes faster!

At that time, Francois is stopped suddenly by Chase, who has held the pants just in time, because he has fallen against the door, which I had crushed ...

FRANCOIS: UF! Thanks Chase!

CHASE: It was a pleasure!

TURBOT CAPTAIN: That's why we need to go slower Francois, do not know what other surprises we find.

And speaking of surprises, in the barracks puppy still preparing a ...

ROCKY: Ok puppies, now we are clean, we paint them fast ...

SKYE: But if we paint, I'm not sure they dry in time.

ROCKY: I think I can have it covered, let me look at my Pup-house ...

Rocky enters his pup-house, while the other three cubs sit and wait outside ...

ROCKY: Cometa, no; cowboy hat, no; snow board table, of course not! This is what we need ...!

Rocky comes out with something held by its pincers ...

ROCKY: With this fan can paint dry faster!

RUBBLE: All right! That will save us time!

MARSHAL: Between that and my idea, finish faster!

SKYE: That notion Marshall?

MARSHALL: Arf! Canon! I filled one of my tanks with paint, shoot you and will paint faster. Arf! Shoot!

Marshall shoots towards one of the plates in front of him, painting it evenly and quickly, but does not stop it, and accidentally paints Rocky ...

ROCKY: MARSHALL! DETEN PAINT!

MARSHALL: Oops! Arf, arf! Save cannon! Sorry Rocky ...

ROCKY: Do not reocupes, now I guess I should take off this paint off ...

SKYE: Hee hee hee! You realize that means you should wash, and that means ...

ROCKY: Oh no ...

MARSHALL: Arf! Water cannon!

Rocky is completely soaked ...

ROCKY: For me?

At that very moment, back at Fort Delta Island ...

ZUMA: WOW!

Kaiser pulled Zuma biting her necklace back in the place I had walked, she had fallen a column ...

ZUMA: Thank Kaiser! This place is falling apart ...

KAISER: Zuma, that was not accidental ...

ZUMA: What do you mean?

Kaiser says he just steps back from where he was standing, and sees a sunken floor plate ...

ZUMA: It was another trap?

KAISER: If Zuma, if we had not had the Chase team, maybe we would not have noticed ... we must continue ...

Zuma nods, continue until you reach what appears to be a lounge ...

KAISER: This is a kind of boardroom ...

ZUMA: Kaiser, look here ...

Kaiser approaches the point where it was Zuma, and sees that the wall is a painting ...

KAISER: It seems as if they illustrated something, perhaps a story ...

ZUMA: So it seems, take some kind of sequence ...

Both see closer paint ...

ZUMA: You will have any meaning?

KAISER: I guess ... who lived here wanted her cubs ...

Kaiser shines lamp painting, it can be seen the figure of a group of six puppies around what appears to be a child who is embracing another puppy on one side of the painting, appreciates an eighth puppy and a man apparently standing on the top of a mountain, the other end of it, can be seen two human figures accompanied by a puppy more, apparently standing next to a lake, and in another part of the paint looks another puppy more, but this appears to be accompanied by two figures, both with wings, apparently, at the entrance to a forest ...

ZUMA: It is a very strange painting. Friend! To represent?

KAISER: I do not know Zuma, seems a kind of legend ... perhaps I'm not sure, the drawings are very damaged by the passage of time ...

ZUMA: This place is a real find! Definitely worth studying!

KAISER: You're right, it is a pity that we can not take a picture ...

ZUMA: Kaiser, that is?

KAISER: Arf?

On top…

CHASE: I do not smell anything unusual, I think we can pass without problem ...

The rest of the team is out of the fort, it has reached a bridge to the outside, which would go to the beach ...

RYDER: We must cross very carefully ...

CAPITAN TURBOT: This place is amazing! We must return with the proper equipment to inspect it further!

FRANCOIS: Back? Why not inspect everything now?

RYDER: Captain Francois is right, we have seen that there are many traps, more security and tracking equipment is needed to investigate thoroughly ...

They all walk over the bridge and reach the beach, then Chase walks to his left side ...

CHASE: I sniff running water to this side ...

RAYDER: Chase Good job! That should be the area by going out!

They rush toward the expected area, but upon arrival, they all left speechless by what they are seeing ...

Meanwhile, inside the fort, down, in the meeting room ...

Kaiser moves a little to see what Zuma has appointed him, next to him is pulled a small box, where the same dog figures in the painting with some of the human figures are seen ...

ZUMA: That meant ...

KAISER: I do not know Zuma, like painting the wall, this picture is very blurry ...

ZUMA: There seems to be something written on the ...

KAISER: Let's see, it says ... "Labore adunatum clavem esse ad ostium, et tam immensa sicut stellas caeli munera" ... how strange, that language will be ...?

ZUMA: And what will it mean?

KAISER: Maybe we should take this picture with us, so at least this trip will not be in vain ...

ZUMA: If friend! Actually we have been dipping in a lot of trouble!

Kaiser take picture and save it in the pup-pack of Chase, but when I lift the table, the floor plate where he was also raised ...

KAISER: Oh no! Now we activate ...

ZUMA: KA- KAISER!

KAISER: Can not be!

Meanwhile, at that time in Adventure Bay ...

ROCKY: No way!

MARSHALL: Oops! Sorry Rocky ...

Puppies have finished assembling your little surprise, but if so, to Rubble came to say he had been both the effort that would be nice to cool off, so Marshall try to please his friend with his water cannon, basting with him, but also doused Rocky in the process ...

ROCKY: Well, today I received more bathrooms that when you help Katie with the help of puppies ...

SKYE: Hee hee hee! Now, as a surprise, we can not let you see it. Arf! Alas!

Skye off, carrying a canvas, which dropped over his creation, leaving everything perfectly covered ...

RUBBLE: Arf! It is perfect! Now we only need to return!

MARSHALL: Yeah! Now I want to see her face in surprise!

But at that time, both Zuma as Káiser show a look of surprise, but not a pleasant surprise, to lift the box from where he was, a door from which came three huge logs rolling toward them opened ...

ZUMA: KAISER RUNS!

Both puppies start running as fast as they can to get away from imminent danger behind ...

KAISER: We have to get away from those logs! But we can not keep running blindly we can activate or else!

ZUMA: Look! Friend! A chandelier! Maybe we could ...

KAISER: I think I understand your idea, be prepared Zuma!

Both are directed toward the chandelier, and when they arrive near the ...

KAISER: ARF! NETWORK!

PUP-pack Chase shoots out a network, which is tied and left hanging, then both cubs jump and firmly hold it in their mouths, passing beneath them logs, after they pass, they are dropped the ground, only hear the sound of logs crashing in the background ...

ZUMA: That was really close friend!

KAISER: And you say it! This place seems crazy set of a horror movie, every place we arrived, we found another surprise!

ZUMA: Well, where are we going?

Kaiser is set to analyze the situation, pay attention to your senses, and finally speaks ...

KAISER: Whereas down the hall sounded like logs collided must be a lockstep, so climb those stairs on the right, very carefully to avoid more surprises ...

Both climb the stairs, Zuma front and back Kaiser, both as possible careful not to fall back into another trap ...

KAISER: Zuma, I think I can smell water at the end of the stairs ...

ZUMA: Arf! Great, perhaps finally we found a way out ...

At the end of the stairs is a door, which opens first Zuma, Kaiser still behind him watching ... to open the door, Zuma seems surprised ...

ZUMA: Kaiser, I think that if a way out, but I think you will not like ...

KAISER: Why would not I like?

Kaiser approaches with Zuma, and sees what perplexes, through the door, so there is a kind of very thin corridor in decline, which is on the edge of a wall, which, incidentally has many meters high, down a river is observed, which seems to carry out current strong ... Kaiser gives a slight step back ...

KAISER: You must be kidding!

ZUMA: Kaiser, if we get out of here, I'm afraid we have to go down that corridor ...

KAISER: If there is no alternative ... but ...

Zuma knows that fear of heights Kaiser can be a problem, but comes up with an idea ...

ZUMA: Kaiser, takes the network pup-pack ...

KAISER: Hum? And that why?

ZUMA: Already truthful!

KAISER: Arf! Network!

On leaving the network, Zuma puts on its own pup-pack, so that is guaranteed as a safety rope.

KAISER: Now I understand Zuma! The two will go down together safely!

ZUMA: Exactly Friend! No problem surprise us!

Both puppies begin to fall with caution, taking care not to slip ...

ZUMA: Let good friend ...

KAISER: Yes. Tank this- this does not seem so complicated ...

Halfway through the descent, Zuma steps on a weak part of the corridor, which gives way, causing him to fall ...

ZUMA: What happens? Aaaaaah!

KAISER: ZUMA!

Thanks to tie security made with the network, Zuma is hanging Kaiser, which remains firm and strives to raise his friend ...

KAISER: Zuma not worry! I'll upload!

After a moment of great effort, Zuma is again up, both puppy thrown on the floor a moment to catch your breath ...

ZUMA: (Gasping) Káiser Thanks!

KAISER: (Gasping) No problem Zuma, not Hayo time to leave this place.

Once parts, they start to fall again, reaching the bottom end on one side of the river ...

KAISER: Whew! We are already here.

ZUMA: If friend! Definitely I would not want to go through that!

KAISER: Arf, Arf! Save network! Now we go along out of here ...

Both cubs walk beside the river, everything looks dark, because even within the fort are suddenly run into a new obstacle ...

KAISER: Great, these are the walls of the fort, there seems to be no way out nearby ...

ZUMA: I should have, because bothering to make a down up here to be locked up? The river led us here ...

Kaiser is left wondering a moment in the words of Zuma, the hall itself seems to have had no trap, the incident Zuma rather was because the hall was weak with the passage of time and the current of the river take them there…

KAISER: Current! That's!

ZUMA: Current? What do you mean?

KAISER: The Zuma river, the river is if the exit!

Zuma is shown confused, the river out? It does not seem logical ...

KAISER: Zuma, this place is heavily fortified, however, should have an emergency exit because bothering to put as many traps on the inside of the fort and none in the corridor of the decline? Who designed this place expected traps detuviesen who came after them, while they would know if the place could get out of there sorteándolas ...

ZUMA: But even so, because getting to this place to shut themselves?

KAISER: They would not do, the river is still running, so goes under the walls, like an underground river! The river itself is the way out!

Zuma is surprised by that reasoning, but after all, of course, could leave that place by the river ...

ZUMA: Then we get out of here at once, but before. Arf! Lifeguard!

PUP-pack of Zuma out his life, and this in turn falls in Kaiser, leaving the subject, surprising by the action ...

KAISER: Zuma, to me you put your life?

ZUMA: The river can be output, but do not know how deep or how long is the journey, we do not know under what conditions this construction, so the most serious safe to go diving here, with my propellers can leave faster, and not risk more surprises.

KAISER: I understand your point, then get out of here for a good time! Arf, arf! Save flashlight!

Both they enter the water, and prepare to dive ...

KAISER: Wow! This surely would not like Rocky!

ZUMA: Kaiser, take enough air and hold your breath as you can not really know how long it will take Exit.

Kaiser take a deep breath, and contains it, then turns to see Zuma and makes an affirmative sign with his left leg ...

ZUMA: Well, it's time to go. Arf! Propellers! Arf! Oxygen tank!

Both submerge and begin to move beneath the walls ... while out on the beach, which discovered Chase is a river, but this goes under a large wall of the fort ...

TURBOT CAPTAIN: How could go around here?

FRANCOIS: Maybe there's a hidden door somewhere ...

RYDER: I think it's unlikely, but we must investigate, Chase, you can sniff and see if you find something?

CHASE: A Chief Ryder order!

Chase starts sniffing around, looking for some way out, but does not seem to find anything ...

CHASE: Sorry Ryder, I can not find anything. Hum?

RYDER: Chase Is something wrong?

Chase on the river bank ...

CHASE: I feel a smell ... smells ... wet dog ... Dog wet? Eug!

At that moment two friends out of the water ...

ZUMA: Arf! We did it!

KAISER: (Taking a deep breath) Air! I missed you!

Ryder runs with two cubs, and scorches relieved. Chase is no slouch, it is also about and participate in the group hug.

RYDER: Guys! What good are good!

ZUMA: It was an experience!

KAISER: Yes, but I would rather not repeat it!

Kaiser takes something out of the pup-pack of Chase, and returns this to the owner ...

KAISER: Thank Chase! If it were not for your pup-pack, I do not know what we would have done ...

CHASE: No problem, good to see you are well!

After that, it takes what pup-pack sack, and heads with Captain Turbot ...

KAISER: Captain, in there we saw many interesting things, especially a painting, I only regret that we have been able to bring this picture ...

Kaiser gives the picture Captain Turbot, which reads what is written in the ...

CAPITAN TURBOT: "Labore adunatum clavem esse ad ostium, et tam immensa sicut stellas caeli munera" ...

KAISER: I really do not know that meant that ...

TURBOT CAPTAIN: It means "Unity and effort are the key to the door, and the reward is so immense as there are stars in the sky ...".

Everyone turns to see Captain Turbot completely amazed ... Captain smiles ...

TURBOT CAPTAIN: It's Latin, I'm surprised at the strong something beyond Latin language!

KAISER: It seemed important for its inhabitants ...

RYDER: Well, I think it deserves to be studied ...

TURBOT CAPTAIN: I agree, but it will be another day with better equipment, for now we should go home and rest, has been an exhausting.

Captain Turbot takes a picture of the picture, and sends it to Paw-pad Ryder ...

CAPITAN TURBOT: investigate what it might mean this picture, but could give an impression of that picture of its discoverer?

RYDER: Warmly Captain! Cubs, it's time to go home!

Returning to the barracks puppy, all descended from Ryder keeps his ATV vehicles in his workshop, and Zuma transforms your Pup-house ...

CHASE: I'm exhausted!

ZUMA: Tell me about it! It was an exhausting day!

KAISER: I really want to sleep, if I have not a surprise, it will be very soon ...

At that time they leave behind Marshall's house the other puppies, shout in unison "SURPRISE"; Chase, Kaiser and Zuma jump into the arms of Ryder, who by the weight fall sitting holding three ...

RYDER: Rocky, Marshall, Skye, Rubble! What's going on!

ROCKY: It's a surprise for Kaiser!

KAISER: Surprise for me?

All directed at the entrance of the tower, where it is something covered with a tarp ...

KAISER: What is that?

ROCKY: Already truthful!

RUBBLE: proudly present to you ...!

Skye lifts the canvas from the air, and eyes open wide Káiser of wonder ...

KAISER: This is ...

MARSHALL: A Pup-House! I know this is temporary, but at least ...

ROCKY: Now you have a place in some own way! However temporary.

Kaiser approaches and enters, settling into her ...

SKYE: What do you think?

KAISER: I think ... GREAT! Thank you so much guys!

Ryder also about smiling, and a photo placed within one of the walls ...

RYDER: Captain Turbot gave me this picture for you, I think we can put as part of the decoration for now!

Kaiser photo notes, still curious about the meaning of that picture, then turns to look aside, and see Apollo placed a poster of Super Dog ...

KAISER: Apollo?

RUBBLE: Yes, we put the best poster we found!

MARSHALL: After all, it's great!

KAISER: Thanks guys! (Yawning) I have a question only ...

RUBBLE: If Kaiser, dinos!

KAISER: Who is Apollo?

Rubble and Marshall nearly dropped the question Kaiser ...

RUBBLE: Let him who is Apollo?

MARSHALL: Friend, we have a lot of work, we'll show who is Apollo!

Both cubs begin to push into the center of observation Kaiser, are determined to show how great it is Apollo to your friend!

KAISER: Guys! Wait please! I really want to sleep!

ZUMA: Friends, believe KAISER rest stop soon?

At that time the Apollo program began listening on the screen of the puppies ...

SKYE: Ji, Ji, Ji !, I think not!

RYDER: Excellent! I think it really was a big surprise for him!

CHASE: And I fear it will be a long night too!

Meanwhile, in a nearby lake, a puppy Hosky, black and white is sitting next to a hut watching the stars ...

!?: Is so big…

a girl's voice is heard calling him ...

!?: Friend! See, it's dinner time!

The puppy comes into the cabin ...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would really give me your comments, I want to know if this liking them the story, however small it may be, shall estimate their words ...**

 **Also, if you have any questions for the characters, do it, I assure you that you would like to answer them, (even I will do my best to convince the "villains" if your questions are aimed at them, hopefully they will respond to them, although I fear his sincerity).**

 **There will be more surprises in the story soon!**

 **But for now, we keep in touch!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **EXEMPTION OF LIABILITY: I AM NOT OWN OR ITS PAW PATROL CHARACTERS, THIS IS A PARODY, FICTITIOUS STORY.**

 **widely thank my friend and colleague cubanguywtf author for allowing the use of three characters of his creation, ROYER, CAROL AND STARLOCK, who from this time appear in this FIC!**

 **CHAPTER 14: LINKS, BUILDING A FRIENDSHIP! PART 1 :**

A new day dawns, and with it, a puppy wakes up in the control tower, with all the energy in the morning ...

KAISER: (Yawning) That dream, who lit the sun ...

Or is not it? ...

KAISER: (Yawning) I think I can not reach the night ...

And no wonder, eager to show his friend who is Apollo Super Dog, puppies do not let him sleep soon ...

KAISER: I must admit that Apollo is great, but (yawn) know about the in one night!

Walk to the workshop, and Ryder is working ...

ROCKY: Ryder, I think I finally achieved the shutter operates properly!

RYDER: Well done Rocky, if necessary, then be ready, because we did not try? I place you in the entrance and you'll activate.

Ryder placed at the designated site, and prepares ... at that moment is approaching them Káiser ...

KAISER: There is Ryder, maybe I can help with anything!

Kaiser runs off to join Ryder stands, standing in front of the ...

KAISER: Good morning Ryder! There will be something that could help you today?

RYDER: Kaiser? Move over ...

Too late try to warn you, Rocky had already activated the trigger tested, and tied with a rope KAISER, leaving him motionless on the floor ...

RYDER: ... Side.

KAISER: Wow! What happened!

ROCKY: Oops! I guess the test was successful.

Both are close to Kaiser and help you loose ...

ROCKY: Sorry brother, we were testing this new equipment, and then ...

Kaiser Rocky smiles, and speaks quietly ...

KAISER: Rocky not worry, I wanted to see if I could help with something, and then I think I did ...

Ryder and Rocky laugh with Kaiser, then Ryder talking about the ...

RYDER: Actually, I think if you can help, because you will not wear your uniform and come back, as we will explain back.

KAISER: Okay! Arf! I'll be right back!

Kaiser runs the control tower, and a few minutes later, is back in the shop ...

KAISER: Ready Ryder! I have my uniform! Now as I help?

Ryder takes part in the team who have been working him and Rocky, and approaches Kaiser ...

RYDER: Kaiser, this is a new Pup-pack in which we have been working, I want you to use it and try its functions.

KAISER: Well, and what functions do you have?

RYDER: The first, as you have discovered, is a lifeline, this will serve to rescue the depths, to climb at certain points, the rope can be fixed on the pup-pack or can be used to ...

ROCKY: Tying someone or something.

KAISER: Heh, heh, heh! If I have checked.

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! The second function that counts is a small mechanical clamp arm with three fingers, which serve to hold things or people in the midst of a ransom.

ROCKY: Design of mine, if I may say!

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! And good design indeed! The third function that has a mini fire extinguisher, to clear an emergency exit ...

KAISER: This application will perhaps courtesy of Marshall?

RYDER: Heh, heh! If you guessed! I want portes this Pup-pack and you try ...

KAISER: Insurance Ryder! I am always willing to help! And who am I helping? That is, who owns this Pup-pack?

Rocky Ryder and smile at each other when asked Kaiser ...

KAISER: What happens? I said something funny?

RYDER: No Káiser, but to answer your question, I must say that I am a firm believer that the user agent is the best test for your articles ...

KAISER: Hum?

ROCKY: You mean you are the owner of this Pup-pack!

Kaiser is surprised by what you just heard ...

KAISER: Really?

RYDER: Seriously! We designed thinking about your skills, so ... try it and have fun!

KAISER: Thank Ryder! You do not come?

RYDER: Kaiser We do not even have work in the shop ... but in a short while we will!

Kaiser leaves the workshop to the tower, is excited, and wondered how could test his new team, while walking, go Rubble and Marshall speaking, approaches them without being seen, and starts listening ...

RUBBLE: Marshall! Please! I'm bored and it would be fun!

MARSHALL: Rubble, no, just us two, you always want to be the villain!

KAISER: (Rubble boring, and Marshall not want to be the villain?)

RUBBLE: And if we tell Rocky ...

MARSHALL: I do not think at this time want, is busy with Ryder in his workshop ...

RUBBLE: We could try to Kaiser ...

MARSHALL: After last night we did not let him sleep for teaching who is Apollo, being so tired by the mission, must be sleeping still, even Chase try to wake early for that ...

RUBBLE: Oh, really was eager to Play Apollo!

Now Káiser already understand, what happens is that Rubble wants to play and be their hero Apollo.

KAISER: (! I see Rubble wants to be Apollo, and Marshall does not want to be a villain, it occurs to me idea!)

Kaiser runs its Pup-house to get something to implement his plan, with some luck, could "kill two birds with one stone" ...

A few minutes later, in front of the tower, walk back Marshall Rubble and ...

RUBBLE: Let Marshall! Please!

MARSHALL: Rubble No, I will not be the villain!

¿:! Arf! Rope!

MARSHALL: Rope? Hey what is this!

Marshall suddenly is tied by a rope, confused, looking happened, and finds ...

MARSHALL: Kaiser? What are you doing? And what are you wearing?

Kaiser has put his uniform and pup-pack, but complement using a cloth on his back like a cape, and a black mask on his face ...

KAISER: SILENCE PUPPY! Now that I have your friend, Apollo can not interfere in my plans!

MARSHALL: Hum !?

RUBBLE: Kaiser? What are you doing?

KAISER: Kaiser? Who is Kaiser? I am the Doctor Darkness! And if they see that super puppy, it is better to be told not to try to stop or pay his friend! Hahaha!

Marshall and Rubble finally realize what you are doing Kaiser, both smile, and begin to follow suit ...

MARSHALL: Oh no! I was trapped! Who will deliver me!

RUBBLE: Neglect Marshall, Apollo Super Dog bravely saved the day! Auuuuuu!

KAISER: Ha Ha Ha! We'll see Super Dog!

Meanwhile, in the waist Ryder ...

ROCKY: Kaiser looked very happy with her new Pup-pack!

RYDER: If Rocky, as each of you when I have given! Really his expression was priceless! Now, let's continue with the project, first, we must ensure that this triple hook can hide no mechanical problem ... and these boots will be perfect as the modify ...

ROCKY: And that helmet? You have to modify also ...

RYDER: Well, let's start with ...

At that time a call comes in Paw-pad Ryder ...

ROCKY: An emergency?

RYDER: Let's find out. Here Ryder!

A familiar face appears on the screen Paw-Pad ...

STEVE: That such Ryder! How are you!

A big smile on the boy's face ...

RYDER: Dad! It's great to hear! How about your work in Bright City?

STEVE: I will fine son! I think as well as to you with the patrol!

RYDER: We do what we can, let me tell you that the patrol continues to grow, and our family!

STEVE: That good Ryder! Remember that if you need anything, just tell me and I'll help you!

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! Speaking of which, we have been working with a new project, and I think it would serve me your help with something, in fact, I sent the planes recently ...

STEVE: The Ryder received, and review, and in fact have a team working on construction at this time ...

RYDER: Dad, it was not necessary, I could build ...

STEVE: Do not worry son! It is a pleasure to help you! But now let me explain the reason for my call ...

RYDER: Is something wrong?

STEVE: a few hours ago I spoke with the Mayor Goodway, and I informed you are about to open the new resort of Lake Crystal, I have already sent some equipment to receive tourists, and she had thought about calling to see if they could help the installation before the Inauguration.

RYDER: And why did you call me?

STEVE: That, and the fact that I really wanted to talk to you son, but I do not need many excuses for that!

RYDER: Very Good! No difficult or very little puppy!

STEVE: Well that child ... Oh! One more thing, when they reach Lake Crystal, you'll be surprised!

RYDER: A surprise? What kind of surprise?

STEVE: Ha ha ha! Ryder, if I told you, it would not be a surprise!

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! I think you're right, then we will go!

STEVE: We'll see you soon baby!

Ryder ends the call while opposite the entrance to the control tower, the others continue their game ...

KAISER: You have got to get my stash, Super Dog! But it is the most I will do it! I'll get you and I'll make sure you do not ever interfere with my plans!

At that time Rubble on his skateboard up and goes to Kaiser and Marshall ...

RUBBLE: That you think! But with my speed you can not stop me! And when you release my friend, you have to face the Super Puppy Dog And Fire, Doctor Darkness!

KAISER: Ha Ha Ha! That remains to be seen!

At that time, all labels shine before the emergency call ...

RYDER: PAW PATROL COMMAND CENTER!

RUBBLE, MARSHALL, KAISER AND ROCKY: RYDER WE NEED!

But pay attention to the label, Rubble was very close to reaching with Kaiser and Marshall, and I could not stop ...

RUBBLE: CAUTION! I CANT STOP!

KAISER: Oh- oh!

MARSHALL: This is gonna hurt ...

Rubble collides with them and drag them to the elevator ...

RUBBLE: WOW!

Behind Rubble, Rocky comes running, and is surprised to see them pulled and tangled with the rope Káiser the three ...

ROCKY: Guys, what happened to them?

KAISER: The Super Dog defeated the Dark Doctor, auch!

MARSHALL: Yeah, except me!

The three start laughing leaving a little confused Rocky while the elevator rises. Upon arriving at the command post, they take their places, but notice something strange ...

ROCKY: I think we are missing puppies ...

RYDER: If guys, what happens is that Chase and Skye Zuma left early to help prepare Everest Jake and the upcoming opening of the new rink, so this time, we're just us ...

MARSHALL: In that case, "PAW PATROL ready for action, HEAD RYDER"

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! Well puppies, a few minutes ago I received a call from my father!

MARSHALL: The Doctor Steve! How good! How is it going?

RYDER: It's fine Marshall, the reason for the call, which is to open a new resort on Lake Crystal, and Mayor Goodway and want us to help in the installation and preparations.

KAISER: New resort on Lake? Surely they expect a large influx of visitors ...

ROCKY: And must have much work to do before opening ...

RYDER: Exactly guys, for that reason, RUBBLE! With your digger and construction equipment installation help us to resort.

RUBBLE: Rubble, full speed!

RYDER: My father has sent new electronic equipment to assist in the resort, so ... ROCKY! You will help with installation and calibration!

ROCKY: Green means go!

RYDER: How is a new resort, MARSHALL! We need to ensure that all safety measures run smoothly when opening!

MARSHALL: I'll go!

RYDER: Last, but not least, KAISER! With your new team and your calipers three fingers, you can help installation, and can also help observing possible faults that we can correct!

KAISER: To serve and protect, is always my duty!

ROCKY: Serve and protect?

Kaiser turns to see Rocky something blushing ...

KAISER: Well, it occurred to me at the moment I was born, I really did not think ...

MARSHALL: You're kidding? It is a great slogan!

RUBBLE: Yes it is! Sorry for the others that the birth of your own motto is lost!

Kaiser smiles at the comments ...

RYDER: Well puppies, this time I think Káiser must travel with Rocky, well, PAW PATROL, get in!

All set off on the journey, kaiser starts talking ...

KAISER: Crystal Lake is far?

ROCKY: no, really it is almost on the edge of Adventure Bay.

A conversation bind the other, through their communicators ...

RUBBLE: I understand that is an ideal place for recreation ...

MARSHALL: Yes it is, while we were coming with Ryder Camping at the lake shore! Dr. Steve brought us to Chase, Ryder and me to our first camp, and the innkeepers, were extremely nice people!

ROCKY: By the way, Ryder, who are in charge now?

RYDER: That I do not know even Rocky.

KAISER: I do not know? They are not the same when you were responsible for camp?

RYDER: Well, managers then were very good friends of ours, my Father and Mayor Goodway, however, now that is going to open the new resort, I know there is a new administration ...

Marshall seems a bit sad at the fact that they are no longer the same charge, and Ryder note ...

RYDER: Marshall neglects surely are good people new charge, otherwise, neither my father nor the mayor would be giving them support.

MARSHALL: Yes, you must be right ...

Meanwhile, in the mountains of Jake ...

JAKE: Well puppies! The first thing we need is to establish an area where visitors can be trained to enter the arena ...

CHASE: Leave it to me Jake! Arf! I will use my Cones!

Chase begins to place their cones so they make a hall where visitors can form orderly to enter ...

CHASE: Ready Jake!

JAKE: Well! Now we can start installing the lights on poles we put ...

EVEREST: And as the will? The posts were very high!

SKYE: That's what I'm here! Arf! Alas! This puppy will fly!

Skye off and secured a line of lights, which begins to put on the posts evenly.

SKYE: That was easy!

JAKE: And we must now remove the stones around to avoid accident ..

ZUMA: It's my turn, Dude! Arf! Lifeguard!

Zuma catches several stones with his life, the board and removed from the area ...

ZUMA: Yes, friend! This is a cinch!

JAKE: Well puppies, still have work, but at this rate, it will end soon!

Meanwhile, after a while, Ryder and his team arrive at Crystal Lake ...

RYDER: Well puppies have arrived!

MARSHALL: This place is ten beautiful as ever!

RUBBLE: This will be the new resort?

ROCKY: I guess they're going to maintain a format rustic camp and place of rest.

KAISER: And where are those responsible?

RYDER: Should be close, maybe if we go to the main cabin ...

¿!? RYDER! IT'S YOU!

RYDER: Hum? Who…?

At that time you see a young girl age Ryder makes his appearance, running towards and upon arrival, he launches into him and hugs him, knocking him down in the process ...

ROCKY: Who is she?

KAISER: Where did? Usually that have surprised me is lately.

RUBBLE: they Did known?

Marshall is about to see who is ...

MARSHALL: Perhaps it is ...

¿!? MARSHALL! ALSO ARE HERE!

At that time Marshall and pulls together both sears Marshall as Ryder ... While the other three cubs are watching ...

KAISER: Okay, I'm officially confused!

ROCKY: Not only your Kaiser ...

RUBBLE: I think she is tender!

Kaiser and turns around to see Rocky Rubble ...

RUBBLE: That really is tender!

Another person appears from the cottage and leads the group ...

!?: Who is it? Oh, Ryder! It's good to see you again!

KAISER: someone please explain what happens here!

RYDER: I will explain ... as ... to breathe ...!

¿!? Oops! I am sorry! I think that excites me!

The girl loose Ryder and Marshall, who finally breathe after so effusive hug ...

RYDER: Guys, they are Mr. Royer and his daughter Carol! They are our friends from long ago! They were the caretakers of the lake while ...

ROYER: And now, we are the new managers Lago Resort Crystal Bay Adventure!

RYDER: Really? It's a surprise!

CAROL: Yes, my dad joined the project with Dr. Steve and Mayor Goodway.

MARSHALL: All right! That's a surprise!

CAROL: And who are these cute puppies that accompany them?

RYDER: Let me presentártelos, they are members of the patrol, Rocky, our green puppy, Rubble, our builder puppy, and the newest member, Kaiser, our puppy rescue training!

Kaiser is surprised to hear as Ryder present unable to avoid putting a smile ...

KAISER: (I'm your new puppy rescue training?)

RYDER: We have come to help with the preparations for the opening!

ROYER: It's great to hear that, then we can start working!

They all walk toward the cabin, but no one goes unnoticed for two cubs ...

KAISER: Marshall, you've seen?

MARSHALL: Hosky cub black and white sitting at the lakeshore? Yes, I see it.

KAISER: Why be alone in that place?

Carol realizes that the two cubs observe the third, so he decides to approach them ...

CAROL: He is my new puppy and friend, is called Starlock.

MARSHALL: Why you are sitting alone on that site?

CAROL: You see, he arrived recently to me, but in a way a little sad ...

 _REMEMBRANCE OF CAROL, NIGHT STORM BAY ADVENTURE:_

 _Royer and his daughter Carol are outside the main cabin, due to the intensity of the storm, are reguardando the material received, and securing the area ..._

 _ROYER: Carol was the last box, now we must place the warnings on the shore of the lake and on the dock, so that no one and is put at risk._

 _CAROL: Sure Dad, I have ads._

 _It has begun to rain, and windy ..._

 _ROYER: We must hurry, the storm is gaining strength, it is preferable to protect us!_

 _CAROL: I'm almost done, I only need this ... voila!_

 _Both they start walking, but at that time, Carol turns to look towards the shore of Lake ..._

 _CAROL: Dad, what's that?_

 _ROYER: What is Carol?_

 _CAROL: On the shore of the lake, I see a shadow move slowly!_

 _ROYER: A shadow?_

 _Carol approaches the shade, but when it is about to arrive, it falls to the ground, seeing that both Carol and Royer run and see what happens ..._

 _CAROL: It's ... it's a puppy!_

 _ROYER: It seems that this unconscious must be very exhausted._

 _CAROL: We can not leave him here, need help!_

 _ROYER: Of course we will not leave! Bring him in, we will see, you have to hurry, the storm is raging ..._

 _Carol took the puppy in her arms and carried him inside, once there, began to serve you ..._

 _ROYER: Preparare hot soup to come into heat, Carol, your attending his wounds and go to rest ..._

 _CAROL: Of course Dad, gladly ..._

 _Carol begins to clean scratches having the puppy ..._

 _CAROL: This is truly fortunate that Katie has taught me first aid and medical care for pets, their scratches are already taken care of, now, I cover you with a blanket._

 _Past few hours, half in the morning, the puppy finally awake ..._

 _STARLOCK: What ... What happened? Where am I?_

 _CAROL: You are in our cabin ..._

 _At the voice of the girl, he frightened Starlock creeps back in bed ..._

 _STARLOCK: Please do not hurt me, no ..._

 _Carol looks with a smile the puppy knows that this terrified, but do not plan to stop help ..._

 _CAROL: Calm down please, we will not hurt you ..._

 _STARLOCK: De- Really?_

 _CAROL: Of course not, we want to help, we found on the shore of Lake unconscious, and we brought in to help ..._

 _STARLOCK: (not really want to hurt me I trust?)_

 _Royer at that time on the floor and placed in a dish with hot soup ..._

 _CAROL: You must be hungry, because you do not eat something!_

 _Starlock seems suspicious, do not know whether to eat or not ..._

 _CAROL: Come on, trust us, we want to help, and soup making my Dad is not for nothing, but it's delicious!_

 _STARLOCK: (? I never really eat I could trust anyone, but ... it smells so good!)_

 _At that time, Starlock approaches the plate, sniffs it first, and start eating, the more snacks gives really feel happier, soup tastes great, but the fact that someone cares about him makes it even better, he has not noticed, but while eating is crying happy, this has not gone unnoticed by Carol, who smiles while watching it ..._

 _CAROL: Time. I told my father soup is delicious, you've enjoyed?_

 _STARLOCK: Yes, of course, thank you very much._

 _CAROL: Tell me, have an owner or someone we should call? They may be worried about you._

 _The young Hosky, gritting his eyes, tears poke through her eyelids ..._

 _STARLOCK: ... since I can remember I've been alone ... (Whimpering) I had to defend myself alone all my life ... I ... I never ... I never could trust any stranger ..._

 _Carol watches him while talking, turns to see her father, and this makes him a smile, and knowing what they will do ..._

 _CAROL: And ... how you small flames._

 _STARLOCK: I, well, I think my name Starlock ..._

 _CAROL: You think you call it?_

 _STARLOCK: Yeah, well, really ... I am ashamed to say ... I do not have many memories of my past, only my necklace ..._

 _CAROL: I see you allow?_

 _Starlock shows her necklace in there is a plaque on one side shows a drawing of a star accompanied by another figure, which is not clear, below reads, though somewhat fuzzy, the word "Starlock"._

 _CAROL: So ... Well Starlock Starlock, pleasure! I'm Carol and he is my father, Royer!_

 _STARLOCK: Nice._

 _Carol now smiles and takes the right leg Starlock ..._

 _CAROL: Well Starlock, now that we are no longer strangers, you want to stay with us?_

 _Starlock gasps at the sudden offer ..._

 _CAROL: some time that we were thinking about adopting a puppy ago, you'd be that puppy? Maybe we can not erase everything you have suffered until now, but I wish you allowed us to prove that you can be happy and trust can reach more people and have more friends._

 _Starlock has some tears in his eyes ..._

 _STARLOCK: I ... I ..._

 _Carol embraces the puppy begins to mourn in his arms, not wanting to get out of there ... Carol smiles the puppy ..._

 _CAROL: I think I can take that as a "Yes"!_

 _ROYER: Starlock Welcome to the family!_

 _END OF REMEMBRANCE OF CAROL._

CAROL: From that moment Starlock is part of our family, but still has a hard time relating to other people or puppies ...

MARSHALL: It's very sad, you feel alone ...

KAISER: Somehow, I think I understand ...

Kaiser is particularly sad with the story, he was also alone, had no one, but unlike Starlock, the if you know your past, and he was fortunate to have the help and support of Ryder and the patrol ...

CAROL: I really wish I could make friends and trust each other ...

A few hours later, everyone is working hard on the equipment installation and adjustments for the resort ...

RYDER: Okay Rubble, use your bulldozer and flatten the area to be the parking ...

RUBBLE: In the Ryder act. Legs to work!

Nearby, Marshall has begun to review gas installations ...

MARSHALL: Arf! Water cannon! Better be forewarned!

He approaches tanks and pipes, and begins to sniff ...

MARSHALL: The gas installation of the cabins is in order Ryder!

RYDER: Marshall Good job! Now let's see how they Rocky and Kaiser!

Rocky and Kaiser are at the camp entrance installing security equipment and surveillance ...

ROCKY: We're almost done, but I can not keep still the basis of this camera to secure it to the floor!

KAISER: Well!

ROCKY: Well? But that does not let me finish!

KAISER: Rocky Sorry, but I said well, because it is the perfect opportunity to try one of the applications of my Pup-pack! Arf! Triple clamp!

Pup-pack of Kaiser goes on its right side in a similar way as Rocky, a small mechanical arm with a gripper of three fingers, with which Kaiser holds the base of the camera so you can attach it to the floor Rocky ...

ROCKY: Kaiser Good idea! Arf! electric wrench!

Rocky finally manages to secure the camera, which end at that point.

ROCKY: Ready! Arf, arf! Save key!

KAISER: Okay! Arf, arf! Save triple clamp!

RYDER: Guys ...

KAISER: Arf! Wow!

Neither Kaiser nor Rocky realized the presence of Ryder, whereby upon arrival, taking by surprise Kaiser, and jump, she falls into the arms of Ryder ...

KAISER: Sorry Ryder did not see where you come from!

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! Do not worry! I see your Pup-pack is working well Káiser!

KAISER: If Ryder, thanks! We are still very useful for installation!

RYDER: How thoughtful! We've been good progress, I think we can take a break!

RUBBLE: What good! I have his eye on some sandwiches!

ROCKY:'ll walk Rubble, a sandwich does not sound bad!

Kaiser turns to see Marshall, is still thinking Starlock ...

KAISER: Marshall, what if we go with Starlock ...

Marshall listening to Kaiser, and in fact it seems that he also thought the same ...

MARSHALL: Okay Kaiser, think it would be a good idea ...

RYDER: You guys are planning?

KAISER: We want to play with the puppy Carol and show that you can have friends.

MARSHALL: We believe that one must strive to reach it ...

Ryder smiles told by the puppies, have a good heart, and somehow this is a mission for them ...

RYDER: Alright guys, have fun!

Both puppies are going where sits the Hosky in question ...

MARSHALL: How to convince him to play? As Carol told us, he does not interact with the unknown so easily, and this can be a problem ...

Kaiser smiles when asked Marshall, he was already thinking about it, and I had an idea ...

KAISER: I had thought, you've heard of Tough Love?

MARSHALL: Tough Love ...?

A few minutes later, they find the young puppy white and black sitting in front of the main cabin on the lake shore ...

MARSHALL: Hello puppy! My friend and I are going to play for a while, and we wondered if you'd like to join us!

Starlock remains silent, without turning to see ... Ryder has come to sit with Carol, and the porch of the cabin both observe without being seen ...

MARSHALL: We think of playing a career, so three would be fun!

Starlock the flips see, seems to accept, but distrust is stronger than his desire to play ... Kaiser Marshall speaks softly ...

MARSHALL: (Kaiser, cordiality is not working!).

KAISER: (An attempt Marshall, if it fails, then shall begin our plan).

MARSHALL: Even with obstacles can make it fun! Come on, join us please!

Starlock static remains in place, it seems not to want to move ...

KAISER: (Well, time of tough love) Let Marshall, it is nothing more than a small sum ...

Marshall turns to see Kaiser surprised while Starlock turns to see it with your eyes open ...

MARSHALL: Kaiser, you should not ...!

KAISER: Should not that Marshall! You asked no one, if not three times and did not even want to answer!

Now Starlock flips him to see with a confused look ...

KAISER: Do you think what I say? Maybe I was wrong, surely you do not want to run with us because obviously lose!

Starlock stands in front of Kaiser, and then ...

STARLOCK: I will not lose!

KAISER: Oh! What a surprise! So if you can talk! Congratulations! You are now a point higher on the scale!

MARSHALL: Kaiser! Siguas not saying these things, if you do not want to play with us ...

KAISER: He does not want, or can not, because it is very easy to refuse to do something when you know you can not do ...

STARLOCK: Of course I can do it!

KAISER: Sure, you can say if you can do it, do it is another story!

Starlock stands firmly standing in front of Kaiser, with a determined look ...

STARLOCK: I can beat them both at any time!

KAISER: A yes? Why not now?

STARLOCK: it Is that .. I do not want ...

KAISER: I knew, after all, Cali, the kitten Katie is more determined ...

That was all, Starlock was compared with a cat ...

STARLOCK: Let's run at this time all three! You'll see how determined I can be!

Kaiser and Marshall shows a smile to each other, their little plan is going well so far ...

CAROL: Ryder, they are doing ...?

RYDER: Quiet Carol, just watch as truthful what happens ...

STARLOCK:'ll run from here to the surveillance camera and back, you'll see that you shall gain.

KAISER: Yes, of course, you'll be surprised ...!

STARLOCK: On your marks, get set, Arf!

The three cubs have begun to run into the parking lot of the camp, Marshall and Starlock are very evenly matched quickly ...

STARLOCK: You're fast, but I shall gain ...

MARSHALL: We'll see! Just we begin! Arf!

STARLOCK: Your friend loose mouth is not as fast as assumed!

MARSHALL: Not so fast, but it makes up for with other actions, why not look to your left?

Starlock turn to look to his left and is surprised to see almost on par Kaiser them ...

STARLOCK: But have we reached!

KAISER: Using what I find! Arf!

At that time Káiser jumps on a table camping and supports its hind legs over the edge, pushing forward with it in a jump, winning away from his two opponents.

KAISER: See you at the finish line! Arf, arf, arf!

STARLOCK: That will not happen! I beat them!

Starlock begins to run faster, like Marshall, no one wants to leave win ...

MARSHALL: I see you're fast! But still not win! I am a puppy fire! And as such, I'm much faster!

STARLOCK: I do not think, or think they won me!

Starlock you have not noticed, but is really enjoying the race, you have not been realized something else if ...

KAISER: (! How well you enjoying the race!)

MARSHALL: (seems very happy to run and play with us!)

Starlock and Marshall arrive first at the security camera just installed Rocky and Káiser post, skid braking and prepare to turn back ...

STARLOCK: Now return! I'll be the first!

MARSHALL: Are you sure of that?

Marshall pointed him to the post of the camera, and then see who is holding Káiser with his left front leg, and uses the impulse that leads to rotate, and continue running without stopping ...

STARLOCK: What did? Do not beat me!

MARSHALL: He will not win, but I do!

Marshall has begun to run before Starlock, and this runs quickly realizing after ... Ryder and Carol has been watching silently, but Ryder turns to see Carol, and note who is smiling ...

STARLOCK: You'll see! I'm going to win!

The three cubs begin to approach the goal, Kaiser discreetly turns to see Marshall, and makes a sign with his right eye, which Marshall answered with a nod, at that time, Starlock goes beyond them both and it approaches the end of the tour ...

STARLOCK: Yes! I'm going to win! Arf, arf!

KAISER: (That good !, I think it's mission accomplished!)

MARSHALL: WOW! WATCH OUT!

KAISER: Marshall? Oh no!

While they were running at the end, Marshall tripped on a rock and began to roll forward, and when Kaiser saw him, it was too late, choco with him and now both are rolling forward, straight to Starlock ...

STARLOCK: Now I'm the one who will win! Ouch!

Now the three cubs are rolling together towards the stone where it was previously sitting Starlock, and collide with her, stopping short ...

MARSHALL: Arf! I'm fine!

KAISER: Ouch! Someone scored tuition?

Starlock remains silent for a moment ...

KAISER: Are you okay?

MARSHALL: you hurt?

Receiving no response, both Kaiser and Marshall begin to worry ...

KAISER: I step something?

MARSHALL: Sorry, I did not ...

At that time Starlock suddenly bursts into laughter ...

STARLOCK: Ha ha ha ha! I told them I would win them!

Kaiser and Marshall relieved sigh ...

KAISER: So, you won!

MARSHALL: Yeah! You really are very fast!

Starlock is happy and speaks with confidence and safety ...

STARLOCK: Yes, I told you! My name is Starlock!

MARSHALL: Arf! Starlock pleasure, I'm Marshall, the "good cop".

KAISER: Arf!It is a pleasure! I'm Kaiser, the "bad cop".

Starlock looks confused by this presentation ...

STARLOCK: The good cop, bad cop?

KAISER: Yes, really, really we really wanted to play with you ...

MARSHALL: But you seemed completely unwilling to know ...

KAISER: So to "stimulate you" and make you want to run with us ...

MARSHALL: We decided to play a little game of role of "good cop, bad cop".

KAISER: really sorry I said what I said a while ago, but we just wanted to be friends ...

MARSHALL: And you had fun with us.

Starlock is surprised by the explanation just given him ... they want to be their friends, and all these pains were taken to achieve ...

STARLOCK: I've never had friends ...

KAISER: Well, now you have two ...

MARSHALL: And as we let introduce yourself to others, you will have many more friends!

Starlock feels very happy right now, recently I had no one, was alone, and now has a family, and already has new friends, a tear of happiness out of his right eye ...

STARLOCK: I have only one thing to say about it ...

KAISER: That's what you have to say?

Kaiser Starlock approaches and touches his nose right leg ...

STARLOCK: You take her! Arf!

Starlock starts to run away from Kaiser ...

MARSHALL: You bring Kaiser! Arf, arf, arf!

Kaiser smiling happily ...

KAISER: so the game of tag, and I've been, I? Not for much longer! Arf, arf, arf! Auuuuuu!

The three puppies begin to scamper between them playing, while Carol Ryder and follow them watching ...

CAROL: I see and do not believe it! Starlock is playing with them happy!

RYDER: Heh, heh, heh! Those are my puppies! Marshall can befriend anyone! And Kaiser is very stubborn! If you decide to achieve something, no force to stop it so easily!

CAROL: Ryder, I'm so glad you came, I never imagined that your arrival was to bring so much happiness today!

RYDER: It is always good to help friends!

Everyone is very happy at the moment, however, there are three individuals who are looking at the campground from a grove on the hill ...

HALF MOON: (Grinning mischievously) What do you think? Hairless apes to invade the lake ...

HOWL GRAY: (Grimacing) That daring! And not comply with it are accompanied by their friends licking feet, traitors to the species!

The third man out of the shadows, smiling coldly while walking between Half Moon Howl and Gray ... SHADOW: Quiet friends, we should not be impolite, for our ancestors, we will give them the "welcome" they deserve ...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, I invite you to give me your comments, I want to know if you liking this story, however minimal, shall estimate their words a Review can be motivating ...**

 **Also, again I make the invitation, if they have any questions for the characters, do it, I assure you that you would like to answer them, (even I will do my best to convince the "villains" if your questions are aimed at them, with some luck they They will respond to them, although I fear his sincerity).**

 **Widely again thank my friend and colleague cubanguywtf author for allowing the use of three characters of his creation, ROYER, CAROL AND STARLOCK, who from this time appear in this FIC!**

 **There will be more surprises in the story soon!**

 **But for now, we keep in touch!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **EXEMPTION OF LIABILITY: I AM NOT OWN OR ITS PAW PATROL CHARACTERS, THIS IS A PARODY, FICTITIOUS STORY.**

 **I thank my colleague widely author cubanguywtf for allowing the use of three characters of his creation, ROYER, CAROL AND STARLOCK.**

 **CHAPTER 15: LINKS, BUILDING A FRIENDSHIP! PART 2 :**

In the tourist center of Lake Crystal, Marshall and Kaiser have managed to Starlock play with them while Rocky Rubble and take a snack ...

ROCKY: Rubble Heaven! As you've managed to eat all those cookies?

RUBBLE: Heh, heh, heh! I'm just a growing puppy! ... BURP! (Rubble burp) ... Sorry!

ROCKY: Ha ha ha! Rubble Provecho! We should go back to ... Hum?

RUBBLE: Rocky something wrong?

Rocky says he saw what Rubble, and he just flips and immediately starts laughing ...

RUBBLE: Heh, heh, heh! Now this is great, as it would achieve?

What you are seeing is chasing Kaiser Marshall and Starlock in a game of tag ...

ROCKY: I thought you did not want to interact with anyone!

On the other hand, the guys are still watching the cubs play ...

CAROL: Starlock looks very funny!

RYDER: Not to mention the puppies needed rest, are having a great time!

Carol Pope leaves the cabin at the time ...

ROYER: Ryder, because no rest for today, it's getting late ...

RYDER: But there is still much to be done, we could go further if we work a little more ...

ROYER: I do not think it's a good idea, we have not placed the chain link fence to demarcate the area of the resort, and what we have observed, there are wolves nearby, without taking into account the new ranger assigned has not yet come ...

Ryder is left wondering for a moment, but would like to go further with their work, unless he was at least installed wire mesh, it would not be prudent for the puppies or take risks ...

RYDER: I think you're right, we will come back tomorrow ...

ROYER: Why not spend the night here Ryder, will be our guests!

RYDER: Thanks! We accept your invitation, just let me make a call ...

Ryder takes its Paw-Pad, and calls his friend Jake ...

JAKE: Hey Ryder! Friend!

RYDER: How about Jake! How are the preparations for the ice rink?

JAKE: We're going very well! The puppies were already preparing to return.

RYDER: About that, Jake, you'd objection to stay with you tonight? We had to go on a mission to Lake Crystal, and has extended a bit, do not have to be tonight.

JAKE: There will be no problem Ryder! We'll have a bonfire night to have fun here!

RYDER: Thank you Jake, we'll see you soon!

JAKE: Ryder soon!

Ryder ends his call, it is calmer knowing that the rest of her cubs are in a safe place ...

RYDER: Well, no problem, we'll stay.

ROYER: Genial! Then I prepare dinner for everyone! I think prepare a large portion of my special soup!

CAROL: We accompany Ryder? I think prepare a delicious cake!

RYDER: Ok, I'll help, but that is not chocolate, puppies should not eat it!

CAROL: Ha ha ha! Do not worry, I was thinking more strawberries!

While Ryder, Royer and Carol come to prepare dinner, Rocky Rubble and continue watching their friends ...

MARSHALL: You can not catch us Káiser! Arf, arf!

STARLOCK: You'll have to try harder!

RUBBLE: That looks fun!

Rubble and Rocky run where they are playing the other puppies, and when you get ...

KAISER: Already almost I have! Auuuuu!

RUBBLE: I guys! We can play with you?

Starlock stops at that moment, is watching Rocky and Rubble, and suddenly ...

STARLOCK: I ... I ... I have to go.

The young Hosky turns and runs ...

MARSHALL: Wait Starlock! Do not go!

Marshall begins to run after him, Kaiser turns to see where they're going ...

KAISER: Bones! Everything was going so well!

RUBBLE: I ... I'm sorry ...

Rocky kaiser and he turned to see Rubble, was about to mourn ...

ROCKY: Rubble, okay?

RUBBLE: I did not mean to scare you ... they looked so funny ... I wanted to play ... I did not mean ...

KAISER: Do not blame yourself Rubble, just wait, and true to interact with all soon ...

Kaiser now turns to see where ran Starlock and Marshall, his face changed to one of concern ...

KAISER: This is not right, Starlock ran into the woods and is already getting dark ...

ROCKY: And we're going to do?

KAISER: Rocky, you and Rubble return with Ryder and tell what happened, I'll go find Marshall and Starlock ...

RUBBLE: I want to go with Kaiser!

KAISER: No Rubble! It is preferable that I go alone, do not worry, I will not be alone as you find them, we will return all three together.

ROCKY: Do not be long ...

Kaiser runs in the direction of his friends left, while Rocky goes to the cabin ...

CAROL: Well, now mesclare the ingredients for the cake!

RYDER: I'll help you with that ...

ROCKY: RYDER! (Gasping) ... kaiser ... the forest ... night ... Starlock ... ran ... Marshall!

RYDER: Wow! Rocky quiet, calm down, take a breath, and tell me what happens ...

ROCKY: Rubble wanted to play with the puppies, when suddenly Starlock ran into the woods, and Marshall and Kaiser have been looking for him, as is already being done at night ...

RYDER: Oh no! I hope not delay, the forest in the dark can be dangerous ... Rocky, where this Rubble?

ROCKY: Rubble? I thought that came to me ...

Kaiser is walking in the woods and find his friends, sniffing his trail ...

KAISER: The trail follows here ... you should train more my nose ...

Kaiser start looking around, and notice that it's getting darker ...

KAISER: This is wrong, if I find a way to mark the way back, we miss ...

Start thinking about some way to mark your way, until suddenly grimaces at an idea ...

KAISER: I think there is no other remediated ...

Meanwhile, in the Mountain Jake, they are prepared for bonfire night ...

JAKE: Well puppies, we have everything ready for the night!

CHASE: A bonfire night! It's great! Auuuu!

SKYE: Yes, I feel like a roast marshmallows!

ZUMA: At one time we, Friend!

CHASE: Yes, but at this time I think I have some thirsty, I'll take some water from this dish ...

JAKE: Wait Chase! Do not drink that ...

Too late, Chase and took a sip of the dish in question ...

CHASE: EUWG!

JAKE: Dish ...

CHASE: What has that dish!

Everest out of the hut Jake with a bag of marshmallows ...

EVEREST: Chase! I see you've tasted my liver tasty you! What do you think?

CHASE: I liver ?! (Coughing) It's ... different!

EVEREST: If you want, I can make more!

CHASE: NO, NO, NO! Do not bother, thank you!

SKYE: Oh Chase, hee hee hee!

ZUMA: I will light the fire?

JAKE: Just wait ... ready! A good fire!

ZUMA: Great!

The fire illuminates the area very well ... but in a lit only by the moonlight area, find another puppy sitting, looking at the stars ...

STARLOCK: Why ... because I keep acting like this ...?

Marshall emerged from the trees, and approached his friend ...

MARSHALL: Starlock, okay?

Starlock turns to see Marshall, feels bad for having run so ...

STARLOCK: Sorry Marshall, was involuntary, even I do not feel I can trust anyone ...

MARSHALL: I understand, but I can say that if you can trust us ...

STARLOCK: If you knew ...

Not far from the place. Kaiser is approaching the look ...

KAISER: You are not far, their trail is stronger on this side ...

Suddenly, hear some noises like breaking leaves behind some bushes ...

KAISER: What was that noise ...?

The noise is getting closer to it ... Kaiser takes a step back ...

KAISER: Who's there ...?

Kaiser approaches the bush slowly to see who's on that site, and move the branches with his left leg ...

KAISER: No one here ...

Suddenly, someone knocks back with his paw Kaiser ...

RUBBLE: Kaiser ...

KAISER: ARF ! WOW! ARF!

Feeling the leg on his back and hear his name, Kaiser is surprised and jumps, falling into the same bush that was checking ... After catching his breath, it looks bush ...

KAISER: Rubble! What are you doing here!

RUBBLE: Sorry Kaiser wanted to help, it's my fault Starlock Fled suddenly ...

Kaiser out of the bush and goes to Rubble ...

KAISER: Rubble, do not feel guilty, it's just a misunderstanding, and we'll find truthful, and when we return this will be resolved.

RUBBLE: But we do not know where they are ...

KAISER: In fact, those trees are going ...

Rubble was a little surprised at what was said by Kaiser ...

RUBBLE: But as you know!

KAISER: I have been following his trail, my nose is not as good as Chase, but I have mine ...

They walk toward the point indicated, and leaving a clear, find their friends sitting ...

KAISER: Marshall! Starlock! At the end we have!

MARSHALL: Guys!

Starlock remains seated while Kaiser and Rubble approach ...

KAISER: Good thing we found! We were worried!

Rubble sits in front of Starlock, and lowers his head ...

RUBBLE: Sorry ... I did not mean to scare you, it's my fault that you have run the place ... I'm sorry ...

Starlock observes Rubble and decides to approach the ...

STARLOCK: No, please do not apologize, it was not your fault, it was an involuntary reaction ... I never could trust people or puppies ... and less ... since that incident ...

The other three puppies observe it ...

KAISER: That incident? Maybe you could tell us?

STARLOCK: Well ...

 _REMEMBRANCE OF STARLOCK:_

 _Starlock is walking one night through the dark streets of Foggy Bottom, is a night full of mist, the puppy does not know how long you've been walking ..._

 _STARLOCK: It's late and it's cold ..._

 _He approaches some dumpsters in an alley, found in the back of a restaurant ..._

 _STARLOCK: Maybe I can get something to eat ..._

 _Start looking into the dumpster, and gets some leftover food, which do not seem to be so bad ..._

 _STARLOCK: Well, it seems that at least now able to eat something ..._

 _At that time, leaving behind the container three strays adults, which do not seem to be nice at all ... it is a band of unruly dogs that give problems in Foggy Bottom, calling themselves "The Fangs Dark" ... They are three dogs of mixed race, whose leader is called TANK ... which is directed towards Starlock ..._

 _TANK: What are you doing in our territory puppy?_

 _Starlock tries to get away, but behind him are the other two dogs,_ RAZOR _and GUST, which would smile mischievously ..._

RAZOR _: Where are you going puppy?_

 _BURST: If the boss just wants to see you ..._

 _STARLOCK: I only want to go, please ..._

 _Starlock tank approaches, and with his paw touches his collar ..._

 _TANK: I see you bring a cute puppy necklace, maybe we should take it off ..._

 _STARLOCK: Stay away from my COLLAR!_

 _In saying that, Starlock is hit by tank, falling to one side, and after that, the approaches and presses it against the floor, not allowing him to move ..._

 _TANK: Puppy, should be more careful, this place can be dangerous, could hurt you with anything ..._

 _At that moment, tank pulls out his right paw nails, and the nails on the side of Starlock, and begins to scratch it ..._

 _STARLOCK: AAAAAH! Please leave me alone! AAAAH!_

 _It still scratching tank mercilessly, while making a sign to his two buddies ..._

 _TANK: You must be careful anywhere you're not sebes that things could fall on you ..._

 _At that time, knife and burst start littering containers noisily ..._

 _TANK: You should always be careful, and I think that taketh those leftovers as payment for my "teachings" ..._

 _Tanque takes Starlock had found food, and begins to withdraw with his two buddies, but before getting lost in the dark, turn to him again ..._

 _TANK: One more thing, if I were you, I'd run me out of here ..._

 _Tank is removed, then Starlock stands ..._

 _STARLOCK: I ... really hurts ... I really hurt ..._

 _¿!? Mangy YOUR DOG! WHAT 'VE YOU DONE!_

 _Starlock turns to look, is the restaurant owner who is out, and seeing all the clutter and Starlock, thinks it's his fault ..._

 _STARLOCK: Please! I did not do this!_

 _¿!?'re Crazy if you think I'LL BELIEVE! BUT I'LL TEACH A LESSON!_

 _The restaurant owner shows a broom, and she starts hitting Starlock, this makes gathering strength, and runs as fast as you can from that place ..._

 _¿: Yes you again near my local, I guarantee you will not get away from me!_

 _Starlock runs with full force, and does not stop until it reaches the limits of Foggy Bottom._

 _STARLOCK: I can not trust anyone! ... I'm just not important to anyone! Simply if I stay in a place where only hurt me!_

 _Starlock begins to walk in the woods without a fixed course, did not care to where I just wanted to get away from that place ... has already been three days, the weather shows that a storm is coming, he reaches what appears to be a lake, and starts walking along the shore ... the rain started to fall ..._

 _STARLOCK: I do not care about anyone ... I never could trust, have only hurt me ..._

 _The view of Starlock begins to fail, is very tired from his long uninterrupted walk, without having many days not try any food ..._

 _STARLOCK: I ... I feel dizzy ... I ache all over my body ..._

 _Starlock keep walking, begins to stagger and walk more slowly, the combination of cold, fatigue, hunger and wounds unserved are wreaking havoc in their resistance._

 _STARLOCK: I ... I feel ... very bad ..._

 _The shadows and rain, sees a shadow that goes to him, but no longer has the strength, therefore, collapses on the floor ..._

 _STARLOCK: No ... I can not ... more ..._

 _Starlock loses consciousness, could not resist ... more evenings a few hours, wake up, see that it is in a warm place, on a bed ..._

 _STARLOCK: What ... What happened? Where am I?_

 _CAROL: You are in our cabin ..._

 _END OF REMEMBRANCE OF STARLOCK._

MARSHALL: That's very sad! I never thought that…

RUBBLE: But you can now trust us! Not everyone is bad!

STARLOCK: Yo, it's just not ...

Starlock sitting, he wants to stop distrust others, but it is very difficult, at that time, approaches the Kaiser, and without notice, giving him a hug ...

KAISER: Believe me when I tell you sorry you've been through, but I guarantee that you can trust us, we want to be your friends, and I assure you will not let anyone try to hurt you again ...

¿:? How touching ... traitors to the species are so tender ...

The four cubs turns around to look toward the place where the voice came, and all widely open their eyes to what they find ...

Meanwhile, in the mountains of Jake ...

EVEREST: Yes! I love marshmallow!

At that time the lights marshmallow Chase ...

CHASE: Roasts yes! Burned, definitely not!

ZUMA: Dude, what if we roast else! How are you!

Zuma takes out a pack of liver sausage for puppies, which offers others to roast them ...

SKYE: They smell great!

JAKE: Sure puppies, I'd rather eat one of mine ...

Jake gives a bite of a sausage, not realizing that was what I take ...

CHASE: Jake, I think you took mine ...

JAKE: (Coughing) knows rightly so strong!

EVEREST: So, if you liked, you can eat another!

JAKE: No, thanks Everest! I'll stick to mine!

SKYE: Hee hee hee! I think it's time for dinner! Arf!

But in forest near Lake Crystal, dinner is far from being a priority, the puppies are with company for other unexpected ...

HALF MOON: (Grinning mischievously) are not adorable, small consoled each other ...

HOWL GRAY: (Making a sneer) A better comfort should be your punishment, are only polluting the environment!

SHADOW: Calma Howl Gray, we must not be discourteous to our visitors ... we could invite them to dinner ... maybe ...

Marshall but is nervous, defensive stands against Starlock, while Kaiser does the same with Rubble, in doing so, note the Bulldog a look at other terrified ...

KAISER: Rubble, calm down, passing ...

RUBBLE: These wolves ... wolves ... these are the ones who chased me long ago, they are the ones who ...

Marshall and Kaiser have realized what Rubble is trying to say, they were the ones who left orphaned ... Rubble and Kaiser Marshall begin to speak softly ...

MARSHALL: (Kaiser, these wolves are the ones ...)

KAISER: (What is Marshall, these guys are very dangerous ...)

HOWL GRAY: One moment, I you know you from somewhere ...

KAISER: (This is very serious, if they recognize Rubble, were enraged to discover that still alive, they will not rest until we end).

MARSHALL: (we do now?)

KAISER: (Whatever we do, we can not separate, if one is separated, can become a victim, do not know if they are only three or if more wolves in the area).

HOWL GRAY: So ere your meatball! Small piece of scum, I knew I'd find you sooner or later! Will I be able to finish what I started long ago!

SHADOW: Howl Gray, do not be impatient, our fun is about to begin.

HALF MOON: In addition, we can not start the party without our little apprentice ... it should be close ...

KAISER: (This is very bad, if more wolves, we can not wait for your pack comes, we will kill them all!).

MARSHALL: (As we escaped!).

KAISER: (I have a plan, but we must be as rapid as possible, remember, no one is left, pay close attention to what he says).

HOWL GRAY: They're both talking parasites! power will not escape!

KAISER: We just talked about how close a stream of water ...

HOWL GRAY: Flowing Water? The lake has no current, and the nearest river is removed from this site, I want to tease?

MARSHALL: (Arf, water cannon!).

KAISER: Why would I want to? in fact, I'm sure it is very close ...

HOWL GRAY: If you think that, you may need to end what little sanity you have ...

KAISER: Actually, I think that running this ... HERE!

At that time, Marshall stands up against Kaiser, and gives his order ...

MARSHALL: Arf! Spray water!

HOWL GRAY: What the hell ...! Ugh!

The three wolves are thrown to the side by the water pressure Pup-pack of Marshall, and are stunned by the blow ...

KAISER: RUN ALL! We leave this place!

Puppies start running in the opposite direction to the three wolves, gaining some distance ...

HOWL GRAY: How dare they! THE WILL TO PIECES!

HALF MOON: Quiet, they are only making it much more fun! It's just a little exercise!

SADHOW: Okay, that begins the hunt, the ancestors proud!

The three wolves run after their prey, while that happens, everything has been observed by a fourth wolf, hiding behind the bushes, it is a wolf with white fur, like silver, blue eyes, not of legal age to Kaiser or Starlock we are talking about a puppy again, his name is SILVER FANG ...

SILVER FANG: So those are the cubs of the patrol, they are an interesting group ...

 _¿:? Stop wasting their fucking time, and move your ass, you must help ..._

Silver Fang hears a voice called, and can actually see your interlocutor, but if there was someone else with him, would not see anything or anyone besides the silver wolf cub ...

SILVER FANG: I'm coming! Annoying that you can be!

 _¿!? Annoying is the least of my descriptions, moves once those stupid legs yours!_

SILVER FANG: Sometimes I wonder ...

Meanwhile, the pups have run as far as they have been ...

KAISER: I think we leave behind for the moment ...

MARSHALL: But are wolves! We will soon find, we must return as soon as possible to the cabin ...

RUBBLE: Those three can be very dangerous, I know of live account ...

KAISER: Starlock, your how are you?

STARLOCK: Well, I'm fine ...

The three turns around to see Starlock, his answer was unconvincing, was rather somber ...

MARSHALL: Starlock, okay?

STARLOCK: No had come for me ...

KAISER: What are you saying ?!

Starlock has her eyes closed while talking ...

STARLOCK: I'm guilty of this situation, if it were not for me, you would not be in danger ...

RUBBLE: Starlock, that's not true ...

STARLOCK: If it's true! I'm just anything to anyone! And you are something for someone else! Maybe I should stay as a decoy for those wolves, and would leave them alone ...

MARSHALL: No ... (Marshall says knowing that Ryder and Rocky should be concerned about them at this time).

STARLOCK: What did you say! Open your eyes! Open them all of you! I'm nobody! I just…

MARSHALL: NO! Is you who must open your eyes! You have not noticed yet? We do not care about your past, we do not know, and may not have been important before to anyone, but that's different now! You are important right now, and we do not think abandoning a friend to their fate!

Starlock receives the words of Marshall as a direct impact to his being, opening his eyes and being perplexed by it. Friend? Really anyone could refer to him with that powerful word?

STARLOCK: I've always been a hindrance, I've never been useful to anyone. But instead, their lives not only belong to you, if anything happens to them, their friends would be very sad and worried, suffer much for you ...!

Starlock kaiser approaches, and without warning, raises his healthy left leg and gives a blow to his face Starlock ...

MARSHALL: Kaiser!

RUBBLE: What are you doing!

Starlock turns to the young Belgian shepherd, still in shock from the blow ...

STARLOCK: WHY you hit me ... Hum, Kaiser?

Kaiser is against Starlock, her eyes full of tears ...

KAISER: I lost my mother when she was hit by a madman at the wheel!

STARLOCK: Kaiser ...

KAISER: I lost my beloved former owner amid a sudden illness ...!

STARLOCK: Kaiser, I do not ...

KAISER: I fell from a pier, and got lost in the ocean in a storm ...

Kaiser is crying tears while talking lying while listening dumbfounded Starlock what he says ...

KAISER: I fell off a cliff to help a friend without knowing what I myself was doing ... even I have a memory of that time (Kaiser shows the band has put into his right front leg), and now I will terror heights because of that ... if anyone can understand your loneliness, I am!

STARLOCK: I ... I did not think ...

KAISER: Starlock much I like you, we really want you to give us your friendship! And now you go out we leave you to your fate?

STARLOCK: But ... I do not ...

KAISER: Please stop and ask that ...

Kaiser at that time approaches Starlock, and hugs ...

KAISER: Please stop and ask me to abandon "my new best friend" ...

STARLOCK: I'm your new best friend?

Now is Starlock which also has tears in his eyes ...

KAISER: I've been very lucky to have the help of the patrol, without them, do not know what would have ended ...

Starlock is sobbing while listening to Kaiser ...

KAISER: And you are also very important to someone, we would be very sad if something happened to you, but there are others who would suffer if something happens to you ... and I think you know who I mean ...

Starlock eyes shine at what he is saying Kaiser, and at that time out of his mouth three words ...

STARLOCK: Royer and Carol ...

KAISER: Exactly, you should strive for them ...

Starlock hugs and Kaiser Marshall hard and ...

STARLOCK: Thank you guys, thank you ...

RUBBLE: Now that we've quieted, we can get out of here?

KAISER: Rubble is right, we need to move, those wolves are willing to kill us, but it could be that ...

In the cabin, other friends are already worried about the puppies ...

ROCKY: Ryder, already has left too long, something is wrong!

RYDER: What is Rocky, and if there are wolves in the area, may be in danger, try to communicate with them ...

Ryder pulls out his Paw-pad, and touch the icons of the three puppies one by one ...

RYDER: Marshall, hear me? Marshall? ... Rubble, forward Rubble responds ... Kaiser, can you hear me? Kaiser responds ...

ROCKY: Ryder?

Ryder is concerned, it is never good when her puppies do not respond their communicators ... At that time, out of the kitchen your friends ...

ROYER: Ryder, something happens?

CAROL: Ryder, have not returned the puppies?

RYDER: I'm afraid not, and there is much interference, I can not communicate with them ...

Carol is shocked to hear that, and his father hugs ...

CAROL: We should go look! They may need help!

RYDER: I agree with you, but it is not wise to go out at night if there are wolves ...

ROCKY: So we do?

Ryder is thinking about it, can not leave her cubs out ...

Meanwhile, the wolves are following the trail of puppies ...

HOWL GRAY: Where are rascals, only delay the inevitable ...

HALF MOON: Relax, enjoy the feeling of hunting, fear of the dam makes it more "valuable".

SHADOW: It's only a matter of time, get him to them, and then visit their "owners" may relocate them a skin or two to remember that ...

At that time, Howl Gray catches the scent of one of the puppies ...

HOWL GRAY: I have found meatball! Time to finish what I started long ago!

The three wolves start running in the direction of the puppies ... they realize and are prepared to run ...

RUBBLE: Is that gray wolf ... has located me! It coming for me!

KAISER: Before'll have to catch you, and I assure you that will not happen! Corran all!

The four begin to run back to the course, know that if they want to return to Lake must go through that place ... the first wolf to appear behind them is Howl Gray ...

HOWL GRAY: The've found! Now his fate is signed!

RUBBLE: Why do not you leave me alone? And We have not done anything!

HOWL GRAY: Your very existence is an insult to the eye, but that will remedy immediately!

To run clear, puppies jump over some roots and continue running while Howl Gray runs after them ...

HOWL GRAY: I have them in my claws! AAAAAHG!

Gray Howl floor on the roots that puppies jumped, they were in themselves a false floor, so that the gray wolf callus in a very deep hole above Rubble out to be a trap ...

KAISER: That will stop a good time, we must follow, friends should not be far ...

RUBBLE: Hasta luego wolf! I hope you enjoy the company!

HOWL GRAY: I think this going to stop? As you step out of here, I'll tear!

At that time, Gray Howl feel there is something walking on the ...

HOWL GRAY: What is this? Spiders! Get off of my crawling bugs!

KAISER: I'm surprised you could put your shovel trap those spiders in Rubble ...

RUBBLE: Whoever said that support it, every fiber of my body wanted to scream to know that I had with me ...

KAISER: We must continue, the next trap that will put them is riskier ...

Both run from the link with your friends, then come to the place the other two wolves ...

SHADOW: What happens here? Gray Howl's trail ends here.

HALF MOON: Maybe you should see this Shadow ...

Both wolves approach the trap, and seen in the background Howl Gray ...

SHADOW: In the name of the ancestors, as you have done on that site Howl Gray ...

HOWL GRAY: That stupid meatball and his friend have set me up, but when I leave here ...

SHADOW: That puppy has escaped twice now ... you'd better get out of there soon, we will continue, and perhaps let you get even with them, as long as you arrive on time. HALF MOON! We're going after them!

Both wolves run after their prey, leaving his friend out on their own that site ...

HALF MOON: Where are small, just want to play with you, angels appear ...

SHADOW: That bad habit of playing with your victims before Half Moon ...

HALF MOON: Do not deny me the pleasure of fun in the Shadow hunt, it gives excitement ...

MARSHALL: Arf! Water cannon!

Marshall comes out from behind a tree, and throws a great stream of water on the remaining two wolves, throwing them against a rock, leaving one stunned, after that, it turns runs away from them ...

HALF MOON: So I try to slow us down again? Ingenious, but not enough ...

SHADOW: Stop wasting time and go after them! One moment he'll catch!

HALF MOON: Shadow Suit yourself, not take too long ...

Half Moon Marshall runs behind, and sees in front of her ...

HALF MOON: You ready little, but I'm smarter than you, if you surrender now, I can make you less painful ...

MARSHALL: Yeah, why is it that I doubt? I do not think that's possible ...

HALF MOON: Honey, there's only one way to know, be funny, at least for me!

Marshall starts running trying to cover with trees during their flight ...

HALF MOON: Jump through the trees will not help, sooner or later you get tired and I'm going to reach ...

MARSHALL: I'd rather not find out ...

HALF MOON: As you wish, continue with your game ...

Both continue with running from one tree to another, and Half Moon is getting closer to Marshall ...

HALF MOON: You are my little puppy!

Just then, from behind a tree he leaves Káiser just off Half Moon, and when he was about to receive the bite of the wolf ...

KAISER: Arf! Mini fire extinguisher!

Its Pup-pack out your mini fire extinguisher and sprayed directly in the eyes of Half Moon ...

HALF MOON: AAAAAH! MY EYES!

MARSHALL: Kaiser! You're good?

Kaiser is catching his breath when he finally responds ...

KAISER: If Marshall, that was too close, I nearly had to bite ...

STARLOCK: That was too risky! If I had bitten, we do not know if ...

KAISER: Quiet Starlock, I'm fine, we leave here ...

They run a few meters ahead and stop all ...

RUBBLE: Where are we going? I do not remember which way!

MARSHALL: How to locate the cabin now, we can not continue wasting time here ...

KAISER: I ... mark the way back when he came looking for them ...

STARLOCK: Great! As you marked the way?

KAISER: Well, literally mark the way ...

RUBBLE: Yes, we already said, but as you marked that brands must continue ...?

Kaiser blush to have to explain what you mean ...

KAISER: Please! We are dogs! Seriously, check the road ... literally!

MARSHALL: You do not mean ...

Kaiser had his face as red as a tomato ...

MARSHALL: You marked your territory? You were marking your territory? Hahaha! I can not believe it!

KAISER: We could leave this for later, everyone should follow my focus on brands with their smell, and reach the lake, and the cabin ...

They all begin to concentrate and sniff, and begin to move back to the lake ... but Kaiser shows in his face a sad smile ...

KAISER: (That is, follow brands ...).

Meanwhile, back in the grove, Shadow has finally come to Half Moon ...

SHADOW: And you happened to you?

HALF MOON: One of these puppies throw me something in the eyes, and I can not see yet well!

SHADOW: Those rascals! Wait here to recover your vision, I'll go ahead and put in place these pests!

Minutes later ... the puppies are back in the cabin ...

MARSHALL: I think we did ...

RYDER: Marshall! What good are good!

ROCKY: Rubble! They arrived!

Ryder and embrace Marshall Rocky Rubble and ...

MARSHALL: Ryder, a group of wolves has been chasing us ...

RUBBLE: Yes, by a whisker not we!

RYDER: I'm glad they're good!

But at that time, Rocky makes an observation ...

ROCKY: Guys, where this Kaiser?

Rubble and Marshall are turned to see terrified, they were so focused on following brands than ever noticed that Kaiser did not come with them ...

MARSHALL: The ... he stayed! It must do so to not follow us and come to the cabin those wolves!

RUBBLE: Ryder! We can not leave him alone! We must return! They will kill!

Ryder is also concerned ...

RYDER: Calm down guys, we will help ...

At that time speaks Carol, who just arrived ...

CAROL: Guys! They returned! But where this Kaiser? And I do not see with you Starlock ...

If the lack of Kaiser were terrified, the notice also missing Starlock the hiso pale ...

Kaiser was sitting on the deviation, afraid, while talking to himself ...

KAISER: Sorry guys, but it was necessary, we could not risk overtake us as we followed the trail, much less to take them to the cabin and to attack someone innocent, it's better that way ...

At that time comes the leader of wolves that has been pursuing ...

SHADOW: At last you reach puppy, as is done with you, go for your friends!

KAISER: For that, you must first catch, and what I've seen, that's not very likely ...

SHADOW: Heh, heh, heh! Make fun of me do not work, I just take the neck, and everything will be very fast.

Shadow jumps over Kaiser, but he dodges for very little, and when ...

KAISER: Arf! Triple clamp!

With its clip does hold the wolf by the tail, and it does throw away from the ...

KAISER: Time running ...

Kaiser runs on one side, away from the escape route, followed by the wolf ...

SHADOW: I see you have a lot of toys! But even that will save you from me!

KAISER: (Well, I managed him away from the escape route, the other will be safe, so my mission is accomplished ...)

Kaiser run as fast as you can, until suddenly reaches a point where two large trees will block the way, on arrival, it slows, turns to look at his adversary, and starts walking backwards, until stumbles with trunks ...

KAISER: OK, I think it's all ...

SHADOW: You're out of luck puppy, now, I'll give a quick end, maybe you choke on your own blood ...

Kaiser trembles, but tries not to show it, just close your eyes tightly, and turns his face expecting an end ...

KAISER: Guys, thanks for all ...

SHADOW: YOU'RE MINE!

At the last second, you see a black and white bundle Shadow hitting, throwing him against a rock, and being stunned by the blow again ...

KAISER: What happened?

At that time, the young Hosky of black and white fur to face Kaiser ...

KAISER: S ... Starlock?

STARLOCK: YOU ARE AN IDIOT!

At the same time, this time is Starlock that hits your face to Kaiser ...

KAISER: Well, I guess I deserved ... Starlock, these ...?

Starlock looks angry, but is crying against Kaiser ...

STARLOCK: I thought sacrifice? Thought to be you who give pain to others?

KAISER: Sorry, but to follow the trail back to the cabin, we run the risk that overtake us, or even reached the hut and attack someone else, I realized that, so that's why I stay, and not tell them anything, if they had known, they would not have left me, and everyone could be at risk, please forgive me ...

Kaiser Starlock approaches, and this time is the one who embraces ...

STARLOCK: I've been alone too long, I always thought I could not depend on anyone, I never thought I could win as many ties in so little time ...

Starlock cries as he says these words to Kaiser ...

STARLOCK: Please ... I beg you never ever put me in this situation ... I not bear to lose my "best friend" that way, or in any way ...

Kaiser feels bad for having made that earlier decision ...

KAISER: Forgive me, I promise you will not back in the situation of losing your best friend ...

SHADOW: How touching ... it is a pity that promise is about to break ...

Both puppies turns around to see scared ...

STARLOCK: he Recovered as soon as the coup?

SHADOW: NOW WILL MEET THE ANCESTORS!

At that time, a lot of logs roll down the hill to where the Shadow ...

SHADOW: What? Aaaaaah!

The trunks dragged the wolf into a canyon and falls with them ...

KAISER: That's what just happened?

STARLOCK: Kaiser, look up the hill!

On the hill you see a wolf cub with white fur, like silver, blue eyes, which appears to be no greater than them ...

SILVER FANG: Ready, I managed to save them.

 _¿:? Yes, you did well, perhaps want a medal ...?_

KAISER: Thanks for your help!

STARLOCK: Yes, thank you, but who are you?

 _¿:? The wolf has fans! What a great stupidity!_

SILVER FANG: Is it that you can not shut up?

 _¿!? Yeah, sure you'd like that primadonna. Do not waste time, or go to catch._

Kaiser and Starlock is confused, the wolf cub alone, but it seems that talking to someone ...

SILVER FANG: (Great, now think I'm crazy)

 _¿!? Yeah, sure. For the record, that's fucking irrelevant!_

SILVER FANG: My name is Silver Fang, and instead I go away, the other wolves are not far ...

KAISER: Thank you, I hope you meet again ...

STARLOCK: If not for you, we would not be alive ...

Both cubs run away from that place ...

SILVER FANG: Well, I did, and in fact, I feel good about it!

 _¿!? I'm glad you think so, because your journey has just begun, so, congratulations, welcome to the world of trouble! Inhabitants, you!_

SILVER FANG: You need to be so sarcastic and rude?

 _!?: Boy. You are very stupid if you believe that, I have not even started!_

In the bottom of the forest, they are looking to leave the two friends puppies ...

STARLOCK: And now where?

KAISER: I do not know, I lost track ...

At that time, Kaiser hears a familiar sound ...

STARLOCK: What's that sound? is heard getting closer ...

KAISER: will be possible?

Suddenly it appears among the trees a small gray helicopter with pink lines ...

KAISER: Skye! What a joy to see you!

SKYE: Ryder! I have found, I lower my harness and immediately take you back!

RYDER: Skye Good job! Over and out!

SKYE: Arf! Harness!

Helicopter out the harness and this descends and Starlock Kaiser, Kaiser positioned at Starlock, and then he tied him with his lifeline ...

SKYE: Alright guys! Now just enjoy the ride!

KAISER: It's easy for you to say, but remember that I do not like heights ...

At that time unstuck, and head back to the cabin ...

STARLOCK: This is great! I do not think Kaiser?

KAISER: Yeah ... great ... but I'll give you a better view when they are ... ... my fours on land ...

Minutes later, Skye is landing on the shore of the lake, and at that moment, all puppies are directed to hug their friends ...

ZUMA: Dude! They are fine!

EVEREST: Yuhu! That good!

CHASE: We were very worried!

ROCKY: They're back!

Carol runs and hugs her little puppy ...

CAROL: Starlock! Good thing you're good!

Kaiser smiles at the scene, though he wants someone hugged him so ...

RYDER: Kaiser! A fright you have given us!

Now kaiser is involved in his own personal hug, that suddenly begins to grow, as others have joined the patrol puppies ...

KAISER: Guys, thank you! But when the other has come?

MARSHALL: Ryder Realizing that neither you nor Starlock were with us, Skye immediately call for help to find them ...

CHASE: But none of us was quiet without hearing from you, so we came all with Jake, if it were necessary, we would have sought all ...

ROYER: There have been many emotions today, and all are very tired, we go to the cabin to rest, continue to work tomorrow, and definitely will put the first wire mesh ...

They all go to rest, Kaiser walks with Starlock ...

KAISER: You look like you have many friends now?

STARLOCK: Yeah, that's great!

KAISER: I wonder who will be the wolf cub who helped us?

STARLOCK I hope this good, considering that wolves do not think that will support know what he did ...

Both puppies are concerned ...

Meanwhile, in the forest canyon where they lost trunks, he looks out a wolf climbing ...

SHADOW: Silver Fang, traitorous little rat, that you're going to pay!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **If you want to know more about Silver Fang and the speaker, stay tuned! Soon they will know!**

 **Again I invite you to give me your comments, I want to know if you liking this story, however minimal, shall estimate their words a Review can be motivating ...**

 **But for now, we keep in touch!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **EXEMPTION OF LIABILITY: I AM NOT OWN OR ITS PAW PATROL CHARACTERS, THIS IS A PARODY, FICTITIOUS STORY.**

 **widely thank my friend and colleague cubanguywtf author for allowing the use of three characters of his creation, ROYER, CAROL AND STARLOCK.**

 **Similarly widely thank my colleague author SilverWolfandMagentaKitty for allowing the use of two characters of his creation, Shadex And SILVEX.**

 **I apologize to readers for grammar errors that exist in the Fic, my language is Spanish, but try to give the story in English best, I hope you enjoy the content!**

 **CHAPTER 16: LINKS, BUILDING A FRIENDSHIP!** **PART 3:**

After the experience of the previous night, Patrol, Royer, Carol, Jake and Ryder work together to place the wire mesh and keep the resort safe and secure Crystal Lake ...

RYDER: Okay Rocky, now sets the grid to these posts!

ROCKY: The Ryder act! Arf! Screwdriver!

Rocky immediately begins to Screw the mesh to your posts ...

RUBBLE: Arf! Shovel!

Rubble starts digging a hole later, and next appears Kaiser ...

KAISER: Arf! Triple clamp!

Kaiser holds a post for the mesh and place it in the hole just dig Rubble, once in it, Rubble repopulates the hole and leave it fixed ...

KAISER: Another post on foot, just missing ...

Marshall appears now ...

MARSHALL: Arf! Canon!

Leave your water cannon PUP-pack, and begins to spray the base of the post, but instead of water, which comes out is a mix of hardener to hold it in place ...

MARSHALL: Ready! Now the next step!

EVEREST: Yuhu! It's my turn! Arf! Hook!

Everest out of its Pup-pack your hook mountaineering, and ensures a portion of the mesh and extends the previous post where he was placed to the new post ...

KAISER: It's great! We are going very well, we place the next!

EVEREST: This is fun! Auuuuu!

While they repeat the process, Skye is making a reconnaissance flight over the lake ...

SKYE: Zuma! See algae floating on the lake to the north!

ZUMA: Friend Got it! Arf! Lifeguard!

Zuma launches its lifeline and the board algae that earned him Skye, making cleaning it ...

ZUMA: Ready Skye! In what follows!

On the other hand, at the entrance to the camp, they are Chase and Jake ...

CHASE: Arf, network!

Chase caught in its network some branches and sticks cluttering the entrance, and begins to withdraw, when Jake comes up and runs a large bag where begins to gather ...

JAKE: Well done friend! These branches and sticks make a great bonfire!

CHASE: If Jake, that good that Chase is on the case!

JAKE: Yes, friend, and almost done!

Front of the cottage, we met Carol, area accommodating tables outdoor restaurant ...

CAROL: Ready, we just need to place some tablecloths ...

Cottage out Starlock, pushing a box with ...

STARLOCK: Perhaps this is what you need to Carol?

CAROL: Starlock! If this box with tablecloths is just what I was looking for!

STARLOCK is a pleasure to help you! Arf!

Carol approaches and begins to scratch the back of the right ear of your puppy ...

STARLOCK: Oh, yeah! That is the point! How good it feels!

At that time, Royer leaves the cellar ...

ROYER: The stock is finished ... Listen, everybody! Why not take a break for lunch?

All puppies happy howl ... and hungry! They head to the cabin, but two ...

KAISER: Ryder, you mind if I stay out a while, I like to walk a little ...

RYDER: Of course not Káiser, but not delay or go too far, after last night's experience, I prefer not to stay away.

KAISER: Insurance Ryder! It did not take, after all, also want lunch!

Kaiser begins to walk along the lake ...

KAISER: I wonder if ...

STARLOCK: Where are you going?

KAISER: Wow! Arf! (Kaiser jumps surprised), and where you came from?

STARLOCK: I saw you walk alone, and decided to go with you, where are you going?

Kaiser smiles when answering Starlock ...

KAISER: I'm going, say, to check a theory ...

Meanwhile, in the nearby hill top, next to the grove someone has been watching the whole scene very early ...

SILVER FANG: Mmmmm ...

¿!? You're enjoying the view brat?

The silver wolf cub looks serious ... and maybe ... sad ...

SILVER FANG: They look so happy, so coordinated, so close ... so ...

!?: Happy?

Silver Fang gulps at the word ...

SILVER FANG: I used to think I had that, but now I know it's not ...

¿!? And what are you thinking about? These recharging your batteries have your bed of roses?

A bitter smile on the face of the young wolf ...

SILVER FANG: Leave a world to enter another, going against the current, and yet look what I believe is the right direction, is not it possible that I was wrong?

!?: That is what you think? You think you're wrong? Because if so, I've been wasting my fucking time!

SILVER FANG: And you believe it?

¿:? If that were the case, I would not be here first ...

 _REMEMBRANCE OF ?!:_

 _In a place with lots of light, is a kind of bright forest, and she is a lady dressed in white and light blue, his skin is shiny, and her hair is wavy, but it shines like gold ..._

 _BRIGHT LADY: It seems that someone needs help, and soon, you will need to help someone else ..._

 _He approaches a pond, whose waters are calm and very clear blue, and begins to observe, when a ripple appears, she smiles ..._

 _BRIGHT LADY: The first ripple has appeared, perhaps we should intervene and help these individuals, perhaps an indirect intervention ..._

 _Now she walks to the left, while observing the pond, and observes a new point in the same ..._

 _BRIGHT LADY: Yeah, I think it's at that point, a better way is necessary, let's see, who can help me?_

 _His hands begin to emit an intense azure glow and warmth floods the area ..._

 _BRIGHT LADY: Yeah, he's perfect, I just need to be present ..._

 _Now his hands emit a green glow ..._

 _SHINING LADY: Please good friend, appears, your intervention is needed ..._

 _A beam of light appears, and dare he looks out someone, a Siberian Husky, white fur on most of his body except around his mouth, ears, and legs, which are the same color eyes, blue sky ..._

 _SILVEX: I turn to your request Bright Lady, which is what you need Lady?_

 _BRIGHT LADY: My dear friend, I know you've seen many things and gained much experience, at this time, a spiritual guide is needed for a puppy ..._

 _She shows him her pond Silvex, who observes the waters of the same ..._

 _SILVEX: Interesting, a new reality, with a different story than I've seen ..._

 _BRIGHT LADY: If my friend, and as in each of the realities, there are subtle differences that make it unique._

 _SILVEX: Who needs the guidance?_

 _BRIGHT LADY: A small who wants to follow his own path, but my friend, as in every reality, there are rules that must be respected in order to maintain balance and respect their continuity._

 _SILVEX: What are those rules?_

 _BRIGHT LADY: Intervention can only be carried out indirectly who will help, you can see us, you can hear us, can even touch us, but only he and no one else that you can ..._

 _SILVEX: Perhaps you can only see a spirit? We can not give physical help?_

 _BRIGHT LADY: That's right, only advice, only guide, in that reality, they must resolve their future, must face what is to come, they will face all challenges, and I know they will do well, only the guide is needed for this individual, perhaps you can help?_

 _SILVEX: Lady, because I not help? If only spiritual guidance is needed, the rules will be respected ..._

 _!?: How sweet! Almost as cloying as a jar of honey!_

 _Both turn around to see where the voice came behind some trees, in the shadow of these leaves one second Siberian Husky with gray fur, except on the muzzle, ears and legs, which are purple and his eyes, dark purple._

 _SILVEX: Brother! I see you've followed me!_

 _Shadex: How not to, if it's so fun making fun of you!_

 _BRIGHT LADY: Anyway, events began to give, and the patrol play a role in this._

 _SILVEX: Lady Say no more, I will do gladly asking me ..._

 _Shadex: So once again you'll be a little angel! Hahaha! It must be that you have left the paper!_

 _SILVEX Brother, help is something important ..._

 _Shadex: Nonsense! You keep playing "bandleader", the only difference is that this time you just have a concert!_

 _SILVEX: This work is very important, for one reason Lady Bright has requested assistance, and also ..._

 _Shadex: FUCK! Perhaps you're trying to insinuate that only you are able to intervene?_

 _SILVEX: Brother, I'm not trying to insinuate anything, but ..._

 _Shadex: Damn! So what you say! I am fully capable of doing what you do! And I bet I can do better!_

 _SILVEX: Shadex, calm down please, I would not ..._

 _Shadex: "I did not want" my nose! If I were in your place, I would do as well or better than you, rascal!_

 _Lady Bright smiles as he approaches the two huskies ..._

 _BRIGHT LADY: Okay Shadex! I gladly accept your offer!_

 _Shadex: Hum? My offer? WOW!_

 _The Bright Lady raises his hands, and the pond out a stream swirl, which takes Shadex floor, lifts, and enters the pond again, calming the waters again ... Silvex can not help but be surprised ..._

 _SILVEX: Lady, sent my brother to be a spiritual guide ?!_

 _Lady bright smiles at Silvex and answer your question ..._

 _BRIGHT LADY: This is my good friend, as I thought before arrival, it is perfect for this mission, only had to report._

 _SILVEX: And he showed up, it was necessary that I be summoned!_

 _BRIGHT LADY: That's right, and know the rules, I can not send help someone who does not want to help, and in his own way, has offered to provide it._

 _Elsewhere, very different, it is another type of scene ..._

 _In the forest, deep, and in the foothills of the mountains is a pack of wolves seen, they are resting, waiting for nightfall to begin their nightly hunt, next to a cave is a puppy with white fur like silver and blue eyes, is silver Fang ..._

 _SILVER FANG: This is wonderful. (Speaking in a tone of annoyance) Once again to harass innocent people and animals ..._

 _Cave get an alpha wolf, the leader of the pack, and father of Silver Fang, his coat is black, and his eyes are clear blue, her name is Gloom ..._

 _GLOOM: My son, again waste time sitting?_

 _SILVER FANG: Sorry father, but it is necessary to resume this cycle?_

 _GLOOM: They are customs, and must be respected without exception!_

 _Silver Fang shrugs, he has already had this discussion before with his father, and I always end up like his father just said they should respect the custom, her voice must be law ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Like Father orders ..._

 _GLOOM: It's time you start to respect our roots, and so I decided that anger in one of the expeditions._

 _Silver Fang has always avoided getting into these expeditions, which usually were becoming a depressing spectacle for ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Because not only find it necessary even could live in harmony and be friends ..._

 _At that moment, his father raises his left leg and whips tackles Silver Fang against the wall of the cave ..._

 _GLOOM: YOU DO NOT RETURN TO HEAR THAT WE ARE FRIENDS insinuate OF APES AND beardless TRAIDORES THE SPECIES! You MUST HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR ANCESTORS!_

 _SILVER FANG: As orders ... father._

 _Silver Fang walk a little, and as it does, he thinks to himself ..._

 _SILVER FANG: (This simply can not be right, just be aggressive, can not be that there is no other way)._

 _In other side of the forest, on the shore of Lake Crystal, a jet of water and it comes out Shadex ..._

 _Shadex: Wow! My head! That little trip was not pleasant!_

 _Walk a little, while processing what just happened ..._

 _Shadex: Well, argued with Silvex, I told him that I could do what he did best, and ... hell! I finish the mission!_

 _Among the trees and out of nowhere, Shadex hear voices talking to him ..._

 _BRIGHT LADY: Thanks for your help Shadex, now must find the puppy in question and be her spiritual guide, remember the rules, your intervention may only be carried out indirectly, whom you help, you can see, you can hear , you can even touch you, but only he and no one else that can ..._

 _Shadex: You must be kidding!_

 _BRIGHT LADY: He can only see a spirit, can not give physical help, only advice, only guide. Remember that in this reality, they must resolve their future, must face what is to come, they will face all challenges, and I know they will do well, only the guide is needed for this individual._

 _Shadex: Anyway! And expect to recognize it!_

 _BRIGHT LADY: When you find it, you know that he is your protege, you will realize yourself!_

 _Shadex: This is great! A set of puzzles and search! Fuck! Well, better hurry up, the faster it finds from the air ..._

 _Shadex starts to run and jump, to fall to the floor and roll on the floor ..._

 _Shadex: OUG! That's what just happened?_ _Hey!_ _Where are my wings!_

 _SILVEX: As I informed the Bright Lady, there are rules that must be respected, and that reality you do not have your powers, that includes your wings, you're just a spirit guide ..._

 _Shadex: What do you say ?!_

 _SILVEX: you enjoy your brother mission!_

 _The voices disappear from the environment ..._

 _Shadex: SIIIILVEX!_

 _While in the cave of wolves, we see Silver Fang wait ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Well, I wonder what wonderful group I will assign my father ..._

 _GLOOM: Silver Fang! Come here immediately!_

 _Silver Fang out of the cave, and grimaces in the presence of someone ..._

 _SILVER FANG: (great with them!)._

 _GLOOM: I have decided to begin your training with your sister group, I think you already know their leader ..._

 _SHADOW: It will be an honor to train your leader Alfa son! With us you will learn what it means to respect the ancestors!_

 _HOWL GRAY: With us you will learn how to treat these insults to the species and their friends hairless apes despicable!_

 _At the end he approaches them female wolf ..._

 _HALF MOON: Father, you see my little brother will be a great learner, and include respect for ancestors!_

 _GLOOM: I count three for that, for now, stand down and begin your hunt!_

 _The four begin walking to the exit of the cave ..._

 _HALF MOON: Little brother, truthful you have fun with us ..._

 _Silver Fang knows the concept of fun Half Moon, and the thought, he freezes the blood ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: We just need to show how it should treat those filthy traitors, their fate has always been sealed ..._

 _Silver Fang Howl Gray observes only really know that is a very aggressive wolf hardly controls his temper ..._

 _SHADOW: Quiet Howl Gray, after all, is also a teaching mission, so we should only give a good learning session ..._

 _Silver Fang also knows the Shadow style, once the victim is in their clutches, there is nothing to stop him from suffering ... you do not want to be on that mission with them, but his father has so willing ..._

 _SILVER FANG: And that is what we are going to hunt a rabbit for dinner?_

 _Silver Fang said this, but within the decomposed felt really pleasing to him rabbits ..._

 _SHADOW: Small apprentice, no, we have something better in mind ..._

 _HALF MOON: (Smiling coldly) Yes, a group of traitors to the species and their human friends are invading the lake, so we thought how fun it would show them around ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: FUNNY? Let's get rid of their worthless existence and clean around them!_

 _SHADOW: We will anticipate and monitor, I want you reach the clearing behind Lake Grove, and there we will begin the "lesson". For now you can retire and eat something ..._

 _HALF MOON: Do not be late brother, the fun does not expect ..._

 _The three wolves ahead and run, leaving only Silver Fang ... The only begins to walk, and while doing so, is talking to himself ..._

 _SILVER FANG: This is wonderful, now I'm supposed to see, and not only that, to participate in one of their senseless massacres ..._

 _Walk to the lake to drink some water ..._

 _SILVER FANG: I do not want to participate in that, I would rather be friends with humans and their pups, but that goes "against the customs of the ancestors" ..._

 _Silver Fang reaches the lake shore and take a few sips of water ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Sometimes I wonder if simply no other way ... I? What is that?_

 _Also on the lake, we see Shadex you are taking some water ..._

 _Shadex: Valiente spiritual guide! No one can see or interact with me, but if I need to drink water!_

 _Walk sideways in the lake, heading for the woods ..._

 _Shadex: Jodida situation! As am I supposed to find who I guide?_

 _At that time on the jumps Silver Fang, and puts it on the floor ..._

 _SILVER FANG: do not know where you come puppy, but you should go back soon, this place is full of wolves and are not as friendly as I ..._

 _Shadex: Well, I think we have a winner!_

 _SILVER FANG: Winner? Perhaps you want to get killed? You must go now puppy!_

 _Shadex: Yeah, sure ... wait a minute, you told me puppy?_

 _Silver Fang relieves him and takes a step confused ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Yes, that you, a puppy, I do not think you're older than me ..._

 _Shadex approaches the lakeshore, and under the moonlight sees his reflection ..._

 _Shadex: Monumental stupidity! Not only do I have my wings, I am now an infant! A puppy! What other surprises will have saved me stupid Lady Brillante?_

 _Silver Fang confused frown frowns ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Did you eat rotten blackberries and now you're hallucinating?_

 _Shadex: Well, I guess there is no remedy, it is obvious that to you is that I have to lead._

 _SILVER FANG: Walk me to me? Who is supposed to think you are?_

 _Shadex: I am your spirit guide snotty, and is supposed to'll teach that there is a better way ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Ok, I know what you ate or smelled, but better should go before someone else sees you ..._

 _Shadex laughs at the irony of this comment ..._

 _Shadex: Do you think that's a fucking problem? why do not we test your theory?_

 _Shadex points back of Silver Fang, the turns and sees close to Half Moon, which he panics ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Oh no! My sister is going to kill this puppy!_

 _HALF MOON: Silver Fang, who are you talking about?_

 _Silver Fang is shown confused by the question ..._

 _SILVER FANG: What I talk?_

 _HALF MOON: If you ask who you talk to, after all these only on this site ..._

 _Silver Fang turns to look at her and see Shadex making faces at Half Moon ..._

 _SILVER FANG: I'm ... I'm alone on this site?_

 _Now Shadex walks and traverses Half Moon twice, and back to where I was sitting ..._

 _HALF MOON: If you are alone in this place, is that perhaps we should include in your list of oddities talking just as if you were with someone?_

 _SILVER FANG: No ... I guess not ..._

 _HALF MOON: Anyway, remember to go to clear later to begin, do not be late ..._

 _Half Moon is removed, leaving "only" on that site to your brother, who does not know whether to be confused or scared ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Can not be, if I touched you! Perhaps I will be going crazy?_

 _At that time Shadex approaches and places her front right paw on his chest ..._

 _Shadex: No, I do not, I'm quite real ..._

 _And then his face on the right ear of Silver Fang ..._

 _Shadex: Buu!_

 _Silver Fang jumps back and is about to run away from him, but it contains ..._

 _SILVER FANG: What are you?_

 _Shadex: As I told you often idiot! I am your spirit guide, and I'll show you that there is a better way for you._

 _Silver Fang is about a little, and then asks ..._

 _SILVER FANG: not supposed to spirit guides are ... not ... friendly?_

 _Shadex: And surely also you want a case of monkey business ..._

 _Silver Fang shrugs, is confused by this situation ..._

 _SILVER FANG: But, as you think guide me? I have another way? My father has already arranged my destiny ..._

 _Shadex: Yes, your father has all the answers and certainly has every reason ..._

 _Silver Fang is silent, he has always questioned the habits of their species ..._

 _Shadex: Listen brat, to begin to decide your fate stupid is not your father, it's you, you and you alone are the master of your life, and I will teach you that if I have to get you that idea to blows!_

 _SILVER FANG: Okay, let's say you're right, I rebelled against my pack, and I do next? Being alone in the woods?_

 _Shadex: That's a very interesting question, but there are others that can help you and accept the Paw Patrol Adventure Bay ..._

 _Silver Fang is shown confused ..._

 _SILVER FANG: The Paw Patrol Adventure Bay?_

 _Shadex: Yes, the patrol can help you, and you will help them in the future, are destined to be part of that group._

 _SILVER FANG: And who are they?_

 _Shadex: They are a group of puppies led by a human child who assists whoever when they need it, and you'll be one of them!_

 _SILVER FANG: How do you expect me to accept? I am a wolf, and wolves do not mingle with humans and dogs!_

 _Shadex: But you do not believe that stupid, right?_

 _Silver Fang silent ..._

 _Shadex: I knew it! Not only you do not believe this nonsense, if you want to be a friend of humans and puppies, or I'm wrong?_

 _SILVER FANG: Yes! So is! That's my wish! Perhaps wrong?_

 _Shadex: You tell me about it?_

 _SILVER FANG: No! It should not be bad! That's my decision and it should be possible to carry it out!_

 _Shadex: How brave! Well, I hope you keep that attitude, because I think it's about to get your chance!_

 _Shadex points to one side, and both see a jogger first Hosky of fur White and black puppy._

 _SILVER FANG: That puppy is directed toward the clear ..._

 _Shadex: Keep watching brat ..._

 _At that time go to see a Dalmatian puppy with a red suit on running in the same direction Hosky ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Go in the same direction, it seems that it is following ..._

 _Shadex: And it is not the only one, is watching ..._

 _This time appears sniffing and following the trail Belgian Malinois puppy dressed in a beige ..._

 _SILVER FANG: That puppy wearing a suit similar to the above, as a kind of uniform ..._

 _Shadex: If, as the bringer that last puppy that comes from that side ..._

 _Silver Fang notes again and see appear running in the same direction to an English Bulldog puppy wearing a yellow uniform ..._

 _SILVER FANG: all heading in the same direction, toward the clearing on the hill ..._

 _Shadex: you Do not think so should you go?_

 _SILVER FANG: I? Why should I go?_

 _Shadex: Why not? Did not you want to find out more? Or are you so stupid to stay with curiosity?_

 _Silver Fang turns his eyes, but can not deny that something compels him to go to that side ... to get to the course, located at the four cubs, best hidden behind some bushes, and watches the scene ..._

 _SILVER FANG: The other three seem to be consoling to black and white puppy ..._

 _Shadex: Yes, it can be as sweet as honey to liters ..._

 _Keep watching the scene before him, and pays attention to their ears to catch the conversation ..._

 _MARSHALL: That's very sad! I never thought that…_

 _RUBBLE: But you can now trust us! Not everyone is bad!_

 _STARLOCK: Yo, it's just not ..._

 _Starlock sitting, he wants to stop distrust others, but it is very difficult, at that time, approaches the Kaiser, and without notice, giving him a hug ..._

 _KAISER: Believe me when I tell you sorry you've been through, but I guarantee that you can trust us, we want to be your friends, and I assure you will not let anyone try to hurt you again ..._

 _SILVER FANG: (That's ... Nice, they can trust each other.)_

 _HALF MOON: How touching ... traitors to the species are so tender ..._

 _The four cubs turns around to look toward the place where the voice came, and all widely open their eyes to what they find ..._

 _SILVER FANG: No! My sister? Wait a minute!_

 _Silver Fang is startled to realize that they are in the clear that was going to make the appointment with the hunting party, which means that if Half Moon is here, the other two can not be far behind ..._

 _And as he feared, were the other wolves also ..._

 _HALF MOON: (Grinning mischievously) are not adorable, small consoled each other ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: (Making a sneer) A better comfort should be your punishment, are only polluting the environment!_

 _SHADOW: Calma Howl Gray, we must not be discourteous to our visitors ... we could invite them to dinner ... maybe ..._

 _Marshall but is nervous, defensive stands against Starlock, while Kaiser does the same with Rubble, in doing so, note the Bulldog a look at other terrified ..._

 _KAISER: Rubble, calm down, passing ..._

 _RUBBLE: These wolves ... wolves ... these are the ones who chased me long ago, they are the ones who ..._

 _Silver Fang begins to draw conclusions, somehow the puppy Bulldog knows, that just means that at some point escaped them, and that's not good, because if so, will definitely not be willing to let them go ..._

 _Shadex: so these are the custom of their ancestors, tormenting the weak without that great habit!_

 _Silver Fang can not say anything before that sarcastic remark, it does not support what you are seeing ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: One moment, I you know you from somewhere ..._

 _SILVER FANG: (No, because I had to be Howl Gray That psycho will not allow them to live?)._

 _HOWL GRAY: So ere your meatball! Small piece of scum, I knew I'd find you sooner or later! Will I be able to finish what I started long ago!_

 _SHADOW: Howl Gray, do not be impatient, our fun is about to begin._

 _HALF MOON: In addition, we can not start the party without our little apprentice ... it should be close ..._

 _SILVER FANG: (They're waiting for me to start the slaughter I can not be part of that just can not?!)_

 _Shadex: (No whining little baby, pay attention, I guarantee you'll be surprised.)_

 _Silver Fang again pay attention to what's going on ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: They're both talking parasites! power will not escape!_

 _KAISER: We just talked about how close a stream of water ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: Flowing Water? The lake has no current, and the nearest river is removed from this site, I want to tease?_

 _MARSHALL: (Arf, water cannon!)._

 _KAISER: Why would I want to? in fact, I'm sure it is very close ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: If you think that, you may need to end what little sanity you have ..._

 _KAISER: Actually, I think that running this ... HERE!_

 _At that time, Marshall stands up against Kaiser, and gives his order ..._

 _MARSHALL: Arf! Spray water!_

 _HOWL GRAY: What the hell ...! Ugh!_

 _The three wolves are thrown to the side by the water pressure Pup-pack of Marshall, and are stunned by the blow ..._

 _KAISER: RUN ALL! We leave this place!_

 _Puppies start running in the opposite direction to the three wolves, gaining some distance ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: How dare they! THE WILL TO PIECES!_

 _HALF MOON: Quiet, they are only making it much more fun! It's just a little exercise!_

 _SADHOW: Okay, that begins the hunt, the ancestors proud!_

 _When the three wolves run after their prey, Silver Fang out from behind the bushes, completely surprised by the way the four cubs escaped the three wolves ..._

 _SILVER FANG: So those are the cubs of the patrol, they are an interesting group ..._

 _Shadex: Stop wasting your fucking time being, and move your ass, you must help ..._

 _Silver Fang Shadex turns to see, even this somewhat confused about what to do ..._

 _SILVER FANG: I'm coming! Annoying that you can be!_

 _Shadex: Annoying is the least of my descriptions, moves once those stupid legs yours!_

 _SILVER FANG: Sometimes I wonder ..._

 _Silver Fang begins to follow the cubs hidden, but confused, can not deny that would like to know, but still do not know how it should really act ..._

 _Shadex: The wolf is confused?_

 _SILVER FANG: I do not deny that you are an interesting group, but are puppies against three adult wolves, have no chance ..._

 _Shadex: You think so? Why not look at what is to happen?_

 _Silver Fang realizes that have reached the puppies, but they are not the only ones watching the situation runs hidden ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: The've found! Now his fate is signed!_

 _RUBBLE: Why do not you leave me alone? And We have not done anything!_

 _HOWL GRAY: Your very existence is an insult to the eye, but that will remedy immediately!_

 _To run clear, puppies jump over some roots and continue running while Howl Gray runs after them ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: I have them in my claws! AAAAAHG!_

 _Gray Howl floor on the roots that puppies jumped, they were themselves a false floor, so that the gray wolf callus in a very deep hole above Rubble out to be a trap ..._

 _KAISER: That will stop a good time, we must follow, friends should not be far ..._

 _RUBBLE: Hasta luego wolf! I hope you enjoy the company!_

 _HOWL GRAY: I think this going to stop? As you step out of here, I'll tear!_

 _At that time, Gray Howl feel there is something walking on the ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: What is this? Spiders! Get off of my crawling bugs!_

 _Silver Fang can not avoid showing a smile ..._

 _SILVER FANG: So they set a trap, they are ready!_

 _Shadex: You did not say anything that did not have a chance? Then I do not know how to call it this ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Lucky perhaps, still only puppies ..._

 _Shadex: Still you are thinking the same stupidity? Well, we just have to go further so you see more ..._

 _Now they run through the woods, and soon finds Half Moon chasing the Dalmatian puppy among the trees ..._

 _SILVER FANG: This is wrong, Half Moon is just playing with him, catch him at any time ..._

 _Shadex: You think so? Let's see if it's true ..._

 _Now he runs hidden among the trees closely following the chase ..._

 _HALF MOON: Jump through the trees will not help, sooner or later you get tired and I'm going to reach ..._

 _MARSHALL: I'd rather not find out ..._

 _HALF MOON: As you wish, continue with your game ..._

 _Both continue with running from one tree to another, and Half Moon is getting closer to Marshall ..._

 _HALF MOON: You are my little puppy!_

 _SILVER FANG: (It's all, has caught!)._

 _Shadex: Why not look better ?, you'll be surprised!_

 _Just then, from behind a tree he leaves Káiser just off Half Moon, and when he was about to receive the bite of the wolf ..._

 _KAISER: Arf! Mini fire extinguisher!_

 _Its Pup-pack out your mini fire extinguisher and sprayed directly in the eyes of Half Moon ..._

 _HALF MOON: AAAAAH! MY EYES!_

 _MARSHALL: Kaiser! You're good?_

 _Kaiser is catching his breath when he finally responds ..._

 _KAISER: If Marshall, that was too close, I nearly had to bite ..._

 _STARLOCK: That was too risky! If I had bitten, we do not know if ..._

 _KAISER: Quiet Starlock, I'm fine, we leave here ..._

 _While the puppies are removed from the site, Silver Fang's still hiding, what he has seen so far has surprised ..._

 _Shadex: You still think it was just luck?_

 _SILVER FANG: I must admit that I am surprised have defeated Gray and Half Moon Howl without a fight, just using their intelligence ..._

 _Shadex: Only that? Or are blind or are stupider than I thought!_

 _SILVER FANG: I'm not stupid! What else should see!_

 _Shadex: I think you can have one more chance, look!_

 _They stop near a deviation, and Silver Fang sees are moving puppies sniffing a trail, but one ..._

 _SILVER FANG: That grass puppy Belgian has lagged behind, sitting alone, as if waiting for something, and her face ..._

 _Silver Fang notes Kaiser's face, looks sad and gloomy ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Your friends are gone, are not on the path, because it is not going?_

 _Shadex: So ..._

 _Silver Fang notes to the trail and see where they came running to appear Shadow, with a face full of Ira ..._

 _SHADOW: At last you reach puppy, as is done with you, go for your friends!_

 _KAISER: For that, you must first catch, and what I've seen, that's not very likely ..._

 _SHADOW: Heh, heh, heh! Make fun of me do not work, I just take the neck, and everything will be very fast._

 _Shadow jumps over Kaiser, but he dodges for very little, and when ..._

 _KAISER: Arf! Triple clamp!_

 _With its clip does hold the wolf by the tail, and it does throw away from the ..._

 _KAISER: Time running ..._

 _Kaiser runs on one side, away from the escape route, followed by the wolf ..._

 _SHADOW: I see you have a lot of toys! But even that will save you from me!_

 _Silver fang look with wide eyes, he understood that's what happens ..._

 _SILVER FANG: That puppy has been left behind on purpose! His intention was to keep chasing them who their friends, ..._

 _Shadex: You want to sacrifice ... that's what, better than others happened ..._

 _Silver Fang is without words, that not expecting, was it so much their friendship? At that time he begins to run uphill, heading to an area of logging, without losing sight of what's going down ..._

 _Kaiser run as fast as you can, until suddenly reaches a point where two large trees will block the way, on arrival, it slows, turns to look at his adversary, and starts walking backwards, until stumbles with trunks ..._

 _KAISER: OK, I think it's all ..._

 _SHADOW: You're out of luck puppy, now, I'll give a quick end, maybe you choke on your own blood ..._

 _Kaiser trembles, but tries not to show it, just close your eyes tightly, and turns his face expecting an end ..._

 _Silver fang is watching from above, almost about to mourn ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Shadow is going ... going to kill you!_

 _KAISER: Guys, thanks for all ..._

 _SHADOW: YOU'RE MINE!_

 _SILVER FANG: NOOOO!_

 _At the last second, you see a black and white bundle Shadow hitting, throwing him against a rock, and being stunned by the blow again ..._

 _KAISER: What happened?_

 _At that time, the young Hosky of black and white fur to face Kaiser ..._

 _KAISER: S ... Starlock?_

 _Silver Fang dumbfounded see what happened, one of the puppies back to look ..._

 _SILVER FANG: (That's ... that's ...)_

 _Shadex: (This is called smart kid friendly)_

 _STARLOCK: YOU ARE AN IDIOT!_

 _At the same time, this time is Starlock that hits your face to Kaiser ..._

 _KAISER: Well, I guess I deserved ... Starlock, these ...?_

 _Starlock looks angry, but is crying against Kaiser ..._

 _STARLOCK: I thought sacrifice? Thought to be you who give pain to others?_

 _KAISER: Sorry, but to follow the trail back to the cabin, we run the risk that overtake us, or even reached the hut and attack someone else, I realized that, so that's why I stay, and not tell them anything, if they had known, they would not have left me, and everyone could be at risk, please forgive me ..._

 _Silver fang observes moved, but realizes with horror that Shadow is recovering very quickly hit ..._

 _Kaiser Starlock approaches, and this time is the one who embraces ..._

 _STARLOCK: I've been alone too long, I always thought I could not depend on anyone, I never thought I could win as many ties in so little time ..._

 _Starlock cries as he says these words to Kaiser ..._

 _STARLOCK: Please ... I beg you never ever put me in this situation ... I not bear to lose my "best friend" that way, or in any way ..._

 _Shadow begins to bring the puppies in silence ..._

 _Shadex: Time to decide your snotty way! You do what you think it is right, or continuous with the "customs of your ancestors"_

 _SILVER FANG: I ... I…_

 _KAISER: Forgive me, I promise you will not back in the situation of losing your best friend ..._

 _SHADOW: How touching ... it is a pity that promise is about to break ..._

 _Shadex: DECIDE INSTEAD OF A dazed! TIME IS RUNNING, or maybe that's your decision!_

 _SILVER FANG: I ... I choose ..._

 _STARLOCK: he Recovered as soon as the coup?_

 _Shadex: what you choose?_

 _SHADOW: NOW WILL MEET THE ANCESTORS!_

 _Silver Fang has finally made a decision ..._

 _SILVER FANG: I choose my own way! I choose what I think ... no, I choose what is right!_

 _At that time, Silver Fang runs to a large group of trunks that are stacked, remove the support of the same dropping rolling hill to where the Shadow ..._

 _SHADOW: What? Aaaaaah!_

 _The trunks dragged the wolf into a canyon and falls with them ... but first see who it was that gave the trunks ..._

 _SHADOW: Silver Fang? Aaaaaah!_

 _Silver Fang noticed the look of Shadow, he's seen it ..._

 _SILVER FANG: There is no turning back, I betrayed my pack, and if I return, just wait for me to die ..._

 _For the first time, Shadex shows some compassion, something seen very little ..._

 _Shadex: Child, your destiny is not that ..._

 _KAISER: That's what just happened?_

 _STARLOCK: Kaiser, look up the hill!_

 _Silver Fang now realizes that puppies viewed from below ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Ready, I managed to save them._

 _Shadex: Yes, you did well, perhaps want a medal ...?_

 _KAISER: Thanks for your help!_

 _STARLOCK: Yes, thank you, but who are you?_

 _Shadex: The wolf has fans! What a great stupidity!_

 _SILVER FANG: Is it that you can not shut up?_

 _Shadex: Yeah, sure you'd like that primadonna. Do not waste time, or go to catch._

 _Silver Fang know How Gray and Half Moon may be on the way, and will not come alone ..._

 _Kaiser and Starlock is confused, the wolf cub alone, but it seems that talking to someone, after all, they can not see Shadex ..._

 _SILVER FANG: (Great, now think I'm crazy)._

 _Shadex: Yes, certainly. For the record, that's fucking irrelevant!_

 _Silver Fang is put in firmly standing on the hill, and starts talking ..._

 _SILVER FANG: My name is Silver Fang, and instead I go away, the other wolves are not far ..._

 _KAISER: Thank you, I hope you meet again ..._

 _STARLOCK: If not for you, we would not be alive ..._

 _Both cubs run away from that place ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Well, I did, and in fact, I feel good about it!_

 _Shadex: I'm glad you think so, because your journey has just begun, so, congratulations, welcome to the world of trouble! Inhabitants, you!_

 _SILVER FANG: You need to be so sarcastic and rude?_

 _Shadex: Chico. You are very stupid if you believe that, I have not even started!_

 _END OF REMEMBRANCE OF Shadex:_

 _Shadex: You're my mission, snotty, and not think I'm losing my fucking time with you._

SILVER FANG: And that is what I have won with this? I no longer have a home, I can not go back, not that I really want, but I am in this moment ...

 _Shadex: You think so? Why not look into your little silly right?_

Silver Fang turns to see, and then out of the bushes two cubs ...

KAISER: Arf! If I knew we watched from this site!

STARLOCK: I see you were right Káiser, and who were right it was!

SILVER FANG: But as they discovered me!

STARLOCK: I can be very perceptive in some ways ...

KAISER: And I, modesty aside, I'm very observant ...

SILVER FANG: You should not be here, wolves are still in the area, and will not hesitate to attack if they see ...

KAISER: As you too, or am I wrong?

Silver Fang was surprised by the statement Kaiser ...

STARLOCK: I imagine, was expected after we helped ...

KAISER: Join us, you're safe with us, even you do not stay away forest ...

SILVER FANG: But, I'm a wolf! Who would want to be close to my ...

KAISER: We, for starters ...

STARLOCK: Let us help like you've helped us before ...

Kaiser active label puppy ...

KAISER: Arf! Forward Ryder!

RYDER: I hear Kaiser happens.

KAISER: Ryder, found the wolf who helped us, he is alone, and so we investigated, no longer can or want to, return to their pack, as we suspect ...

RYDER: Kaiser Well done! Bring him with you, has come with us my friend Dylan actually being installed at this time, I've made aware, and agrees, so no problem.

KAISER: Aware Ryder, come back, over and out! Arf, arf!

SILVER FANG: But I ...

 _Shadex: Enough of this nonsense! Go with them, you will not be alone in the woods!_

STARLOCK Come with us, you can trust these with friends!

Silver fang smiles and walks back with them, his desire start realizing ...

SILVER FANG: (I'm with friends!).

Meanwhile, inside the forest, in the territory of wolves, Shadow, Half Moon Howl and Gray are stooping after giving his report to their leader ...

GLOOM: ARE COMPLETELY SURE THAT!

SHADOW: Yes, Alpha leader, regret to inform you that your son has betrayed us and helped pests lovers hairless apes ...

Alpha wolf walks slowly back and forth ...

GLOOM: I see it, because everyone knows the rules, his betrayal dishonored ancestors, and must be paid with their blood!

SHADOW: Even as his son ...?

Alpha wolf turns to see Shadow with a look so cold calaría to anyone ...

GLOOM Son? I no longer have any children! Only I have a daughter who is faithful to the pack and customs, and is within your group!

SHADOW: If Alfa Leader!

Half Moon, shows a sinister smile while you crouch ...

Meanwhile, something strange happens in the old fort of the Delta Island, some images of strange some painting suddenly seem to have become more brightness and color ...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, I invite you to give me your comments, I want to know if you liking this story, however minimal, shall estimate their words a Review can be motivating ...**

 **Widely again thank my colleague author cubanguywtf for allowing the use of three characters of his creation, ROYER, CAROL AND STARLOCK.**

 **Similarly widely thank my colleague author SilverWolfandMagentaKitty for allowing the use of two characters of his creation, Shadex And SILVEX.**

 **There will be more surprises in the story soon!**

 **But for now, we keep in touch!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I apologize to readers for grammar errors that exist in the Fic, my language is Spanish, but try to give the story in English best, I hope you enjoy the content!**

 **Again I invite you to give me your comments, however minimal it, shall estimate their words a Review can be motivating, let me know ...**

 **Widely again thank my friend and colleague cubanguywtf author for allowing the use of three characters of his creation, ROYER, CAROL AND STARLOCK, who from this time appear in this FIC!**

 **Similarly widely thank my colleague author SilverWolfandMagentaKitty for allowing the use of two characters of his creation, Shadex And SILVEX.**

 **EXEMPTION OF LIABILITY: I AM NOT OWN OR ITS PAW PATROL CHARACTERS, THIS IS A PARODY, FICTITIOUS STORY.**

 **CHAPTER 1...**

 **AUTHOR: EH GUYS! Wait a bit before continuing! We have a question from a reader!**

 **RYDER: Really? And who is it?**

 **AUTHOR: Let's see ... here it is ...!**

 **cubanguywtf: Question for Silver Fang: If you're ever in a situation where you could decide whether or not to continue with your friend '' imaginary '' What would you choose? and because?**

 **SILVER FANG: ...**

 **AUTHOR: Let Silver Fang, do not be shy, respond to our reader!**

 **SILVER FANG: Ok, is an interesting question, not to say difficult, to begin with, my friend is not as imaginary as many would think, just to clarify, now, can choose whether or not to continue the ... Valla! Do not even know how that ended up being my spiritual guide, surely there is a compelling reason to do so, so far, I think it has helped me a lot, although his character is so heavy, probably my serious answer ... YES! Definitely if you follow him, I do not know why, but I think it is better than many might believe, you just have to know him better!**

 **Shadex: How touching! You're going to make me cry! Hahaha! I so stupid brat!**

 **SILVER FANG: Even though sometimes I wonder if that would be the right thing ...**

 **Shadex: Dream brat! That's what life is made of.**

 **AUTHOR: Enough two!**

 **Shadex: That is not supposed that nobody can see me?**

 **AUTHOR: I remember that I am the author, and therefore, I know of your existence ...**

 **Shadex: Nonsense!**

 **AUTHOR: Anyway, thank you for having found a question to the characters, and remind them that the offer still stands! Any question is welcome! But for now, let's continue with the story! ;)**

 **CHAPTER 17: BONDS, EXPLORING! THE WAY, THE CONFIDENCE!** **:**

One morning on the outskirts of Adventure Bay, a car all black terrain makes its appearance in the travel three mysterious characters, looking for something special ...

SVETLANA: We reached our destination, mediocre place if you ask me ...

SVEN: Pathetic site, but need to start ...

BOLD GLARE: I think it's rather interesting, it is not exactly the place where they were expected ...

Svetlana is a young girl, 15 years old, white skin, straight long black hair and black eyes, Sven is his 14 year old brother, like her white skin and black like his eyes short hair, while Bold Glare is an arctic fox, completely white fur, and deep green eyes ...

SVETLANA: Where do we start?

SVEN: It's a big place, but ...

BOLD GLARE: It is better to move, and soon we will find ...

Again starts up the car in question, restarting your way ...

In Crystal Lake, preparations for the new resort has been finished ...

RYDER: Well done puppies! We did it! The Crystal Lake Resort is ready to open its doors!

The puppy happily howl ... they are satisfied with their work ...

ROYER: This is thanks to your help Ryder, just missing some data logistics ... and soon start working ...

RYDER: No problem Royer, just remember, when a leg need ... Just howl for help! Now we see just another detail ...

Ryder goes to the new cabin surveillance at the entrance to the forest, she assigned the new Ranger, who is a friend of Ryder is installed ...

RYDER: Dylan, you've already installed?

Out of the cabin a teenager, red, white, are a smile on his face ...

DYLAN: If Ryder, thanks for the help! And as I told the Mayor Goodway, i will do my best in my work Ranger!

RYDER: It's good to hear that! And on another matter ...

DYLAN: As I said before, I agree! Silver Fang is currently walking along the shore of the lake, and after analyzing it, I'm sure your story is true, can stay with me, I will make the necessary arrangements for legal stay with me.

Ryder smiles at that comment, the day before, he told the story of how the little wolf cub helped her cubs and Carol out safe from the forest, but in doing so remain doomed not to return to his pack , if so, this could kill him for his treachery ...

RYDER: Glad to hear it, we are to return to the command center, because you come not to eat something with us?

DYLAN: It will be a pleasure ...

Meanwhile, on the banks of the lake, near the area of caves in the forest, we find a puppy sitting silver colored ...

SILVER FANG: This is amazing! From overnight my life has come full circle ...

 _Shadex: The brat wants to mourn?_

SILVER FANG: And if so? We currently do not know if I should be happy or sad! Scared or happy! All I previously thought suddenly vanished!

 _Shadex: And is that so bad? Do not be stupid! Things are not going to get served on a silver platter!_

SILVER FANG: Yeah, I know, but still ...

 _Shadex: Silence! Or return to look like a crazy sovereign!_

At that time they approach him three cubs, which do not want this one ...

KAISER: Silver Fang, can keep you company?

SILVER FANG: Well, yes, I stay away because I needed to be alone for a while ...

STARLOCK: Well, although I know that's not entirely true ...

Silver fang and Kaiser turns around to see Starlock, in fact, it looks more surprised Silver Fang is ...

SILVER FANG: What do you mean? I'm not with anyone!

STARLOCK: If I were you not try to lie to me, as I said before, I can be more perceptive than many would believe ...

KAISER: Silver Fang ...

SILVER FANG: I do not know what you're talking about, I do not ...

STARLOCK: You're talking to a spirit that is on your side, which stays with you as your guide ...

Both Silver Fang as Shadex are surprised by the statement ...

 _Shadex: Does this fool can see me?_

SILVER FANG: You ... You can see my spirit guide?

Starlock smiles with the question ...

STARLOCK: No, I can not see, or hear, just ... do not know how to explain it, I can feel his presence.

Silver Fang is surprised, did not expect such a response ... suddenly notice that the other two puppies are very quiet ...

SILVER FANG: But you two do not seem surprised, perhaps they can also feel it?

Both puppies smile, and give your answer ...

KAISER: Actually, no, but I've been watching you, and your attitude and movements denote these together, so I think what Starlock said ...

MARSHALL: I've seen magical things before, so I also think what you said is true ... Starlock

Silver Fang is surprised, did not expect someone to believe, much less to accept it ... simultaneously Shadex has its own thought ...

 _Shadex: (Somehow I'm not surprised Marshall believes in this, in all realities is devilishly innocent, but these other two cubs, have something to do with what the Bright Lady warned to come?)._

KAISER: We would like to keep you company if you do not mind ...

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the resort lake, a black car all terrain is parked ...

SVEN: We are close, we must start looking ...

SVETLANA: It seems to have everything very well guarded, but that will not be a problem ...

The girl shows a laptop, start typing something in it, and as usual, the security cameras are turned off ... at that moment, the boy, shows a kind of scanner, and start using ...

SVEN: Well, but I think we must ensure that we will not be interrupted, apparently, all patrol members and their friends are in the main cabin, BOLD GLARE!

BOLD GLARE: In the act, I have to do ...

The arctic fox is approaching the cabin, this fox wearing a strange black canine uniform, arriving, he gives a bark, and leaves a device, a kind of electronic lock, which is placed on the front door, and immediately it keeps the doors closed ... after that, repeat the action in the back door and windows, once their work, returns with his colleagues ...

BOLD GLARE: This done, we will not be interrupted for a few hours ...

SVETLANA: Well, according to the information, we must go to the caves area of the lake, there begin ... just a detail ... ready, have blocked all communication signals that cabin ... nobody bothered us ...

Meanwhile, the four puppies are to return ...

STARLOCK: miss your life in the woods?

SILVER FANG: Actually ... do not know ... that was always my life, and yet it was not what I wanted, they have simply been many changes in a short time ...

 _Shadex: And with that stupid attitude! You should see the front and not back!_

MARSHALL: Maybe we should go back, and should be ready food, will notify Ryder!

Marshall activates your puppy tag to communicate ...

MARSHALL: Ryder, go ahead! Marshall here!

But gets no response ...

MARSHALL: Ryder, you are there?

STARLOCK: Marshall Is something wrong?

MARSHALL: Ryder does not answer me, maybe my label is damaged ...

KAISER: Maybe ...

Kaiser is now making the attempt ...

KAISER: Ryder, go ahead! Can you hear me?

Again no answer ...

KAISER: I is not liking this ...

If anything has been learned by the Kaiser experience, it is that the failure of its communicators can only mean one thing ...

KAISER: (Problems).

SILVER FANG: Perhaps we should return at once ...

The four begin to walk back along the lakeshore, as they do, suddenly stops Kaiser, raising her ears and paying attention ...

MARSHALL: Kaiser something wrong?

KAISER: HUM? Marshall No ... Why are not you ahead? I'll ... check the wire mesh on this side, when I can catch up ...

MARSHALL: Whatever, just do not take too long ...

Puppies are separated, Kaiser walks, but instead of heading to the edge of the forest to see the chain link fence, addresses the trail leading to the caves, and hidden in the bushes ...

KAISER: I know you hear someone approach ... where it will be ...

STARLOCK: Kaiser!

KAISER: WOW! ARF! (Jumps surprised by Starlock, and falls into the bushes).

KAISER: Starlock! Where did you come from!

Starlock smiles as he approached his friend ...

STARLOCK: Kaiser, you do not fool me, I know that you left for another reason, you heard?

KAISER: Fence if you're perceptive! I think someone comes to this place ... it is too uncommon in a resort that has not suddenly opens communication is lost, and after that, there someone in the area ...

STARLOCK: So you think ...

KAISER: Shhh! Silent and hide!

At that time young people are spending two and a fox Arctic towards the caves ...

STARLOCK: Who are those guys? And why are heading to the caves?

KAISER: I do not know, but we will follow and find out, do not know why, but I do not like anything ...

STARLOCK: Me neither, I have a bad feeling about his attitude ...

Meanwhile, Marshall and Silver Fang arrive at the cabin ...

MARSHALL: Well, let's go!

Marshall runs toward the entrance, only to collide with the door and end up lying on the floor ...

SILVER FANG: MARSHALL!

 _Shadex: It's so adorably stupid!_

MARSHALL: I'm fine!

SILVER FANG: Good thing. Why is the door locked?

Silver fang starts sniffing around the door ... and it recognizes certain smell ...

SILVER FANG: A fox? But its flavor is different ... cooler ... like living in the snow ...

MARSHALL: I think you're describing a arctic fox ...

SILVER FANG: But I was doing in this place?

Still sniffing, and finds the same scent around other windows and the back door ...

SILVER FANG: Why closed all the doors and windows?

MARSHALL: They shut everything? And all are within? That is what is happening here?

 _Shadex: Please, can not be so fucking stupid! It's obvious what's going on ..._

Silver Fang takes a breath, and finally says ...

SILVER FANG: Sabotage!

Meanwhile, in the caves, the strange group stops ...

SVETLANA: Well, this is the entrance ...

SVEN: The tablet should be deep ...

BOLD GLARE: You have to go, time is money ...

All three are entered into the cave, after that, two cubs appear at the entrance ...

KAISER: Tablet? That is what they are looking for?

STARLOCK: Whatever you seek, I feel that they should not get it ...

KAISER: I agree with you, we will follow ... we must not separate at any time ... lost in the caves it is the last thing we need ...

Start walking, deeper and deeper ...

STARLOCK: This place is very dark ...

KAISER: Do not separate ... follow behind them ...

Meters below the three individuals stop and observe the walls of the cave ...

SVETLANA: According to information, the entrance is near ...

SVEN: Then we must find not waste any more time ...

Bold Glare At that time begins to sniff the walls, looking for the entrance to mention his partner ... while being observed by two cubs who have followed ...

KAISER: Entrance to where ...

Starlock then approach your friend to say something, but when he stepped on a rock, the floor of the cave opens beneath them ...

STARLOCK: KAISER!

KAISER: What the hell ...? Aaaaaah!

Both puppies fall ...

Meanwhile, in the main cabin of the lake, two other puppies are thinking about how to open the doors and windows closed ...

SILVER FANG: It is clear that these devices are what keep closed all ...

MARSHALL: They'll be fine in?

Silver Fang turns to see his guiding spirit, and this is surprised suddenly realizing that wants ...

 _Shadex: Wait a minute brat! I am your spirit guide! Not a stupid service surveillance camera!_

Silver Fang insists his gaze ...

 _Shadex: Ok, I'll do ..._

 _Shadex approaches, and as a spirit can cut through the wall, in doing so, he discovers that one side Carol Royer Dylan Ryder and are preparing the food, while the cubs are playing Bug-Bug-buguie, and returns with Silver Fang ..._

 _Shadex: If you are stupid! Nobody has noticed in there that are locked!_

Silver fang smile to hear that well, but must now focus on another issue ...

SILVER FANG: All are well inside the cabin, but now we must find a way to open ...

On the other hand, in the caves, two cubs slide down a sort of slide rock, which reaches an underground cavern, illuminated by a fluorescent luminescence strange ...

KAISER: Ouch! It is the second time I fall by a secret ramp ... And finally ... still not nice at all!

STARLOCK: Where are we?

Kaiser stands up and starts to look around, analyzing their situation ...

KAISER: I guess we found the "entrance" that those three were looking ... so, consequently ...

STARLOCK: We found the place we wanted to go! So that tablet talking can not be far.

KAISER: I agree with you, but they are not far those three, and do not know their intentions, and would rather not find it out, look for the tablet, carefully ...

Both begin to walk through the cave, carefully, but can not avoid some wonder ...

STARLOCK: As the walls are illuminated like that?

KAISER: It is the moss that is in them ...

STARLOCK: Moss?

KAISER: Yes, moss ... my previous owner enjoyed watching nature programs, and he told me as we watched one as in certain caves and caverns grows moss that gives this light, it is like certain animals that also glow in the dark, as fireflies ... or some fish ...

STARLOCK: Wow! That's very interesting ... so we have "light" around us ... that moss is indicative that there is oxygen here ...

KAISER: Yes, but somehow, I am also concerned, where there is moss, there is also moisture and the amount of moss that here is indicative that this place has been filled with water ...

Starlock has been listening to Kaiser as he gave his explanation, and could not help noticing a tone of sadness mentioning his former owner, not to mention that seemed to mourn ...

STARLOCK: Kaiser ... even that strange?

Kaiser turns somewhat surprised by the question ...

KAISER: Miss... who?

STARLOCK To your former owner ... the way that you mention it ... they talk about him ...

KAISER: Ok, you caught me ... certainly even the strange, his departure was very sudden, and makes me feel bad even he could have time to say goodbye ... I really do not know if I could have done ...

STARLOCK: But you know that already are not alone ... right?

Kaiser just smiles at his words ...

KAISER: I know I have very good friends now, patrol, Ryder, Katie, people Adventure Bay, to date I still do not know how I got here, but I admit that I was very lucky, even Ryder already has me as part of patrol, as rescuer in training your puppy, and now I have you as my best friend, however ...

STARLOCK: But what?

KAISER: However ... I'm afraid Starlock ...

Starlock his eyes wide open so that tells his friend ...

STARLOCK: Are you afraid? But fear of what? your fear of heights, but I do not refer to that ...

KAISER: I lost my mother, as I said at some point, run over, my father did not know him, my owner also lost him suddenly, I can not help but fear losing all I want, I lost my loved ones before, and frankly, I do not know if I could handle something like that again, I want to be strong, but every day afraid wake up and see that I'm alone again, I could not ... I do not have the strength ...

Kaiser then sits down and gritting his eyes, that he has told Starlock had never told anyone, maybe needed to say, but that does not make her feel less painful, just began to mourn with her eyes closed, feeling a great weight on his being at the thought of that possibility, a possibility that had already lived twice, and he feared to live for the third time ...

STARLOCK Friend, I know it hurts, I know you have suffered, and hide your pain with a smile for everyone should not be easy, but ... you're not alone ... and you must not be afraid ...

Starlock puts his right foot on the shoulder of his friend, this turns to see him and continued talking Starlock ...

STARLOCK: You know how you feel, and perhaps you understand better than you think, after all, I was only until recently, I could no longer trust anyone, I come to believe that simply was not necessary for anyone ... but you and Marshall were responsible for showing me that that was not true! Perhaps I have no previous memories to help me, not even remember how I got my necklace, all I know is that it is very important to me, but my recent memories are the best! I met Carol Royer already! I met the patrol, Silver Fang, met you, my best friend! And I will not let you feel alone! As you have not let me!

Kaiser smiles and stands, Starlock words have given new strength to continue ...

KAISER: Thanks friend! You do not know how well you make me your words, I think I needed this ... we must move forward, do not want these three reach us before finding ... whatever we should find ...

STARLOCK: I agree with you, that fox will soon find the entrance to this place, but as we get out of here?

KAISER: I do not know, I hope we can solve that problem when ... WOW!

STARLOCK: What do you ... WOW!

In the cabin, two other puppies are thinking about how to open the door and report what they know is going ...

MARSHALL: If those devices are what keep everything closed, then we must remove them immediately. Arf! Water cannon!

SILVER FANG: MARSHALL WAIT!

Marshall stops when he was about to spray the device, and turns to see Silver Fang confused ...

MARSHALL: Why did you stop? With a splash of water could throw the device that site ...

SILVER FANG: That is precisely the point, you could do it or maybe not ...

Marshall moves away to hear Silver Fang ...

SILVER FANG: We do not know what effect this might have removed that thing, and I do not like to wait to know if removed only ...

MARSHALL: The same could wash it all down with my water cannon ...

SILVER FANG: But Marshall ...

MARSHALL: Quiet, not hard, just wash it all down to cause a short circuit ...

 _Shadex: The Little Fool is not so dumb after all!_

SILVER FANG: That sounds like a good idea! But even causing a short circuit, we should not venture to touch it,, we could do ...

At that time, it is appearing at the entrance of the resort a vehicle that is very familiar with Marshall ...

MARSHALL: EVEREST! She was not inside!

EVEREST: Hey guys! I just went to take Jake Mountain, there is still a lot of work there and he is responsible after all, I went to help a little more!

MARSHALL: You do not know the taste that gives you're here!

SILVER FANG: Yes, your help may be just what we need right now!

EVEREST: I always like to help! After all, on ice or snow, this puppy nothing stops! What do you need…?

Back in the cave, the puppies are surprised by what they are seeing ...

STARLOCK: You can find this in a cave?

KAISER: Honestly ... I doubt it!

When walking, they went into a cave, also lightened by moss, but the point is that unlike the other caves, this seems to have been carved by man, the floor is flat, the walls smooth, and appears to be a way ...

KAISER: I guess this is the site you are looking ...

STARLOCK: Kaiser, I believe we must continue to lead ...

The more you walk, the more convinced that this site is not natural at all ...

KAISER: It seems that was built by someone, is much detail as to the walls and floor ... I remember something ... that will ...

STARLOCK: This place is weird, and yet, it is stunning ...

At that moment, something strange happens, something that everyone sees in his own way ...

STARLOCK: Kaiser ... you hear it?

KAISER: What thing? I do not hear anything…

STARLOCK: I feel something calls us in that direction ...

Kaiser turns to see where I point your friend ...

KAISER: I do not hear anything ... wait, something shines brightly down the hall ...

STARLOCK: Brightness? I do not see anything…

Both puppies are turned to see ...

KAISER: Well, this is strange ... you hear something calling us while I do not ... and I see a glow in the direction you no time ...

STARLOCK: What should we do? This is extremely rare ...

KAISER: I suppose we should continue forward ... can not sit and wait for these three kinds reach us, they do not know need to take advantage of our presence while we can, I hope we have an explanation on arrival ...

The two cubs walk, to get to the bottom of the hall, what are the surprises once again, a large living room, and in the midst of this, a kind of altar, on which lies a stone tablet ... both approach it is as if they know they have to get to it, to be at his side ...

STARLOCK: So that's looking tablet. It seems something important ...

KAISER: Arf! Triple clamp!

Kaiser takes the tablet with its mechanical clamp, the closer, both begin to see it in detail ... While watching, do not notice that mysteriously two small stones, a beige color and another color purple float the altar, and embedded in their necklaces, leaving fixed to them ...

STARLOCK: These prints are very detailed, I'm not sure, but they seem ...

KAISER: A map ... some kind of map ... map with instructions ... but what?

STARLOCK: Kaiser, look at the ceiling above the altar!

Kaiser turns to the right place, and is stumped by what you see, is a carved into the rock image, if not very similar, exactly like some painting that he and Zuma saw the ruins of the Delta Island, and that surprises most is written under the image ...

KAISER: "Labore adunatum esse clavem ad ostium, et tam immensa munera sicut stellas caeli"…

STARLOCK: Hum? What did you say?

KAISER: It is what is written on the ceiling under the image ... it is written in Latin ... that means "Unity and effort are the key to the door, and the reward is so immense as there are stars in the sky" ...

STARLOCK: But as you know that?

KAISER: Recently, we help the Captain Turbot with an exploration on the island delta, and found a painting exactly like this, and with the same words written on it, Captain told us at that time its meaning ...

STARLOCK: This for nothing can be a coincidence, this place must have been done by the same people!

KAISER: I think so too, but now I'm more concerned that these three find the tablet, because that means they're after something bigger, and do not know their true intentions ...

STARLOCK: In that case, we should not let ... aaaaaaah!

KAISER: STARLOCK!

In the cabin, the other friends are about to launch their plan ...

SILVER FANG: Well, are you ready?

EVEREST: Of course! Yu-hu!

MARSHALL: Also ready!

SILVER FANG: So, go ahead!

MARSHALL: Arf! Water cannon!

Marshall starts spraying the device with high precision, and this begins to shed sparks caused by the short circuit ...

EVEREST: Yes! It's my turn! Arf! Triple hook!

Now Everest climbing launches triple hook, and this is embedded perfectly into the device, after that, she pulls it, removing it from the door ...

EVEREST: Yes! Ready!

SILVER FANG: My turn, step aside!

Silver Fang starts running full force and is thrown against the door, opening suddenly and in the process throwing sure the device had been closed ...

RYDER: SILVER FANG! Why did you get that? And so suddenly!

SILVER FANG: Ryder! You have not noticed, they were locked in the cabin!

CAROL: Shut up ?! How is that possible!

ROYER: it be possible?

Royer runs out of the cabin, and seeing the remains of the closure device and the other on the windows and back door can not help but wonder ...

ROYER: Who put those devices not wanted to get us so easily ...

CAROL: Dad, you mean?

ROYER: Carol, in my work as a military saw many safety devices, and this is one of them, and is very sophisticated, is a time lock was not going to open but after a certain time, if someone had tried to remove directly, it had exploded in his hands ...

All are surprised by what they are hearing ...

ROCKY: Someone could get hurt by this device?

RYDER: I am afraid so, but it was not the case ...

DYLAN: As they realized the danger and took this?

MARSHALL: Actually, I was teamwork, I get wet and cause a short circuit, the retirement Everest, and Silver Fang opened the door ...

SKYE: That was great! Well they did that!

SILVER FANG: But still not solve the problem of lack of communication ...

RUBBLE: Lack of communication? What do you mean with that?

MARSHALL: In our communicators can not be linked ...

CHASE: Really? Arf! Kaiser! Can you hear me?

In the communicator Chase is heard only static, Ryder tries to activate your Paw-pad, but this does not work ...

CHASE: a lot of trouble for this, we do now taken?

RYDER: The first would try to get to the authorities, but without our communicators or phone ...

DYLAN: I think I can solve that issue Ryder.

Back in the cave, Kaiser and Starlock are in trouble ... The arctic fox, Bold Glare, has bitten and held by the neck Starlock, and has it on the floor, bleeding from the bite ... Kaiser it is shown raging against Fox…

KAISER: You better let go now, or else ...

SVETELANA: Or if not that mangy mutt!

Kaiser turn to look and realizes that now also reached the other two ...

SVEN: What a surprise! So we do not lock up everyone in that cabin, and these two arrived before ...

SVETLANA: You have something that belongs to us ...

KAISER: Well, unless flea concerned, I doubt you have something that belongs to them!

SVETLANA: You poking fun at us? We too can have fun, is not Bold Glare?

Glare Bold nails over his teeth into the neck of Starlock ...

STARLOCK: aaaaaaah! les fences to give nothing! Aaaaaaah!

SVEN: If you do not want to see the end of the show, give us the best tablet once ...

Kaiser is at a crossroads, definitely can not let Starlock continue to suffer damage, but deliver the tablet does not guarantee your safety ... begins to think and speak quietly to himself ...

KAISER: (! What do I do If I give the tablet, nothing guarantees me not to try to kill us on this site, and on the other hand can not let it continue hurting that fox Think, think!)

quickly looks around as if looking for a solution ...

KAISER: (I hope it works ...)

SVETLANA: How much expect? Do not waste time ...

Kaiser takes triple clamp with a stone tablet, and shows his adversaries ...

KAISER: Both want this piece of stone? Well, go for it!

Immediately throws Tablet air ...

SVETLANA: Damn dog! Catch the tablet before it breaks!

SVEN: Svetlana I have it!

Sven jumps and holds the tablet in the air, but also has before him jumping Kaiser ...

KAISER: Arf! Mini fire extinguisher!

As once he did with wolves, now sprinkled Káiser to face Sven ...

SVEN: AGH! MY EYES! I CAN NOT SEE!

SVETLANA: This is going to pay dearly!

The girl pulls out of his team a knife and lunges Kaiser, being close, the grimaces of pain, but still continues his plan ...

KAISER: Arf! Spray!

Again fires his mini fire extinguisher, spraying the face Svetlana, which not only can not see, but it starts coughing, as I enter some of the liquid in his mouth ...

BOLD GLARE: SVEN! SVETLANA!

Starlock sees an opportunity to release the fox, it immediately gets up and bites the tail Bold Glare, holding strongly ...

BOLD GLARE: AAAH! Let me go varmint!

Starlock smiles, and answers without letting go of the tail ...

STARLOCK: Gladly! The customer what he wants!

With all his strength, Starlock up the fox tail, and strikes directly against the altar, knocking him out cold ...

STARLOCK: Kaiser! You're good?

KAISER: If friend, we have to go, but where?

At that time, they notice that a stone door has been opened ...

STARLOCK: That's weird ... as it opened ...

KAISER: We can discuss next? Come now!

Both cubs run away from that exit, which is a corridor up ... while the other three begin to react ...

SVETLANA: Those dogs, has mocked us!

SVEN: No matter what we wanted! The tablet!

BOLD GLARE: Truly we have?

Glare Bold indicates the tablet, and when the other two observe it, enter a rage ...

SVTELANA: Those stupid nosy!

SVEN: No away with it!

Sven throws the tablet to the floor, this is nothing more than a long stone that shatters, what has happened it is that Káiser when hurl, had changed her, and true, he had saved in his pup-pack when retract his triple clamp ...

SVETLANA: If they think they have mocked and disposal of us, are very wrong! Let's go to them…

All three starts running after the puppies down the hall of the cave, which is in the form of rising ...

SVEN: They can not be far behind ...

BOLD GLARE: The can smell, are very close in front of us, almost all have achieved!

STARLOCK: That I do not believe it!

SVEN: What the hell ...!

Starlock atop the hall suddenly let them roll down several small stones, with which the three slip and fall on the floor ...

STARLOCK: See you soon! Arf!

Starlock runs back down the aisle up ...

SVEN: You're kidding? They will not stop with this!

BOLD GLARE: Well, so far, they have been doing ...

Both guys turn around to see the fox with a very sharp look ...

SVEN: It is assumed that you are astute, you should not be following them and detect their wiles?

SVETLANA: Silence both! Let us stand and give them a lesson!

Newly they begin to follow, and finally see that running in front of them is the small black and white husky ...

SVEN: At last you have little pest! Not escape!

At that moment, see the Belgian shepherd malinoi puppy waiting, and when his friend passes ...

KAISER: Arf! Mini fire extinguisher!

This time kaiser sprayed the contents of your mini fire extinguisher on the floor, leaving very slippery, thus, the three pursuers can not stand ...

SVETLANA: Again! It can not be possible!

KAISER: Ha ha ha! And yet it is! This is a classic, and would hardly fashionable!

After that, Kaiser gets back on track to reach his friend ...

SVETLANA: I begin to hate that dog! It has mocked us again!

BOLD GLARE: Then let's put a definitive solution to our problem!

SVEN: I agree, we should remove that obstacle!

The three manage to stand and balance, and when they pass the place with liquid mini fire extinguisher, run again after the puppies ...

SVETLANA: When I get my hands on, I'm going to become fur coats!

SVEN: Quiet sister, I am content with just skin them alive!

BOLD GLARE: Both have their chance, after you use them as my new chew toys ...

The three reach the exit of the cave, and abroad, aside from the trees, they see a puppy sitting, apparently too tired to continue running ...

SVEN: There is one of them! It seems that sold out!

STARLOCK: Do not hurt me ...

The three slowly approaching his victim ...

SVETLANA: Do not hurt? You'll regret hells known little pest!

They are closer, without even moving a muscle Starlock ...

SVEN: Now you tell us where the tablet, and maybe, just maybe, we'll give you a quick death ...

STARLOCK: I have only one thing to say ...

BOLD GLARE: And what would that be?

Even looking at the floor, and with great seriousness, Starlock responds ...

STARLOCK: they fell!

KAISER: Arf! Noose ransom!

Kaiser out from behind one of the trees, and throws his lifeline, and starts running around the three, tying them gradually to their surprise, once bound, gives a second order ...

KAISER: Arf! Release rope!

The rescue rope is released from Kaiser-pack pup, Starlock and making a knot running around too, leaving his three pursuers immobilized ...

BOLD GLARE: Very clever! We placed a trap using as bait, and was convincing ...

SVETLANA: No the blades! This will not stop us! As we are liberated ...

KAISER: As are released, we will be away from this place, probably with the authorities, instead would have that in mind ...

STARLOCK: Kaiser, we must go now, our guests must have a lot to talk to each other ...

KAISER: You're right Starlock not remove them more valuable time, please enjoy your stay in the tourist center of Lake Crystal!

Both puppies run back to the main cabin, leaving behind the criminals ...

SVEN: vermin! And we will put their hands on them, where's my knife?

Minutes later, the two cubs are back with their friends ...

RYDER: Kaiser! Starlock! Where were you!

Kaiser out of his pup-pack tablet and delivery Ryder ...

KAISER: Sorry Ryder, when communications were cut and were coming back, I noticed the presence of someone, and began to follow, we discovered in the caves a cave which I'm sure is related to the ruins of the Delta Island, and within the tablet, and exactly like the painting that picture and I saw Zuma, these three individuals sought this tablet, which apparently is a map that would take them to find something else ...

CAROL: Starlock, that's true?

STARLOCK: Absolutely! Kaiser is right, these individuals seemed quite determined to get the tablet, not caring the cost!

ROYER: I am very concerned about this, we must think through the matter, let's go and discuss about ...

When they start to walk to the cabin, suddenly he begins to stagger Kaiser ...

STARLOCK: Kaiser, friend, that matter?

Kaiser is starting to look blurry ...

KAISER: Starlock ... I feel dizzy ... I can not keep my balance ...

Starlock stops and goes to his friend ...

KAISER: No ... I do not feel ... well ...

Kaiser falls to the ground and loses consciousness ...

STARLOCK: KAISER! WAKE UP FRIEND!

Others hear the cry of Starlock and run to see what happened ...

CHASE: Chief Ryder! The right front leg Kaiser!

Ryder runs to see what Chase has shown him and is horrified to see the Kaiser leg ...

RYDER: Your leg ... is wrapped in blood! MARSHALL! We need your EMT team!

MARSHALL: I'll go!

Marshall runs its Pup-House, and returns with his team ... to return immediately begins to check it ... and his face gets serious and pale ...

MARSHALL: Ryder, his leg has a large cut, exactly where Katie hiso points when he fell from the cliff were, this cut does not seem accidental, I would say that was a ...

STARLOCK: Knife! That girl Svetlana had a knife, and when Kaiser helped me, to jump to it, I saw grimaced in pain, but did not complain at any time!

RYDER: No complained, because it was not a priority, was present all the time they both had to get out of there! Yes it is serving as a rescuer when deciding ...

MARSHALL: Ryder, is losing blood, and I have not the necessary equipment, it is urgent that we take him with Katie!

RYDER: True, CHASE! So you are planning ahead for you open your step!

CHASE: To order, these legs defend the law!

RYDER: Marshall, prepare your quick ambulance!

When Marshall is about to go prepare his ambulance, he stares at Starlock ...

MARSHALL: Starlock, let me see your neck ...

STARLOCK: My neck? It's not important…

MARSHALL: As a doctor EMT, that touches me decide to me! Stay still. Arf! X-ray screen

When you view your screen, Marshall once again scares, Starlock neck is very hurt by the bite of the fox ...

MARSHALL: Ryder, Carol, we must also take Starlock with Katie, his neck has many wounds and bleeding from the bite of the fox, and has internal tears, also, I worry how the bones of his trachea are ... both need help Katie ...

STARLOCK: But I'm not so bad ...

Carol approaches and caresses the head of your puppy ...

CAROL: Starlock, and listened to Marshall, you have what you say, that is for the good of both ...

Starlock accepts what he says Carol, once above the Kaiser ambulance, up Starlock ...

CAROL: Ryder, I could go in the ambulance and go Marshall serving them both, remember that I have knowledge of first aid for pets, they taught me Katie ...

RYDER: Okay Carol, patrol afoot!

ROYER: Dylan and I'll stay, and will watch with help from the authorities, that good you could call your transistor radio ...

Dylan smiles ...

DYLAN: It is always useful to have a support team, although it seems obsolete ... Silver Fang, if you wish, you can go with them, I know you're worried ...

SILVER FANG: Seriously, but I'm a wolf ...

DYLAN: And with that! I know they are your friends! I'll talk to the Mayor Goodway, just try to be all the time with Ryder.

SILVER FANG: Thanks ...

 _Shadex: How sweet! I want to cry!_

SILVER FANG: You could ...

All are launched, passing between the patrols arrived, while from the trees near his black SUV, the three individuals observe ...

SVETLANA: We failed. Never before have we failed!

BOLD GLARE: This is something new! It's humiliating!

The third member just smiles, and walks to the car ...

SVEN: Still not finished, they will have the tablet for now, so ... be our guides, they will work, and we will get the prize!

All get in the car ... and removed from the place ...

BOLD GLARE: We were never told that here we could also find ...

On the other hand, if someone had been in the ruins of the Delta Island, you would have noticed that once again the painting has undergone a new change again have illuminated two figures in the same ...

¿:? At last he has started ...

Or is it perhaps ... if anyone?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **EXEMPTION OF LIABILITY: I AM NOT OWN OR ITS PAW PATROL CHARACTERS, THIS IS A PARODY, FICTITIOUS STORY.**

 **I thank my colleague widely author cubanguywtf for allowing the use of three characters of his creation, ROYER, CAROL AND STARLOCK.**

 **Similarly widely thank my colleague author SilverWolfandMagentaKitty for allowing the use of two characters of his creation, Shadex And SILVEX.**

 **There will be more surprises in the story soon!**

 **But for now, we keep in touch!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **EXEMPTION OF LIABILITY: I AM NOT OWN PAW PATROL OR ITS CHARACTERS, THIS IS A PARODY, FICTITIOUS STORY.**

 **I invite you to give me your comments, however minimal it, shall estimate their words a Review can be motivating, let me know ...**

 **widely thank my friend and colleague cubanguywtf author for allowing the use of three characters of his creation, ROYER, CAROL AND STARLOCK.**

 **Similarly widely thank my colleague author SilverWolfandMagentaKitty for allowing the use of two characters of his creation, Shadex And SILVEX.**

 **I offer them an apology for errors in grammar, I try to write in English, I try to improve ...**

 **CHAPTER 18: DELTA LEGEND!** **DISCOVERING FAMILY !:**

In Adventure Bay, we found with Katie in his clinic and aesthetics, she is preparing her cat Cali to take a bath.

KATIE: Cali, this list your bathtub, you soon you will be the most adorable little cat in Adventure Bay again.

Cali only gives a meow rolling her eyes, she resigns herself to take that bath ...

KATIE: My cute Cali, it is only for a moment, and you you'll see, you'll be fine, we just ...

At that time, the doors of the clinic open, and enters Ryder, he is charging in his hands to Kaiser, he is followed by Carol and Starlock with her, and the other puppies...

KATIE: Ryder! What's the rush!

RYDER: Katie! Help us please! Kaiser was injured by a knife in his leg, the was bleeding! And Starlock was bitten on his neck, has a wound, a torn, and bone is very hurt!

Katie is shocked to hear the words of Ryder, not to mention that is very concerned about the situation ...

KATIE: Oh my god! Ryder, you put to Kaiser in the operating table. They should also put on the table this aside to Starlock.

Ryder follow the guidelines Katie, and Carol also puts to Starlock on the stretcher as Katie said ...

KATIE: Marshall, I need your assistance to cure them, Carol, we also need your help!

MARSHALL: I'll put up Katie!

CAROL: Count me in friend!

Katie goes to your computer, and reviews medical records of both pups, luckily Carol had previously been Starlock to review, and Katie opened This medical record to Kaiser when he was rescued from the cliff ...

KATIE: This worries me ...

RYDER: Katie, what happens?

KATIE: To Starlock I have to put points, and I will make a cure, you may need to give painkillers to his neck, but in the case of Kaiser, I fear it has lost a lot of blood ...

RYDER: Katie, are you trying to say that could ...

KATIE: Quiet Ryder, do not worry, but need two blood donors certainly ... um ... that rare, and convenient ...

CAROL: What happens Katie?

KATIE: Carol, Starlock and Kaiser have the same blood type are compatible, maybe he could ...

STARLOCK: Arf! Of course I will! I will be donating blood for my friend!

CAROL: Of course Starlock, but do not you shake a lot, you too are hurt, and donating your condition could be dangerous ...

STARLOCK: No matter! My friend needs me, and I will not fail!

Carol smiles and caresses the head of his beloved puppy.

CAROL: I am very proud of you, my beloved Starlock!

KATIE: But we still need another donor ...

Katie begins to quickly review your records, and in a jiffy locate what you need ...

KATIE: Yeah, this is good, Ryder, I think you could have the second donor ...

RYDER: Who is it?

Katie walks and kneels in front of Rocky ...

KATIE: Rocky, you have the same blood type of Kaiser, would agree with ...

Rocky practically leaps into the arms of Katie ...

ROCKY: Of course I will be donating too! Kaiser saved me of Dagger , from that day, he is like a brother to me ... of course I will donate blood too!

Katie rise to Rocky, and place it in a second gurney next to Kaiser ...

KATIE: Thank you Rocky, you two should take into account that after the donation, both are weak, so we have to stay here.

STARLOCK: We understand Katie, and we will gladly!

ROCKY: If Katie, we'll do what you think is necessary!

RYDER: Katie, I can help you with something?

KATIE: We do not Ryder, I'm afraid you must go to the waiting room, while the three of us work ...

RYDER: But I ...

KATIE: Ryder, please trust me, if there is any news, I'll let you know, but they should not be here, please get with the puppies, and you try to calm down ...

Ryder nods, and leaves with the other puppies, once outside, the door closes and start working within Katie with the help of Marshall and Carol ... while in the waiting room, Ryder sits, puts his head in his hands and starts thinking about what happened ...

CHASE: Ryder, are you okay?

RYDER: I fail them Chase ...

All are surprised to hear what their leader just said ...

SKYE: Ryder, you not ...

RYDER: I failed them to all you, we were locked up, and we did not realize, I started to prepare food, and I not tried to see that all of you were there ...

ZUMA: Ryder, do not blame yourself, we could not know ...

RYDER: And I'm supposed to be patrol leader ... One of my puppies is mortally wounded, and when he needed me, I could not protect him ...

RUBBLE: Ryder, you just said that one of your puppies is hurt?

RYDER: Yes! One of my puppies is hurt!

Ryder begins to mourn for impotence he feels for not being able to protect Káiser of these three criminals who wounded him, he has not been realized that the puppies have sat beside him until Chase jumps to his legs, and licks your face ...

CHASE: Ryder, you just said that one of your puppies was wounded, that means that Kaiser is already your puppy!

Ryder is surprised a little, what he said, he said it wholeheartedly, and without thinking ...

ZUMA: If Kaiser hear you say that, he would be extremely happy to know that already has an owner who wants it!

SKYE: Yes, and together with you, a new family who wants it too!

RUBBLE: We know that you made their way to get quick here, Katie will assist you, and he will recover, he come out of this healthy!

EVEREST: Ryder, he is happy to train as a rescuer puppy, and you could not be a better owner for him, please, calm down, you must trust Katie, it's not your fault what happened ...

Ryder relaxes, wipes the tears from his eyes, and gives them a smile to everyone ...

RYDER: I could not ask for a better friend, you are the best, puppies! Now…

Ryder takes his backpack and pulls out the strange stone tablet, which previously gave Kaiser ...

RYDER: Let's review this tablet, I think we should find out what they wanted with it ... maybe if I send a photo to my father, he could help us search in their databases ... while I use my paw-pad to investigate ...

All puppies are kept next to Ryder, but one, whose face is sad ...

Shadex: What's wrong, little brat?

SILVER FANG: I could have helped in the caves ...

 _Shadex: And let's start again, little fool, you not could be on both sides at once!_

 _SILVER FANG: But it could have been with them, I'm a wolf, I could have defended to the two!_

 _EVEREST: And would you believe that being a wolf, you must be responsible for everything that happens to others?_

 _Silver Fang turns to look behind him, did not realize that Everest was back, and she heard her last comment ..._

 _SILVER FANG: Sorry, but I think I could have done something more ..._

 _EVEREST: As a wolf?_

 _Silver Fang nods ..._

 _EVEREST: The one you're a wolf, does not require you to be something specific ..._

 _SILVER FANG: But is that ..._

EVEREST: Let me tell you a little secret ... I'm half wolf ...

SILVER FANG: WHAT?

EVEREST: What you heard, my father was a Husky, and my mother was a wild wolf ...

SILVER FANG: But you seem more like a Husky Puppy!

EVEREST: Yes, that is what I can thank my father, I suppose that their genes were much stronger.

SILVER FANG: And no one else knows you're half wolf?

Everes: Heh, heh, heh! In fact everyone knows, I counted them a while ago, and all have accepted me very well! My owner Jake has my papers, which clarify that I'm half wolf!

SILVER FANG: They all want you, knowing that you are half wolf?

EVEREST: Of course! They do not care about such things, they care more for my heart!

 _Shadex: This is really unexpected!_

 _SILVER FANG: But if that's true, how come you're alive?_

 _EVEREST: Sorry, I do not understand your question._

 _SILVER FANG: That is, the laws of wolves, prohibit the interaction of wolves with dogs, and if that happened, the honor of the ancestors, would be "stained", therefore, so if the two species occurred a birth, his fate would be death ..._

 _EVEREST: Yes, I think I know this absurd law wolf, but it was not my case, let me tell you what really happened, some of my experience, and a little of what my father he told me ..._

 _REMEMBRANCE OF EVEREST:_

 _Some time ago, in the woods, is walking in the middle of the night to an adult Husky, lilac and white hair, lost ... he is called Nuptse._

 _NUPTSE: I've been walking for hours ... I need to rest and eat something ..._

 _The Husky continues its path, when suddenly it begins to snow ..._

 _NUPTSE: Only this was missing ... now I need to get shelter, because if I do not, hunger or cold will kill me ..._

 _Continuing his way, approaching its physical limits, he has been missing for days, their owners unfortunately died in an accident, but he survived, however, the pain of being alone does not help your desire to continue, however, considers its owners, they would not he want to die in the middle of a snowstorm in the woods ... he approaches the edge of a river,_ _and leans to one side of a tree ..._

 _NUPTSE: I am very tired, I have much sleep ... maybe if I rest for a few minutes, could continue ..._

 _But both his fatigue and hunger, which soon he fall asleep in the middle of the snowstorm ... could have frozen to death, but for someone who found him, and prepared to help you reach a warm site ..._

 _Past few hours, Nuptse awake, and realizes that it is inside a cave ..._

 _NUPTSE: My head! Where am I?_

 _¿!? You 're safe, in one of my secret caves ..._

 _NUPTSE: One of your cave?_

 _The husky turns to see, but only manages to observe a canine figure in the shadows of the caves ..._

 _¿!? Yeah ... I found you, you were unconscious on the bank of river in the dark of night, and in the midst of the snowstorm, if you had not seen it , maybe you would have frozen ..._

 _The Husky tries to get up, but in doing so falls back into the place where he was lying down ..._

 _¿:? If I were you not try to get up, you're still weak, must rest and eat something besides, there are wolves prowling the area ..._

 _Nuptse, hearing that, twitches a bit, if you know something, is that wolves do not tolerate to the human, let alone the dogs ..._

 _¿!? And could ask what is your name ... and how come you're alone in the woods?_

 _NUPTSE: Well, it happens I was on a camping trip with my owners, but they unfortunately had an accident ... after that ... I left alone, was trying to return to my home, to the north,_ _frost zone._

 _¿!? Sorry to hear that ... That place you go to you, is very withdrawn ..._

 _NUPTSE: But in that place I have my home ... an igloo that belonged to my owners, and that's my place ..._

 _¿!? I respect your decision, but right now, you can not get out of here, and less on your conditions ... not even tell me your name ..._

 _NUPTSE: Ok, my name is Nuptse._

 _¿!? Nuptse? I had never heard that name ..._

 _NUPTSE: Yeah, well, my owner was an admirer of the great hills and mountains, so when he adopted me, he named me Nuptse. Nuptse is a mountain in the Khumbu region of Nepal in the Himalayas. It is two kilometers southwest of Mount Everest, near the border with China. Nuptse is Tibetan name for "west peak", as it is the western segment of the massif that forms the Lhotse._

 _A smile is seen in the figure canine ..._

 _¿!? That's very interesting, for now must sleep, I ask you please not leave the cave, because your life would be at risk, I will return with food for you tomorrow ..._

 _NUPTSE: But you said that there are wolves prowling ... you too will be at risk!_

 _A laugh is heard out a canine figure ..._

 _¿:!? Do not worry about me, I will slip very well in the area, the wolves will be no problem_ _for me, I will be back soon, you must rest ..._

 _With those words, the canine figure is removed from the cave, allowing Nuptse sleep that night ..._

 _In the morning, in a clearing near, a pack of wolves it meets; their leader, the alpha wolf is directed to speak ..._

 _GLOOM: Well, I see that everyone has had a busy night, I hope you have honored the spirits with his hunts._

 _Among the wolves, three come to give his "report" ..._

 _SHADOW: Alfa leader ..._

 _GLOOM: Shadow, What happens? ..._

 _SHADOW: Our hunt was successful. And not only that, we found in the woods a couple of hairless apes ..._

 _GLOOM: And you who have done about it?_

 _HOWL GRAY: We just did what was necessary ... your pathetic existence no longer pollute the environment more ..._

 _GLOOM: And as they have done ..._

 _The third member of the team of three wolves takes a step forward ... with a grim smile on his face ..._

 _HALF MOON: Let 's just say, we had fun showing them around, but unfortunately, they did not take the necessary precautions against the dangers of the area ..._

 _GLOOM: Well done , my daughter! The ancestors are proud of you!_

 _At that moment a female wolf appears, its fur is a very bright white, and his eyes are a beautiful blue color, its name is "Silver heart" ..._

 _HALF MOON: I see you've returned your mother ... did you have a good hunt?_

 _SILVER HEART: Yes, it was a good night my daughter, but if you 'll excuse me, I must feed your brother ..._

 _GLOOM: No one should interrupt my Beta! She has her priorities!_

 _SHADOW: As you command alpha leader._

 _Silver Heart goes into his cave, and finally arrives where is your newborn puppy asleep ..._

 _SILVER HEART: My dear puppy, I'm back, and I think it must be hungry ..._

 _She begins to feed your puppy white as silver, while talking to he..._

 _SILVER HEART: Sometimes I wish that you had the opportunity to choose your destiny, and that you're not bound to continue with these habits that have characterized both our species ..._

 _Your puppy walks awkwardly beside her, and lie down to take a nap after lunch ..._

 _SILVER HEART: I know that in the future you can be something else, I just wish that for_ _you, my dear Silver ..._

 _GLOOM: SILVER HEART! You already have finished feeding our child?_

 _SILVER HEART: If Gloom, at this time I am caring, and is taking her nap._

 _GLOOM: Excellent! He will be a powerful Wolf! The hairless Apes will fear him, that's how it should be!_

 _Silver Heart just smiles bitterly at the words of Gloom ..._

 _SILVER HEART: As you say Gloom ..._

 _GLOOM: You should further restrict your nights out hunting, and devote more care to my heir ..._

 _Silver Heart just smiles to the above, as it immediately gives your answer ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Gloom, although I understand your point, you must consider that my functions are also the exploration and hunting to feed our son, therefore, can not do what you request me at night ..._

 _GLOOM: Okay, but I disagree, I will let you continue your activities. Meanwhile, you'll need ongoing care of my heir during the day, for the moment, i must supervise the training of our other daughter, and also I go to celebrate his victory over human pests which have been destroyed, their work widely honors ancestors ..._

 _Thus, the Alfa wolf comes out of that place, leaving them alone, both the mother and cub within the cave ..._

 _SILVER HEART: My dear son, I hope someday you can have a better life, different from the one we offer at this time ..._

 _At night, in a different cave, we found a Husky that awakens after sleeping all day ..._

 _NUPTSE: (yawning) I think I slept all day ... I should stand up and leave this place ..._

 _Nuptse tries to stand, but is still sore, and hungry ..._

 _NUPTSE: It seems that even am not able to leave this site ..._

 _¿!? That's right, so I ask you to do not try it, at least, not yet ..._

 _Nuptse turns to look back to the site of the cave that is in the shadows, and once again observes the canine figure in the dark ..._

 _¿!? I've got something for you to eat, it is to your left ..._

 _Nuptse turns to see, and find a log piece that makes the function of a dish of water, and beside a bag open with dog kibble ..._

 _NUPTSE: But how you managed to get this?_

 _In the shadows, Nuptse distinguishes what appears to be a smile ..._

 _¿!? I know you're a domesticated dog, and I know that that's the kind of food you need, I was not very difficult to get, so, I ask you to eat please ..._

 _Nuptse start eating, not afraid of this figure..._

 _NUPTSE: Why are you helping me?_

 _¿:? Because it's the right thing. If someone needs help, it is always correct lend a paw ..._

 _Nuptse feels very good in the company of this figure ..._

 _NUPTSE: And you should not be somewhere else?_

 _¿!? Maybe, but right now, this is the place where I should be, but maybe you're right, at this time I should retire, I ask you to eat please, your rest, do not go, you still do not you are able to do so, tomorrow I will return again ..._

 _NUPTSE: But the wolves ..._

 _¿!? Trust me, as I have said before, you 're safe here, just stay inside, I'll be back tomorrow ..._

 _In the morning, in another cave ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Ok son, one step at a time ..._

 _The young pup gets up slowly, and trudges toward his mother, He stumbles once, but gets up and continues, to reach his mother 's side ..._

 _SILVER HEART: That's my son! You've done it !_

 _GLOOM: Excellent!_

 _Gloom appears on one side of Silver Heart, he has seen the wolf cub walk ..._

 _GLOOM: No doubt! It will be a great persecutor! No animal will be able to escape! And no hairless ape could escape his fate when they meet him!_

 _Silver Heart smiles again so grim, but still remains unruffled ..._

 _SILVER HEART: If Gloom, your appreciation must be correct ..._

 _GLOOM: Of course it is correct! My heir will be worthy of great respect within the pack! Your continues to taking care of him, I must attend to more important matters!_

 _Gloom again leaves them alone, the puppy and his mother ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Gloom, you have no respect for anything that is not according to your rules ... My little son, I know that you will be different, just I pray that you have a chance to_ _appreciate life so more ... practice ..._

 _Night comes back to some cave nearby, someone wakes up again ..._

 _NUPTSE: I think I feel better, and could soon continue my way ..._

 _Walks to his right side, and sits, as if waiting for someone ..._

 _NUPTSE: I wonder if she will come again today ..._

 _¿!? Maybe you expect someone?_

 _NUPTSE: Maybe if, after all, I knew you'd come ..._

 _¿!? I promised I'd be safe, and you almost you has recovered, soon you will continue your way and reach your home._

 _Nuptse turns to see the canine figure, which again is hidden in the dark ..._

 _NUPTSE: I really is necessary to you to follow hiding your identity in the shadows?_

 _¿:? If you knew really who I am, it is very likely that not even want to stay close to my ..._

 _NUPTSE: If ... is likely to have thought that a few days ago ..._

 _Nuptse closes his eyes, and continues talking ..._

 _NUPTSE: But right now, I can only think it would be very nice to really get to know the "wolf" has been helping me against everything set ..._

 _Canine figure seems very surprised by the statement ..._

 _¿: How have you been able to find out?_

 _NUPTSE: (Smiling) Just noticed that can move in the forest when you want your recommendations and care are very specific, you know what you're talking about, say, I've just joined the ropes ..._

 _At these words, the canine figure decides out of the shadows, discovering her identity ..._

 _NUPTSE: Well, if I may say so , I think you're a beautiful wolf ..._

 _Ahead of him a wolf appears with white fur like silver, and with blue eyes like the sky ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Well, my name is Silver Heart, and I thank you for your compliment, as I_ _said before, you almost have recovered, and soon you can continue your way to safety ..._

 _NUPTSE: But this is an event, not you see? You could set a precedent in which wolves, dogs and humans could be friends!_

 _SILVER HEART: Although I share your thoughts, I regret to say that it would be not possible, I'm the beta wolf, I am mate of the leader of the pack in this area in the north forest's, Gloom, continues to believe that the designs of the ancestors must be respected to the letter, and our only encounter violates all laws the Wolves…_

 _NUPTSE: But I realize that you do not believe in these laws ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Absolutely, I would prefer that these laws did not exist, and that my little puppy would not have to learn to respect ..._

 _NUPTSE: And your puppy, He want that?_

 _SILVER HEART: He does not know it, he is very small, newborn, indeed, I must return to_ _feed Him, it is necessary that this side of him ..._

 _As you begin to walk toward the exit of the cave, Nuptse addresses her ..._

 _NUPTSE: I was wondering, do you think I could meet your puppy ...?_

 _Silver Heart stops, closes his eyes and thinks for a minute ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Maybe ..._

 _Without further ado, Silver Heart is removed from the cave ..._

 _The next day, Silver Heart is found feeding her puppy ..._

 _SILVER HEART: That's my little, I think you're satisfied ..._

 _The puppy is romping beside his mother, when she made him a sign, and he sits down ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Tonight will be special for yourself my little, because today go out with_ _me in my expedition, so you should always be in my side ..._

 _The little cub waving its tail, happy, and continues romping beside his mother, without even thinking about taking off her side ..._

 _SILVER HEART: My little boy ..._

 _At dusk, Silver Heart walk out of the cave with her cub, which carries hanging on his back_ _with a sling made with skin and lianas of the forest ..._

 _GLOOM: SILVER HEART! Where would you are headed with my heir!_

 _SILVER HEART: Today I'll make a scouting expedition in which our son can come with me, after all, should not always be locked inside that cave. Do not worry, your heir will be safe with me, after all, it is only exploration ..._

 _GLOOM: Okay, but do not come back later, my heir must be safe ..._

 _Gloom is removed from the place, leaving Silver Heart and your puppy retire ..._

 _SILVER HEART: It 's so arrogant! Nothing short of interest is important for him!_

 _Later, at night, Silver Heart arrives with her puppy to your destination ..._

 _NUPTSE: I see you've returned ..._

 _SILVER HEART: That's right , and I did not alone ... I think you wanted to meet someone ..._

 _On board of the "transport", jumps the puppy, approaches the Husky, without hesitation, he began to romp and play with his tail ..._

 _NUPTSE: It is a very nice puppy! I must say that is a lot like you, your coat is identical to yours, and his blue eyes like yours ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Thank you , I am somewhat surprised, he has not tried to play with other wolves or with his father, he had never seen him want to play with anyone else, until we got here!_

 _Nuptse sits and allows the puppy play nibbling his tail ..._

 _NUPTSE: Hey little one! I see you are very clever!_

 _Silver Heart smiles, she really is happy to see his puppy play so happily with someone else._

 _I nuptse: If before I thought, at this time I confirm! This can be a great precedent!_

 _SILVER HEART: Yes, you could maybe ..._

 _HALF MOON: WHAT IS THIS!_

 _SHADOW: CAN NOT BE! THIS IS A HUMILIATION!_

 _HOWL GRAY: TRAITOR MISERABLE TO THE SPECIES! HAS CORRUPTED TO THE_ _BETA OF LEADER ALFA!_

 _Silver Heart and Nuptse turns around to see the invaders, the two frightened, the puppy just try to shelter behind Nuptse instinctively ..._

 _SILVER HEART: You have followed me? My daughter, you do not understand ..._

 _HAL MOON: Dont call me daughter! You HAVE BETRAYED THE CUSTOMS OF ANCESTORS! And last but not least, you HAVE BROUGHT TO CORRUPT MY BROTHER!_

 _NUPTSE: These wolves are aggressive, I think maybe we should go ..._

 _Silver Heart tries to take your puppy, but someone else is ahead and has taken ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Son ... It can not be you!_

 _Before them the Alpha Leader of the Pack appears holding her puppy ..._

 _GLOOM: Silver Heart, have dishonored the ancestors, have dishonored the customs, have dishonored the pack ... But above all, have dishonored me. As you dared to interact with a filthy traitor to the species, and not satisfied with it, you have tried to corrupt my heir! What you have done is simply unforgivable!_

 _SILVER HEART: Gloom, do not understand! There are better ways! We could achieve much if ..._

 _GLOOM: ENOUGH! You Know the law, your offense can only be paid with your life!_

 _Nuptse is overwhelmed by the situation, not to mention something annoying ..._

 _NUPTSE: HOW IS THAT YOU CAN TALK THAT WAY! SHE IS A GREAT WOLF! SHE HAS MADE NO MORE THAN OBEY YOUR STUPID RULES! AND SO IT IS LIKE YOU WILL PAY?_

 _Everyone in the cave are surprised while Gloom begins to laugh insanely ..._

 _GLOOM: This is really wonderful! A filthy traitor to the species yells at me! And not only_ _that, he insults me and humbles me more than anyone could believe it! This is simply hilarious!_

 _Gloom turns to his wolves, and gives his order ..._

 _GLOOM: Do your duty! Let there be no trace of this insult!_

 _NUPTSE: We'll see!_

 _Silver Heart pulls the tail, and prevents the alone fight against the wolves ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Run and follow me ..._

 _NUPTSE: But I can not ..._

 _SILVER HEART Trust me, just follow me!_

 _Both run inside the cave, away as possible from the wolves ..._

 _SHADOW: Alfa Leader? Should we go?_

 _GLOOM: I have already given my order Shadow, fulfill it for the honor of the ancestors ..._

 _The three wolves run after their prey, which are located later, until they reach a closed portion within the same ..._

 _NUPTSE: No way! No exit!_

 _Nuptse begins to turn, until it stops and placed in a defensive position in front of Silver Heart._

 _NUPTSE: Do not worry, I can fight with them, at least so you could leave this site ..._

 _SILVER HEART: That will not be necessary, let's see if this is the correct ..._

 _Silver Heart presses with its front right paw on a stone, and then a kind of trapdoor opens beneath them, causing them to fall, and closed behind them ... just a second later, the wolves in place appear, being surprised to find him empty ..._

 _HOWL GRAY: It is imposible! Those damned traitors are not on this site!_

 _HALF MOON: But that can not be! We've followed this far, and there is no other way!_

 _SHADOW: How is it possible!_

 _GLOOM: As you may Shadow ..._

 _The three wolves crouch their heads in the presence of their leader ..._

 _SHADOW: Alfa leader ... we've lost their trail ..._

 _Gloom walks among them, the other three seem afraid ..._

 _GLOOM: I'm not surprised at all, Silver Heart is very clever, and she meets this caves_ _better than anyone. the search would be entirely fruitless of them ..._

 _HALF MOON Father, we should do, what are your orders ..._

 _GLOOM: Daughter, return to our course, and will double protection, will not return to try to corrupt your brother, as for them, are fugitives from our laws, if someone sees them, knows his duty. His offenses must be paid with their blood ..._

 _Wolves walk out of the cave ..._

 _GLOOM: Let me be clear ... the hairless apes and filthy traitors to the species are not worthy of the forest! If anyone ever finds one of them, especially the treacherous pests to the species, should "clean up " the atmosphere of his foul presence ..._

 _With this, the three run back to his clear, carrying a puppy crying for lack of his mother ..._

 _About an hour later, almost dawn, Nuptse and Silver Heart emerging from a cave near the lake ..._

 _NUPTSE: I am sorry for that my fault you left your pack ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Do not say that, Gloom has never seen beyond their own interests, not even those who are around him, I think it was the best ... I only regret having left in his claws to my little puppy ..._

 _Nuptse comes over and licks the cheek Silver Heart ..._

 _NUPTSE: If you want, you can come with me, you could live with me north in the frozen area, I promise you'll be happy, or at least I try to be so ..._

 _Silver Heart smiles, and now she's licking her cheek Nuptse ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Of course I'll go with you. I think you're a very cute Husky ..._

 _Both begin their way to their new home ..._

 _Two months have passed since the incident in the woods, Nuptse and Silver Heart live in an igloo in the area, Nuptse helps travelers and penguins in the area. the inhabitants in return give them food, and liver to survive, Silver Heart has learned more about humans and_ _dogs, and is happy to live with Nuptse, so far ..._

 _NUPTSE: Silver Heart! I'm back, and I bring with me something to eat ..._

 _SILVER HEART: I'm glad you're back love! I missed you!_

 _Silver Heart kissing her now partner, he has been patiently waiting, because apparently, the time is near ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Nuptse, arrive on time, because I think the time came ..._

 _NUPTSE: Are you serious? That is wonderful! Do not worry, I'm here for you!_

 _A few hours later, inside the igloo, we have the arrival of a new puppy to the world ..._

 _NUPTSE: Silver Heart, she is an adorable puppy and have your eyes ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Yeah ... but it looks a lot like ... you ..._

 _Nuptse note with fear that the words of Silver Heart are very weak and unhurried ..._

 _NUPTSE: Silver Heart ... that is what you have?_

 _Silver Heart lets out a few tears when he finally can respond to your partner ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Nuptse ... My love ... I think the delivery was more complicated ... than I_ _thought ... I think I have a ... internal torn ..._

 _NUPTSE: No ... can not be ... insurance could get help ..._

 _SILVER HEART: Do not be sad ... in this short time has made me very happy ... please ... about our daughter ..._

 _Nuptse, with tears in his eyes, places her newborn cub with his mother ... which smiles to have her side ..._

 _SILVER HEART: My little Everest ... welcome to the world ... you are a sign of hope ... you are the proof that the wolves laws are bad ... your father and you are the best that have happened in my life ..._

 _Nuptse is only quietly listening as she cries silently without interrupting ..._

 _SILVER HEART: I very much regret not being able to watch you grow small ... very much regret not being able to feed yourself as you deserve ... and sorry not to be by your side ... and I am sorry to leave you alone ..._

 _Silver Heart gives a kiss to her puppy ..._

 _SILVER HEART: I just wish you never forget all your roots ... I hope you can forgive and accept your wolf roots ... and above all ... hope that someday can meet your older brother, is only two months older than you ... and I hope possible that one day you know him ... and they can get to love what they are ... brothers ..._

 _Forces begin to fail to Silver Heart ..._

 _SILVER HEART: My dear daughter ... I wish ... always ... be very happy ..._

 _With those last words, and with a smile plastered on his face, Silver Heart closes his eyes, and finally, rest in peace ... then takes her daughter Nuptse, and load your side ..._

 _NUPTSE: My beloved Silver Heart ... I promise you that our daughter will know all about roots, about his brother, and about you ..._

 _Nuptse sits beside her, and cries for her departure ..._

 _Some time later, we found a puppy that has grown, running on snow ..._

 _EVEREST: Yuhu! I'll get there first! I am the fastest puppy in the snow!_

 _NUPTSE: Everest! Daughter quiet. It's just a rescue training, not an obstacle race!_

 _EVEREST: Even if it is not! I will be the winner!_

 _Nuptse just smiles at seeing his puppy ... So he decides to follow ..._

 _NUPTSE: Everest, I insist that this is not a race ... but if you insist otherwise ..._

 _Nuptse takes a big leap, and facing her daughter standing ..._

 _EVEREST: WOW! How did you do that dad?_

 _NUPTSE: That, my dear daughter, do that with a lot of skill, and by the way, I win!_

 _EVEREST: But that only happened this time, the next I will be the winner!_

 _At that time, you see a black car all ground approaching where the two ... which is rare, since such vehicles is not common in the area, and Nuptse knows ..._

 _NUPTSE: Everest, why not enter the igloo and prepare some tea liver, I was craving after the that workout ..._

 _EVEREST: Sure Dad!_

 _Everest enters your igloo, meanwhile, Nuptse is left out, waiting for these invaders ... which_ _they come, and go down the car ..._

 _NUPTSE: Who are you?_ _That is what they want in this place!_

 _SVEN: Who we are is not important, and what we want, is you, Nuptse, the best Arctic tracker we have record._

 _SVETLANA: you come with us, if you know what's good_ for _you!_

 _Nuptse is put on the defensive at those words ..._

 _NUPTSE: And that makes them believe that I'm going to go so easily with you?_

 _At that time Nuptse receives an electric shock, and falls to the floor ... and behind it, a fox with black uniform walks with a team in a Pup-pack, in which he has a kind of stun gun ..._

 _BOLD GLARE: And you that makes you think we're giving you an option ..._

 _The three climb to Nuptse to the car, and then they go up, preparing to escape, then, he leaves the igloo Everest, and sees his father on board the car almost unconscious ..._

 _EVEREST: WAIT! DO NOT TAKE MY DAD!_

 _Everest runs behind the car, but can not reach it , while it quickly walks away ..._

 _NUPTSE: Ev ... Everest ... daughter ..._

 _EVEREST: DAD! NOOOOOO!_

 _Everest is crying there, she does not know who or why his father wants ..._

 _EVEREST: Dad, I know I'm not alone, my mother is always with me, and I promise I will see you again, as I promise that someday meet my brother. I keep training to be the best rescuer in snow that may have!_

 _A few days later, Everest is walking on the edge of a frozen river ..._

 _EVEREST: Let 's see, today I rescued two penguins, and I broke my record slide on snow. All right! It 's been a productive day! But perhaps I should already return to the igloo, comes a snowstorm ..._

 _¿!? AND ALMOST HAVE IT !_

 _Everest turns to see where I hear the voice, and go to a human teenager sliding on a slope ..._

 _EVEREST: That human is slipping down the slope following a backpack?_

 _Everest runs, and see when the bag falls into the water ..._

 _JAKE: Oh, i no her caught._

 _Everest realizes that the place where stands the human is unstable, so run immediately to him ..._

 _JAKE: Oh, my phone and my stuff sank!_ _Deep in the cold water ..._

 _Just then, the ground under the feet of Jake begins to sag ..._

 _JAKE: OUHOHUOHUOHO!_

 _When would fall, he feels he is pulled from his pants ..._

 _JAKE: HUM?_ _WOW!_

 _EVEREST: yuhu!_ _I did it!_ _Salve someone!_

 _JAKE: Surely if puppy, thank_ you _!_

 _END OF REMEMBRANCE OF EVEREST._

EVEREST: That's how I met Jake, and that's my story, as I said, I'm half wolf, and although I know my roots ...

Everest turns to see Silver Fang, and note who is crying and shaking ...

EVEREST: Silver Fang, do not be sad, I know someday I will see my father, and now I have a wonderful owner and a new family, the patrol!

But Silver Fang does not control ... Everest begins to feel worried ...

EVEREST: RYDER! PUPPIES! Something is happening to Silver Fang!

Puppies and Ryder approach their friends, and also they care to see to Silver Fang.

SKYE: Silver Fang? What do you have?

CHASE: Please let us help ...

RYDER: Everest, that's what happened!

EVEREST: I do not know Ryder, only I told him the story of my parents and I'm half wolf, so he'd know he is not alone, but suddenly began to mourn!

The guiding spirit of Silver Fang, Shadex, approaches the ear of this, and speaks ...

 _Shadex: Sneezy, I think I understand why you're crying, and if so, you're very lucky, so stop wasting fucking time, control yourself, and tell them what happens to everyone now!_

Silver Fang takes a deep breath, relax a bit, and finally speaks ...

SILVER FANG: Everest, Ryder, puppies, what happened is that in the history of Everest, I discovered something unexpected discover ...

RYDER: You can say it is?

SILVER FANG: Of course ... This may be hard to believe, but ... Everest ... my mother left me being a newborn puppy, and why not talk about it in the Pack, is that he is considered a traitor to the species and customs of the ancestors ...

All are anxious to Silver Fang's words, especially Everest ...

SILVER FANG: My mother helped a Husky, and went with ... a husky that respect more than my own father ... and she got her ideals that customs wolves are bad ...

Everest is shaking involuntarily placed under Ryder's right hand, which begins to caress the ...

SILVER FANG: Everest, the name of my mother is ... SILVER HEART!

All present wheeze with the surprise, Everest inching towards Silver Fang ...

EVEREST: But if that's the name of your mother ... that can only mean one thing ... you're ...

Silver Fang approached her with tears in his eyes ...

SILVER FANG: So, I'm the puppy that could not carry, I am that puppy who was forced to leave his mother ... Everest ... I'm your brother!

Everest runs to Silver Fang, and both give each other a big hug, crying both happiness ...

EVEREST: I knew it! I knew one day the desire of my mother ... of our mother would come true! At last I know my brother!

SILVER FANG: For that reason your eyes seemed familiar! After all, you have the eyes of our mother!

EVEREST: Just as you have your coat and your eyes! No doubt about it!

RYDER: This is amazing! They found each other!

RUBBLE: Who would say! Among so many misfortunes, a fact of wonderful quality!

CHASE: When the others out of the operation, I'm sure that this news will make them very happy ...

But Shadex otherwise thinks ...

Shadex: (Yes, it can be a happy event, but I think it's not at all coincidentally, this should be part of the events that were predicted to come the Lady Bright, must be attentive, because everything that has been happening, seems to be intertwined ...)

At that time, the Pup-Pad Ryder sounds, and east to review it, he finds that his father has sent him information Tablet ...

RYDER: Okay ... we have here ...

Meanwhile, in the operating room, the three attended puppies are asleep, while Katie, Marshall and Carol work, but while they sleep, necklaces two of them emit a faint glow, one purple color, and another beige, apparently focused their respective owners, and ... your dreams ...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, I invite you to give me your comments, however minimal it, shall estimate their words a Review can be motivating, let me know ...**

 **Widely again thank my friend and colleague cubanguywtf author for allowing the use of three characters of his creation, ROYER, CAROL AND STARLOCK, who from this time appear in this FIC!**

 **Also, I thank my friend cubanguywtf, this chapter is partly his idea, and as such, I give you credit for it.**

 **Similarly widely thank my colleague author SilverWolfandMagentaKitty for allowing the use of two characters of his creation, Shadex And SILVEX.**

 **EXEMPTION OF LIABILITY: I AM NOT OWN PAW PATROL OR ITS CHARACTERS, THIS IS A PARODY, FICTITIOUS STORY.**

 **There will be more surprises in the story soon!**

 **But for now, we keep in touch!**


End file.
